Une famille a crée
by Fan100
Summary: Et si un choc, un dimanche matin changeait plusieurs vies. Petite chose grande conséquence. Une rencontre et une famille se forme. Mais une famille au sens large, des frères et des sœurs qui n'ont pas de gènes commun. Un choc et chacun est affecté a petite ou grande échelle. Bellarke a New York.
1. Chapitre I

**Bien le bonjours a tous !**  
 **Je souhaite me lancer dans une nouvelle Fanfiction sur Bellarke. Parce que même si Bellamy par en cacahuète dans cette troisième saison et que je pense que le Bellarke s'il a lieu ça ne sera pas dans cette saison ni la prochaine. J'aime la dynamique qu'ils pourraient avoir a l'écran. Alors comme je les fais vivre dans une situation différente. J'espère que ce premier chapitre va vous plaire. Donnez moi vos avis sur la façon dont je les décrit chacun de leur coté et sur ce que vous pouvez imaginer avec ce début. J'ai déjà dans ma tête la trame, en gros, de cette fiction mais vos avis peuvent m'amener des idées. Dans cette fic Clarke a 26 ans et Bellamy 28. J'attends vos avis ;)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 : Rencontre du dimanche matin_

Mettre un pied devant l'autre. Un rythme soutenu. Ne pas penser. Courir. Respirer pour éviter les points de côté. Ne pas s'arrêter sous peine de ne jamais repartir.

Cela fait maintenant 30 minutes que Clarke se répète cette sorte de mantras. Il faudra qu'elle pense à dire à Raven que cela fonctionne. Courir n'a jamais été son « truc ». Elle aime plus nager. Mais courir c'est gratuit alors elle fait comme elle peut. Finalement ce n'est pas si mal. Après avoir couru après Raven pendant des semaines elle commence tout juste à avoir son rythme de croisière. Aujourd'hui elle court seule. C'est rare mais ça arrive. Elle n'aime pas franchement ça, déjà que courir juste pour courir elle n'aime pas ça alors quand elle est toute seule c'est vraiment pire. Mais elle tient le coup. Elle sent que son visage est rouge et des gouttes de sueurs lui chatouillent les tempes. C'est au moment où elle décide de s'essuyer le visage qu'arrive un croisement. Sans voir ce qui lui arrive elle se retrouve couchée par terre. Le choc est si fort que tout l'air sort de ces poumons au moment du choc. C'est comme une prise de judo quand on est petit. Il y a ceux qui savent faire et les autres. Les autres se retrouvent toujours dos au sol. C'est ce qu'elle ressent. Quand elle ouvre les yeux, elle ne voit que la lumière aveuglante du soleil face à elle et les refermes de suite.

\- Excusez-moi ? Vous allez bien ?

Un grognement, c'est tout ce qu'il aura. Elle s'assoit finalement pour pouvoir regarder cet individu en face d'elle. Il parait très grand de là où elle est. C'est pour ça qu'elle décide de se lever pour vérifier s'il est si grand que ça. Mais elle se relève trop vite. Et commence à voir des étoiles. Elle s'agrippe au banc et s'assied doucement.

\- Je suis désolé, j'étais en train de changer de musique sur mon téléphone et je ne vous ai pas vu arriver. C'est de ma faute. Lui dit-il.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Moi non plus je ne regardais pas vraiment devant moi.

Ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent légèrement. Et là elle le vit, ce sourire auquel elle allait devenir accro par la suite. Sa peau couleur olive était en sueur et ses boucles brunes collait sur son front. Ces yeux noirs d'une profondeur infinie étaient rieurs. C'est à ce moment qu'elle comprit qu'il riait plus franchement que ce qu'il aurait dû. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne devrais pas rire mais vous avez vraiment volé avant de vous écraser je n'avais jamais vu ça.

\- C'est ça riez. Dit-elle avant de rire franchement elle aussi.

C'est comme ça que deux inconnus se retrouvaient à rire aux larmes sur un banc de central Park un dimanche matin. Une fois le fou rire passé, ces deux inconnus se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.

\- Bellamy. Dit-il en tendant la main.

\- Clarke. Répondit-elle en la serrant.

\- Je te paye un café ? Pour me faire pardonner.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin, c'était un accident. Mais j'accepte le café

\- Très bien, allons-y.

Ils avancèrent en marchant tranquillement. Un silence c'était installé. Mais il n'était pas si désagréable, un peu mal à l'aise certes, mais pas complètement gênant.

\- Alors, Clarke. Pourquoi tu cours un dimanche matin ?

\- Hum, pour faire plaisir à ma meilleure amie, je suppose. Elle me supplie de continuité à courir même si elle n'est pas là. Je crois qu'elle le vit par procuration.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Hey, ne rit pas. Elle est enceinte, de 6 mois et ne vit que pour la course et les voitures. Et puis j'ai besoin de faire du sport.

\- Ce n'est pas banal.

\- Ouai… Et toi alors ?

\- Parce que j'aime ça. Oui je pense que c'est la réponse la plus complète que je peux te donner.

-C'est banal. Dit la jeune fille en riant.

Bellamy approuva avec un petit rire.

* * *

Assis sur la terrasse d'un café, les yeux fermé Clarke profitais du soleil qui lui chauffais la peau. Puis elle entendit Bellamy s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il lui tendit son thé vert avec un petit sourire. Il avait été étonné quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'aimait pas le café. Mais qu'un thé vert serait parfait. Il était cote à cote face au soleil et en profitait. Puis la table de café se mit à vibrer. Clarke prit son téléphone pour répondre a l'appel.

\- Rav !

\- ...

\- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai, une douche et du repos c'est trop demander tu crois ?

\- ...

\- Oui je sais, c'est de ma faute. Je fonce la bas. Tu m'y retrouve ?

\- ...

\- Ok, a tout de suite ! Je suis désolée, une urgence. Combien je te dois ? Dit-elle en se retournant vers Bellamy.

\- Rien, je t'ai fait tomber, je paye.

\- Hum… Je n'ai pas le temps de protester mais merci. Bye.

C'est quand il ne vit plus sa chevelure blonde que Bellamy se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de lui parler à nouveau. Il ne savait rien d'elle, a part qu'elle s'appelle Clarke et qu'elle n'aime pas le café. Il ne la reverrait surement jamais. Déçu il alla payer le café et le thé et fit le trajet jusqu'à chez lui au pas de course.

\- C'est moi. Dit-il en fermant la porte de son appartement.

\- Bell ! J'allais t'appeler. Tu rentres plus tôt d'habitude.

\- Désolée O, j'ai payé un café à la fille que j'ai percuté.

\- Comment ça ? Fit la brunette avec un grand sourire. Quelle fille ?

\- Je l'ai bousculé en courant, aucun de nous deux ne regardait devant et elle s'est écrasé par terre. Alors je lui ai proposé un café pour me faire pardonner. Et puis avant que tu ne demandes : elle a eu une urgence et je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander son numéro ou son nom de famille.

\- Rooooh. J'ai cru pendant un instant que tu avais rencontré quelqu'un.

La seule réponse de Bellamy fut un petit rire. Lui aussi avait cru. Cette petite blonde était vraiment mignonne. Puis elle a ri de sa chute. C'est déjà tellement mieux que toutes ces filles qu'il rencontre. Puis il c'était senti à l'aise avec elle. Enfin aussi à l'aise qu'on puisse l'être avec une totale étrangère. C'est entrant dans la douche qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment déçu de ne pas pouvoir la contacter. Une fois sous le jet d'eau chaude, il sentit chacun de ces muscles se détendre. Il laissa l'eau couler sur son corps. Il pensait à sa vie. Avait-il un jour fait de bon choix ? Cette sorte de romance entre lui et Echo ne menait à rien. Il souffrait à chaque fois qu'elle le quittait. Il rêvait de former une vrai famille avoir une ribambelle d'enfant qu'il n'abandonnera jamais. Il voulait être fier de lui. Mais il faisait trop d'erreur. Quand il regardait Octavia il était fier de la magnifique jeune femme qu'elle est devenu. Quand il regardait Tiana son cœur se gonflait de fierté. Il était fier de pouvoir compter sur des amis comme Jasper et Monty, aussi dingue soit-il. Fier de voir comme Lincoln regardait sa petite sœur. Fier de travailler tous les jours au côté de Nathan. Il était fier de beaucoup de chose mais sa vie personnelle et intime était déplorable. Il rêvait de rencontrer la fille qui lui ferait oublier Echo et toutes ces manipulations. Mais il ne le méritait peut être pas après tout.

\- Bell ! Tu as finis ? Les autres nous attendent.

\- J'arrive O !

Une fois habillée ils se dirigèrent vers le bar de Monty pour retrouver tous ces amis. Les déjeunées dominicales étaient une tradition. Jamais personne n'en avait loupé un. Évidemment Jasper venait avec Maya et Octavia venait avec Lincoln. Bellamy ne venait jamais avec Echo. Tiana était chouchouté et ne louperait ça pour rien au monde. Monty venait seul tout comme Nate. Mais l'essentiel c'était d'être ensemble.

* * *

De son côté Clarke arriva 10 minute après son départ à l'hôpital. Elle prit rapidement en charge des patients. Le carambolage avait fait un nombre de victime important. C'est pour ça que son bipper c'était affolé dans l'appartement de Raven. Elle n'emmenait jamais son bipper quand elle était un congé et qu'elle voulait se vider la tête. Mais elle le laissait toujours chez Raven pour qu'elle puisse la contacter en cas de grosse urgence. Comme aujourd'hui... Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Ce garçon, Bellamy était vraiment charmant. Et elle n'avait rien pour le contacter. Elle était vraiment déçue, mais n'avait pas le temps de penser à ça. C'est en fonçant au bloc opératoire qu'elle croisa Raven et son gros ventre.

\- Tiens ton bipper. Tu en as pour la journée ? Dit sa meilleure amie en lui tendant son bipper.

\- Surement, voir pour la nuit. Ne m'attends pas pour le repas chez toi, je suis désolée…

\- C'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas. Sauve des vies.

\- Tu es la meilleure tu le sais ça ?

\- Oui, mais tu devrais me le dire plus souvent.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Fais des bisous à tout le monde.

Raven ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre elle était déjà loin avec son patient. Clarke n'eut pas le temps de se poser pour réfléchir, elle enchaînait les patients et les sourires réconfortant. C'est à minuit passé qu'elle put enfin, s'asseoir et respirer. Assise sur une chaise pour les familles elle posa sa tête entre ces mains et ferma les yeux. Doucement la tension présente dans son corps partait, chacun de ses muscles se décontractait. Encore une journée à courir derrière les patients au lieu d'être avec ces amis. John rentrait tout juste d'un mois en Afrique avec Emory c'était pour ça que le repas chez Raven était prévu. Même si en réalité c'était presque tous les dimanches. Wick aimait dire qu'elle est la seule famille de Raven et que se voir une fois par semaine c'était le minimum syndical. En plus John lui avait vraiment manqué, son grand frère comme elle aimait l'appeler. La première fois qu'elle l'a vu ils se sont détestés. Aujourd'hui ils se parlent au moins une fois par semaine même à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre. C'est en se couchant dans une salle de repos quelle s'autorisa à penser à Bellamy. A son sourire et ses fossettes. C'est avec cette image qu'elle s'endormit pour quelques heures avant d'enchaîner avec un autre service.


	2. Chapitre II

**Amis du jour bonjour, amis du soir bonsoir !  
Voici le second chapitre de ma fiction. J'espère que vous me donnerez vos avis, c'est ça qui me motive a écrire la suite. Je m'excuses pour les fautes, je sais que j'en fait et je ne les vois pas toujours.  
Vous avez été plusieurs a apprécier le fait que Murphy sois amis avec Clarke et pas avec Bellamy. Ça me fait plaisir car j'aime cette possible amitié. Dans ce chapitre vous les voyez un peu plus ensemble. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.  
**

 **Invité : J'espère que le peux de cette amitié Clarke/Murphy que tu vas voir tu va l'aimer. Évidemment je la développerais plus dans les prochains chapitres. J'espère aussi que ce chapitre sera aussi intéressant que le premier. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **M aBellarke : Je ESPERE maison Luke va vous plaire Autant.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 2 : La véritable rencontre_

Le dimanche suivant arriva tellement vite que Clarke eu à peine le temps de passer un coup de téléphone à John. Levée très tôt, elle partit courir. Secrètement elle espérait recroiser Bellamy, mais elle ne se faisait pas trop d'idée. Elle courut pendant une heure avant de rentrer chez elle complètement crevée. Elle était tellement contente de voir son petit Murphy qu'elle en oublia Bellamy et ses yeux presque noir. Elle courut sous la douche et se déshabilla rapidement. L'eau chaude qui coulait sur sa peau était la meilleure des récompenses après cette heure de footing. L'odeur de son savon au zeste de citron rendait cela encore plus agréable. C'était frais et rafraîchissant. Une fois sortie de la douche elle s'enroula dans son peignoir tout doux. Elle prit la robe qu'elle avait laissé sur son lit en partant. D'un doux bleu et toute légère, la robe lui allait parfaitement. Elle coiffa ces cheveux en chignon brouillon et après un coup de mascara et d'eyes liner elle mit ces sandales. Une fois l'appartement fermé, son bipper étant chez Raven, elle partit en direction du métro. Beaucoup n'aimait pas le métro, pour l'odeur, le monde mais Clarke trouvait sa nul de prendre la voiture quand elle avait le métro. Une fois devant chez Raven elle fit le code, dans l'ascenseur elle se recoiffa. Raven ouvrit la porte avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de frapper.

\- Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! Dit-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas en retard, dit la blondinette en regardant sa montre.

\- Non mais Kyle est collant parce que depuis hier je le sens bouger.

\- Le bébé ? C'est vrai ? Je peux toucher ?

\- Ouai Ouai, viens sur le canapé.

\- Salut Clarke, fit Kyle.

\- Salut Wycky.

\- John et Emory arrivent bientôt ?

\- D'ici 10 à 15 minutes.

A ce moment la Raven prit la main de Clarke et la posa sur son ventre. Et elle le sentit ce petit bébé taper dans le ventre de sa maman. Les yeux écarquillé, elle sentit des larmes perler au coin de ces yeux. Bon dieu elle est beaucoup trop émotive quand ça touche les gens qu'elle aime. Raven et Kyle échangèrent un regard entendu avant regarder Clarke qui n'avait pas lâché le ventre des yeux. Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas John entrer, elle ne le vit pas approcher non plus. Mais elle vit sa main se poser à côté de la sienne sur le ventre de Raven.

\- Ca y est le monstre bouge ?

\- Oui, fit Raven tout sourire.

A ce moment la Clarke réalisa que son meilleur ami était là.

\- Johnny ! Oh mon dieu je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

Elle le prit dans ces bras sous les rire de tout le monde. John resserra sa prise sur Clarke. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Il ne sait pas bien quand, ni à quel moment elle est devenue sa famille. Emory dit souvent qu'elle est son âme sœur d'amitié. Et elle n'as pas tort. La serrer dans ces bras c'est comme revivre. Tout ce temps loin d'elle. Bien sûr il se passe plus facilement d'elle que de sa future femme mais il ne pourrait pas vivre trop loin de cette petite blonde. Il l'éloigna un peu pour la regarder. Elle est vraiment belle, il ne lui dira jamais mais il le pense sincèrement et c'est déjà beaucoup.

\- Comment tu vas mocheté ?

\- Moins bien depuis que tu es dans la même ville que moi.

\- Saloperie !

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi ! Fit Clarke en lui collant un bisou sur la joue.

Puis elle se dirigea vers Emory qui regardait l'échange avec un sourire entendu. Les deux filles se firent un câlin. Elles échangèrent quelques banalités sur le voyage. Emory promis de montrer toutes les photos a Clarke après le repas. Puis Raven demanda à ses convives de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Ok, avec Kyle on a pas mal réfléchit et on voudrait vous demander à toi Clarke et toi John d'être le parrain et la marraine de notre future bébé.

\- Ça veut dire que je vais être obligé de l'aimer même si il est moche ? Demanda Murphy avant de se faire frapper le derrière de la tête par Clarke et Emory.

\- On accepte avec joie, fit Clarke en prenant Raven et Kyle dans ces bras.

\- Yep, je lui apprendrais plein de truc. Bon tout ça c'est mignon mais nous on veut vous parler de nos vacances. Fit John.

Ils commencèrent à raconter tout ce qu'il avait fait, les animaux, les tribus africaines, les coutumes, les langues. Ils arrivaient à parler quelques mots de chacune d'entre elles. Emory était à fond dans ces explications. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'avoir adoré. Clarke les envie tellement cette vie de voyage qu'ils ont. Ils reviennent toujours dans leur appartement à New York mais sont toujours en vadrouille dans plein de pays différent. Emory étant écrivain elle peut le faire de partout. John lui est médecin, chirurgien urgentiste tout comme Clarke il peut donc exercer n'importe où, il fait beaucoup d'humanitaire. C'est d'ailleurs à l'école de médecine qu'ils se sont rencontrés. C'est comme ça que le trio infernale c'est créé. Clarke étant ami avec Raven depuis qu'elle n'est plus avec elle, il y a plus de 13 ans. Clarke les as présenté et ils sont immédiatement devenu amis. Puis Raven a ajouté Kyle à leur petit groupe, et Clarke a présenté Emory à John quand elle sortait encore avec Lexa. Aujourd'hui elle est la seule célibataire du groupe mais se sent tellement bien avec cette famille.

\- … et puis entre un hippopotame et une girafe, Emory m'as dit : « Marions nous John ». J'étais tellement surpris que j'ai fait tomber l'appareil photo… Ouai un peu comme ça Clarke mais tu n'étais pas obligé pour la démonstration.

\- Je… Tu… Vous allez vous marriez ?

\- Oui, fit Emory en montra sa main.

\- Oh mon dieu, il y a beaucoup trop de bonne nouvelle pour un simple dimanche. Dit la blondinette. C'est merveilleux.

\- On a, d'un commun accord, décidé d'arrêter de bouger dans tous les sens. John va chercher un emploi stable dans un hôpital et moi je vais essayer de travailler pour un magazine de mode ou quelque chose dans le genre en même temps que mes romans. Enfin on va quand même voyager mais on a décidé de se poser et de respirer chez nous.

\- C'est une super nouvelle ça ! On va vous voir tous les dimanches alors ! Fit Kyle.

\- Ouai à peu près, et moi je voulais te demander Clarke si elle voulais être mon témoin ?

\- Oh... Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Mais quel beau dimanche, je deviens marraine et témoin en même temps.

En effet, ce dimanche annonçait un tournant dans la vie de Clarke, les bonnes choses arrivent souvent en même temps. Ce dimanche était vraiment parfait, entre le soleil et les bonnes nouvelles, que demander de plus. Un petit ami peut être ?

* * *

C'est la radio qui réveilla Clarke ce lundi matin. Elle resta 5 minutes dans son lit pour profiter de ce moment entre l'éveil et le sommeil. Puis elle se lèva. Elle allume la télévision sur la chaîne des infos pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de catastrophe. Mais rien. Elle laissa la télé en fond sonore. Elle déjeuna et se prépara pour une journée de travail. Une fois dans l'hôpital elle se changea, mit sa blouse et par du côté des urgences. Mais au moment où elle entra rien n'aurait pu la préparer à ce chaos. Des flics, beaucoup de flic se faisait recoudre. Des bikers aussi à en juger par leurs vêtements. Puis avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'il y a eu une fusillade elle se fait entraîner.

\- Clarke ! On a un flic touché par balle au niveau du cœur, il faut localiser la balle et l'envoyer au bloc, tu t'en charge ?

\- Oui oui, bien évidemment.

Clarke rentre dans la salle d'examen numéros 4 et sentit instantanément cette forte odeur de sang. Elle ne vit que trop bien que la quantité de sang perdu était importante. Elle prépara le patient après avoir localisé approximativement la balle.

\- Il a un nom ce flic ?

\- Bellamy Blake selon ces collègues.

Et là elle le voit, ce visage rieur, complètement fermé de douleur. C'est le Bellamy du café, c'est ce mec à qui elle pensait de temps en temps depuis une semaine. Ce mec avec un sourire à vous faire tomber par terre. Mais aujourd'hui il est agent Blake et il faut qu'elle l'opère. Aujourd'hui il n'est pas le garçon qui court mais le patient qui a besoin d'un médecin.

* * *

C'est après 5 heures passée au bloc que le Dr. Griffin en sort. Il est presque mort trois fois entre ces doigts. Une autre balle était logé au niveau de sa cuisse il a fallu faire des points de suture. Au milieu de l'opération le Dr. Griffin avait laissé place à Clarke et elle avait paniqué. Son cœur était trop lent, il perdait beaucoup trop de sang. Mais elle s'était reprise et l'avait sauvé. Elle se lava les mains en silence. Elle aurait dû laisser un collègue s'occuper de son cas. Ce n'était pas professionnel du tout. Heureusement que tout se termine bien, elle va pouvoir aller chercher la famille.

\- Mr Bellamy Blake.

Il y a souvent du monde dans une salle d'attente mais là c'est 7 personnes qui se levèrent d'un bloc comme si il ne faisait tous qu'un. Ils se dirigèrent vers la blonde, la plus jeune devait avoir un dizaine d'année. Elle était suivit par une brune qui ressemblait quelque peu a Bellamy.

\- Bonjour, je suis le Dr. Griffin. Vous êtes tous de la famille.

\- Plus ou moins oui, fit la brunette. Je suis Octavia Blake sa sœur, sa seul vrai famille, ne leur demandez pas de partir je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

\- Respirez Octavia, il va bien. Du moins il est sorti du bloc en vie et il devrait se réveiller d'ici une heure ou deux. Il a prit deux balles, l'un d'elle est passé très près du cœur mais n'a pas fait trop de dégât. La deuxième était dans la cuisse. Il aura besoin de repos pour sa jambe mais un peu de rééducation mais il est comme neuf.

\- Oh mon dieu merci.

\- Je ne peux pas tous vous laissez entrez dans la chambre. Je ne peux pas permettre plus de 2 ou 3 personnes à la fois tant qu'il est en soins intensif.

\- D'accord merci, Tiana ma chérie tu veux venir voir ton père avec moi et tonton Miller ?

\- Oui.

Il a une fille, une fille de 10 ans. Clarke accusait le coup, mais quand on regardait bien c'est vrai elle lui ressemblait énormément. Des taches de rousseur, une peau halé et des yeux si noir qu'on si perdrait. Ces cheveux eux sont châtains mais bouclé. Quel âge a t-il ? Clarke note mentalement de regarder dans le dossier.

\- Je vous y conduis ?

\- Oui, merci.

Une fois la famille dans la chambre de son patient, le Dr. Griffin se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Elle était perdue dans ces pensées quand un brun et un asiatique s'avancèrent vers elle.

\- Je sais que c'est votre métier mais j'aimerais vous remercier d'avoir sauvé Bellamy. Sa famille n'aurait pas survécu a sa mort. Dit le brun.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème. Il va falloir prendre soin de lui maintenant.

\- Comptez sur nous. Répondit l'asiatique.

Finalement elle dut sauter le repas de midi car son bipper sonna.  
Après avoir passé sa journée à courir derrière les patients, Clarke décida d'aller voir le premier patient de cette folle journée. Elle alla chercher son dossier médical, il était passé dans une chambre normal. Tout en marchant elle pensa à la fille de Bellamy. Était-il marié ? Non, il ne l'aurait pas invité à boire un café. Où est la mère de cette petite fille ? Sur le dossier il était écrit qu'il avait 28 ans. Il a donc eu sa fille vers 18 ans. Un papa ado dans ce cas. Est-ce qu'il s'en occupait bien ? Une fois devant la chambre elle inspira et Clarke laissa place au Dr. Griffin. Harper Skye son interne, rentra en première. Le Dr. Griffin la suivit. Elle découvrit un papa assit sur son lit et sa fille logé dans ces bras, Octavia était assise à côté sur les genoux d'un homme, chauve et très musclé. Le brun et l'asiatique se trouvait de l'autre côté du lit et riait aux éclats tandis qu'une femme se tenait un peu en retrait. Le dernier était bien droit et semblait dans ces pensées.

\- Je vois que vous allez mieux Mr Blake.

Les yeux de Bellamy la détaillèrent avant de comprendre d'où il la connaissait.

\- Clarke?

\- C'est moi, mais aujourd'hui je suis juste le Dr. Griffin.

\- Oh ...

\- C'est qui Papa ?

\- Personne ma chérie.

\- Bon comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Euh, bien du moins je pense. Je suis encore un peu engourdi. Et j'ai un peu mal sous le pansement.

\- Dr. Skye, le topo sur le patient, s'il vous plait.

\- Bellamy Blake, 28 ans, deux plaies par balle. Arrivé inconscient. Pris en charge par le Dr. Griffin. L'opération a duré 5 heures. Les cicatrices seront légères. Les constantes sont bonnes. Pour la jambe une rééducation sera nécessaire, le muscle étant endommagé. Pour le reste Mr. Blake devrait bien s'en remettre et pouvoir sortir d'ici une semaine.

\- Parfait. Vous avez des questions ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas.

\- Je peux dormir ici ?

\- O ...

\- Non tu as failli mourir, si je le peux je dors ici Bell !

\- Oui oui vous pouvez. Je demanderais à quelqu'un de vous installer un lit.

Sans prévenir Clarke manqua de s'écrouler, elle se rattrapa au mur derrière elle en entendant un « Dr. Griffin ! » de la part de son élève et un petit cri de la part des autres.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui oui, Harper, je n'ai juste pas eu le temps de manger depuis 6 heures ce matin. Tu finis ici je vais manger un morceau, j'enchaîne deux services aujourd'hui.

\- Allez en salle de repos Dr.

\- Occupe-toi de tes patients pas de ton professeur Harper.

Sans demander son reste elle sort de la chambre, prend un morceau de sucre et un sandwich. Puis une fois le tout avalé elle se couche pour trois bonnes heures de sommeil avant de prendre sa garde de nuit.

\- Je crois que c'est notre faute si elle a rien mangé. On est allé lui parler a la cafétéria avec Monty et son bipper a sonné.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, le Dr. Griffin prend rarement plus de 5 minute quand elle est en service. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Bon si tout est bon pour vous je vais continuer mes visites.

\- Oui tout est bon, merci Dr. Skye.

A peine l'interne sortit Octavia attaqua son frère.

\- Bon toi ! Explique-nous comment tu connais le prénom de ton docteur.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Octavia allait forcement l'attaquer à la minute où il serait entre eux. Bellamy regarda sa fille qui dormait tout contre lui. Elle avait les yeux tellement rouges quand il s'était réveillé. Ceux de sa sœur aussi. Puis il a vu Miller son coéquipier, sa mâchoire n'a pas desserré depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Nate c'était excusé une bonne dizaine de fois de ne pas l'avoir protégé comme un coéquipier doit le faire. Mais il ne semble pas se détendre. Pourtant le brun lui a dit que ce n'était en aucun cas de sa faute. Lincoln est lui comme à son habitude un roc pour sa petite sœur. Mais dans ces yeux Bellamy avait lu le soulagement. Il savait que l'un comme l'autre, ils tenaient beaucoup l'autre. Jamais ils ne se le diraient mais c'était une réalité. Les deux affreux eux ont crié de joie de le savoir en vie. Et puis il y a Echo qui pourrait aussi bien servir de plante verte tellement sa présence était peu remarqué. Sentant sa sœur lui serrer le bras il relève les yeux vers sa sœur.

\- Je… C'est la fille que j'ai bousculé dans le parc dimanche dernier.

\- La blonde à qui tu as payé un thé vert.

\- Elle-même.

\- C'est géniale, tu as toute une semaine pour prendre son numéro.

\- Ce qui n'arrivera pas O. C'est mon médecin, mon chirurgien, elle a vue à l'intérieur de moi. Rit le brun avec un légère grimace.

\- Bon on va y aller. On passera te voir demain Bell.

\- Papa, je peux rester avec toi et tata cette nuit ? Fit une petite voix endormit.

\- Ma puce, dors chez maman, ce n'est pas intéressant de dormir dans un hôpital.

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul papa…

\- Je la poserais au collège demain, ça te va Echo ?

\- Oui, oui évidemment.

\- Bonne nuit maman.

\- Bonne nuit Tiana, remet toi Bell.

\- Merci Echo.

Quand tout le monde fut partit et que Bellamy se retrouva allongé, sa fille tout contre lui, il ne put que fermer les yeux et sourire. Il était en vie. Quand il avait sentis le froid de la balle le toucher, il était sur de mourir. Il n'avait mis son gilet par balle, une mission tout à fait banale n'est pas dangereuse normalement. Il sera un peu plus fort sa fille contre lui. Comment aurait-elle pu grandir sans père. Sa mère n'étant pas un modèle de vertu. Et puis sa petite sœur, comment aurait elle survécu. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Elles sont les femmes de sa vie. Il jette un regard à sa sœur qui dort tranquillement dans le lit. Il ferme les yeux et voit le visage de Clarke Griffin. Ce sourire et ces yeux, bleu lumineux. Elle l'a sauvé. Il lui doit sa vie. C'est sur cette pensé qu'il s'endormit.

* * *

 _Alors ? Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? De cette "retrouvaille" ? Que pensez vous du fait que Bellamy et Echo sois des jeunes parents ? Je developperais leur relation dans un autre chapitre mais elle n'est pas fixe._

 _Dans le prochain chapitre : Quel est le proche de Bellamy qui va parler de lui a Clarke ?  
A la semaine prochaine !_


	3. Chapitre III

**Amis du jour bonjour, amis du soir bonsoir.**

 **Voila mon troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme les deux premier !**

 **GreenEyes : J'espère que la suite te plaira comme les deux premier. Merci pour ton commentaire.**

 **Inconnu : Oui, le deuxième chapitre est remplit d'évènement. Ça fait un moment que je veux faire un histoire avec un début comme ça donc je suis contente que tu sois a la fois étonnée et contente de ces retrouvaille. Et oui, Echo est encore dans la vie de Bellamy, elle y sera toujours. Mais tu en sera plus sur leur relation dans le chapitre 4 même si je ferais plusieurs passage au court de la fic. Tu auras les réponse pour Clarke et Murphy en partie dans ce chapitre. Ils vous manque encore quelque élément mais ils arriveront. J'espère que ce que tu vas lire va autant te plaire que les deux premier chapitre. Tiens moi au courant.**

 **Voila, Bonne lecture a tous !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 : Une semaine à l'hôpital_

Bellamy ouvrit lentement les yeux le lendemain matin. Il avait passé la nuit à se tourner et se retourner, à tel point que Tiana a fini par aller dormir avec Octavia. Ces blessures lui faisaient mal. Mais il n'était pas quelqu'un qui se plaignait. Il n'avait appelé personne. Surtout qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver devant Clarke. C'est bête dit comme ça mais maintenant qu'elle est son docteur il ne peut pas s'imaginer sortir avec elle. C'est comme si lui sortait avec l'un de ces prisonniers qu'il avait relâché. C'est dommage, elle était vraiment mignonne.

\- Papa, tu es réveillé ?

\- Oui, tu viens me faire un câlin ?

\- Tata va m'amener au collège aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, tu commences à qu'elle heure ?

\- 10 heures. Je commence par musique. La prof est vraiment bizarre.

\- Les profs de musique ne le sont-elles pas toujours ? Fit le Dr. Griffin.

\- Bonjour docteur.

\- Appelle-moi Clarke ou Doc, c'est plus sympas. Et puis on va se croiser plusieurs fois cette semaine, si tu rends visite à ton papa.

\- D'accord. Doc c'est cool.

\- Parfait ! Alors comment allez-vous ce matin Mr. Blake ?

\- Bellamy ! Je… Ça va, mais j'ai mal un peu partout. J'ai pas vraiment bien dormis.

\- Vous savez que vous avez un petit bouton pour appeler une infirmière, elle aurait augmenté les doses d'antidouleur.

\- Je n'ai pas osé déranger.

\- Bellamy ! Grogna Octavia qui écoutait silencieusement depuis le début.

\- Bon, on va augmenter ces doses maintenant. Je ne suis pas la avant la fin d'après-midi, mais n'hésitez pas à demander. Il y a du personnel dans cet hôpital qui est là pour ça.

\- Oui oui, merci.

\- Dites doc, c'est comment l'intérieur de mon père ?

\- Tiana… Fit le père en question.

\- Tu sais c'est comme dans n'importe quel personne. Bon si tout va bien je vais vous laisser.

\- Merci Dr. Griffin.

Le sourire que Bellamy lui a adressé est resplendissant. Clarke se mit à penser que c'était le plus beau sourire qu'elle ait vue depuis bien longtemps. En quittant la chambre de son patient elle se dit que cette semaine aillait être compliqué s'il lui sourit comme ça à chaque fois. Clarke récupéra ses affaires a son casier avant de filer à sa voiture. Une demi-journée de repos ça va vraiment lui faire du bien. Elle travail trop, elle le sait. Elle venait d'enchaîner deux services et retournait travailler ce soir. Mais si elle ne travaille pas elle s'ennuie, de ces patients et de toute cette adrénaline qui la transporte à chaque nouveau patient. Quand elle arriva chez elle la porte était ouverte. Elle rentra en appelant John et Raven. Ce ne peut être qu'eux. En entrant dans le salon elle trouva John avachi sur le canapé. Son léger ronflement était le seul bruit présent dans le salon. Doucement Clarke s'approcha de lui. Puis elle s'assit sur lui de la façon la plus brutal possible. John ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et retins un cri de peur. Quand ces yeux croisèrent ceux de Clarke il grogna et ferma les yeux. Clarke émit un petit rire avant de faire une léchouille sur le bout de son nez.

\- Tu es vraiment sale comme nana !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Fit la blonde en riant.

\- Tu rentres tôt.

\- J'ai enchaîné deux services et puis j'y retourne ce soir. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

\- Je voulais passer un peu de temps avec toi. Comment ça va ?

\- J'ai opéré un mec que je connaissais hier matin. C'est une connerie non ?

\- Oui, mais tu l'as fait quand même, c'est qui se type ?

\- Bellamy Blake, on s'est percuté en courant dimanche il y a deux semaines. Et il est vraiment mignon. Il est policier et est venu avec deux balles. Je l'ai sauvé mais maintenant il est mon patient. Et puis il a une fille de 11 ans minimum. Alors, c'est mort mais je le trouvais vraiment mignon alors je suis un peu chamboulé. Dit-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de John.

\- Tu peux toujours sortir avec quand il sera sortie de l'hôpital, non ?

\- Hum… Ça serait vraiment bizarre. Je préfère m'abstenir. Enfin bon et toi tu as trouvé du travail ?

\- Eh bien, si tu acceptes de m'avoir dans les pattes la plupart du temps, je vais pouvoir accepter le poste de chirurgien urgentiste dans ton hôpital.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu commences quand ?

\- Demain ! Apparemment ils ont besoin de gens comme moi pour te remplacer.

\- Je ne te permets pas. Espèce de goujat !

\- Goujat, mot non utilisé depuis des milliers d'années. Espèce de vieille fille !

\- Moi vieille fille ? Tu vas voir !

Clarke tapa l'arrière du crâne de John avant de lever et de courir en direction de sa chambre. Mais John l'attrapa avant et la fit tombé sur le canapé pour la chatouiller. Le rire de Clarke remplit l'appartement. L'amitié qui les lie est vraiment arrivée par hasard. A la rentrée de sa première année à l'université Clarke s'est retrouvé à coté de John dans l'amphithéâtre. Elle a commencé à lui parler un peu avant qu'il ne lui demande de la fermer sans la moindre gentillesse. C'est a ce moment là que Clarke a commencé à le détester. Ce sentiment fut vite partagé. John et elle se battait pour la première place dans la promo. Et ils se sont battus pendant toute la première année. Ils n'ont jamais arrêté, ils se faisaient toutes sortes de crasse à l'un et à l'autre. Jamais ils ne s'avouaient vaincu. Il devait y avoir un gagnant. Il pouvait arriver que Clarke tombe suite à un croche patte ou que John doivent recommencer un devoir car Clarke l'avait effacé de son ordinateur ou qu'elle avait renversé du café sur ces copies. Et ils arrivèrent 1er et deuxième de leur promo. La place de premier a été pour John mais il n'avait que 0.10 point de plus que sa camarade blonde. C'est pendant la fête de fin d'année que John a sauvé Clarke. Elle avait beaucoup trop bu, mais elle avait besoin de s'amuser. John a rencontré Raven, Clarke lui avait demandé de venir avec elle, ils ont beaucoup parlé et se sont vite apprécié. Puis après plus d'une heure a parlé Raven a déclaré qu'elle devait retrouver Clarke. John qui avait lui aussi beaucoup bu l'accompagna car il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. Puis ils trouvèrent Clarke complètement inconsciente sur un lit avec un homme au-dessus d'elle. Elle était nue et lui en caleçon. John se jeta sur lui et le frappa tellement qu'il partit a l'hôpital. Raven et John habillèrent Clarke avant qu'ils l'emmènent aussi à l'hôpital. Il s'est avéré que Clarke avait de la drogue du violeur dans le sang. A partir de ce moment-là ils ont commencé a travaillé ensemble, puis à sortir. Et très vite Clarke est devenu très importante pour John. L'inverse est aussi vrai. Leur petite guerre est devenue un jeu et quand Clarke tombait après un croche patte, il l'aidait à se relever après avoir ri. Et quand Clarke détruisait les cours de John, elle lui donnait ces propres feuilles le lendemain. Ils se sont toujours serré les coudes et jamais ils n'ont eu de raison de ne pas être amis.

* * *

A l'hôpital, Tiana et Octavia venait de partir pour le collège. Après avoir fait mille bisous à son papa Tiana avait décidé qu'elle pouvait le laisser seul. Bellamy pue enfin se reposer un peu. Sa fille est pleine d'énergie qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Toutes les infirmières avaient déjà craqué sur elle. Il est tellement fier de ce petit ange, son petit ange. Elle avait décidé en accord avec sa mère et son père qu'elle voulait passer la semaine avec son papa. Octavia avait dit que dans ce cas elle aussi. Il allait passer une semaine tous les trois, à l'hôpital mais au moins ils sont tous les trois.

\- Salut.

\- Nate ! Tu boss pas aujourd'hui ? Je veux bien croire que ton coéquipier te manque mais quand même.

\- J'ai pris un jour de congé. Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien ! Miller, rien n'est de ta faute, tu le sais hein ?

\- Je… Si l'un de nous dois mourir c'est moi pas toi. J'ai personne qui a besoin de moi, tu as Tiana et O. J'aurais dû te protéger.

\- Nathan ! Tu sais quoi ? Je suis un grand garçon, j'ai choisis la criminelle en sachant que j'ai une fille. Je sais que c'est dangereux mais je ne vais pas te dire que je n'ai pas eu peur mais c'est la vie. Je vais faire plus attention maintenant. Arrête de culpabiliser pour ça, redeviens mon coéquipier et surtout sois drôle parce que l'hôpital est vraiment ennuyant.

\- Je… Ok ! Comment vas ton docteur ?

\- C'est bon tu as le droit de culpabilisé à nouveau. Fit Bellamy dans un petit rire.

\- Elle est mignonne.

\- C'est mon médecin. Et puis tu l'as entendu, ici elle est docteur Griffin.

\- Ouai, tu parles, genre tu ne vas pas garder contact avec elle.

Les deux amis et collègue passèrent la journée ensemble. Ils alternaient entre émission de télévision et discutions. Des infirmières les coupaient de temps en temps pour voir comment allait le patient. Nathan décida de manger avec Bellamy, O et Tiana le soir. Ne voulant pas manger couché Bellamy décida d'aller à la cafeteria. Bien sûr il ne demanda à personnes et n'en a fit qu'à sa tête.

\- Dr. Skies ! Voici Dr. Murphy, il est chirurgien, il va passer la nuit avec nous. Il doit voir comment fonctionne l'hôpital, il reste néanmoins votre supérieur.

\- Blablabla, allez Clarke respire, je ne suis pas si important.

Bellamy regarda dans la direction de ces voix. Il vit son docteur tenant la main de ce nouveau chirurgien. Son petit ami peut être. Non elle n'aurait pas accepté son café sinon. Enfin si, techniquement elle n'a trompé personne. Octavia voit son frère regarder les trois docteurs qui discutaient légèrement. Elle se posa les mêmes questions que son frère. Puis elle reprit la discussion avec Nathan et Tiana. Puis en expliquant son cours de sport à Miller, Tiana fit tomber son verre plein de jus de pomme. Le bruit de verre qui se casse sur le sol fit taire toute les personnes présentent.

\- Mr. Blake ! Qu'est-ce que vous faite à la cafétéria ?

\- Oh oh ... Fit doucement Octavia.

\- Je… Je mange ?

\- Non, vous retournez tout de suite dans votre lit. J'ai passé 5 heures dans un bloc pour vous, je veux que ces points de suture restent fermés. Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous promener sans un fauteuil roulant.

Doucement Tiana commença à pouffer. Elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour le cacher mais voir son père se faire gronder de cette façon était vraiment la chose la plus drôle. Elle vit sa tante et son oncle se retenir aussi. Puis au bout d'un moment ne tenant plus en entendant son père se justifié elle partit dans un éclat de rire. Les larmes coulaient. La pression retombait, elle avait passé la journée à penser à son père à ses balles. Les larmes coulaient pendant qu'elle rigolait. Ces larmes de joie lui faisaient un bien fou. Elle regarda son père froncer les sourcils, ce qui n'aidait pas. Puis elle entendit le Doc commencer à rigoler aussi. Puis finalement tout le monde rigola. Sauf le deuxième docteur qui regardait la scène avec un grand sourire et un sourcil levé. Après 10 minutes d'un fou rire collectif, tout le monde réussit à retrouver son calme.

\- Excusez-moi, ce n'est pas du tout professionnel de vous parler comme à un enfant. C'est juste que vous ne deviez même pas avoir assez de force pour vous lever encore.

\- Oh mon dieu, Bell tu avais l'air d'un enfant de 5 ans qui se faisait gronder par sa mère.

Le dit enfant se renfrogna et grogna un « oui bon bah ça va hein ». Puis le docteur Griffin partie chercher un fauteuil roulant avant de ramener la famille Blake a la chambre 230. Nathan avait salué les Blake avant de partir. Elle regarda les points de suture du patient. Les doigts, même ganté de Clarke sur son torse firent frissonner le brun. Elle vérifia aussi la cuisse avant de les laisser en famille.

* * *

Le Jeudi soir Octavia se baladait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il était deux heures vingt du matin. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle avait besoin d'un endroit pour s'asseoir et réfléchir. C'est là qu'elle vit le docteur Griffin, assise sur un brancard dans un couloir. Ces cheveux détachés, elle mangeait une salade tout en lisant un livre. Octavia décida d'aller la voir. Elle avait envie de discuter avec quelqu'un.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Octavia ? Oui bien sûr. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je fais des cauchemars, et mon frère meurt à chaque fois.

\- Il va bien ne vous en faites pas, il est hors de danger.

\- Merci à vous, pour ça. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans lui. Vous avez des frères et sœurs ?

\- Non, je suis fille unique. Mais le docteur Murphy qui était avec moi mardi soir est comme un frère pour moi, je n'imagine pas le perdre non plus.

\- Oh, j'ai cru que c'était votre copain, vous vous teniez la main.

\- Oh, non mon dieu ! Vous êtes très proche avec Bellamy. J'en ai vu des frères et sœurs dans cette hôpital et très peu on se que vous avez.

\- Oui, Bellamy m'as élevé. Même si on a que 3 ans d'écart il a pris ces responsabilités à l'âge de 16ans.

\- Mais, et vos parents ?

\- Pas de père, il est partis peux après avoir mis ma mère enceinte de moi. Ma mère a sombré dans l'alcool quand elle a perdu son travail. Bell avait 16 ans et moi à peine 13. Elle a vécu encore 3 ans avant de mourir. Bellamy a tout fait pour que je sois heureuse.

\- Oh, ça du être dur pour vous.

\- Oui, encore plus quand Echo est venu frapper chez nous pour dire à Bellamy qu'elle est enceinte. Evidemment Bellamy à assumer mais ça n'as pas aidé. Tiana est née alors qu'il n'avait que 17 ans. Dès qu'il a pu, il s'est engagé dans l'armée pour nous payer un foyer a Echo, Tiana et moi.

\- Une vie beaucoup trop dure pour un gamin d'à peine 20 ans.

\- Oui, mais aujourd'hui on est bien, enfin la plupart du temps. Il ne manque plus que Bellamy trouve quelqu'un de bien. Il le mérite tellement.

\- Et la mère de Tiana ?

\- Echo ? Elle n'est pas vraiment une mère pour Tiana, plus comme une bonne copine. Bellamy a la garde partagé depuis qu'il est séparé d'Echo. Mais il a Tiana tout le temps sau weekends par mois et la moitié des vacances scolaire.

\- Il a vraiment l'air de bien s'en sortir. Il est admirable.

\- Oui, c'est mon grand frère. Mais… ne lui dites jamais que je vous ai raconté tout ça ! Ça ne me regarde tellement pas. Mince je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai parlé de sa avec vous. Je suis désolée.

\- Vous aviez besoin de parler, ça aide des fois. Mais non je n'ai pas à ma mêlé de la vie de votre frère. Je ne suis que Clarke en ce moment et Clarke sait garder des secrets.

\- Vous êtes vraiment gentille. Tiana vous aimes bien aussi. Elle raconte à tous ces amis que c'est le chirurgien de son papa qui l'a aidé à faire ses exercices de math.

\- Ah, ça m'as fait plaisir de l'aidé. Elle est adorable.

\- Ne lui dites pas, elle prendrait la grosse tête. Un défaut qu'elle a de son père. Fit la brunette en riant.

\- Je me tairais dans ce cas.

\- Vous travaillez beaucoup de nuit ?

\- J'aime la nuit, la quiétude dehors. Puis les patients sont moins nombreux. Souvent plus grave mais moins nombreux. Alors je fais des semaines de nuit et d'autre de jour. Même si je ne choisis pas toujours mon emploi du temps. Que faites-vous comme travail ?

\- Je vais passer l'examen du barreau dans peu de temps. Je veux être avocat pour les enfants. Je veux représenter ces enfants qu'on a été avec Bellamy.

\- C'est une belle revanche sur la vie.

\- Oui…

\- Clarky ! Un mec avec des morceaux de verre planté dans le crane. Le premier arrivé a le patient.

\- J'y vais, à bientôt Octavia. Je connais cet hôpital mieux que toi Johnny ! Je vais gagner !

Octavia regarda les cheveux blond se balancer follement dans le dos du docteur qui courrait vers les urgences. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la chambre 230. Son frère avait les yeux ouvert et l'attendait apparemment.

\- Tu étais ou ?

\- Je suis allée me promener, j'avais du mal à dormir.

\- Tiana a pris tout la place dans ton lit.

\- Ce n'est pas grave tu vas me faire une place.

\- Allé viens là.

C'est comme ça que le Dr. Griffin les trouva le lendemain matin lors de sa tournée. Elle les regarda pendant 5 minutes en pensant à sa discussion avec Octavia. Ce Bellamy est vraiment vraiment un homme bien. Puis résigné elle ferma doucement la porte de la chambre avant d'aller elle-même se couché dans son lit.

* * *

 _Alors ? Alors ? Clarke et Murphy ? Bellamy et Miller ? LA conversation entre O et Carke ?_

 _Donnez moi vos avis !_

 _La semaine prochaine : Bellamy sors de l'hôpital. Comment ca va se passer selon vous ?_


	4. Chapitre IV

**Hello les amis !  
**

 **Voici mon 4ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il plaira plus que le 3eme. Comme je n'ai pas eu trop de commentaire sur le 3ème je suppose qu'il était moins bien que les 2 premiers. Je suis prête a recevoir vos commentaire si vous êtes déçu. Ça me fera avancer et je ferais pas les même erreurs. Donc n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez a chaque fin de chapitre.**

 **Clafincadet : Je suis contente que le chapitre 3 t'est plu ! J'espère que celui ci aussi te plaira.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 4 : Un dimanche au lac_

On est mardi matin. Bellamy ne pense qu'à une chose c'est à sortir. Il prend sa béquille, son sac est ces pieds, il attend les femmes de sa vie. Et son docteur pour pouvoir mettre les pieds dehors. Certes à l'aide d'une béquille mais il va pouvoir vivre. L'hôpital c'est bon pour déprimer. Les blouses blanches, les chambres blanches, les draps blancs. Tout a toujours été tout noir dans la vie de Bellamy alors trop de blanc c'est mauvais pour lui. Il a ces petites touches de blanc en la personne de Tiana, d'Octavia et de leurs amis. Mais son enfance et son adolescence sont noires. Il se demande parfois si son âme est noire. Bien qu'il ne croit pas trop au couleur d'une âme.  
La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre, il lève la tête et croise les yeux d'Echo. Ces yeux qu'il connait tellement bien, ces yeux qu'il a aimé plus que tout. La voir lui fait toujours un peu mal. Elle se tient droite devant lui, sa jupe est trop courte pour une femme, ses talons sont trop haut. Elle n'est plus la fille sauvage dont il est tombé amoureux mais elle reste désirable. C'est bien pour ça qu'il lui arrive de retombé dans ces bras. Mais elle joue constamment, elle n'est jamais sérieuse. Elle ne veut pas de relation, elle veut du sexe, s'amuser et quelque fois un réconfort. C'est le réconfort du passé, de leur amour qu'elle vient chercher. Mais Bellamy en pâti à chaque fois. Personne ne sait qu'il lui arrive d'être avec Echo autrement que quand ça concerne leur fille. Il fait tout pour que personne ne le sache. Il a peur de la réaction de ces proches. Octavia la déteste, elle lui en a voulu pendant longtemps quand il l'a laissé seule avec elle et bébé Tiana pour aller à l'armée. Mais elle avait 16 ans, elle pouvait bien s'occuper d'elle. Tiana avait 2 ans et un bébé ça demande beaucoup d'argent. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait ressembler à ces parents. Il voulait ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ce petit bébé aux grands yeux noirs. S'il avait douté de sa paternité pendant la grossesse d'Echo il n'y a plus pensé une fois ce bébé né. Elle a ses boucles, sa couleur de peau, ses yeux. Elle est magnifique. Echo se racle la gorge avant de demander à Bellamy comment il se sent.

\- Ou sont les filles ?

\- Avec ton docteur et Lincoln, ils arrivent tous. Ça va ?

\- Oui oui, ne t'en fait pas.

Doucement, dans un de ces moments où elle redevient la Echo qui se soucis des autres, la Echo douce et attentionnée qu'il a aimé. Elle s'assoie à côté de lui sur le lit et glisse sa main dans les cheveux de Bellamy. Le cœur de Bellamy se met à battre un peu plus fort. Il ferma les yeux. Il aimait se contact. Mais le problème c'est quand Echo va enlever sa main, il va se sentir vide, comme d'habitude. Il savait très bien pourquoi depuis plus de 12 ans il aimait Echo. C'est son désir d'avoir une vrai famille, une femme et des enfants. Il voudrait que cette famille soit lui Echo et Tiana, mais il sait que ça ne sera jamais le cas. Son inconscient lui ne le savait pas, c'est à cause de lui que son cœur battait un peu plus vite quand il sentait la main d'Echo dans ces cheveux. C'est pour ça que quand elle était son Echo, celle qui était douce et sauvage en même temps il se laissait aller. Il s'en voulait à chaque fois mais il ne savait faire autrement. Echo le savait et elle en jouait, il en était sûr. Mais il était faible. L'amour était peut être une faiblesse après tout ? Non ! Aimer Octavia et Tiana ne le rendait pas faible, mais fort. Plus fort. Il sentit la main d'Echo partir rapidement. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Lincoln qui les regardait avec de l'étonnement au fond du regard. Puis les deux brunes et la blonde arrivèrent tout en discutant et rigolant. Il avait bien vu que sa sœur aimait beaucoup son docteur. Tiana aussi, depuis deux jours elle n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle voulait devenir chirurgiens. A 11 ans qu'est-ce qu'elle en savait. Mais il la laissa rêver.

\- Bon comment vous vous sentez Mr Blake ?

\- Allez-vous finir par m'appeler Bellamy ?

\- Très bien, Comment vous vous sentez Bellamy ?

\- Bien, je meurs d'envie de sortir.

\- Eh bien, il ne reste plus qu'à signez et tout est bon. Vous n'oublierez pas les séances de kiné ?

\- Non, Dr. Ne vous en faites pas, je tiens à reprendre le travail un jour.

\- Très bien alors je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement, ne forcez pas trop.

\- Pas de problème.

\- Bon et toi on se revoit le jour où tu fais ton internat ? Fit Clarke à la petite brune avec un clin d'œil.

Tout le monde rit, personne ne croyait que ça se réaliserais, Tiana avait bien le temps de changer d'avis avant de choisir son métier. Octavia voulait être « astronaute de l'espace » puis « gardienne de foret » ou vétérinaire. Elle était aujourd'hui presque avocate. Le Dr. Griffin fit un signe de la main à tout le monde avant de sortir de la chambre. Puis on l'entendit dire :

\- Dr. Murphy !

Depuis maintenant une semaine tout le service était habitué à leurs chamailleries puériles. Le dit Murphy sursauta et se retourna. Si un regard pouvait tuer Clarke serait morte sur le coup, elle s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin quand leurs deux bippers s'actionnèrent pour annoncer un nouveau patient. Un regard plus tard et ils détalèrent en se poussant mutuellement.

\- Ces deux-là sont de vrai enfant qui court après des gens déchiqueter. Fit Lincoln amusé.

\- C'est derrière l'adrénaline, les opérations qu'il court. Clarke m'a expliqué ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle appelle ça sa drogue. Fit Octavia.

\- Tu crois qu'elle a couru comme ça pour moi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être, mais ça serait plus derrière ton corps d'apollon qu'elle aurait couru dans ce cas.

\- Tu as tout compris petite sœur.

Et ils quittèrent l'hôpital en riant. Lincoln avait le sac de Bellamy dans une main et un bras autour de épaule d'Octavia. Octavia elle tenait son amoureux par la taille et la main de Tiana. Bellamy avançait comme il le pouvait avec ces béquilles. Echo marchait à coté de Bellamy.

* * *

Deux semaines après la sortie d'hôpital de Bellamy, le groupe d'amis décida de faire un pique-nique au bord du lac le plus proche. Il faisait tellement chaud que les filles allèrent dans l'eau à peine arrivé, Tiana chahutait avec sa tante et Maya et Harper. En effet, Monty avait totalement craqué sur l'apprenti médecin et l'avait invité plusieurs fois depuis leur première rencontre 3 semaines auparavant. Pour la première fois elle venait au déjeune dominicale. Tout le monde l'accueillit avec le sourire. Monty avait l'air vraiment heureux depuis qu'il la voyait. Bellamy sourit en le regardant toutes les trois se battre. Lincoln les rejoins rapidement après avoir installé les serviettes et la nappe. Monty et Jasper se faisait des passe de ballon. Bellamy, lui, s'assit et observa tout ce petit monde. Nate se posa à côté de lui.

\- On est bien là !

\- On est toujours bien quand on est ensemble. Monty est bien avec Harper tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Si, il sourit niaisement. Si seulement je trouvais quelqu'un qui me fasse sourire comme ça.

\- Tu trouveras Nate ! Tu le mérite.

\- Ouai.

Il s'allongea à côté de Bellamy. Nathan se sentait à l'écart des fois. Tout le monde savait qu'il aimait les hommes et ça ne posait de problème à personne. Mais lui sa lui en posait un, il ne trouvait pas un mec bien. Il avait besoin de se sentir amoureux. Ça lui manque. Son dernier copain sérieux l'avait quitté il y a deux ans. Il avait eu des aventures mais rien de bien sérieux. Il fréquentait les bars gay mais pas souvent. Bien sûr Octavia l'avait déjà accompagné. Bellamy aussi, même si il c'était tellement fait draguer qu'il n'avait jamais recommencé. Nathan aussi se faisait beaucoup draguer, il était mignon il le savait mais pour le moment aucun mec ne l'avait fait ressentir ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne cherchait pas un conte de fée, il voulait juste la relation qu'on Octavia et Lincoln ou Maya et Jasper. C'est l'amour le vrai. Il le voyait dans leurs yeux, dans leurs gestes envers l'autre. Allongé, Nathan tourna les yeux vers son coéquipier et meilleur ami. Il savait que Bellamy aussi voulait trouver une relation normale et qu'il aurait du mal. Un père célibataire d'un bébé passait encore mais une fille de 11 ans. Une petite Blake qui plus est. Elle avait son caractère, elle détestait à peu près toutes les filles qui avaient tourné autour de son père. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit ou fait mais Bellamy l'avait su. Il ne voulait pas quelqu'un que sa fille n'aimait pas. Miller savait que son coéquipier ferait toujours passé le bonheur de sa fille avant le sien.

\- Papa ! Tu viens te baigner ?

\- Si tu ne me saute pas dessus alors je viens.

\- Oui allé viens viens !

Bellamy se débarrassa de son tee-shirt et s'approcha doucement de l'eau. Il ne se servait plus de sa béquille que pour les longs trajets mais il devait encore y aller doucement. Avant d'entrer dans l'eau il entendit un hurlement, il n'eut pas le temps de tourné la tête qu'un mec arriva en courant dans l'eau avec une fille sur son épaule qui hurlait et frappait. Il le vit rentré et faire une sorte de plongeons qui les entraina tous les deux dans l'eau. Le hurlement cessa et le jeune homme sortis la tête de l'eau. Il respira un grand coup puis se mis à rire en se tournant à l'endroit où la jeune fille aurait du ressortir mais il ne vit personne. Puis il commença doucement à panique ne la voyant pas remonter à la surface. « Clarke ! Clarke ! ». Puis Bellamy vit la blonde qui ressemblait à son docteur se cacher dans dos de sa sœur. Octavia pris un peu peur mais le bougea pas tandis que le Dr. Murphy paniquait vraiment. Puis d'autre personnes avancèrent et se mirent à appeler Clarke qui avait de nouveau disparut de la vue de Bellamy. La femme enceinte se mit à crier sur le jeune docteur qui ne savait pas quoi faire. Puis le blond qui se tenait à ces côtés lui chuchota un truc dans l'oreille qui la calma un peu. Puis sans prévenir Murphy se retrouva dans l'eau. Et Clarke réapparu avec un cri de victoire qui fit rire à peu près tout le monde sauf Murphy qui lui cria de ne plus faire ça, qu'il avait cru mourir de peur. Bellamy vit que tous ces amis avait fixé la scène. Puis Clarke se dirigea vers Octavia et lui fit la bise en rigolant. Bellamy n'avait toujours pas bougé, que faisait son chirurgien ici ? Il ne croit pas aux coïncidences. Tout le monde sortis de l'eau.

\- Les gars vous vous souvenez de Clarke Griffin, c'est le chirurgien de Bellamy. Je l'ai invité elle et ces amis à passer la journée avec nous.

\- Cool, plus on est de fou plus on rit. Fit Jasper.

\- Alors je vous présente Jasper et Maya, Monty et Harper, Lincoln, Tiana, Bellamy et Nathan. Moi c'est Octavia.

\- Bon et moi je vous présente Raven et Kyle, John et Emory.

\- Dis-moi Bellamy j'ai l'impression de te connaitre… Fit Raven.

\- Hum… Ouai, on a … si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Pardon ? Les voix de Kyle, Clarke et Octavia se mêlèrent.

\- Ah mais oui ! Ca y est ! C'était il y a quoi ? 5 ans ?

\- Ouais quelque chose comme ça.

\- Ca y est je me souviens bien de toi.

\- Tu as couché avec tout New York ? Non parce que quand notre fille naitra j'aimerais bien que je sois le seul à la reconnaitre comme mon enfant.

\- Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Puis je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre de quand j'étais célibataire ! Tu me soule Wick.

\- Je … euh … désole ? Fit Bellamy gêné d'être la cause de cette dispute.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est les hormones de grossesse, ils ont tendance à les partager. Fit la blonde.

\- Tu parles, ils sont toujours comme ça, dans 10 minute Kyle lui lèche les pieds et pas que.

\- Beurk c'est dégueu !

\- John tu vas être parrain apprend à te contenir quand il y a des enfants !

\- Que devrait-on dire de la fille avec le tee shirt absolument transparent.

Tout le monde explosa de rire, Clarke rougis. Elle partit en direction de la voiture d'une démarche énervée. Octavia se précipita à sa suite tout en rigolant. Bientôt on entendit le rire gênée de Clarke et elles disparurent.

\- Alors comment ça va depuis ta sortie ? Fit John

\- C'est vrai que tu es chirurgien aussi. Bah écoute ça va, j'ai plus besoin de ma béquille si je ne marche pas plus d'un kilomètre sans m'arrêter. Il y a des moments la blessure me tire mais ça va.

\- Tant mieux. Si tu ne te remettais pas Clarke s'en voudrais.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Bah tu sais elle t'a opéré alors qu'elle te connaissait un peu. Rien d'interdit mais en général on évite. Donc bon…

\- Je vois.

Clarke revint en maillot de bain avec une robe sur le dos. Bellamy la regarda avec intérêt, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil attentif de John. Ils observèrent tous les deux en silence Clarke s'approcher de Jasper et discuter avec lui et Harper qui se détendait au fur et à mesure des paroles de Clarke. En effet, étant interne, Clarke et John sont ces supérieurs. Mais aujourd'hui ils étaient juste Clarke et John, pas de docteur ou de vous, juste des personnes normales. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, tout le monde semblait s'entendre à merveille. Bellamy observait ça. Il aimait voir sa sœur rigoler avec Clarke et Raven. Octavia était couché sur le sol les larmes aux yeux pendant que Raven posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Clarke en riant. John, Miller, Jasper, Monty et Emory était parti jouer au ballon. Kyle dormais paisiblement à côté des filles. La main de Raven passait dans ces cheveux. Maya, Tiana et Harper se baignaient. Bellamy était assis contre un arbre à lire tout en observant ce petit monde. Puis il sentit une présence à ces côtés.

\- Tu sembles envieux. Fit la blondinette.

\- Je meurs d'envie de courir derrière ce ballon.

\- D'ici quelques temps, il faut être patient.

\- Ouai, ce n'est pas facile crois moi, déjà que passer mes journées à ne rien faire commence à me taper sur le système, là c'est de la torture.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

\- Un vieux bouquin sur la mythologie grec.

\- Tu dois aimer ça pour le lire.

\- Ouai, j'ai toujours adoré tout ce qui se rapportait à l'histoire.

\- Hum… Ça n'as jamais été ma tasse de thé, je veux dire j'aime savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avant mais de là à lire dessus je ne pourrais pas.

\- Et qu'aimes-tu dans ce cas ?

\- J'aime la photo, pouvoir capturer un moment dans une vie c'est tellement important. Mon appareil photo n'est jamais loin de moi.

\- Tu l'as aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, il est dans mon sac à dos. Je ne l'ai pas encore sortie mais je t'avoue que ça me démange.

\- Papa, Doc ! Venez-vous baignez !

\- J'arrive chérie ! Fit le papa.

\- Elle est vraiment adorable. Elle semble heureuse au milieu de tous ces adultes.

\- Ouai, on va dire que ça a toujours été comme ça. Mes amis sont tous de la famille pour moi alors ils sont tous plus ou moins ces oncles et tantes.

\- Sa mère ne vient jamais avec vous ?

\- C'est compliqué. Mes amis n'aiment pas beaucoup, voire pas du tout Echo.

\- C'est celle qui était dans ta chambre pour ta sortie ?

\- Oui. Fit le brun mal à l'aise.

\- Vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre tous les deux ? J'avais cru comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas quand Octavia m'en parlait.

\- Octavia est une mauvaise langue concernant Echo. Et sur d'autre chose mais le dessus en particulier. Mon histoire avec Echo est trop compliquée pour qu'elle soit objective.

\- Je vois.

Bellamy qui fixait un point devant lui depuis le début de la conversation tourna la tête vers Clarke qui le détaillait. Il lui fit un sourire, petit mais sincère. Elle n'émettait aucun jugement. Elle semblait tout simplement parfaite. Même si il savait que personne ne l'était et que l'on ne voit jamais les défauts au début. Au début de quoi d'ailleurs ? Il n'y a rien entre la blonde et lui. Il vit du coin de l'œil Tiana arrivé en courant vers eux. Elle se mit a secoué ces cheveux châtain en direction de Bellamy et Clarke qui furent mouillé. Tout en riant Clarke se leva pour courir après Tiana. Elles se retrouvèrent vite au milieu du terrain de football improvisé. John attrapa Clarke par la taille et se mit à la chatouiller. Octavia, Maya et Harper virent aidé Clarke en criant solidarité féminine. Raven se retrouva debout au côté de Bellamy. Les garçons attrapèrent les filles et tout ce petit monde finit dans l'eau à s'éclabousser et se noyer.

\- Ils sont complètement fous.

\- Ouai, j'aimerais bien être avec eux.

\- Il est pour quand ?

\- D'ici 2 mois normalement. Fit la brune en posant la main sur son ventre.

\- Tu es beaucoup plus joyeuse que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue.

\- Oh oui, j'avais quelque problème il y a cinq ans, mais Clarke m'as aidé a les surmonter, comme à chaque fois.

\- Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps ?

\- Plus ou moins 10 ans. J'ai toujours eu tendance à dire qu'elle est ma seule famille. Aujourd'hui j'en ai une autre.

\- Tu verras un enfant ça change la vie, mais c'est beaucoup de bonheur.

\- Ouai. J'ai hâte et pas hâte en même temps.

\- Ça va bien se passer. Si tu as besoin de conseil, ou juste de décharger ta peur tu peux m'appeler si tu veux. Je suis passé par là il y a 11 ans.

\- Merci Bellamy.

Le reste du groupe les rejoins tous mouiller. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de finir la journée chez Bellamy. Les autres vivant tous en appartement ils ne pouvaient tous les accueillir. Alors que tout le monde commençaient à ranger leurs affaires Clarke prit des photos. Octavia et Raven qui riait en pliant une couverture. Murphy qui enlaçait Emory. Bellamy qui riait avec Tiana et Nathan. Harper qui rougissait devant Monty. Maya cheveux au vent. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle n'était pas la seule à prendre des photos. Quelqu'un tapis dans une voiture les observait et prenait des photos. Cette personne était énervé de les voir tous heureux. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, les détruire.

* * *

 _Alors ? Je détaille un peu les chose entre Echo et Bellamy ? Qu'en pensez vous ? Et ce dimanche au bord du lac ? Et la personne qui les observe ?  
Laissez moi un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous avez pensez de tout ca !  
_

 _Bisous a vous, a bientôt !_


	5. Chapitre V

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voici mon 5ème chapitre. Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser. J'aime le Bellarke de ce chapitre mais en même temps je ne sais pas trop. Mais c'est ce que j'ai écris et je n'ai pas envie de changer se chapitre parce qu'il est sortie de ma tête comme ça. N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensés.**

 **Merci a tous pour vos commentaire de la semaine dernières. Ils font plaisir !**

 **LexShadow : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Alors ... tu ne sauras pas tout de suite qui est cette personne, j'ai envie de faire durer le suspens. En tout cas je sais que vous ne saurez pas son identité tout de suite. Pour Bellamy oui, être père tôt change un homme. Je préfère le voir comme quelqu'un de mur et de réfléchit que comme quelqu'un d'influençable et de plus enfant.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 5 : Une soirée spéciale_

Mettre un pied devant l'autre. Ne pas percuter quelqu'un. Courir. Respirer entre deux fouler.

Clarke cours dans les couloirs blanc de son lieu de travail. Elle a l'impression de ne jamais avoir le temps de juste marcher. Juste saluer les infirmières, boire un café avec elle. Expliquer à ses internes pourquoi il faut faire tel ou tel chose. Elle est censé finir sa journée dans 10 minutes mais vu qu'il y a une urgence et que John prend la relève seulement dans 10 minutes ce cas est pour elle. En voyant l'état de l'automobiliste qui arrive elle se doute bien qu'elle ne finis pas sa journée dans 10 minutes. Elle se dirige donc en vitesse vers le bloc. Quand elle en sort seulement 1 heure plus tard, elle ne voit pas le Dr. Skies qui lui fait un signe de la main. Elle déteste cette sensation de défaite. Bien sûr, il est arrivé presque mort mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle aurait pu faire mieux pour le sauver. Elle se dirige vers la salle d'attente des urgences. L'annonce à la famille c'est ce qu'il y a de pire. Elle ne voit pas Bellamy qui dort à moitié sur les chaises inconfortables des urgences.

\- Bonjour madame, je suis le chirurgien de votre mari.

\- Comment va-t-il Docteur ?

\- Je suis désolée madame, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu.

Les sanglots, les « oh mon dieu non ! », les larmes. Tout ça c'est affreux. A chaque fois elle a du mal à ne pas supplier la personne de lui pardonner son incompétence. Elle n'est pas incompétente elle le sait, mais elle en a l'impression à chaque décès. Clarke donne les indications à la femme pour qu'elle fasse les démarches pour son mari. Quand elle disparait de son champ de vision, Clarke s'écroule sur une chaise. Elle met sa tête entre ces mains et essaye de calmer sa respiration. Sa mère lui a toujours dis qu'avec le temps on s'habitue au mort, on ne voit plus sa comme un échec, mais Clarke en est toujours là, elle n'arrive pas à dépasser cette sensation. Puis elle sent une main se poser sur son dos et faire un mouvement de haut en bas. Elle lève la tête et croise le regard noir de Bellamy. Elle ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi il est la et laisse sa tête tomber sur son épaule et ferme les yeux. Bellamy ne bouge plus, la main dans le dos de la blonde non plus. Il pose doucement sa tête sur celle de Clarke. Après une minute Clarke relève la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Ce sont tes blessures ? C'est Octavia ? Tiana ?

\- C'est personne Clarke respire. Je suis juste venu te chercher, Raven m'as dit à quel heure tu finissais alors je suis venue.

Clarke se mit à chercher dans sa mémoire. Elle avait rendez-vous avec lui ce soir ? Non. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait la alors ? C'est vrai que depuis le dimanche d'y a deux semaine elle avait bu un coup avec Octavia et Lincoln et Bellamy les avait rejointe. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé et rigolé surtout mais il n'avait pas prévu de se voir seul à seul. Et puis depuis quand il parlait avec Raven.

\- Raven?

\- Euh oui, on a échangé nos numéros il y a 15 jours, elle avait besoin de parler de sa grossesse et tout ça. Alors…

\- Alors Kyle va faire une crise s'il apprend qu'elle se confie à toi plutôt qu'à lui. Mais bref, pourquoi tu es venu me chercher ?

\- A vrai dire, j'ai besoin de la signature de mon chirurgien qui atteste que je peux reprendre le boulot.

\- Déjà ?

\- Mon kiné a dit que je pouvais si je me sentais.

\- Mouai, les kinés les kinés… Viens avec moi, on va voir si je signe ce papier ou pas ?

\- Quoi ? Allé Clarke tu n'as pas besoin de m'ausculter, je vais bien.

\- Le Dr. Griffin qui vient de perdre un patient a besoin de vérifié que tu vas bien, alors tu te lèves et tu viens. Et sans grogné homme des cavernes.

Une fois dans une salle, Bellamy se mit en caleçon pour que Clarke regarde ces cicatrices. Elle se pencha d'abord sur son torse puis elle le fit s'assoir et regarda sa cuisse. Les mains de Clarke sur son corps firent frissonner Bellamy. Elle lui fit faire deux trois exercices pour voir si sa jambe avait bien récupérer. Tout cela ne prit que 10 minutes mais ça permit à Clarke de se rassurer.

\- Allé donne-moi ce papier.

Bellamy sourit de toutes ces dents. Il allait pouvoir faire quelque chose de ces journées. Il avait apprécié ces vacances forcé d'un mois mais il avait besoin de faire autre chose. Retourné au travail c'était la solution. Il allait pouvoir retrouvé ces habitudes, voir Nathan tous les jours chasser les criminelles, leur courir après. Oui ! Il devait reprendre le travail.

\- Bon tu ne forces pas trop quand même. Pas de course dans central Park avant 1 mois. Tu ne cours pas inutilement d'accord ?

\- Oui chef ! Ce qui veut dire que pendant 1 mois tu vas être en sécurité quand tu cours.

\- Oui ! Fit la blonde avec un petit rire. En parlant de ça ! Je te dois un café.

\- Non, ça m'as fait plaisir ! Mais on peut toujours aller boire un verre maintenant ? Tiana est chez sa mère et tu as fini pour aujourd'hui.

\- Hum, oui pourquoi pas, je vais me changer tu m'attends ?

\- Ouais!

Bellamy n'arrête pas de se dire que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, juste un verre entre amis. Mais la blonde lui plait beaucoup trop pour qu'il s'en convainque. Ils vont être tous les deux dans un bar. Il se demande comment ça va se passer. Bien sûr qu'il avait plus ou moins prévue de l'invité. Mais maintenant que c'est fait et qu'elle a dit oui il ne sait plus si il est content ou pas. Ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu de rendez-vous avec une fille qui lui plait vraiment pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Il a peu de ne pas lui plaire. C'est lui qui disait ne pas vouloir sortir avec elle, mais après la journée au lac, il avait envie de la connaitre plus. Il n'avait pas vu Echo depuis ce dimanche. Il avait besoin d'un soir en tête à tête avec Clarke savoir. Quand elle arriva à ces coté il lui sourit. Il était beaucoup trop nerveux pour parler. C'est silencieusement qu'ils prirent la voiture de Bellamy. Clarke s'assit mal à l'aise, un tête à tête avec son joggeur sexy. A partir d'aujourd'hui il n'est plus son patient. Alors il n'y a plus conflit d'intérêt. Elle fit glisser son regard sur Bellamy. Il était concentré sur la route. Puis doucement il se gara.

\- C'est un bar ou je vais avec Nathan de temps en temps. L'ambiance est sympa.

\- Je te fais confiance.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bar. Bellamy prit la main de Clarke pour la guider à travers les gens. Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur des canapés. Et commandèrent une bière chacun.

\- Tu retournes au travail demain alors ?

\- Oui, ça me manquais vraiment. Et puis je sais que Miller ne peux pas se passer de moi.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est mon coéquipier. On compte l'un sur l'autre en général.

\- Ah d'accord. Raven t'as pose beaucoup de question ?

\- Hum, plusieurs mais c'est des questions que tout le monde se pose. Le nombre de question inutile que j'ai pu me pose pour Tiana.

\- Ah oui ? Comme quoi ?

\- La première a été « Est-ce que je suis le père de ce bébé ? »

\- Tu ne lui faisais pas confiance ?

\- C'est compliqué, ça l'as toujours été avec Echo.

\- Toujours ? Tu es encore avec elle ?

\- Je … Non non ! Je la vois régulièrement pour Tiana c'est tout. Fit le brun mal à l'aise.

\- Hum… Au final il n'y a pas de doute, elle te ressemble vraiment.

\- Oui, elle me fait penser à ma mère.

\- Elle devait être très belle. Tiana va en faire battre des cœurs.

\- Si ça pouvait attendre qu'elle ait 30 ans minimum. Dit-il avec une grimace.

\- Dis le mec qui est devenu père à 17 ans.

\- Hey ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'attaquer comme ça.

\- Je ne t'attaque pas, je fais des constatations. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Mouai, toi qui es docteur, à qu'elle Age en moyenne les filles font leur première fois ?

\- 17 ans environs, mais personnellement c'était à 15 ans alors…

\- Oh non non non ! C'est beaucoup trop tôt !

\- Et bien merci !

\- Pas pour toi, je m'en fiche. Ma fille ! Ce petit bébé.

\- Laisse la grandir Bellamy, elle n'y est pas encore.

Doucement Clarke posa sa bière sur la table après avoir bu une gorgé. Bellamy l'a regarda quelque minute avant de se mettre à fixer la piste de danse devant lui. Des gens ce déhanchait comme des adolescents. Il n'avait jamais eu ça. Il avait et un enfant et était devenu un père tout de suite après. Le sexe était son défouloir. Il avait besoin de coucher avec des filles pour se sentir vivre. Il avait couché avec Echo de nombreuse fois sans être en couple avec elle. Puis Tiana. Il ne savait pas ce que c'est d'avoir 17 ans et presque aucune responsabilité. Il rêvait de le vivre une fois dans sa vie.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça…

\- Quoi ? Fit la blonde n'ayant pas suivi ces pensées.

\- Danser au milieu de tout ce monde dans un bar. J'ai pris des cuites mais je ne suis jamais passé par la case adolescent insouciant.

\- Tu veux être un adolescent insouciant ? Ce n'est pas génial, je te préviens.

\- J'aimerais un jour l'être ce gamin qui n'as pas une sœur à élever ou un bébé à nourrir.

\- Dans ce cas. Attend moi ici d'accord ?

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Fais-moi confiance, je t'ai sauvé la vie je ne vais pas gâcher mon travail. Fit-elle avec un petit clin d'œil amusé.

La blonde partit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un texto a Wells un ami d'enfance pour lui demander de la couvrir auprès de son père pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de travailler demain matin. Thélonius est le directeur de l'hôpital. Ce soir elle se prend une cuite avec un mec. Elle revient à la table avec deux shoots de téquila. Bellamy la regarde surprit. Alors elle est impulsive ? Qui l'eut cru ? Ils enchainent le shoot de tequila et Bellamy oublie ces responsabilités. Il les enferme dans un coin de sa tête et ce soir il a de nouveau 18 ans. Clarke rit, elle a beaucoup bue. Il sourit elle est belle. Ces pensé se mélange. Il ne sait plus comment se comporter avec elle alors il se laisse aller. Il lui prend la main et se dirige vers le centre de la piste. Il est 21h et ils ont toute la nuit devant eux. Il danse, coller puis séparer. Des filles et des garçons les aborde alors ils vont danser avec ces inconnus mais leur regard ne se quitte jamais vraiment. Ils font des allé retour entre le bar et la piste de danse. Clarke a envie de partir après 3 heures passés dans ce bar. Ils prennent leurs vestes et partent à pieds. Marche pendant 1 heure avant d'arrive au bord du fleuve. Il s'assoit sur les quais. Ils ont l'aire de deux adultes qui se prennent pour des ados. Doucement Bellamy passe son bras sur les épaules de Clarke. Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule. Il est 1heure et demi du matin.

\- Alors sa fait quoi d'avoir 17 ans ?

\- Je me sens tellement libre. Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été.

\- Tant mieux, profite en, demain on va regretter.

\- Comment te dire merci Clarke ?

\- Ne laisse pas la soirée se finirent maintenant. Je veux voir le soleil se lever.

\- Je n'irais pas travailler demain alors ?

\- Non, de toute façon tu aurais eu la gueule de bois et pour un premier jour ce n'est pas fou.

\- Alors ne nous arrêtons pas en si bon chemin.

Doucement il se lève et prend la main de Clarke. Elle marche à ces coté silencieuse. Il ne veut pas lâcher cette main qui lui rend un peu de cette vie perdue. Il rêve de serrer tut son corps contre lui, il voudrait qu'elle soit nue. Il voudrait lui montrer toute sa gratitude dans un baisé. Il est bourrer il le sait. Il l'entraine au bord d'un coin d'eau. Ils ont marché une heure en silence main dans la main. Il s'assoit dans l'herbe et regarde l'eau aussi noire que du pétrole. Clarke ne s'est pas assis. Et il la voit enlever son pantalon. Les yeux écarquillés il observe la scène. La lune est cachée par des nuages mais la légère lumière lui permet de la voir. Elle enlève son pull et son teeshirt. Elle est en sous vêtement. Bellamy déglutit. Elle est belle. Elle tourne la tête vers lui et lui sourit. Il entend à peine les mots « bain de minuit » qu'elle court dans l'eau. Il ne la quitte pas des yeux. Une fois quelle est totalement dans l'eau il se déshabille et en caleçon se dirige vers elle. Elle rit. Il se met à rire aussi. Il s'avance dans l'eau. Ils s'approchent l'un de l'autre. Clarke pose ces mains sur le torse nu de Bellamy, lui sur ces hanches. L'alcool est le principal facteur de ces agissements mais ils ne peuvent faire autrement. Doucement la main de Clarke effleure l'impact de balle sur sa poitrine. Puis elle remonte jusqu'à son coup, sa joue. Il n'ose pas bouger. Et puis sans prévenir elle le fait couler. Il ne réagit pas au début trop choqué pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Elle allait l'embrasser il en était sure. A ce moment la commença une bataille sans nom sous l'eau. Ils flirtaient et se coulaient. Ils étaient de simple adolescent. Après 1heure et demi dans l'eau ils décidèrent de sortir. Ils s'allongèrent sur l'herbe pour sécher. Les nuit son chaude pendant le mois de juin. Ils en profitèrent. Une fois les sous-vêtements à peu près secs. Ils s'habillèrent. Le jour allait bientôt se lever. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, leurs épaules se frôlaient. Ils arrivèrent sur un pont. Clarke s'accouda au bord et regarda le soleil se lever. Bellamy se posa à côté d'elle.

\- Je crois que je peux dire que c'est la meilleure soirée de la vie de Bellamy adolescent.

\- Tant mieux. C'était fait pour.

\- C'est magnifique.

\- Oui, les couleurs sont parfaites. Je n'ai même pas mon appareil photo sur moi.

Elle prit son téléphone et prit deux clichés du soleil qui se lève. Un de Bellamy songeur devant se lève de soleil. Puis un de Bellamy qui la regardait avec curiosité. Il s'approcha doucement. Il posa ces mains sur la taille de Clarke. Et tout doucement, il s'approcha d'elle. Ces lèvres se posèrent dans au coin de celles de la blonde. Il se recula de quelques centimètres. Leurs visages restaient proches. Clarke lui fit un vrai sourire. Et puis dans réfléchir posa ces lèvres au coin de celle de Bellamy. Avec ce non baisé il venait de mettre les limites de leur relation. Il avait flirté tout la soirée, mais ce soir il n'était pas des adultes, ils avaient le droit. Maintenant que le soleil se levait il allait redevenir des adultes avec des responsabilités. Bellamy chuchota un merci avant de s'éloigner de Clarke. Le soleil était levé, leur soirée était finie. S'ils avaient été des adolescents ils se seraient jetés dans une relation avec un inconnu mais aujourd'hui ils n'avaient plus 20 ans.

\- Tu habites loin ? Fit le brun.

\- A l'autre bout de la ville, mais je vais prendre un bus.

\- Viens j'ai des chambres d'amis.

\- D'accord.

\- Enfin, si tu pouvais dormir dans le lit de Tiana ça m'éviterais de devoir faire un lit parce que là je rêve juste de m'allonger et ne plus jamais me lever.

\- Une chambre de petite fille ? Comment mieux finir cette soirée de régression.

Le rire de Bellamy la fit sourire. Ils se dirigèrent chez Bellamy. Une fois chez lui Bellamy ferma la porte à clé. Il mena Clarke à la chambre de sa fille. Elle lui sourit et lui souhaita bonne nuit avec un petit sourire timide. Il lui répondit presque en chuchotant.

Une fois dans ce lit une place de petite fille Clarke pensa à sa propre enfance. Sa mère son père. Elle n'avait pas de nouvelle de sa mère depuis presque 3 ans maintenant. Elle regrettait un peu mais elle lui en voulait encore tellement de ces mensonges à répétition. Elle voulait juste oublié, la mort de son père. La mort de sa famille qui semblait si soudé. Comme si jack Griffin était le ciment entre la mère et la fille. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait plus de ciment. Juste un immense fossé. Clarke en voulait au monde entier pour ça.

* * *

C'est a cause d'un cri d'effrois que Clarke se réveilla. Il lui fallut une minute pour se rappeler qu'elle dormait dans la chambre de Tiana chez Bellamy. Quand elle se redressa Tiana arrêta de crier.

\- Doc ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans mon lit ?

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Bellamy suivit d'une femme arrivèrent dans la chambre. Bellamy était en caleçon et ces cheveux étaient clairement décoiffés. La femme la dévisageait avec insistance comme si Clarke avait fait quelque chose de grave.

\- Clarke a dormis ici, elle… elle a eu des problèmes de voiture alors je l'ai laissé dormir à la maison.

\- Tu n'as pas couché avec elle plutôt ? Fit la femme.

\- Et alors Echo ?

\- Dans le lit de notre fille, tu es dégoutant !

L'insistance sur le notre fille, fit comprendre a Clarke qu'elle est loin d'être la bienvenue dans cette maison. Tiana regardais ces parents intrigués. Ils étaient toujours cordiaux quand elle était là. Clarke se leva, elle était toute habillée. Elle tangua légèrement du a se réveille forcé. Elle récupéra sa veste. Elle entendit distinctement le « je n'ai pas couché avec elle » et s'arrêta devant eux pour leur demandé pardon. Elle leur dit doucement pour ne pas trop réveillé le mal de tête qu'elle allait rentrer. Bellamy dans un premier temps refusa juste pour tenir tête à Echo. Tiana trop contente de voir Clarke lui demanda si elle voulait manger quelque chose. Clarke n'eut pas le temps de répondre par la négative que son téléphone sonna. Elle mit un temps fou à le trouver dans son sac. N'étant pas d'humeur elle passa les salutations quand elle vit le numéro de l'hôpital.

\- Griffin!

\- …

\- Oh Wells, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- …

\- Non non non, je ne peux pas venir travailler aujourd'hui !

\- …

\- Depuis quand tu me lâche quand je te demande de me couvrir ?

\- …

\- Appel Murphy bon sang !

\- …

\- Tu te moque de moi ? Fit la blonde avec un éclat de rire.

La blonde fit un léger bisou sur la joue de Tiana avant de saluer Bellamy de la main et de quitter cette maison. Cacher dans sa voiture une personne s'énervait de voir la blonde sortir de cette maison. Elle allait le regretter.

* * *

 _Echo jalouse ? Cette nuit entre eux vous a-t-elle plut ? La personne qui les observe n'est donc pas Echo vu qu'elle est toujours dans la maison au départ de Clarke ! Mais qui est-elle ?  
_

 _Bisous et bonne semaine a vous !_


	6. Chapitre VI

**Salut salut !  
**

 **Je vous poste un chapitre aujourd'hui parce que je suis pas chez moi du reste de la semaine, d'ou le peux de temps entre le 5 et le 6 ! Celui ci est un peu plus long que les autres mais j'avais pas envie de le couper plus tôt. Donnez moi vos avis !**

 **MaBellarke : Oui Echo est pus que gonflé mais c'est la jalousie ! C'est le père de sa fille alors elle le considère comme acquis ... Oui, ils avaient tout les deux besoin de ca : S'amuser ! Oui, ils sont surement fait pour être ensemble, surement. Ahah, on en apprend un peu plus sur l'espion ou les espions dans ce chapitre mais rien de concret !**

 **Bonne lecture a vous !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 6 : Nouvelle venue_

\- Je suis énorme ! Arrête de me dire le contraire !

\- Arrête, tu es magnifique ma chérie…

\- Mais oui Rav tu es la plus belle. D'ici quelques semaines c'est finie, tu auras ta fille dans les bras.

\- J'en ai marre ! De ne pas voir mes doigts de pieds ! De pisser toute les putains de dix minutes ! Et surtout que mon mec ne veuille plus me faire l'amour !

\- Raven, on est dans la rue… Fit le blond en rougissant.

\- Assume Wick !

\- Clarke fais quelque chose.

\- Je… J'ai passé toute la nuit avec Bellamy hier soir…

\- Quoi ? Quand ? Vous avez couchez ? Donne-moi des détails que je vive par procuration !

\- Il n'y a rien à vivre, on a bu et on a passé la nuit dehors mais à part un bain de minuit il ne s'est rien passé.

* * *

\- Quoi ? Tu ne l'as même pas embrassé ? Fit la brune à son frère.

\- Non, rien juste une soirée tranquille. Mais ça m'as fait du bien de ne plus avoir de responsabilité le temps d'une soirée.

\- C'est une honte, elle est canon et hyper gentille. Et puis elle est chirurgien donc c'est qu'elle est intelligente. Comment tu peux laisser une fille comme ça ?

\- Je sais pas, c'est comme si on était d'accord sur le fait qu'il ne se passerait rien, enfin c'était bizarre.

* * *

\- Non mais j'hallucine, tu as été à moitié nue avec lui dans l'eau et il n'y a rien eu ? Non mais vous avez 26 ans ou 12 ans ? Clairement Bellamy est canon !

\- C'est comme ça Raven, et c'était une super soirée. J'ai dormis chez lui après. Dans le lit de Tiana.

\- Une chambre de petite fille ?

\- Ouai, lit une place, presque trop petit pour moi, mais j'ai bien dormis. Jusqu'à que Tiana rentre avec sa mère.

* * *

\- Non ! Echo à un culot ! Depuis quand elle se permet de fouiner chez toi ! Qu'elle connasse !

\- Octavia… Fit doucement Lincoln.

\- Non mais c'est vrai ! Elle se permet de dire que Bellamy est un mauvais père et couche dans le lit de sa fille ! Je te jure, elle m'énerve !

\- Je me débrouille avec Echo, Octavia. Mais merci de me défendre petite tête.

\- Tatie Octavia ! Oncle Linc !

\- Salut mon ange. Comment tu vas ? Tu as passé une bonne soirée hier ?

\- Pas aussi bonne que celle de papa, mais bien.

\- Comment ça ? Fit sa tante en regardant son frère qui devenait mal à l'aise.

\- Bah ce matin le doc était dans mon lit et puis elle est partie sans dire au revoir à papa et il a boudé.

\- Boudé ? Bellamy ?

\- Je n'ai pas boudé, j'ai dit que c'était mal poli. Mais en même temps elle était au téléphone et ça faisait 5 minutes que je m'engueulais avec Echo. Au réveil ça ne doit pas être agréable pour elle.

\- Tu m'étonne. Fit sa fille en lui tirant la langue.

* * *

Le lendemain en entrant dans le poste de police Bellamy se sentis tout de suite à sa place. Il prit l'ascenseur et le temps pour arriver en haut lui sembla plus long qu'avant. Quand l'ascenseur ouvrit ces portes et qu'il pénétra dans la pièce tous ces collègue se mirent à le siffler et a l'applaudir. Il se sentit à la fois mal à l'aise et honoré. Miller lui mit une tape dans le dos avant de lui dire de sourire. Ce qu'il fit dans la seconde. Il serra toute les mains avant de se dirigé vers son bureau. Quand il s'assit sur sa chaise et qu'il se tourna pour avoir Nathan en face de lui il se sentit à la maison. Il sourit à son collègue avant de se plonger dans son travail. Des rapports, une longue journée en perspective. En début d'après-midi il tomba sur le dossier de l'enquête qui l'avait mené à l'hôpital. Il connaissait se gang mieux que personne pour l'avoir infiltré pendant 6 mois.

\- Miller, on en est ou avec ça ?

\- Hum… On arrête le plus de monde possible mais on n'a pas eu le chef. Enfin si elle a été tuée mais sa remplaçante c'est enfui. On fouille comme on peut mais pour le moment c'est au point mort. Tu ne sais pas toi qui as pu prendre la suite ?

\- Non, le chef écrivait le nom dans une enveloppe sellé et elle est ouverte une fois qu'il est mort devant tout le monde. Le cachet est vérifié. Personne d'autre ne peut l'ouvrir.

\- Merde … ! Bon de toute façon on ne peut pas avancer sans indice. Il faut attendre qu'il fasse une connerie.

\- Ils en font tellement peu.

\- Ça va venir Bell, t'en fait pas on va les avoir. Ils ont beaucoup trop tué pour s'en sortir.

\- Ouai.

La journée passa plus vite qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Il partit du poste en même temps que son coéquipier. Ils rigolaient jusqu'à ce que Nathan parle de sa nuit avec Clarke. C'est dingue Bellamy ne pouvais pas parler de sa vie avec sa sœur sans qu'elle s'en mêle et le dise a tout le monde. Ils marchaient tranquillement en direction de leur voiture respective sans se douter qu'ils étaient observés.

* * *

Comme des policiers pouvaient ne pas se rendre compte qu'il était suivit. Bien évidemment l'entrainement fais qu'ils étaient tous très discret mais quand même. Blake avait survécu et ça ne faisait pas partie de ce plan. Aujourd'hui il avait deux fois plus de raison pour le haïr. Ils les avaient trahi, il avait fait croire qu'il était de leur côté. Il avait gagné leur confiance avant de se barrer avec des infos essentielles. Il c'était fait passer pour mort. Ils étaient en colère de le voir rappliqué à leur nouvelle planque. Ni lui ni eux ne s'attendait à être de nouveau face à face mais c'était arrivé. Et depuis il ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Il allait payer. Pas immédiatement, mais il allait payer, ils savent être patient.

* * *

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Monty !

\- Mais si, on prend le moonshine et on va tous chez Bellamy. On fait la fête et comme ça on sera tous déjà sur place pour le repas du dimanche.

\- Ok, mais on ne va pas boire comme si on avait 18 ans. On est des adultes maintenant.

\- Jasper ! Où est passé mon meilleur ami ?

\- Il va se marier.

\- Tu es vraiment devenue inintéressant. Bellamy a bien pris une cuite lui i semaine et demi.

\- Oui mais…

\- Pas demain prends ton téléphone et invite tout le monde chez Bellamy, moi je noue invite chez lui.

Jasper commença à écrire un texto à ces amis. Il soupira, les journées au bureau était de plus en plus longue pour lui et Maya n'était pas au mieux de sa forme en ce moment. Il s'inquiétait. Elle était pale et cernée. Après tout peut être qu'une soirée détente leur ferait du bien. Il entendit Monty débattre avec Bellamy. Son cri de victoire lui fit comprendre que la soirée aurait bien lieux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas tous bu au point d'oublié le problème. Il le faisait régulièrement avant. Ce n'était définitivement pas une si mauvaise idée. Ils étaient tous devenue trop adulte. A 25 ans ils peuvent toujours boire à en perdre la tête. Après avoir convaincu Maya il partit faire les courses pour ce soir avec Monty. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux mais ils avaient tous envie de se faire grossir. Octavia approuvé la soirée avec un « Enfin ! Je n'attendais que votre proposition ! ». Harper qui désormais était en couple avec Monty avait accepté rapidement aussi. Miller avait accueilli la nouvelle avec le même entrain qu'Octavia. Maya avait été retissant en disant qu'elle est fatiguée en ce moment mais devant les supplications de son fiancé elle avait accepté. De bonne humeur Monty et lui avait acheté des tonnes de glaces, des pizzas et des tonnes de chips. Et de l'alcool doux pour les plus sensibles.

De : O

« Jas ! Je peux inviter Clarke et ces amis ? Bon Raven est enceinte mais au moins elle nous surveillera. »

A : O

« Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on se retrouve entre nous ! »

De : O

« Aller ! Ils sont cool et puis Bellamy et Clarke ne se sont pas vu depuis qu'ils ont passé la « nuit » ensemble ! »

A : O

« C'est surtout un plan pour casé ton frère avoue ! »

De : O

« Tu me connais Jas… Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux. Clarke est vraiment cool, je suis allé boire un café avec elle et Raven i jours et on a discuté pendant 3heures. Ça ne m'arrive jamais, pas avec des filles, je ne m'entends pas avec les filles tu le sais mais avec elles sa se passe bien. Ce n'est pas seulement pour Bell, je me suis fait des copines autre que les filles que vous ajouté au groupe. Stp stp stp ! »

A : O

« Demande d'abord aux autres mais si tu leur fais le même petit message qu'à moi, personne ne te dira non. Comme d'hab… Chouchoute et manipulatrice. »

De : O

« C'est comme ça que vous m'aimez ! Quand je vous mène par le bout du nez :P »

Jasper rangea son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon. Octavia savait comment les faire culpabilisé. Pendant longtemps elle avait été la seule fille. Au milieu de Bellamy, Monty, Nathan et lui. Puis le groupe c'est agrandis. Mais elle a toujours eu du mal à se faire des amies. Les filles sont trop nian d'après elle. Alors personne ne pourrait lui refusait si elle usait d'argument comme ça. Elle est beaucoup trop convaincante. Il soupira. De toute façon il aimait bien Clarke et ces amis. Surtout Murphy, il était brut et pas amicale au début et puis une fois la partie de foot les a tous détendu et ils s'étaient super bien entendu avec ce personnage. Après tout plus on est de fou plus on rit.

* * *

Octavia pénétra dans la maison de son frère survolté. Elle alla poser un baisé sur sa joue avant de lui dire que Clarke et ses amis venait aussi. Bellamy la regarda 5 minutes et dis quelque chose comme « se mêle de tout celle-là ». Elle rigola légèrement avant d'aller rejoindre les organisateurs de cette soirée. Lincoln lui resta dans la cuisine et s'accouda au bar.

\- Dis Bellamy, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

\- Ouai bien sûr.

\- Tu t'es remis avec Echo ?

Sur le coup de la surprise Bellamy faillit lâche la pizza qu'il était en train d'enfourner dans le four. Il se retourna et regarda Lincoln. Il avait l'air sérieux, aucune trace d'humour sur son visage.

\- Non, non vous le seriez si c'était le cas.

\- Tu couches avec elle alors ?

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

\- Sa main dans tes cheveux a l'hôpital.

\- Oh ! Oui, on va dire que des fois il nous arrive de faire des erreurs…

\- Des erreurs ? Bellamy, je te connais un peu quand même…

\- Ouai, je … à chaque fois qu'elle revient je ne sais pas lui dire non. J'espère toujours un truc mais le lendemain elle a disparu et agis comme si de rien était. N'en parle pas à Octavia, elle serait trop en colère. Je me rends compte que c'est une mauvaise relation mais je ne sais pas faire autrement.

\- Elle espère que tu trouves quelqu'un qui te rende heureux. Mais tant que tu auras Echo à proximité ça n'arrivera pas n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je … Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, je ne peux m'empêcher de comparer toute les filles à Echo quand on était heureux. Quand elle n'a pas fui tous les problèmes.

\- Parce que tu l'aime toujours… Fit Miller en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Non, oui, peut-être. J'aime Echo quand elle me dit qu'elle veut d'une famille quand elle dit qu'elle veut une vie avec moi. Mais quand elle s'en va je lui en veux.

\- Il faut que tu te laisses rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre Bell, elle n'est pas pour toi cette nana. Fit don coéquipier en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- Ouai, je vais y penser. En attendant pas un mot a personne. C'est clair ?

\- Oui chef.

Ils rigolèrent en sortant de la cuisine pour aller dans le jardin. Raven, Wick et Emory se trouvait avec ces amis. Mais aucune trace de Clarke. Il dit bonjour aux trois nouveaux venus.

\- Comment va la future maman ?

\- Fatigué, mais ça va, un peu grâce à toi.

\- Ouai, merci de nous éviter des crises, fit Wick.

\- Pas de quoi. Je comprends. Clarke n'est pas là ?

\- Non, elle est à l'hôpital avec John et Wells, ils avaient une grosse opération bien sanglante aujourd'hui.

\- Oui, hier Clarke est venu à l'appart juste pour revoir les détails avec John ils ont passé la soirée à parler organe et tout beurk. J'en pouvais plus. Fit Emory.

\- C'est vraiment répugnant. Fit Octavia. Qui est Wells ?

\- Oh ! C'est un ami d'enfance de Clarke. Son père dirige l'hôpital, mais ça aurait pu être la mère de Clarke. Ils ont toujours été en compétition sur tout et Clarke et Wells sont née à quelque heure l'un de l'autre. Ils ne se sont jamais vraiment lâchés depuis la naissance. Des fois ils agissent comme des jumeau c'est fou. Mais ils ont grandis ensemble alors …

Raven eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'on entend des éclats de rire de l'autre côté. Octavia va ouvrir la porte. Et elle revient avec trois personnes qui ont le visage de personne qui vont faire une bêtise. Les mains derrière le dos, un sourire étrange sur le visage. Ils échangèrent un regard avant de sortir leur main de leur dos et de s'avancer vers le groupe. Leurs mains étaient rouges de sang. John se dirigea vers Emory en criant presque. Emory partit en courant. Wells se dirigea vers ceux qu'il connaissait et Clarke barbouilla le visage d'Octavia qui se tenait près d'elle peut se dirigea vers Miller et Bellamy qui firent un pas en arrière.

\- John va-t'en, je t'en supplie je vais vomir. Va te nettoyer.

Les trois amis explosèrent de rire.

\- Chérie, ce n'est pas du sang c'est du colorant.

\- Vous êtes ignoble ! Tout le monde approuva Raven qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Ca va c'était super drôle. Fit la Blonde. On peut allez sa lavez les mains ? Demanda-t-elle à Bellamy.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Ils sont répugnant…

\- Ils ont un humour de merde.

\- Moi j'ai adoré… Fit Jasper en retenant les larmes. Vous auriez dû voir vos têtes !

\- Moi je ne trouve pas ça drôle sachant qu'ils opéraient un enfant cet après-midi… Fit Emory.

\- Il va bien, fit Murphy en revenant.

\- C'est juste un moyen de se détendre…

\- C'est une pression de fou cette opération.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux Dupont. Fit Clarke sous les rires de Wells et John.

\- Ou vous avez eu du colorant ?

\- Clarke en a dans sa voiture, ne me demande pas pourquoi elle-même ne sait pas.

\- Mais si ! C'est pour ton patient Wells, ce petit garçon qui voulait à tout prix manger des crêpes rouges. J'avais acheté du colorant alimentaire mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en faire… Alors j'ai ce colorant qui doit être périmé depuis qui traine.

\- Heureusement que tu lui en a jamais fait, je n'aurais pas pu le sauver de tes crêpes !

\- Juste … Tait toi !

La blonde se laissa tomber sur une chaise près de Bellamy. Elle tourna la tête vers lui avant de lui faire un sourire auquel il répondit. Octavia regarda cet échange avec intérêt. Wells s'intégra vite au groupe. Tout le monde rigolait. Wells et Clarke finissait les phrase de l'autre quand il participait à la même conversation. Bellamy parla longuement avec Raven et Wick. Maya restait un peu en retrait. Un mal de tête pointait le bout de son nez. Les bouteilles de moonshine se vidaient doucement. Tout le monde s'amusait vraiment. Tout le monde avait bien bu sauf Raven et Maya quand Clarke et Wells proposèrent le jeu du je n'ai jamais. Tout le monde accepta.

\- Je commence ! Fit Octavia. Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour dans ce jardin. Ce fut Bellamy, Jasper, Maya et Monty burent.

\- J'hallucine fit le brun. Je n'ai jamais couché dans un endroit public. Octavia et Lincoln se regardèrent en pouffant, Wick bu pour deux, Clarke et Wells levèrent le coude aussi.

\- Bande de dépravé ! Fit Emory. Avec un regard pour son fiancé elle dit. Je n'ai jamais couché avec Raven. Wick grogna en voyant John et Bellamy boire. La concerné rougit.

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec une personne de même sexe que moi. Fit John. Clarke, Wells et Nathan

\- Quoi ? Fit Jasper. Vous êtes gay ?

\- Moi oui, Clarke est bisexuelle. Fit le black. D'ailleurs ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas couché avec un mec Clarky !

\- Tait toi Jaha, trouve toi quelqu'un avant de parler de ma vie sexuelle. Parce que même si la mienne est uniquement féminine en ce moment elle est active.

\- Booooooooooooooom. Fit Monty. 1-0 pour la lesbienne.

\- Je ne suis pas lesbienne…

\- Continuons fit Bellamy tout en regardant Clarke. Vas-y Monty.

\- Je n'ai jamais été plus loin que des bisous avec Clarke. Fit ce dernier curieux de savoir si Bellamy et elle n'ont vraiment rien fait. Raven et Wells burent.

\- Non mais je ne comprends plus rien. Vous faites souvent des gangs bang ? Demanda Jasper mort de rire.

\- Non… Ce sont des erreurs de parcours tous. On était jeunes et soul. Je veux dire…

\- Quoi ? je ne pense pas être une erreur de parcours. Tu étais ma première et dernière fois avec une fille.

\- Racontez-nous ça. Fit Octavia explosé de rire sur les genoux de son homme.

\- Je ne savais pas encore pour mon orientation sexuelle. J'étais paumé. Alors j'ai demandé à ma meilleure amie de couché avec moi pour voir si j'aimais ça. Et verdict j'ai pas plus aimé que ça. Et j'ai eu mon premier copain genre 1 mois après.

\- Si ça se trouve c'est juste Clarke qui est nulle.

\- Hey je ne te permets pas Nathan ! Fit la blonde sous les éclats de rire.

\- Et Raven ?

\- Raven et moi on a été trompé par le même mec, c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré. Raven voulant me défigurer. Je lui ai expliqué et puis on s'est retrouvé à boire beaucoup et on c'est réveillé dans la chambre chez mes parents, nue et sans souvenir.

Le jeu repris et tout le monde du faire des aveux. Les questions ont tourné autour du sexe. Clarke ayant été affiché n'avait plus rien à cacher. Plus elle buvait plus elle racontait des choses. Bellamy se rendit compte qu'elle avait eu une vie parfaite. Deux parents, fille unique, adolescence parfaite. Il se sentait jaloux, un peu. Au bout d'un moment ils décidèrent de faire un action ou vérité. Clarke se retrouva sur le dos de Wells à crier pendant qu'il tournait sur lui-même. Octavia fit le tour du jardin en sous vêtement. Bellamy du faire la roue 3 fois de suite. Il finit sur le dos au milieu du jardin à respirer pour ne pas vomir sous les conseils de John. Nathan du embrasser Clarke. Lincoln se retrouva avec Monty sur les genoux pendant 1 heure. Harper du embrasser ces patrons. Le baiser entre Clarke et Harper se fit sous les cris de leurs amis. Wells se retrouva en sous vêtement, tout comme Wick. Emory avoua avoir fait des préliminaires avec une fille. C'est à 3 heures qu'ils arrêtèrent de jouer. Raven partie se couché avec son chéri dans un des chambre d'amis de Bellamy. Jasper dormait déjà dans l'herbe. Maya partie dans la chambre de Tiana. Bellamy laissa son lit à sa sœur et Lincoln. Monty et Harper prirent le canapé. Wells et Clarke dormait l'un contre l'autre au milieu du jardin. Murphy prit une couverture et les couvre pendant que Wells serra Clarke contre lui pendant son sommeil. Les autres s'entassèrent sur des matelas gonflable dans le salon. Bellamy et Nathan s'assirent dehors. Ils regardèrent les 3 qui dormaient dehors.

\- Tu l'aime bien Clarke non ?

\- C'est une princesse. Tu as entendu elle a eu une vie facile, on n'est pas compatible.

\- Tu crois que tu es plus compatible avec Echo parce que c'est une orpheline.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Non ! Echo t'amène des problèmes, Clarke amène de la joie et des rires. Tout le monde l'aime. Personne n'aime Echo.

\- Et toi ? J'ai vu que tu ne lâchais pas Wells du regard.

\- Ouai, il est plutôt mignon. Puis regarde le avec Clarke la, il est protecteur même dans son sommeil. Il est vraiment adorable.

\- Fonce Nate.

\- Ouai on verra.

Les deux amis s'endormirent comme ça sur les chaises inconfortable.

* * *

Tiana arriva le lendemain à 11heure et demi. Sa mère l'avait posé devant la maison. En voyant toute ces voitures elle n'avait pas osé rentrer. Et elle découvrit sa maison dans un état de saleté impressionnant. Mais bizarrement elle sourit. Ça voulait dire que son papa c'était amusé et elle en est contente. Elle avait parfois l'impression que son père s'ennuyait quand elle n'était pas là. Elle posa son sac dans sa chambre sans réveiller Maya. Puis elle se mit à chercher son père. Quand elle le vit elle posa sa main sur son épaule avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Doucement il cligna des yeux face au soleil. Quand il vit sa fille il fit un faible sourire et la prit sur ces genoux pour lui faire un câlin.

\- C'est le doc qui dort dans l'herbe ?

\- Hum…

\- C'est son copain ?

\- Non, c'est un ami à elle.

\- C'est bizarre de dormir comme ça avec des amis.

\- Il aime les garçons, comme Nathan.

Les yeux fermer Bellamy ne vit pas que sa fille parut soulagée de la nouvelle. Il ne se doutait pas que sa fille et sa sœur avait la même idée. Celle que Clarke et lui forme un couple. Clarke était gentil et elle l'avait aidé à faire ces devoirs. Même sa maman n'avait jamais fait ça. Elle avait envie d'avoir une belle mère qui serait douce et gentille comme Clarke. Elle voulait Clarke. Elle allait tout faire pour l'avoir. Bellamy caressais machinalement le dos de sa fille quand il entendit du bruit dans la maison. Décidé à garder les yeux fermer il enfoui son visage dans les cheveux de sa fille en grognant. Tiana émit un petit rire avant de dire « tu me chatouille papa ». Elle se leva de ses genoux et Bellamy comprit que la nuit était finie et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Salut Doc !

\- Tiana ! Oh mon dieu on est dans le jardin. Wells réveil toi ! Comment ça va ma puce ?

\- Ça va, et vous ? Bien dormis ? Fit-elle en riant.

\- Elle est génial cette petite. Fit Wells.

\- C'est Tiana la fille de Bellamy.

\- D'accord, et tu as quel âge Tiana ?

\- 11 ans.

\- Ok. Tu m'aide à me lever ?

\- Je pourrais jamais, vous êtes trop grand…

\- Allez viens. Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Aaaaaah. Wells l'avait attiré entre Clarke et lui.

\- Ça t'apprendra à te moquer des adultes qui dorment dans le jardin. Fit Wells en riant.

Ce fut sous les rire de Tiana et Wells que la maison se réveilla doucement. Très vite elle fut ranger et le repas de midi fut vite préparez salade et pâte pour éponger l'alcool. Les discutions allèrent de bon train. Nathan assit à coté de Wells discutait avec lui. Tout le monde rigolait quand tout à coup il y eu un cri venant de la baie vitré donnant sur la maison.

Tout le monde se retourna et ils virent une Raven le visage complètement paniqué.

\- Je vous en supplie dites-moi que je me suis pissé dessus.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Fit Kyle. Je panique.

\- John calme moi ce débile et dis-lui de respirer. Ok Raven regarde-moi ! Je ne suis pas gynéco mais j'ai assisté à assez d'accouchement pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire.

\- Mais ferme la Wells tu es chirurgien !

\- Pédiatrique ! Les enfants, les bébés je m'y connais. Je veux juste voir à combien est ton col avant qu'on parte.

\- Ok ! Ok !

\- Bellamy on peut avoir de l'intimité à un endroit où elle ne va pas salir ?

\- Prenez la chambre d'amis.

\- Ok, allez Rae ça va aller.

\- Je vais sortir un putain d'être humain de moi, ça va ne pas aller.

\- Alors ? Fit Clarke en passant la tête par la porte ?

\- C'est beaucoup trop dilaté, elle n'ira pas jusqu'à l'hôpital. Il faut faire ça ici, sinon ça sera dans la voiture.

\- Ok ok, je vais chercher une bassine d'eau et appeler mon amie gynécologue.

\- Ok dépêche.

\- Kyle, faut que tu montes, ta fille va naître ici et maintenant. Fit Clarke en entrant dans le salon. Ça ne te dérange pas Bellamy ?

\- Je… Non non, je changerais surement de matelas après.

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

\- Kyle c'est à toi de jouer les hommes compatissant. Fit John avec une tape dans le dos.

\- Tu as une baignoire pour bébé, Bellamy ?

\- Ouai bien sûr, vient !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le grenier pendant que Clarke donnait l'adresse de Bellamy à son amie. Une fois la bassine récupérer ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain pour la nettoyé et la remplir d'eau chaude. Les cris de Raven se faisait de plus en plus proche quand Octavia arriva dans la salle de bain pour prévenir Clarke que son amie était arrivé. Les autres sortir dans le jardin pour ne pas traumatisé Tiana et pour laisser de l'intimité a Raven. Tous à moitié traumatisés. C'est au bout de deux heures que la petite Sarah naquit. Clarke se chargea de la nettoyé avant de lui mettre son premier pyjama. Puis elle la ramena aux parents avant qu'ils partent tous les trois avec l'ambulance qui était arrivé entre temps. Bellamy se chargea d'aller prévenir tout le monde. John étant resté à l'écart il sauta de joie. Wells apparut et se laissa tomber sur une chaise en sueur. Tout le monde se moqua de lui en disant qu'il n'avait pas accouché. Bellamy lui partit chercher Clarke. Quand il la vit elle était appuyée sur le lavabo de la salle de bain. Il ne vit pas tout de suite la Gynécologue, mais il vit sa main glissé sur la joue de Clarke avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Clarke laissa ces mains sur le lavabo mais lui rendit son baisé. Il se recula d'un coup quand elles sortirent toute les deux de la salle de bain.

\- Je … je suis venue te trouvé, les autres sont tous en bas. Dit-il gêner.

\- Bye Clarke, a la prochaine. Fit la rousse.

\- Salut… Souffla-t-elle. Je vais aller changer tes draps.

\- Non, tu rigole c'est bon.

\- Non, je ne laisse pas ça, moi j'ai l'habitude, pas toi.

\- Je viens t'aider alors.

\- Ok…

Ils retirèrent les draps bleus du lit. Heureusement le matelas n'avait pas subit. Mais il fallait jeter les draps. C'est irrécupérable. Alors ils mirent tout dans un grand sac poubelle avant de mettre des draps propre. Ils furent roses cette fois. Bellamy expliqua qu'il les avait choisis pour sa fille sans se rendre compte que c'était pour des lits deux places. Au bout d'une heure ils descendirent trouver les autres.

\- Alors ? Elle est belle comment notre filleule ? Fit John en regardant Clarke.

\- Magnifique, un vrai petit ange. Fit Clarke en explosant en sanglot.

\- On va y aller nous, Firent Wells et John en même temps en s'approchant de Clarke pour l'enlacer.

\- Euh ok… Ca va Clarke ?

\- Ça ira Fit Emory. Les trois autres étant déjà partit. On est désolé pour ce remue-ménage. Mais la prochaine fois on vous invite tous. On a un grand appartement avec John et ça nous fera plaisir. Disons Samedi prochain ?

\- Avec plaisir fit Octavia. Embrasse les nouveaux parents pour nous.

\- Pas de problème. Merci pour tout, c'était vraiment sympas.

Une fois les groupe partit il y eu un blanc entre les amis. Tiana assise sur les genoux de son oncle Lincoln regardait les adultes. Il était tous en pleine réflexion.

\- Ce n'était pas des larmes de joie ça. Fit Maya.

Tout le monde ne put qu'acquiescer. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien faire pleurer Clarke. Bellamy se demanda si ce n'est pas la rousse qui y est pour quelque chose. Mais il ne fit pas part de ce pensé à ces amis. Après tout c'est la vie privée de Clarke. Ils ne se connaissent pas assez. Harper dans son coin savait exactement ce qu'il se passait. Mais elle choisit de ne pas le dire. Après tout ce n'avait été que des rumeurs entre les internes jusque-là. Aujourd'hui elle venait d'avoir la confirmation. Elle décida de ne rien dire. Apres tout elle apprécie Clarke au droit de pleurer sans que tout le monde sache pourquoi. Elle ne devrait pas être jugée.

* * *

 _Bellamy et Clarke qui racontent leur soirées a Octavia et Raven ? Les réactions des filles ? Les espions ? Vous y voyez un peu plus clair ? La soirée ? LA conversation Miller, Lincoln et Bellamy ? La naissance ?_

 _Donnez moi vos impressions !  
Bisous _


	7. Chapitre VII

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Bonne vacances a ceux qui sont en vacances ! J'ai mis un peu de temps a publié ce chapitre parce que j'étais en vacance et que a partir de maintenant j'ai des concours qui arrive. Je serais donc un peu plus longue entre chaque chapitre. Même si je vais essayer de continuer a publié une fois par semaine.**

 **Par rapport a ce chapitre. J'en suis plutôt fière, vous en savez plus sur Clarke, des petits indices sur le gang devrait vous aide a en savoir plus si vous faites le rapport avec les anciens chapitres.**

 **MaBellarke : Non on a pas vu Echo parce que ce n'est pas un personnage principale donc elle n'apparait pas tout le temps. Elle n'est pas la non plus dans ce chapitre ! :) Bellamy est amoureux de l'Echo d'il y a 10 ans. Celle ci est différente, et puis l'amour et le sexe sont souvent lié.  
Raven est trop badass oui ! Je l'adore ! Et tu en sais plus sur Clarke et sur les espions si tu fais des rapports ;) **

**Guest : Je suis contente que ca te plaise ! Tu en sais un peu plus sur Clarke dans ce chapitre ! Pas facile la dernière année pour elle !J'essaie de poster mes chapitres 1 fois par semaines mais je n'ai pas un jour fixe ! Si tu viens les dimanche normalement il y a un chapitre :)**

 **Bonne lecture a vous !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 7 : Clarke..._

En allant travailler le lendemain Clarke passa voir Raven. En entrant dans la chambre elle sentit les larmes affluer. Elle ne voulait pas craquer devant sa meilleure amie. Ça avait déjà été assez humiliant chez Bellamy. Elle inspira et pénétra dans la chambre. Raven tenait sa fille tout contre elle. La petite fille tétait, sa petite main posée sur le sein de sa mère. La scène était tellement touchante. Clarke pris une photo à l'aide de son téléphone. Elle voulait que Raven garde des souvenir comme ça. Puis elle fit remarquer sa présence.

\- Clarke… Ça va ?

\- Oui Rav, ça va. Et toi ? Et ce petit ange ?

\- Les garçons nous ont dit pour hier.

\- J'ai craqué, rien de grave. On s'y attendait tous. Ca va !

\- Hum… Si c'est trop dur je comprends.

\- Raven stop ! Je vais bien ça fait plus d'un an maintenant.

\- Tu veux toujours être sa marraine ?

\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Cette petite est beaucoup trop mignonne.

\- Bien. Alors euh… La rousse ?

\- Julia ? Ouai, c'est la fille avec qui j'ai couché dernièrement…

\- J'en étais sûr ! Je n'ai pas pris le temps de le dire mais je le savais !

\- On s'est embrassé après ton départ…

\- Non ! Devant tout le monde ?

\- Non, on était dans la salle de bain. Bellamy était devant quand on est sortis.

\- Oh non ! Il vous a vue tu penses ?

\- Non, il m'aurait posé des questions si c'était le cas non ?

\- Oui. Enfin bref, Julia m'as embrassé et moi j'ai répondu. Mais avant ca je lui avais dit que je ne voulais pas d'une relation avec elle. Donc c'était plus un baiser d'adieu qu'autre chose.

\- Tu aimes bien Bellamy !

\- Ouai… Je veux dire il me plait c'est sûr mais de là à être avec lui je ne pense pas. On ne s'est pas énormément parlé à la soirée.

\- Parce que vous agissiez comme des adolescents qui s'évite. Mais il était intéressé par tes révélations sexuelles mon petit.

\- Ouai. Je crois que Nathan et Wells s'aiment bien.

\- Oui ! J'ai vu ça ! Ca ferais du bien à Wells d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie une peu.

Apres avoir embrassé son amie et sa filleule Clarke se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour enfiler sa tenue de docteur. Voir ces patients lui fit du bien, elle se consacra à eux. Puis elle se dirigea vers les urgences. Elle soigna des petites blessures. Déclara des décès. La journée passa tellement vite qu'elle se rendit pas compte qu'elle avait clairement fait des heures supplémentaire. C'est Wells qui dû lui rappeler que son services c'était arrêté deux heures auparavant. Il lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle mentit. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire que cette naissance la faisait partir un an en arrière. Elle se reconstruisait tout juste. Ils auraient tout recommencé à agir comme des mamans et papas inquiet. Ils auraient amené des plats et il ne l'aurait pas lâché. Mais une fois seule dans son appartement seule elle pleura à nouveau. Elle se laissa aller sur son canapé. Evidemment que ça n'allait pas. Comment ça aurait pu aller ? La blessure est trop fraiche. Elle jura contre sa faiblesse, contre ces larmes, contre Lexa, contre elle-même. Elle ne voulait plus ressentir ca. « L'amour est une faiblesse » Lexa le lui a bien prouvé. Elle voulait la frapper, la frapper jusqu'au sang. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer aussi. Elle avait quand même partagé 5 ans de sa vie. 5 belles années d'amour, de complicité. Clarke s'endormit sur son canapé en pleurant.

* * *

Mais le lendemain en se réveillant elle avait décidé de ne plus pleurer pour elle. Pendant deux jour elle était retombé dans son état d'esprit d'il y a un an. Aujourd'hui elle n'allait pas déprimer. Quand Clarke entra dans la chambre de Raven elle se dirigea automatiquement vers le petit berceau et pris sa filleule dans ces bras. Elle lui parla dans les babillages d'une marraine gaga pendant un moment. Kyle les découvrit comme ça. Alors il prit l'appareil photo qu'il avait ramené de chez lui et les prit en photo à l'insu de Clarke. Ils avaient tous plein de belles photos mais Clarke était peu présent sur celle-ci. Elle se trouvait souvent de l'autre côté alors il en prit plusieurs pour être sur d'en avoir un bien. Bellamy entra dans la chambre à ce moment et comme Kyle et Raven ne fit pas un bruit pour ne pas déranger ce moment. Clarke plonger dans sa bulle ne se rendit compte de rien. Le cœur de Bellamy rata un battement quand elle se tourna face à eux sans levé la tête. Ces cheveux blonds tombaient en rideau autour de ce petit bébé. Ce tableau était vraiment magnifique.

\- Hey salut. Oh on est beaucoup. Fit Miller en entrant.

\- Oh ! Je ne vous avais pas vu. Fit la blonde en rougissant face à la caméra de Kyle et au regard de Bellamy.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites la tous les deux ? Avec des armes en plus ? Fit Raven en grimaçant.

\- On est de la police tu te souviens ?

\- Ne me prend pas pour une débile Bellamy !

\- On a amené un gars qu'on a arrêté aux urgences, Bellamy lui a explosé la tronche.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Fit Kyle.

\- Le mec a essayé de se barrer, il m'a mis un bonne droite, je vais avoir la mâchoire bleu un moment puis Bellamy lui en a mis une mais il lui a aussi explosé le nez. Alors direction les urgences avant l'interrogatoire.

\- Fais-moi voir cette mâchoire Nathan !

\- Non ca va Clarke, j'ai même pas mal.

\- Fais voir ou j'appelle John, c'est lui qui est de garde.

\- Bon… Aïe ! Mais aïe Clarke arrête !

\- Rien de grave, tu vas être bleu et avoir bien mal. Peut-être une séance d'ostéo pour voir s'il ne te l'a pas déplacé.

\- Oui Doc !

Ils discutèrent un moment dans la chambre avant que deux agents en uniforme viennent frapper à la porte pour récupérer leurs supérieurs. Les deux saluèrent leurs amis avant de quitter la pièce. Clarke les quitta aussi car elle déjeunait avec Octavia aujourd'hui.

\- Clarke ! Je suis là !

\- Oui je t'avais vue Octavia ! Fit la blonde en riant.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Bien… Tu es sure que tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, écoute ce qu'il c'est passer chez ton frère c'est rien de grave, j'ai craqué pour diverse raison mais rien de grave je te le promets !

\- Hum, le fait que tu ne me dises pas de quoi il s'agit me prouve que c'est plus grave que ce que tu veux me faire croire…

\- Surement… Mais je t'en parlerais quand je serais prête, d'accord ?

\- Oui ! Dans ce cas commandons pour se remplir le ventre.

\- C'est partie !

Malgré les inquiétudes d'Octavia pour Clarke le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Elles décidèrent de faire les boutiques ensemble et puis d'aller chercher Tiana au collège. Elle attendait adossé à la voiture que la jeune fille sorte. Clarke observait tout ces gamins sortir, discuter, fumer. Elle se retenait de leur crier qu'il était trop jeune pour la cigarette. Puis elles virent Tiana, main dans la main avec un garçon entourer de plein de gens. Quand Tiana vit sa tante et la blonde elle lâcha précipitamment la main du garçon et s'avança vers les deux femmes.

\- Tatie, Doc ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ? Dit-elle en rougissant.

\- On a voulu te faire une surprise mais apparemment c'était une mauvaise idée.

\- Vous êtes le docteur qui a sauvé le père de Tiana ? C'est trop cool ! Vous allez vous mariez et … Aïe !

Tiana venait d'écraser le pied de son amis et Octavia se tenait les cote tellement elle riait. Clarke fut dans un premier temps étonné et quand elle se rendit compte que ça voulait dire que Tiana voulait qu'ils se mettent ensemble elle se mit à rougir violemment tout en bafouillant un « non, on n'est pas ensemble… ». Tiana était rouge, ces amis ne savaient pas tenir leur langue. Son plan n'était pas en marche. Après avoir salué ces amis et son petit copain elle monta dans la voiture de sa tante qui rigolait toujours autant en répétant « un mariage… ». Une fois chez sa tante elle partit se cacher dans sa chambre. Parce que oui elle a sa chambre attitrée chez son oncle et sa tante. Elle ferma la porte violemment sous les rire de sa tante et les interrogations de son oncle.

\- Mais enfin O, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tiana a dit à ces copine que Bellamy et Clarke allaient se marier, ce qui est énorme c'est surtout que si elle a dit ça elle est sûre d'elle. Je suis sûr qu'elle a un plan ! Elle est maligne.

\- C'est la catastrophe, comment a-t-elle pu imaginer ça ? Fit la blonde toujours aussi rouge.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'elle va faire ou pas. Fit le jeune homme entre deux rires.

Clarke décida d'aller mettre les choses à la claire avec Tiana, et donc laissa les deux gamins rigoler. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre elle frappa. « Partez ! Je vous aime plus ! » Clarke sourit en sachant très bien qu'elle s'adressait à son oncle et sa tante qui se moquais d'elle.

\- Moi je peux entrer ?

\- Clarke ? Hum…

\- Hey ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? Fit Clarke en s'asseyant à côté du petit corps allongé de Tiana.

\- Parce que je t'ai entendue, tu as dit que c'était la catastrophe. Tu ne veux pas de mon papa.

\- Je parle du mariage. Tu sais ton papa doit choisir une femme tout seul comme un grand, sa petite fille n'a pas à intervenir.

\- Oui, mais moi je veux une maman…

\- Tu as une maman non ?

\- Oui, mais ma maman elle me fait pas faire mes devoir comme toi tu as fait à l'hôpital. Puis elle a beau m'acheter des cadeaux, moi je veux des câlins et des bisous. Quand je la vois je ne rigole pas comme quand je suis avec papa et tatie et tout le monde. Maman elle n'est pas très drôle.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle l'est au moins un peu, sinon ton papa ne l'aurait pas aimé. Tu es la preuve de ça.

\- Hum… Des fois j'ai l'impression que je complique la vie de mon papa.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Surement qu'il ne peut pas faire des choses comme les autres hommes de son âge parce que tu es la mais il t'aime beaucoup pour penser ça ! Sois en sûr !

\- Tu es sur que tu n'aimes pas mon papa ? Fit la petite avec un petit sourire.

\- J'aime beaucoup ton papa, on s'entend très bien mais pas comme tu le voudrais. Il est très gentil, il trouvera une belle-mère très gentille avec toi j'en suis sûr.

\- Et puis de toute façon je suis un grand garçon pour me trouver quelqu'un tout seul ! Fit une voix masculine.

Les filles se retournèrent et virent Bellamy accouder à la porte. Il avait l'air d'en avoir entendue plus qu'il ne devrait. Tiana qui jusque-là était couché sur le ventre se releva et fit un câlin à son papa. Elle ne voulait blesser personne, elle voulait juste que son papa soit heureux. Clarke qui ne voulait pas déranger se moment père/fille se leva doucement du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Quand elle fut presque sortie elle entendit.

\- Clarke ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu peux m'aider à faire mes devoirs de math ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je reviens dans 5minutes ! Sois prête.

Une fois en bas elle raconta a Octavia et Lincoln sa conversation avec Tiana. Octavia baissa les yeux se rendant compte que la petit ne se sentais pas bien avec sa mère. Echo aime Tiana, mais elle ne sait pas comment agir avec cette petite fille et fait tout à l'envers. Quand Bellamy descendit il dit à Clarke qu'elle l'attendait. Mais avant qu'elle monte il l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena dans la chambre de Lincoln et Octavia.

\- Merci d'avoir discuté avec elle.

\- Tu as tout entendu ?

\- Je suis arrivé au moment où elle t'expliquait pourquoi tu ferais une meilleure maman que la sienne. Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

\- Hey ! Tu sais que tu n'es pas responsable si elle a une mère incompétente…

\- Echo n'est pas incompétent !

\- Ok ! ok ! Tiana la trouve incompétente par rapport aux autres mamans. Moi je ne la connais pas.

\- Je … Pardon.

\- C'est pas grave, ne t'en fait pas. Je vais aller faire des math.

\- Clarke ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ça va ?

\- Hum… Ouai, comme j'ai dit à ta sœur je parlerais quand j'aurais le temps.

\- Je ne te demande pas de m'expliquer, je m'assure juste que tout va bien, si c'est cette rousse je peux toujours aller lui faire peur.

\- La rousse ? Julia ? Oh tu veux dire que tu nous a vus nous embrasser ?

\- Hum Ouai, ce n'est pas à cause d'elle que tu as pleuré ?

\- Hum non pas vraiment, je venais de mettre fin à notre « relation » qui n'a jamais exister en dehors du cul.

\- Oh… Fit le brun en rigolant et rougissant légèrement.

\- Mais merci, je retiens la proposition.

Quand elle passa la porte de la chambre Bellamy l'entendit commencer a discuté avec sa fille. Il s'assit sur le lit. Si ce n'est pas la rousse qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'était en rapport avec le bébé de Raven ? Bellamy ne savait plus trop quoi en penser. Octavia entra dans la chambre et s'assit à côté de lui tout en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son grand frère.

\- Ça va ?

\- Hum, pas facile d'entendre Tiana dire tout ça…

\- Elle t'aime tu le sais ? Elle veut ton bonheur.

\- Je sais… Et moi le sien. Elle s'est attaché très vite, trop vite a Clarke …

\- Hum, ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose.

\- Tu sais ce qu'elle a eu Clarke l'autre jour ? Fit le brun

\- Nope, et toi ?

\- Non… Tu penses que c'est en rapport avec le bébé de Raven ?

\- J'en suis presque sûr.

\- C'est récent en plus apparemment. Enfin bon elle en parlera peut être un jour. Je l'ai vu aujourd'hui avec Sarah dans les bras. Elle avait l'air bien.

\- Tant mieux.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se passa rapidement. Bellamy et Miller n'avanceraient pas beaucoup dans l'enquête sur le gang mais avait résolu deux autre affaires en attendant. Bellamy devenait de plus en plus obséder par ceux qui lui avait tiré dessus. Il voulait le mettre hors d'états de nuit le plus rapidement. Nathan et Octavia en entendait parler tout le temps et commençait à saturer. Alors quand le Samedi soir arriva et avec la soirée chez John et Emory, ils se sentir soulager. Ce soir la Tiana était présente. Elle était toute excitée à l'idée de voir les adultes éméché. Elle aimait être la quand ils sortaient. En plus Emory la chouchoutait toujours plus que les autres. Alors quand elle mit un pied dans l'appartement Emory la prit dans les bras et lui proposa à boire sans même proposer à Bellamy ou Nathan.

Nathan lui cherchait du regard un black. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à lui. Il lui plaisait définitivement beaucoup trop. Ce soir il devait au moins dormir ensemble. C'était son objectif personnel. Que ce soit par terre ou dans un lit il devait dormir ensemble. Il ne le vit pas mais entendit son rire plus loin dans l'appartement. Quand il le vit arriver avec Clarke sur l'épaule qui se débattait. Elle était en soutien-gorge. Ils rirent tous en la voyant rougir.

\- Jaha ! Tu me pose par terre maintenant.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?

\- Je déclare solennellement que Wells Jaha a été meilleur que moi sur Just Dance pendant toute l'après-midi.

\- Ça c'est sûr il ta explosé la tronche. Fit John en riant.

Quand Clarke mit les pieds à terre elle se précipita dans une pièce au fond de l'appartement. Wells vint dire bonjour à tout le monde en riant encore. A l'autre bout de l'appartement Clarke fulminait. Puis tout le monde se tue quand un téléphone sonna. Wells se mit à fouiller dans le sac à mains de Clarke. Et lui cria « Clarke ! C'est le problème ! » Elle lui répondit de laisser sonner. Mais voulant l'embêter Wells répondit.

\- Abby ! Comment vas-tu ?

\- …

\- Ta fille ? Bah elle devrait arriver d'ici quelque minute.

\- …

\- Comment ça ?

\- …

\- Attends. Clarke ! Ta mère !

\- Allo maman fit la blonde en fusillant won ami du regard.

\- …

\- Hum … Ouai bien sûr. Pourquoi ?

\- …

\- J'espère que tu te moque de moi maman.

\- …

\- Pfft… Ouai bien sur je vais venir.

\- …

\- Ouai. A Plus.

\- Tu sais que tu fais chiez Jaha ?

\- Tu n'aimes pas avoir ta mère au téléphone Clarke ? Fit Tiana.

\- Hum… Avec ma mère c'est compliqué. Mais c'est surtout qu'elle joue les entremetteuses parce que je ne peux « définitivement pas me marier a une fille un jour » alors elle me trouve des gars tous aussi riche les uns que les autres et tous aussi débile et immature. Et vous ne devinerez jamais qui elle a invité à son brunch de demain. Dit-elle en se tournant vers Wells qui se tassa sur sa chaise sous le regard noire de la blonde.

\- Non on ne devinera jamais, ta mère a beaucoup trop d'imagination fit John.

\- Finn ! Elle a invité Finn, qui est devenu avocat tu sais ! Tu devrais lui laisser une deuxième chance. Il était jeune. Elle a invité Finn quoi !

\- Non ! Fit Raven qui venait d'entrer suivit d'Octavia, Lincoln et Kyle.

\- Oh que si ! Non mais attend tu imagines ! Je vais l'égorger. En plus pour me forcer à venir elle me dit quoi « Si tu ne viens pas pour voir Finn ou ta mère tu peux au moins venir pour le Dr Sullivan, tu sais le chirurgien traumatique le plus compétant au monde ! » Mais qu'elle manipulatrice !

\- Tu vas voir Sullivan ! Fit John en sautant sur ces pieds.

\- Ouai… Et Finn…

\- Je peux venir je frapperais Finn ! Fit John les yeux plein d'étoile.

\- Non demain on mange chez mes parents fit Emory.

\- Aaaaaaaaaarg ! Je la déteste fit Clarke en s'asseyant sur la première chaise qu'elle trouve.

\- Je peux venir avec Sarah moi ? Fit Raven.

\- Avec Kyle c'est sûr que tu viens Rae ! Que tu lui montre a ce con de Finn que tu as une vie parfaite et une magnifique petite fille.

\- Je lui pète la gueule si il s'approche de trop près de l'une de vous. Fit Kyle et posant sa main sur l'épaule de Clarke.

\- Humm… Qui est Finn ? Fit Octavia.

\- Finn… C'était le copain de Raven de ces 12 ans à ces 15 ans et comme Raven bougeait beaucoup à cause des familles d'accueil il en a eu marre et il est sorti avec moi pendant 6 mois. Il a été ma première fois et celle de Raven. Et il a trompé Raven avec moi. On était des gamines mais c'était notre premier amour. Alors Raven voulait me pète la gueule, je l'ai invité à venir chez moi. Elle a amené de l'alcool et vous connaissez la suite… Fit la blonde en regardant Tiana.

\- Quel… Salop !

\- O ! Fit Bellamy en bouchant les oreilles de sa fille.

\- Pardon mais ça me révolte.

La soirée qui avait pas si bien commencé pour Clarke se déroula plutôt bien. Emory avait fait un repas qui s'inspire de tous les pays où elle est allée. Ils ont tous fait un voyage culinaire. Bellamy assis à côté de Clarke racontait comment Miller était tombé après le coup de poing de l'autre fois. Wells qui était à côté de lui le réconforta avec une main dans le dos. Ce qui eut dont de redonner le sourire a Nathan. Tout le monde rigolait avec tout le monde. Plusieurs fois John et Clarke se sont chamaillés comme des enfants. Tous les trois avec Wells ils font vraiment n'importe quoi. Raven est la plus calme elle les gronde comme des enfants et rigole à leur bêtises. Maya et Jasper sont les premiers à partir. Maya avait mal à la tête et est fatigue. Puis Octavia et Lincoln partent en même temps que Raven et sa petite famille. Il restait donc Miller, Wells, Bellamy, Tiana et Clarke. John prit Clarke a part pour discuter avec elle.

\- Dis-moi mocheté c'est vrai que Tiana te veux comme maman ?

\- Hum… Octavia ? Ouai c'était sûr. Elle m'a pas vraiment dit cz mais ça y ressemblais…

\- Et ? Ça t'intéresse pas de sortir avec Bellamy ? Je veux dire, il est canon et puis si tu as un copain ta mère te lâchera la grappe !

\- Je ne vais pas me servir de Bellamy !

\- Non non ce n'est pas exactement ce que je disais, bien sûr il serait utile contre Abby mais en plus de ca avoue que vous vous tournez autour !

\- Je n'avoue rien du tout Bellamy et moi c'est platonique !

\- Je te savais chieuse mais pas menteuse !

\- La ferme Murphy !

\- Avoue que tu l'aime beaucoup ce beau brun !

\- Tu es gay Johnny ?

\- La ferme Griffin !

\- Tu as vu Wells et Nathan ?

\- Oui, eux ils se tournent vraiment autour. Ça a été le coup de foudre !

\- Carrément ! Ça me fait plaisir pour Wells, il mérite !

\- Surement !

\- Sois heureux pour ton collègue et ami !

\- Ouai Ouai je suis heureux mais Wells ne mérite pas autant d'attention de ma part ! C'est toi le personne qui va pas bien dans mes amis, tu es ma meilleure amie Clarke, je veux te voir heureuse !

\- Je vais bien John !

\- Non tu ne vas pas bien Clarke ! Tu as perdu ton bébé, ça fait un an et Raven viens d'en avoir un ! Tu as pleuré pendant deux jours après la naissance de Sarah ! Peut-être que les autres sont dupe mais pas moi !

\- Mais ferme ta putain de gueule Murphy ! Fit Clarke en pleurant.

\- Excuse-moi… Arrête de pleurer blondie !

\- Je veux juste que cette souffrance parte ! Je veux arrêter de penser à ce bébé, à Lexa et tout ça… Je veux juste oublier…

\- Je sais je sais… Ca va venir, il faut que tu te laisses le temps, d'être heureuse avec quelqu'un. Bellamy est quelqu'un de bien c'est pour ça que tu devrais essayer.

\- Et donner de faux espoir à Tiana, non. Et puis j'aime être amie avec Bellamy.

\- Ok, ok… Bon sèche moi ces larmes de crocodile, lève bien la tête comme la princesse que tu es et va rire aux blagues.

Clarke hocha la tête avant de coller un bisou sur la joue de son ami. Une fois la porte de la chambre a couché fermé, John s'assit sur son lit avec la tête entre les mains. Il en pouvait plus de voir Clarke souffrir à cause de cette salope. Même si la plupart du temps elle va bien, elle travaille beaucoup pour oublier la douleur de cette perte. John serait prêt à frapper Lexa jusqu'au sang pour avoir fait ça a Clarke ! Il est en colère et il a raison. Quand il sentit deux mais dans son dos il se redressa pour voir sa future femme.

\- Ca va Clarke ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, c'est Clarke elle garde ces sentiments enfouit jusqu'à ce que ça expose…

\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'en faire autant pour elle tu te rends malade…

\- C'est ma famille, la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu… Je ne peux que m'inquiéter comme ça ! JE veux la voir sourire, elle à ce sourire, son vrai sourire quand Bellamy raconte des conneries.

\- Si elle sort avec Bellamy maintenant ça ne sera que pour oublier cette douleur. Il faut qu'elle s'aime elle-même avant d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Laisse-lui du temps.

\- Ça fait un an…

\- Raven vient tout juste d'avoir Sarah…

\- Depuis quand tu es si sage, femme ?

\- Depuis toujours, vermine. Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

* * *

Clarke se faisait clairement chiez à ce repas. Finn regardait Raven et Wick avec de grands yeux, comme si il voyait un revenant. Ça avait eu le don de réjouir Clarke les 10 premières minutes. Puis il était venu lui parler et elle avait déchanté. Ce mec n'était pas clair, il voulait juste se remettre avec elle. Il disait l'aimer mais ares plus de 10 ans on aime plus la personne c'est impossible. Il s'assit à côté d'elle pendant le repas. Clarke piquais du nez jusqu'à ce que le Dr Sullivan vint a sa rencontre. Elle discuta pendant 1heure avec lui avant que son bipper ne s'affole. Elle s'excusa auprès de tout le monde avant de partir. La plupart était médecin, ils comprenaient. Quand elle arriva aux urgences il y avait eu un gros accident. Elle prit en charge un patient. Pendant 4 heures elle s'acharna à le sauver.

Quand elle sortit de la salle d'opération elle se dirigea vers les urgences pour prendre en charge d'autre personne. On lui donna un dossier et elle se dirigea vers les lits. Quand elle ouvrit le rideau, son cœur s'effrita en petit morceau. Elle était sur d'être blanche comme un cadavre. Elle ne supportait pas la vue de cette femme. Mais elle est médecin, elle ne peut pas refuser les gens quand sa vie personnel entre en jeux. Alors elle prit une grande inspiration et en fixant ces deux billes marron elle dit.

\- Bonjour Lexa…

* * *

 _Alors ? Ce chapitre ? Desolée pour la vulgarité de ce chapitre, j'espere qu'il vous plait quand même puis c'est Murphy il est vulgaire :P  
_

 _Que pensez vous de l'histoire de Clarke ? De ce que Tiana a dit ? De la discution John/Clarke et Bellamy/Clarke. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut !_

Pensez a laisser des commentaires ! Bisous !


	8. Chapitre VIII

**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **Oui j'ai été prise d'une fièvre d'écriture donc voici la suite. Ce chapitre est difficile pour Clarke, mais il permet d'en apprendre encore un peu sur sa relation avec Lexa, son bébé. Le prochain chapitre concernera encore beaucoup sa relation avec Lexa mais ca ne devient pas un Clexa je vous le promet.**

 **MaBellarke : Echo va un peu disparaitre dans les prochain chapitre donc tu vas être contente ! Et oui, sa fille a beau l'aimer elle se rend bien compte qu'elle n'agit pas comme une vraie maman. Pour tes question tu a une partie des réponse dans ce chapitre et le prochain. Echo et Lexa font du mal différemment, mais oui elles font du mal a leur proche. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.**

 **Bonne lecture, j'attends vos commentaires ! :)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 8 : Le retour de Lexa_

\- Clarke …

\- Alors pourquoi tu es ici ? Un coup de couteau dans la cuisse ?

\- Je suis maladroite… Comment tu vas Clarke ?

\- Tu n'es pas maladroite Lexa, tu ne l'as jamais été… Enlève ton pantalon.

\- Regarde-moi Clarke ! Fit la brune en enlevant son pantalon.

\- Non, je regarde ta plaie, je fais des point si besoin et c'est tout.

\- Clarke…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé Lexa ? La plaie est beaucoup trop profonde pour que ce soit de la maladresse.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Allé regarde-moi s'il te plait …

\- Non je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne sais pas qui tu es. Tu es une inconnue pour moi.

\- Clarke, tu comptes toujours autant pour moi !

\- Je quoi ? Je compte pour toi ?! Moi ? La pauvre fille que tu as laissée tomber à 6 mois de grossesse. Bordel ! Tu as disparue du jour au lendemain, pas de nouvelle, j'ai cru que tu étais morte Lexa ! Morte ! Il a fallu que je perde le bébé pour que tu daigne m'envoyé une carte postal ? Une carte postale ?! Tu as écrit quoi déjà « Désolée pour le bébé. Je t'aime, Lexa. » Comment a tu osé écrire « Je t'aime ». Tu fais une belle s…

\- Dr Griffin ! Calmez-vous tout de suite. Fit Thélonius qui a été appelé par les infirmières inquiètent.

Dans un élan de colère Clarke se dirigea vers la sortie de l'hôpital. Thélonius la suivait de près. Elle avait besoin de respirer de l'air, une grande goulée d'air frais. Elle était une boule de colère. Comment Lexa osait se pointer dans son hôpital. Clarke pensait qu'après un an la rancœur serais disparut, mais elle était encore là, bien tenace. Elle avait à la fois envie de vomir et d'enfoncer un scalpel dans le cœur de son ex-compagne. Quand elle se retrouva dehors elle sentit une main se poser dans son dos. Elle entendit au loin « Tu veux que j'appelle Wells ? ». Sa colère la rendait sourde. Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas, les larmes de rage perlaient au coin de ces yeux. Elle finit par s'asseoir par terre et mettre sa tête dans ces bras. Elle sentit à peine la pluie, elle avait du mal à respirer. La crise de panique arrivait doucement, elle lui tordait le ventre au point de rendre ca douloureux. Puis elle venait vider ces poumons d'air, Clarke peinait à inspirer, tout était plus difficile. La crise de panique lui bloquait la respiration. Mais quand elle sentit deux bras l'encerclé, malgré elle, elle se calma. Elle savait que c'était Lexa. C'était son parfum, ses bras, elle connaissait tout ça par cœur.

\- Doucement, respire.

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Ecoute Clarke, je ne voulais pas vous laisser toi et le petit, je n'ai pas eu le choix ?

\- Pas le choix ? Tu as choisis ton putain de gang à ta famille Lexa. Tu as quitté 5 ans de relation, un projet de bébé ! Ce bébé qui était notre bébé, pas génétiquement mais on a choisi le donneur ensemble, on a commencé à regarder les prénoms, tout allait bien et tu disparais ! Merde !

\- Je suis tellement désolée mais ils avaient besoin de moi, je ne les laisserais pas tombé.

\- Tu as préféré laissé tomber ton fils plutôt que ce stupide gang de merde ? Oui ton fils ! C'était un garçon ! Il a fallu juste un mois pour que je fasse une fausse couche suite à ma dépression. C'est ton départ qui a provoqué cette dépression Lexa ! Toi et seulement toi ! Tu as tué notre fils ! Je te hais ! Je te déteste !

Clarke sentie deux bras puissant l'empêche de se jeter sur Lexa et de lui arracher le visage. Ils la tirèrent en arrière. Elle vit Wells attraper Lexa par le bras et l'emmener loin. Elle voulait la tuer, elle avait mal, son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle se retrouva coller à un mur, son dos l'avait percuté de plein fouet, la douleur fut de courte durer. En levant la tête elle vit le visage de Bellamy proche du sien. Elle voyait ces lèvres bouger mais la rage sourde qui l'envahissait l'empêchait d'entendre. Elle sentit ces mains sur ces épaules. Elle sentit son odeur, puis il la plaqua contre son torse. Doucement elle se détendit. Doucement elle commençait à entendre les « Ca va aller » « Doucement Clarke… » « Respire ». La voix grave et chaude de Bellamy commença à agir. Elle se laissa pleurer contre lui, elle avait mal, si mal. Coller contre le mur extérieur de l'hôpital et Bellamy elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Doucement il la berçait, lui murmurant des phrases qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Sa voix, chaude, rassurante étais le plus grand des réconforts. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta comme ça. Entre Bellamy et le mur, à respirer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle finit par entendre les voix de Raven essoufflé et de John. Il l'a pris dans ces bras. L'odeur de Bellamy fut remplacée par celle de son frère de cœur. Doucement il passa un bras sous ces jambes et la porta pendant une dizaine de minutes. Elle voulait parler, lui expliqué ce qu'il c'était passé. Lui seul savait, elle voulait être seul avec lui, elle serra sa main qu'elle tenait. John rentra dans la voiture, il l'a calla contre lui. Bellamy s'assit de l'autre côté de Clarke. John ne la lâcha pas, il la maintenait contre lui. Personne n'osa l'approché. La blonde s'endormit contre John pendant le trajet.

* * *

Clarke ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, pas se dire que cette altercation avec Lexa était réelle, elle voulait juste tout oublier. Elle avait complètement perdue les pedales, elle avait été a deux doigt de lui arracher les yeux. Elle la haissait d'être si gentille, si douce avec elle alors qu'elle avait tué leur bébé. Si Bellamy n'avait pas été la… Bellamy… Il allait falloir lui expliqué le pourquoi tu comment. Ca allait encore être compliqué, puis il y avait Octavia, Jasper, Monty, Miller, Lincoln… Ils allaient tous savoir…  
Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit sa chambre, petite et chaleureuse. Elle sentit un corps dans son dos. Elle se retourna pour voir la personne, elle vit Wells. Il dormait assis. Elle passa sa main sur son visage pour le réveiller en douceur. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il fit un petit sourire.

\- Hey, comment tu vas ?

\- Mieux, je pense… J'ai vraiment pété un câble hein ?

\- Oui, mais c'est compréhensible. Tu te souviens un peu ?

\- Non, je crois que j'ai été dans les bras de Bellamy à un moment.

\- Oui, mon père m'as appelé j'étais chez lui avec Nathan, Octavia et Lincoln. Les autres étaient déjà partie après leur repas du dimanche. Bellamy m'a conduit avec Nathan jusqu'à l'hôpital, et on t'a trouvé a deux doigt d'arraché les yeux de Lexa. Bellamy t'as porté un peu plus loin et moi j'ai envoyé Lexa boulé. J'ai peut-être un peu crié, et j'étais à deux doigts de lui en coller une. Dans la voiture j'avais appelé John et il est arrivé il t'a porté. Tu pleurais dans les bras de Bellamy. Une fois dans la voiture calé entre Bellamy a qui tu ne lâchais pas la main et John tu t'es endormit. John a décidé de veiller sur ton canapé et Nathan ne voulait pas partir non plus alors Bellamy a décidé de rester aussi. Ils dorment plus ou moins sur ton canapé.

\- Il va falloir que je donne des explications aux garçons…

\- On s'en est chargé avec John, ils étaient prêts à partir frapper Lexa.

\- Ils vont me regarder avec de la pitié ?

\- Non je ne pense pas.

\- Tu sors avec Nathan ?

\- Hum … Le black rougis. J'ai dormis chez lui hier, il ne s'est rien passé si ce n'est deux trois bisous et des câlins.

\- C'est cool ! Tu l'aime bien hein ?

\- Ouai… Il est vraiment mignon et puis il est adorable aussi, mais… Je ne sais pas… On est censé parler de toi ! Fit il en tirant la langue doucement.

\- Ouai ouai change de sujet. Aller lève-toi, je vais vous faire à manger. Mes sauveurs ! Ne dit jamais à Murphy que j'ai dit ça !

\- T'inquiète belette.

Clarke enleva son jean et mis un jogging appartenant à Wells puis un vieux tee-shirt que John avait un jour laissé chez elle. Etre dans les vêtements de ces amis lui faisait du bien. Elle ne ressemblait à rien mais ça va mieux. Wells lui fit un sourire et passa la porte de la chambre en premier. Clarke était chez elle mais avait peur de sortir et de se retrouver face à Bellamy et Nathan. Mais si Nathan et Wells commençaient à sortir ensemble elle allait être amené à le croiser beaucoup plus souvent. Quand elle pénétra dans son salon, les trois garçons avaient le regard braqué sur elle. John lui tira la langue et Nathan se leva pour la serrer dans ces bras. Elle sourit quand il lui dit « Si tu as besoin de parler tu peux m'appeler tu sais ? ». Elle lui fit un petit sourire et se dégagea. Bellamy ne la prit pas dans ces bras, il serra juste sa main droite dans la sienne d'une manière de dire « Je suis là tu sais ». Une fois ce moment gênant passé elle se dirigea dans la cuisine en leur demandant ce qu'il voulait manger. Ils proposèrent des pizzas. Clarke partit alors allumé la télé pendant qu'eux choisissait les gouts des pizzas. Chacun mettait du sien pour faire oublier a Clarke cette après-midi de malheur. Apres avoir commandé John et Wells se posèrent chacun à coté de Clarke. Nathan s'assit par terre, devant Wells et Bellamy s'assit par terre à l'autre bout du canapé.

\- Et Tiana ? Fit la blonde.

\- Chez moi, O la garde.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de rester Bellamy tu sais.

\- J'en avais envie.

Ils regardèrent des bêtisiers toute la soirée. Les chutes firent rire John aux éclats, il sortit des anecdotes sur leurs années Fac ou il la faisait tomber tout le temps. Tout le monde finit par se moquer de Clarke qui bouda. Les animaux firent rire Clarke qui disait a chaque fois « Mon dieu il est trop mignon ! ». Emory appela durant la soirée pour demander des nouvelles de Clarke. Elles passèrent 30 minutes au téléphone avant de raccrocher. Raven elle lui envoya des messages pour lui dire de venir passer la journée chez elle le lendemain. Elle lui dit aussi de dire aux garçons de bien s'occuper d'elle s'il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à la colère de Raven Reyes. Vers 2 heures du matin ils rentrèrent tous chez eux. Bellamy, lui, avait décidé de dormir chez Clarke. Ca permit à John et Wells de partir en toute sérénité. Une fois les autres partit, Bellamy vint s'assoir à côté de la blonde et mis un documentaire sur les égyptiens.

\- Hey, j'aimais bien les bêtisiers moi !

\- C'est pour te faire comprendre qu'il faut aller te couché, princesse.

\- Princesse ? C'est quoi ça ?

\- Tu as une tête de princesse avec tes cheveux blonds. Enfin la tout de suite tu en a pas la dégaine mais bon…

\- Hey en plus de me traiter de princesse tu arrives à me tailler sur mes vêtements. Pour la peine tu vas devenir mon sujet.

\- Oh la princesse a des exigences ?

\- Absolument et en tant que sujet tu dois répondre a toute mes attentes.

\- Ah oui ? Et que veux Mlle Griffin ? Fit le brun avec un grand sourire.

\- Je veux des papouilles dans les cheveux !

\- Des papouilles ? Tu as quel âge ?

\- Il n'y a pas d'âge pour les papouilles, puis ça me détends…

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui, il suffit de jouer avec mes cheveux et je suis toute calme. Aller s'il te plait. Dit-elle en battant des cils.

\- Hum… Viens-la. Dit-il en montrant ces jambes.

La jeune fille posa sa tête sur les jambes du brun, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa transporter par cette sensation de bien-être. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait les papouilles. Rapidement elle n'entendit plus la télé, elle sentait juste les doigts de Bellamy dans ces cheveux. Les doigts de Bellamy faisait des miracles, les papouilles partirent rapidement en massage crânien. Clarke émit des petits grognements de plaisir, ce qui fit rire Bellamy. Puis, doucement elle sombra dans un sommeil calme. Bellamy sentit la respiration de la blonde devenir calme. Il continua à passer ces doigts dans ces cheveux. Elle paraissait sereine. Dieu que ça lui avait fait mal de la voir comme ça a l'hôpital. Elle avait le visage rouge de rage, les larmes coulaient sans retenue. Quand il l'avait prise dans ces bras il l'avait senti se débattre avant de s'effondrer. Elle souffrait clairement. Il avait vu la douleur dans ces yeux bleus, la peine et la rage. Perdre son bébé… Il avait beau se demander ce que serais sa vie sans Tiana, il n'imaginait pas la douleur qu'il aurait ressenti si Echo l'avait perdue a 7 mois. Il aurait été détruit. Il avait envie d'aidé Clarke mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il voulait la serrer dans ces bras et ne plus la lâcher. Il voulait lui dire qu'elle serait un jour ce que c'est d'être une maman. Qu'elle serait très bonne dans ce rôle. Que rien n'est de sa faute. Si cette Lexa ne l'avait pas laissé… Elle semblait si forte en apparence. Bellamy n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'elle cachait quelque chose comme ça. Il s'endormit comme ça, la main dans les cheveux de Clarke, la tête penché en arrière.

* * *

Clarke ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle se souvenait vaguement de la journée d'hier. Des ex… Finn et Lexa la même journée c'est dur. Puis les 4 garçons dans son appartement avec les pizzas. Et elle seule avec Bellamy. Elle devait dormir sur lui parce que son oreiller est plus mou que ça. Elle se tourna et découvrit un Bellamy endormit. Elle le détailla, la tête en arrière et sur le côté, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Sous la lumière du jour ces taches de rousseur étaient d'autant plus visibles. Cette position le faisait ressembler à un adolescent. Elle se redressa et doucement lui colla un petit bisou sur la joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda avec des yeux endormit.

\- Merci… Chuchota-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien. Il leva la tête et massa son coup. Clarke s'excusa pour cette nuit pas confortable. Il lui dit qu'il s'en fichait. Il avait dormit dans de pire position à l'armé. Elle lui proposa de prendre une douche ce qu'il accepta. Pendant qu'il allait dans la salle de bain elle alla à la cuisine pour préparer du café et du thé. Elle sortit du pain, des céréales et du lait. Un fois le petit déjeuné prêt, elle se dirigea dans sa chambre. L'eau coulait sous la douche alors elle se permit de poser discrètement un caleçon propre et une chemise qui appartient à Wells. Il laisse tout le temps des affaires chez Clarke. Elle sortit ces propres habits, puis rangea sa chambre, les culottes qui trainait dans la panière, les habits pas trop sales dans le placard. Elle préférait que Bellamy ne voie pas cet aspect de sa personnalité. Mais des fois elle passait chez elle en coup de vent et n'avait pas le temps de ranger quoi que ce soit. Une fois sa chambre plus ou moins propre, elle s'assit dans la cuisine et commença son petit déjeuné.

Quand Bellamy sortit de la douche il la remercia pour la chemise et le caleçon. Quand Clarke le vit, en chemise blanche, manche remonté, cheveux encore mouillé et pieds nu elle crut défaillir. Qu'est ce qu'il est beau. Elle avait envie de l'embrasser, de passer sa main dans ces cheveux. Elle se dit que les évènements d'hier ne l'aidaient pas à y voir clair, elle ne pouvait pas se servir de Bellamy comme d'un exutoire. C'est pour ça qu'elle lui indiqua où trouver des chaussettes avant de filer sous la douche. Elle mit de l'eau froide pour calmer ces ardeurs de fille en chaleur. Aujourd'hui elle travaillait de nuit. Elle allait donc aller passer la journée avec Raven et Sarah. Ça lui ferait du bien. Elle enfila sa petite robe d'été et se maquilla légèrement. Elle avait envie de se faire belle, pour elle mais pas seulement. Elle voulait prouver aux autres, que Lexa ne la touchait pas tant que ça. Elle voulait prouver qu'elle pouvait gérer sa vie comme elle le voulait et que Lexa n'avait rien à dire. Clarke allait se prouver a elle-même et aux autres qu'elle pouvait vivre et pas seulement survivre. Quand elle rejoint Bellamy dans la cuisine il était en train de boire un café.

\- Tu travail aujourd'hui ?

\- Hum…

\- Ok, café pas fini, Bellamy muet.

\- Dis donc je ne te permets pas de te moquer du pauvre gars qui a dormit assis.

\- Dois-je te rappelé que tu es mon sujet, je me moque si j'en ai envie !

\- Excusez-moi princesse Griffin. Mais oui je travails aujourd'hui. Je ne vais pas tardez, tu veux que je te pose quelque part ?

\- Chez Raven c'est possible, je n'ai pas envie de prendre le métro aujourd'hui.

\- Pas de soucis.

\- Dis vous avez arrêté la personne qui ta tiré dessus ?

\- Hum… Non l'enquête est au point mort, ce qui me rend fou et du coup je rends fou Nathan.

\- Ça doit être frustrant…

\- Oui. Allée on décolle princesse.

\- Allons-y preux chevalier.

* * *

Ils les virent passer la porte d'entrée, Clarke riait et tapa Bellamy avec son épaule. Bellamy, lui, la regardait tendrement en riant également. Quand ils arrivèrent à la voiture du jeune homme il lui ouvrit la portière côté passager avant de se pencher en avant pour faire une révérence. Clarke ria et monta dans la voiture. Il fit le tour et il partir tous les deux. Elle fulminait, de quel droit il dormait chez elle ? Elle semblait heureuse avec lui. Peut-être que leur relation était plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle avait vu John, Wells et l'agent Miller partir de chez elle tôt ce matin, mais elle ne pensait pas que lui serait resté. Ce traitre de Blake. Il fallait qu'ils l'aient de leur côté. Avec elle il pourrait stopper cette enquête sur eux. Mais pour la récupérer il fallait qu'elle soit seule, qu'ils puissent lui parler, la convaincre ou bien la kidnapper si vraiment elle ne voulait pas les suivre. Et pour le moment elle l'était très rarement. Ce Black passait pas mal de temps avec elle, peut-être même trop de temps pour que ce soit clair. Avait-elle parlé ? Il ne pouvait se permettre qu'elle leur raconte ce qu'elle savait. Ils allaient la récupérer pour de bon, quitte à la forcer.

* * *

\- Bellamy !

\- Nate !

\- Tu sais cette Lexa, la connasse. J'ai fait des recherches sur elle, je comptais lui foutre une amande ou quelque chose comme ça tu vois ?

\- Oui, et ?

\- Bell, elle fait partie du gang des grounders. C'est un membre actif depuis sa naissance.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ces parents étaient Mathias et Anaya…

\- Impossible ! J'ai été dans ce gang Miller, j'en ai fait partie intégrante et jamais personne n'as parlé du fait que Mathias et Anaya aient eu une fille.

\- Bell, ce ne sont pas des sources sûres, mais Lexa est connue chez nous. Et quand tu parles d'elle tout le monde te dit la même chose : c'est leur fille.

\- Il faut qu'on l'interroge !

\- Elle est introuvable, hier c'était notre seule chance de la choppé. Beaucoup la recherche pour des petits délits. Apparemment elle ne se salit pas trop les mains.

\- Tu penses que Clarke était au courant. Demanda Bellamy.

\- Elle a vécu 5 ans avec elle, comment elle ne pourrait pas être au courant…

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de la faire venir au poste, pas aujourd'hui Nathan.

\- Moi non plus Bell, j'ai vu hier qu'elle était vraiment mal, mais c'est notre seule piste.

\- Si on va la voir ce soir ? On parle de sa entre amis ?

\- Je ne sais pas Bell…

\- Tu sais que si tu l'amène au poste aujourd'hui sa ruine tes chances avec Wells, et j'aime bien Clarke, vraiment.

\- Je… On peut faire ça autour d'un repas, dire à Wells et John de venir, de toute façon ils sont au courant de tout ce que Clarke vit.

\- Raven aussi, Clarke a besoin de ces proches.

\- Ok… Dans ce cas.

A : Reyes

« Ce soir repas chez toi. Miller et moi on a des questions pour Clarke au sujet de Lexa. Elle fait partie d'une enquête. Invite les garçons elle aura surement besoin de soutien. »

De : Reyes

« Si elle dit stop aux questions et que vous la forcer je vous fou dehors c'est clair ? »

A : Reyes

« Très. Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir. Demande lui si O peux venir, elle veut la voir… Comment ça va ? »

De : Reyes

« O, Jasper, Monty, Maya peuvent venir. Si Monty pouvait ne pas inviter Harper c'est mieux (par rapport à son travail). Elle vous dira ce qu'elle pourra. Elle est avec Kyle et Sarah en ce moment ils font des jeux débiles, comme si elle comprenait… »

A : Reyes

« Parfait. A ce soir. »

Le soir arriva rapidement, trop rapidement pour les garçons qui redoutaient ce moment plus que tout. Bellamy était stressé, il ne voulait pas blesser Clarke, il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer encore une fois. Il voulait juste qu'elle aille mieux. Il décida de laisser Tiana chez lui sous la garde d'Harper. Echo était à l'autre bout du pays pour les 3 prochaines semaines. Octavia et Lincoln l'attendait devant chez Raven. Il était avec Nathan. Octavia prit son frère dans ce bras, elle était inquiète elle aussi. Elle avait peur de perdre une amie parce que son frère devait lui poser des questions sur sa vie personnelle, une partie de sa vie personnelle dure pour la jeune blonde. Quand ils frappèrent, Raven leur ouvrit avec un visage fermé. Bellamy comprit que Raven lui en voulait de faire subir ca à Clarke. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Miller et lui s'excusèrent d'office. Tout le monde était dans le salon. Le salon de Raven était petit mais chacun y trouvait sa place. Wells et Raven chacun d'un coté de Clarke leur lançait des regards plein de sens. Nathan se sentit tout à coup beaucoup trop mal à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur de son presque petit ami. Mais personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir de faire son travail. Il vit Clarke fière et droite. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ces deux chiens de garde mais ils étaient là. Il inspira lentement et prit la parole.

\- Je propose, qu'on pose nos questions tout de suite et qu'on se détende tous après.

\- Tu es sur que tu veux qu'on reste Clarke ? Je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas de nous. Demanda Maya prévenante.

\- Je m'en fiche, vous savez tous que j'ai perdu mon bébé, c'est la partie la plus dur, le reste je ne sais pas ce que je vais pouvoir apporter.

\- Ok. Comment tu as rencontré Lexa Clarke ?

* * *

 _Clarke avait du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à ces cours en ce moment. A chaque fois qu'elle sortait de son appartement elle allait, sois a la bibliothèque, sois en cours. Elle pensait médecine, médecine et encore médecine. Ces amis n'en pouvaient plus. John était le seule a comprendre vu qu'il vivait de la même façon qu'elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir moins que John, malgré leur amitié la compétition faisait rage entre eux. Wells ne comprenait pas, il était dans la promo au-dessus d'eux, il avait sauté une classe quand il était petit et donc avait tout fait avec un an d'avance sur Clarke. Alors quand Wells lui avait dit : « Ce soir tu sors avec moi dans un bar gay, tu n'as pas le choix ! » Elle avait soupiré mais accepte. De toute façon il n'aurait pas lâché l'affaire. Evidemment qu'elle voulait rester chez elle et révisé, mais Wells était comme son frère et elle avait du mal à lui dire non._

\- _Tu bois quoi Clarkey ? Cria Wells._

\- _Vodka orange s'il te plait._

\- _Ok girly !_

 _Elle s'assit à la table qu'il avait trouvée et observa tous ces couples. Elle n'est pas gay, elle a déjà embrassé une fille, couchée avec une fille mais rien de concret dans le sens du couple. Des filles la regardaient, lui faisaient des sourires. Quand Wells revint au bras d'un homme elle sourit. Wells savait définitivement bien dragué. Il trouvait toujours quelqu'un super vite. Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de prendre Wells et de l'entrainer vers la piste de danse. Clarke se retrouva seul et marmonna._

\- _Une soirée entre nous tu parles. A peine arrivé et je suis seule._

\- _Je peux te tenir compagnie si tu veux._

 _Clarke se retourna et regarda la fille qui venait de s'assoir à côté d'elle. Les cheveux châtain, des tresses plaquées. Un sourire à faire fondre. Elle était définitivement craquante. Des tatouages sur les bras et sur le haut de la nuque. Elle ressemblait définitivement au genre de Bad girl que Clarke aimait. Elle rougit instantanément et lui fit un sourire._

\- _Lexa, enchanté._

\- _Clarke._

\- _Alors tu es seule ?_

\- _Pas vraiment je suis venue avec mon meilleur ami mais apparemment il préfère la compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre. Et toi ?_

\- _Hum… Moi je suis venue avec des copines._

\- _Des sex-friends ?_

\- _Plus ou moins._

\- _Hum, et tu les laisse tombé ?_

\- _Elles s'en remettront, ne t'en fait pas._

\- _Donc, Lexa, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?_

\- _On n'est pas obligé de faire ça tu sais ?_

\- _Faire ça quoi ?_

\- _Se présenté, connaitre l'autre et tout ça. A moins que les filles ne t'intéressent pas et que tu veuille éviter une situation gênante._

\- _Non non, enfin si, enfin je veux dire. Je suis intéressée par les filles._

\- _Par moi ? Fit Lexa en se penchant vers Clarke._

\- _Hum… Peut-être._

\- _Toi en tout cas tu me plais !_

\- _Tu es direct comme fille._

\- _Oui, je n'aime pas faire des manières._

\- _Ok, ça me va._

\- _On danse ?_

 _Clarke prit la main de Lexa et se dirigea vers la piste de danse. La main de Lexa dans celle de la blondinette. Elles dansèrent au début à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre. Puis un gars poussa Clarke qui dut s'attraper a Lexa pour ne pas tomber. Lexa posa ces mains sur les hanches de Clarke. La blonde sentit les frissons monter le long de son corps. Lexa la regardais dans les yeux comme pour chercher son accord. Clarke fixait ces yeux qui la faisait frissonner, elle les trouvait tellement beau. Elle est belle, avec cette assurance. Après une demande silencieuse les mains de Lexa passèrent sous le débardeur jaune de Clarke. Clarke soupira d'aise en sentant les mains de la jeune femme sur sa peau. Les mouvements de hanche de Lexa se callèrent sur ceux de Clarke. Puis tout doucement Lexa s'approcha de Clarke, la blonde ne bougea pas et laissa l'autre jeune femme prendre les devants. Tout doucement les lèvres de Lexa se posèrent sur les siennes, ce fut un baiser simple, presque chaste. Mais rapidement Clarke en redemanda et posa ces lèvres sur celle de Lexa, elle mordilla sa lèvre inferieur, puis essaya de forcer le passage jusqu'à sa langue. Une fois qu'elle y eu accès, le baiser dura jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient besoin de respirer. Clarke n'avait jamais ressentis ça. Elle en voulait encore et encore. Toutes les deux elles dansèrent pendant des heures, les mains de Clarke et Lexa explorèrent le torse de l'autre sensuellement. Clarke se sentait vivante avec cette fille. Wells vint les trouver et c'est avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles._

\- _Je vais rentrer chez moi avec Mike, à bientôt blondie._

\- _Tchao frangin._

\- _Tu viens chez moi. Chuchota Lexa à l'oreille de Clarke._

\- _Ok._

 _Main dans la main elles se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de Lexa. Sur le trajet elles discutèrent, rirent comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Mais une fois dans l'ascenseur menant à l'appartement de la brune, on n'entendait plus un bruit. Elle s'embrassait se touchait. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un voisin de Lexa qui fut tellement choquée qu'il n'osa pas entrer dans l'ascenseur. Lexa débarrassa Clarke de son débardeur et se dirigea vers son appartement. Un fois à l'intérieur elle enleva son tee shirt à elle. Elles se dirigèrent rapidement vers la chambre, tout ça sans rompre le contact entre leur deux corps. Celui de Lexa ondulait de plaisir sous les caresses de Clarke. Quand Lexa prit les choses en mains Clarke cru partir. Elle était définitivement douée. Trop douée pour son propre bien. Ces gestes étaient précis. Elles firent l'amour encore et encore jusqu'au matin._

* * *

 _Voila voila, chapitre centrée sur Lexa et Clarke. Il y a quand même un petit moment Bellarke que je trouve adorable. Que penser vous de la relation Clexa (sur ce que vous avez appris) ? Du moment Bellarke ?_

 _N'hésitez pas a me donnez vos avis !_

 _Comment pensez vous que va se dérouler le prochain chapitre ? J'attends vos théorie._


	9. Chapitre IX

**Hello !** **  
**

 **Voici mon 9eme chapitre, centré sur Lexa et sa relation avec Clarke ! On y apprend beaucoup de choses ! Surement certaines qui vont vous décevoir, que vous n'allez pas aimer mais bon, c'est qu'un chapitre dans l'histoire alors ne me détestez pas trop !**

 **Merci encore et encore pour tout vos commentaires, surtout a ceux qui commentent a chaque chapitre ! C'est vraiment important pour moi de lire vos avis sur ma fiction !**

 **MaBellarke : Ce n'est pas directement Lexa qui surveillait Clarke mais c'est en effet sous les ordres de Lexa ! Echo ne revient pas dans ce chapitre donc sois rassurée. Oui bellarke avance doucement. J'espère que tu va aimer ce chapitre même si il est plus Clexa que Bellarke.**

 **Bonne lecture a vous !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 9 : Lexa_

\- Ce Mike était l'un de ces loseurs dragueurs tu as jamais choisi pire que ça Wells ! Fit Raven morte de rire.

\- Ca va… Je suis resté quoi ? Trois mois avec lui.

\- Trois mois de trop si tu veux mon avis. Dit John en tapant dans la main de Raven.

\- Ok, ok. Fit Miller plutôt mal à l'aise. Continue Clarke.

* * *

 _Après une semaine ou Clarke et Lexa passait toutes leurs soirée chez l'une ou l'autre, elles décidèrent de se mettre en couple. Clarke présenta Lexa à ces amis après un mois de relation. La première rencontre fût plutôt bizarre._

\- _Raven a l'appareil, que puis-je faire pour vous._

\- _Agir normalement quand je te présenterais ma copine._

\- _…_ _._

\- _Reyes, tu es la ?_

\- _Ta quoi ?_

\- _Copine, petite amie, ma nana quoi._

\- _Griffin, je croyais que les filles c'était trop chiant pour que tu sortes avec._

\- _Il n'y a que les cons qui ne changent pas d'avis. Lexa est cool, tu verras._

\- _Ça fait longtemps ?_

\- _Un mois, je voulais attendre avant de vous en parler._

\- _Je suis la première au courant hein ?_

\- _Hum, non Wells sait, il était là quand je l'ai rencontrée._

\- _Il t'a encore trainé dans un bar gay c'est ça ?_

\- _Oui… Mais on s'en fou du pourquoi, il se trouve que je commence réellement a m'attaché à Lexa._

\- _Soit… Par contre ne viens pas te plaindre si tu es en manque de bite dans 6 mois._

\- _Reyes !_

\- _Griffin ! Comment tu peux t'en passer ?_

* * *

\- Tu n'as pas réellement dit ça Raven ? Fit le père de sa fille.

\- Si, j'avais 20 ans, j'étais une petite effrontée. Et sincèrement je ne sais toujours pas comment elle fait.

\- Raven… Fit la blonde en rigolant.

Bellamy regardait l'échange, Clarke souriait. Ça lui faisait du bien de se souvenir des bons moments. Lexa avait beau être au centre d'une enquête, elle était une partie de la vie de Clarke, une grosse partie. Si Bellamy voulait connaitre Clarke il fallait qu'il en apprenne plus sur sa vie avec Lexa. Il voulait savoir. Plus il passait du temps avec elle plus il se disait que docteur ou pas, il l'aimait beaucoup. Une fois l'enquête Lexa terminé il l'emmènerait en rendez-vous. Mais tant que cette enquête n'est pas bouclée il ne peut rien faire. La vie professionnelle et personnelle serait mélangée. Tout le monde riait en voyant Clarke et Raven se disputer quand Monty demanda.

\- Et John comment il a réagi ?

\- On n'était pas amis depuis longtemps à cette époque. Alors je lui ai dit un truc du style « Content pour toi ». Mais au fond je pensais plus « WTF ! Elle est lesbienne ? Ça peut devenir intéressant ! »

\- Oh non tu n'as pas pu penser ça !

\- Je ne suis qu'un homme Clarky…

\- Clarky ? Fit Jasper. J'adore ! Je vais t'appeler comme ça.

\- Bon, Clarke, sais-tu que Lexa fais partie d'un gang ? Fit Bellamy

\- Quoi ? Un gang ?! Firent Wells et Raven en même temps.

\- Oui je le savais.

\- Pardon et tu ne nous a rien dit ? Demanda Raven.

\- Moi je le savais aussi. Fit Murphy en prenant la main d'Emory.

\- Comment ça se fait ? Demanda Wells.

* * *

 _Ça faisait un an et demi que Clarke sortait avec Lexa. Elle avait emménagé ensemble une semaine auparavant. L'appartement était grand, plus grand que les deux derniers appartements de Clarke réunis. Lexa avait de l'argent. Jamais Clarke n'avait réussi à savoir d'où il venait. Lexa répondait souvent « de mes parents » mais Clarke n'avait jamais rencontré ces parents. Elle commençait à se demandé si Lexa ne lui mentait pas. Alors les embrouilles étaient de plus en plus présentes. Clarke exigeais de savoir des choses sur Lexa. Lexa refusait de parler de son passé avec elles. Clarke ne supportait pas de voir Lexa revenir avec des bleues toujours plus gros que le dernier. Lexa lui disait « Tu sais bien que j'aime ça la boxe et le combat. » Clarke croyait de moins en moins à ces réponses toute plus évasives les unes que les autres. Elle en parla donc à John. Raven avait trop de problème en ce moment pour qu'elle lui fasse part des siens, Wells était à l'autre bout du monde pour un stage. Elle n'avait que John._

\- _Je pense que Lexa me cache un truc. Fit la blonde un soir dans l'appartement du jeune homme._

\- _Ah oui ? De quel genre ?_

 _Clarke ne répondit pas tout de suite. La tête sur les genoux de son ami. Elle réfléchit un temps avant de lui répondre. Lui regardait la télévision tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux de la blonde distraitement. De l'extérieur on pourrait penser à un couple, mais jamais rien ne se passerais entre eux. John voyait Clarke comme sa famille, sa petite sœur. Clarke le voyait comme un frère un peu envahissant par moment. Mais pour rien au monde elle l'échangerait avec un autre. C'est quand Wells est partie en stage à l'étranger i mois qu'ils sont devenu aussi proche. Clarke passait les trois quarts de son temps chez lui, quand il n'y avait pas l'une de ces conquêtes. Plusieurs fois Clarke avait joué la petite amie de John pour faire virer les filles de son appartement._

\- _Je ne sais pas vraiment, je pense que c'est quelque chose de gros…_

\- _Du genre elle te trompe ?_

\- _Non non, plutôt du style un trafic de je ne sais pas quoi._

\- _Comment ça ? Fit le jeune homme se redressant dans le canapé._

\- _Je ne sais pas. L'autre jour j'ai trouvé de l'argent en liquide, mais pas 100 dollars. Plutôt 5000 dollars en liquide. Et puis elle a toujours un cran d'arrêt sur elle._

\- _Ca fait une semaine que tu vis avec elle et tu remarques déjà tout ça ?_

\- _Non ça fait un moment que je me pose des questions._

\- _Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?_

\- _Je me disais que je me faisais des films. Fit la blonde en se redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux. John dis-moi que je me trompe…_

\- _Je ne sais pas Clarke, tu la connais mieux que moi… Peut-être que tu regardes trop de série policière. Mais elle est quand même bizarre ta nana. Tu lui en as parlé ?_

\- _Plus ou moins, je pose des questions, et à chaque fois on se dispute. Elle répond toujours mais rien de concret tu vois ?_

\- _Ouai. Elle est chez vous en ce moment ?_

\- _Non, c'est pour ça que je suis venue, elle doit passer la nuit je sais plus où._

\- _On va aller fouiller votre appart. Viens._

\- _John… Je ne sais pas, si elle nous trouve c'est la fin de mon couple._

\- _Je m'en fou. Bouge tes fesses blondie._

 _C'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le nouvel appartement de Clarke à fouiller dans toute les pièces pour trouver des indices. Ils fouillèrent d'abord la chambre. Ils ne trouvèrent rien de bien choquant. Des gants de boxe, des bandages avec un peu de sang. Ils se mirent à fouiller la salle de bain. Puis la cuisine et dans la hotte, ils trouvèrent un couteau plein de sang. Clarke commença à panique. Lexa lui avait dit que la hotte était cassée. Qu'elle allait appeler quelqu'un pour à réparer. John prit la blonde par la main et lui dit « Fais tes affaires, tu viens chez moi Clarke ! ». Hébétée elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et commença en faire une valise quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Lexa et une autre fille. Quand elle entendit le cri de John elle lâcha tout et courut dans le salon._

\- _Tu menace mes amis maintenant Lexa ?_

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait la a fouillé dans nos affaires._

\- _Dans quoi tu trempe Lexa ? Ni John, ni l'autre jeune fille n'osèrent parler._

\- _Clarke… Je…_

\- _Je quoi ? Les grosses sommes d'argent liquide. Les bleues. Le couteau plein de sang dans la hotte ! Merde Lexa !_

\- _Fais-moi confiance Clarke je t'aime._

\- _Tu m'aimes ? Commence par m'expliquer dans quoi tu trempe !_

\- _Je fais partie d'un gang, je suis née dedans. Je n'ai jamais eu le choix. Mes parents m'ont répété toute ma vie « L'amour est une faiblesse » et tu es arrivée, tu m'as fait comprendre que non. Clarke ça fait un mois qu'avec Emory nt trouve un moyen de pouvoir fuir le gang._

\- _Emory ?_

\- _C'est moi, enchanté Clarke, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Fit la jeune fille qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début._

\- _Écoute-moi bien Lexa. Je vais chez John. Tu trouves un moyen de le plus vivre avec de l'argent sale et je ne veux pas en savoir plus ou tu m'oublie._

\- _Clarke, je t'en prie, ce sont mes parents ! Je t'aime !_

\- _Si tu reviens me voir en étant toujours dans ce gang je vais voir la police, je te dénonce. Je t'aime et c'est pour ça que je suis incapable d'aller te dénoncer sur le champ. Mais je te jure que je n'hésiterais pas si ça continue._

* * *

\- Tu veux dire que Emory et toi vous vous n'êtes pas rencontré dans un bar ? Fit Raven les yeux grand ouvert.

\- Hum… Bin non… Mais ça ne change rien à qui elle est.

\- Tu faisais partie des grounders ? Demanda Bellamy

\- Oui, enfin mon petit ami de l'époque m'a entrainé dans cette merde. J'étais seule et perdue mais dès que Lexa a parlé de partir j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

\- Il faudra que tu nous dises ce que tu sais quand même.

\- Pas de problème. Si je reste une source anonyme. Exigea la jeune femme.

\- Evidemment.

\- Je suppose qu'elle a réussi à sortir du gang. Dit Miller.

\- Oui, il a fallu une semaine pour que j'aménage de nouveau avec elle. Emory a vécu peut être 2 semaine avec nous avant de partir chez John.

\- Tout se passait bien, j'y veillais. Lexa ne faisait rien de suspect. Elles étaient heureuses. Dit John.

\- Après quatre ans de relation Lexa et moi avons parlé famille et enfant. J'en voulais, elle pas vraiment. Mais après de nombreuses discussions on a décidé que je porterais notre enfant. Fit Clarke les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé Clarke… Dit Nathan, sous le regard reconnaissant de son petit ami.

\- Si. Je veux le faire. On a pratiqué une insémination artificielle. Raven me traitait de folle et John était mitigé. Mais je voulais ce bébé. Lexa était la femme de ma vie, je le savais. Malgré toutes ces histoires, je voulais passer ma vie avec elle. Malgré tout le mal qu'elle a pu me faire elle reste la femme de vie. Elle était parfaite pour moi. Mais aujourd'hui je ne pourrais pas lui pardonnée…

\- Est-ce que tu veux nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, Clarke ? Demanda Miller.

\- Oui, arrêtez de me prendre pour un bébé.

* * *

 _Ca faisait aujourd'hui 6 mois que Clarke était tombé enceinte. Elle était allongée sur le canapé en regardant la télévision. Elle voulait profiter de chaque moment de cette grossesse. Son petit bébé bougeait et donnait des coups. Lexa disait qu'il tenait d'elle pour sa force. Evidemment l'une et l'autre savait que c'était faux mais elle aimait y croire. Plus la grossesse avançait plus Lexa s'engageait. Aujourd'hui Lexa et elle recevait John, Emory, Raven, Kyle, Wells et Julien, le nouveau copain de Wells. Lexa et elle avaient tout préparé la veille. Ce matin Lexa avait entrainement de boxe et Clarke se reposait. C'est avec beaucoup d'entrain que Raven pénétra dans l'appartement._

\- _Hey la vache ! Comment vous allez aujourd'hui ?_

\- _Bien et toi méchante fille ?_

\- _Bien. Lexa n'est pas là ?_

\- _Non encore à la boxe. Elle ne devrait pas tardez._

\- _Vous ne voulez toujours pas savoir le sexe du bébé ?_

\- _Non, mais on a presque trouvé les prénoms._

\- _Je veux savoir Fit Emory en entrant dans l'appartement._

\- _Si c'est une fille on hésite entre Luna, Maria et Charlotte._

\- _J'aime beaucoup Luna. Dit Wells qui venait d'entré._

\- _Oui moi aussi. Pour un garçon on hésite entre : Auguste, Malo et Nicholas._

\- _Non non, on a dit pas Auguste, Clarke. Fit Lexa en allant l'embrasser. Je vais prendre une douche j'arrive._

 _La discussion tourna autour du bébé pendant que Lexa était à la douche. Mais rapidement ils divaguèrent sur plusieurs sujets. Quand Lexa les rejoignit elle semblait inquiète. Mais personne ne releva, elle était souvent sérieuse. Clarke était plus tactile que jamais depuis qu'elle était enceinte, sa main était tout le temps sur la cuisse de Lexa, dans les cheveux de Wells qui riait à chaque fois. Raven se moquait d'elle dès qu'elle agissait bizarrement. Clarke ne s'était jamais sentit si heureuse. Elle avait toute les personnes qu'elle aimait autour d'elle. En fin de soirée Clarke se retrouva allongé sur le canapé la tête sur les genoux de Lexa et les pieds sur les jambes d'Emory qui les lui massait. Vers une heure du matin tout le monde se décida à rentrer. Clarke resta allongé la tête sur les jambes de sa copine. Lexa regardait la télé sans la voir._

\- _Lex, ça va ?_

\- _Hum… Oui et vous deux ?_

\- _Ça va, regarde elle bouge. Dit la blonde en posant la main de la brune sur son ventre rebondis._

\- _Elle ? Je suis sûre que ce sera un petit garçon. Je lui apprendrais la boxe et tu feras des crises quand il rentrera plein de bleus._

\- _Peut-être, ou elle sera une petite artiste. Une peintre se serait géniale._

\- _Peu importe, c'est notre bébé._

\- _Oui._

 _Lexa se pencha pour embrasser sa compagne. Un baiser charger d'amour, de tendresse et de promesse. La promesse d'un avenir, la promesse d'une belle vie ensemble. Mais cette promesse ne dura que le temps d'une nuit. Le lendemain matin Lexa se réveilla avec la sonnerie de son téléphone. Quand elle vit la personne qui l'appelait-elle répondit au téléphone dans le lit. Peu soucieuse de réveiller sa compagne. Pendant qu'elle discutait Clarke émergea lentement. Quand Lexa raccrocha Clarke vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas bien._

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lexa ?_

\- _Je… Hier une vieille connaissance m'a appelé pour me dire que mes parents avaient une taupe dans leur gang. Je ne l'ai pas cru. Mes parents font très attention aux personnes autour d'eux. Mais aujourd'hui il y a eu une descente de police dans les locaux. Ils ont embarqué mon père. Maria vient de m'appeler pour me dire qu'un flic était infiltré. Elle n'a pas eu son nom mais deux con en on ne parle pas loin d'elle. Je… Ma mère a besoin de moi Clarke._

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu me dis la ? Que tu pars les rejoindre ?_

\- _Je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule, il faut qu'on découvre qui était se flic et…_

\- _Et quoi Lexa ? Je vais retrouver un autre couteau en sang ? Le sang d'un flic ! Tu te moque de moi j'espère !_

\- _Écoute ça marche comme ça chez moi ! Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber quand il se passe ça._

\- _Et quand notre bébé sera là ? Tu vas disparaitre pendant des mois pour les aider à dealer alors que ton enfant fait ces premiers pas, qu'il dit ces premiers mots ? Et qu il sera en Age de comprendre ? Tu vas lui dire quoi « écoute fiston je suis née la bas je ne peux pas les laisser tomber juste parce que tu es la… »_

\- _Clarke comprend moi c'est ma mère…_

\- _Non Lexa ! Tu as promis de laisser tomber tout ça. Je ne veux pas de cette vie._

\- _Ce flic a fait arrêter un grand nombre du gang, mes frères._

\- _Et ils l'ont mérité putain !_

\- _Arrête ! Ne dis pas ça ! Cria Lexa._

\- _Écoute-moi bien Lexa ! Si tu pars je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Tu ne seras jamais si tu as eu une fille ou un fils._

\- _Clarke, non …_

\- _Fait un choix..._

\- _Je ne peux… Je … Ok … Viens là._

 _Elles se recouchèrent. Lexa sera Clarke dans ces bras si fort que Clarke aurait dû comprendre que c'était un adieu. Les baisers de Lexa aussi avaient des gouts d'adieu. Clarke ne sentais que le soulagement de l'avoir à ces cotés. Elle avait besoin d'elle, comme de respirer. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle. Pourtant en ouvrant les yeux quelque heure plus tard, elle sentie les vide autour d'elle. Elle sut instantanément ce que ça voulait dire. Elle était partie. Les habits de Lexa étaient encore là. Elle n'avait rien prit avec elle. Elle était partie comme si elle allait faire les courses. Mais Clarke savait qu'elle reviendrait. Dans une semaine ou deux, le temps qu'elle réalise sa bêtise. Alors pendant deux semaines Clarke mentit a ces amis, leur disant que Lexa voyageait pour le travail, qu'elle était malade, qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail. Mais au bout de deux semaines c'est John et Emory qui se trouvèrent devant la porte de son appartement._

\- _Ou est Lexa, Clarke ? Demanda John le visage fermer._

\- _Elle est au travail pourquoi ?_

\- _Arrête de mentir Clarke, tu sembles épuiser et toute ces excuses depuis deux semaines ça ne marche pas. John semblait sur le point d'exploser._

\- _Je … Je ne sais même pas si elle est encore en vie…_

\- _Comment ça Clarke ? Demanda Emory inquiète._

\- _Elle est partie, elle … un flic infiltre … une descente … son père embarque… Sanglota Clarke._

\- _Non… Souffla Emory. Elle ne peut pas y être retourne._

\- _Depuis quand ? Demanda Murphy qui voyait de plus en plus rouge._

\- _Ça fait deux semaines… Je me suis réveillé seule après qu'elle m'est expliquée… Elle avait dit… Elle avait dit… Qu'elle nous choisissait nous. Fit la blonde les mains sur son ventre._

 _Se souvenant que son amie était enceinte de 6 mois et demi, John l'emmena vers le canapé. Emory et lui s'assirent chacun d'un coté de Clarke. Le nez de Clarke caché dans le coup de John. Il la serrait de toutes ces forces contre lui. Emory passait sa main dans le dos de Clarke qui avait du mal à respirer entre les sanglots. Ils passèrent la journée avec Clarke, ils firent tout pour contacter Lexa. Ils se rendirent compte que Clarke ne mangeait plus beaucoup depuis son départ, le frigo vide les placards remplit de gâteaux. Elle allait mal et John commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Emory appela Wells et Raven qui arrivèrent dans la demi-heure. De leur point de vue Lexa avait disparu après une dispute, mais ils ne savaient pas le sujet de la dispute. Quand John leur expliqua pour les placards, Raven partie dans la chambre de Clarke et ne revint qu'une fois deux grosses valises faites. John et Emory décidèrent d'accueillir Clarke chez eux. Mais rien ne s'arrangea. Elle ne mangea que très peu. Raven passait régulièrement, tout comme Wells. Personne n'arrivait à la faire sourire. Tout ce que Clarke répétait c'est « Elle est morte, elle m'a laissé ». Les hormones de grossesse cumuler a cette tristesse ne furent bon ni pour la maman ni pour le bébé. Un matin Clarke se réveilla dans une mare de sang. Elle hurla si fort que John débarqua nu dans sa chambre. Il était sous la douche au moment où Clarke avait crié. Quand il vit le sang il sut. Il appela une ambulance, tout ce passa vite. Clarke perdait du sang en continue. Hémorragie interne. Une fois à l'hôpital il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal dans son lieu de travail. Clarke partit au bloc d'urgence. Quand le chirurgien lui apprit qu'elle allait survivre John s'assit enfin sur une chaise. Raven assise à côté de lui, lui prit la main et la serra si fort qu'il eut mal. Et Wells eu le courage de demander « Le bébé ? ». Personne n'eut besoin d'entendre le médecin, il suffit de voir son visage fermer et sa tête se balancer de gauche à droite pour savoir que Clarke ne serais pas maman pour le moment. Raven se mit à pleurer dans les bras de John. Comment Clarke allait survivre à ça ? Lexa, puis le bébé. Quand Clarke se réveilla elle sut. Son bébé était mort. Elle était responsable de cette mort. Elle l'avait tué à coup de déprime, de manque de nourriture, d'insomnie, de pleure… Elle avait tué son bébé. Jamais elle ne pourrait pardonner à Lexa. Son bébé, leur bébé… Sa déprime s'aggrava, elle ne bougeait plus de son lit. Pendant plus d'une semaine elle était comme morte. Un matin en allant aux toilettes elle décida de poser le courrier par terre sur un meuble. John avait dû le lancer avant de filer au travail. La première lettre lui était adressée. Elle l'ouvrit et découvre une carte. Elle l'ouvrit et son cœur manqua de se briser de nouveau quand elle reconnut l'écriture. « Je suis désolée pour le bébé. Je t'aime. Lexa ». Une rage immense la prit aux tripes quand elle lut ces mots. Quand John et Emory rentrèrent de leur journée ils trouvèrent Clarke en train de faire le ménage dans tout leur appartement. La colère avait permis à Clarke de reprendre du poil de la bête. Elle retourna travailler. Elle travaillait trop mais ces amis la laissaient faire. Au moins elle se nourrissait, elle bougeait de son lit. Puis doucement elle reprit gout à la vie. Elle trouva un appartement et s'installa. Lexa n'existait plus._

* * *

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous nous ayez mentit… Reprocha Raven au couple que formaient John et Emory.

\- C'est moi qui leur ai demandé de garder ca secret Rae… Lexa ne faisait plus partit de ma vie, vous n'aviez pas besoin de savoir.

\- Je croyais qu'on était amie ! Qu'on se disait tout ! Merde Clarke ! Tu es ma meilleure amie, ma seule famille ! Sans toi et tout ce que tu as fait pour moi je ne serais pas avec Kyle aujourd'hui, je n'aurais pas Sarah ! Je serais surement en train de dealer sous un pont !

\- Raven ! Tu n'allais pas bien quand j'ai appris pour Lexa, et quand tu as commencé à aller mieux je me suis dit que tu me forcerais à la quitter et je ne voulais pas. J'étais amoureuse je ne me voyais pas sans elle.

\- Je me sens complètement nulle comme amie…

\- Ne dis jamais ça d'accord.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que des putain de bleu est parler de toi devant des suspects. Dit Miller énervé. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour percuter.

\- Qu'est-ce que Bellamy a à voir la dedans ? Demanda Emory.

\- Je suis le flic… Le flic infiltré qui a fait arrête Mathias et une grande partie des grounders.

\- Tu … Tu es … Fit Clarke en le regardant des larmes dans les yeux.

\- A cet instant tout le monde sut ce que Clarke pensait. « Tu es le type qui a détruit mon couple et tuer mon enfant ». Personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche. Clarke attrapa la main de Raven et la serra tellement fort que Raven gémit de douleur. Le type qu'elle trouvait mignon avec qui elle s'imaginait peut être quelque chose est la raison du départ de Lexa. Clarke en avait toujours voulut a ce flic. Elle avait toujours dis qu'elle voudrait le frapper si elle le trouvait. Elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il n'y était pour rien, il avait juste fait son travail. Mais le coté rationnel de Clarke était partie se refugié au fond de son cerveau. Elle n'arrivait pas à penser correctement. Les larmes commencèrent à couler doucement. Bellamy se sentait tellement mal. Il avait été tellement fier de lui quand il avait fait arrêter Mathias. Il avait empêché de nombreux meurtre et mort à cause de la drogue ou des armes. Tout le monde l'avait félicité et considérer comme un héros. Mais aujourd'hui il se sentait comme un moins que rien. Il avait détruit la vie de Clarke. Il était le responsable de la perte de son bébé.

\- Regarde-moi Clarke ! Fit Emory en arrêtant les penser de tout le monde. Hey ! Je suis la personne qui connaissait le mieux Lexa après toi, on est d'accord la dessus ?

\- Oui, oui bien sûre… Mais…

\- Bellamy n'a rien fait, il n'est en rien responsable. Dit-elle en prenant les mains de Clarke. Lexa serait partie à un moment ou à un autre. Elle est comme ça, elle ne tient jamais longtemps ces engagements. Qu'elle est tenue 5 ans m'as déjà impressionné de sa part. Elle fuit toujours. Le gang est son excuse.

\- Non, elle avait changé, elle me l'avait promis Emory…

\- Je sais, mais la grossesse la faisait flipper, tu le sais. C'était des engagements énormes. Lexa n'a jamais voulu finir loin de ce que ces parents auraient pu lui léguer. Ca le gang, une vie tranquille dans l'illégalité. Comment crois-tu que John a compris que Lexa était partie ? Je lui avais dit tout ça. On s'y attendait tous les deux.

Incapable d'en écouter plus Clarke se leva. Elle avait besoin de respirer. Elle prit l'ascenseur et sortie en bas de l'immeuble. Elle sortit une cigarette. Elle avait acheté un paquet dans l'après-midi en vue de cette soirée. Le départ de Lexa avait suscité cette mauvaise habitude. Quand elle allait mal elle fumait. Elle savait au fond qu'Emory avait raison. Bellamy ne pouvait pas prévoir. Il ne savait pas mais au fond il avait participé à ce désastre. Une fois la cigarette finit elle remonta. Elle s'assit là où elle était et planta son regard dans celui de Bellamy.

\- Continuez.

\- Très bien. Dit Nathan en avalant sa salive. Tu nous a parlez de tatouage, tu peux nous en dire plus ?

* * *

 _Lexa était couché nue sur le lit. Maintenant que Clarke savait pour le gang elle voulait en savoir plus sur ces tatouages. Elle les trouvait hypnotisant._

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'ils signifient ces tatouages ?_

\- _Beaucoup et peu de chose… C'est une tradition la bas._

\- _Comment ça ?_

\- _Je suis la fille des chefs du gang alors je suis l'une des personnes les plus importante. Alors ce grand tatouage dans mon dos donne mon rang. Si l'on doute de moi je n'ai cas le montrer pour qu'on me respect. Celui la prouve que je fais juste parti du clan, il est plus visible. On se fait tatouer après un an passé au sein du gang sans bavure._

\- _Sinon ?_

\- _On se fait tué._

\- _Un trafic de quoi Lexa ?_

\- _D'arme, de drogue la plupart du temps. Ils nous arrivent d'avoir des objets anciens. Ou d'être engagé pour voler. J'étais l'une des expertes pour voler._

\- _Comment as-tu fais pour partir ?_

\- _Mes parents m'ont laissez partir, j'ai dit que je leur restais fidèle si il laissait Emory partir aussi. Les autres pensent que je suis en mission dans un autre pays._

* * *

\- Ok Clarke, c'est assez pour nous. Si on a d'autre question on peut te faire venir au poste ? Demanda Miller

\- Hors de question. Dit Emory.

\- Lexa est partout, si elle voit Clarke aller au poste elle va en déduire qu'elle la trahi et ça peut mal se finir.

\- Ok. Firent les garçons.

\- Emory qui serait capable de prendre la suite d'Anaya ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Lexa surement. Gustus aussi faisait partit des personnes importante. Il y avait cette fille aussi Ontarie.

\- Ontarie ? Tu penses ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Tu la connais ?

\- Je la connaissais sous couverture. Je la redoutais surtout, elle tue dès que quelqu'un la menace. Elle est si peu sûre d'elle qu'elle tue pour ne pas avoir d'ennuie. Anaya était plus sage que ça.

\- Comment peux-tu parler de Sagesse sur une dealeuse professionnel ? demanda Jasper.

\- Parce que dans ces groupes choisir son successeur est une affaire de sagesse, si le successeur est le mauvais c'est tout le groupe qui est en danger. Maintenant qu'Anaya est morte on ne sait pas qui dirige.

\- La mère de Lexa est morte ? Demanda Clarke qui est devenue blanche.

\- Oui, lors de la fusillade qui a presque tué Bellamy. Dis Nathan.

\- Lexa… C'est elle qui a pris la suite…

\- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Je … C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie, c'est sûr. La mort de sa mère a changé la donne de sa promesse. Le gang avait besoin d'elle. Elle est devenue le chef. Ce n'est qu'un mon instinct mais j'y crois.

\- Comment peux-tu y croire si fort ?

\- Je le sais Bellamy, je le sens, c'est la raison de son abandon. Je sais que tu ne peux pas faire une enquête en fonction de ca mais prend le en compte. Je suis pratiquement sur.

\- Ok… Je vais le prendre en compte.

* * *

 _Alors alors alors ... La relation Clexa ? Bellamy responsable de la mort du bébé de Clarke (Ne me tuez pas tout de suite !) ? Murphy au courant de tout ? Wells et Raven en chien de garde de Clarke ?_

 _J'ai vraiment besoin de vosq avos sur ce chapitre parce que je ne sais pas trop comment comment continuez, j'ai plusieurs idée mais je ne sais pas laquelle exploiter. J'attends donc vos avis pour finir d'écrire le 10 eme chapitre !_

 _Bisous bisous !_


	10. Chapitre X

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Voila le dixième chapitre qui va surement plaire a beaucoup d'entre vous ! J'ai vraiment hâte de lire vos commentaires !**

 **J'ai aussi écrit un OS Bellarke qui s'appelle Merci le destin ! pour ceux que ça intéresse ! J'attends également vos avis sur cet OS. **

**MaBellarke : Alors non ce n'est pas Lexa qui a tiré sur Bellamy mais elle en a donné l'ordre ! Ce chapitre risque de te plaire il y a du Bellarke ! Lexa est encore la pour quelque chapitre malheureusement...**

 **Bonne lecture a vous tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Le plan de Tiana

Wells était blottis dans le bras de Nathan, il ne bougeait pas. Ca faisait deux semaines que leur relation avait commencé. Il se sentait bien avec ce garçon. Mais il y avait conflit d'intérêt. Nathan travaillais sur une enquête qui concernait son amie, même de loin. Wells ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter et s'énerver toutes les fois ou en deux semaines Nathan est venu voir Clarke avec une question sur Lexa. Clarke faisait du mieux pour répondre mais quelques fois c'était complique. En plus elle et Bellamy ne se parlaient plus vraiment. Puis Maya était passé à l'hôpital hier suite à une chute. C'est Clarke qui l'avait prise en charge. Clarke commençait à ce demandé si elle ne portait pas la poisse. Wells se sentait inutile dans cette histoire. Il voulait aider, Clarke, Miller. De plus Nathan s'inquiétait lui pour Bellamy qui s'en voulait, il pensait que tout étais de sa faute et comprenait que Clarke ne lui parle pas. Nathan lui avait expliqué son histoire. Bellamy se croyait chat noir, les gens autour de lui mourraient aussi. Bellamy et Clarke avait besoin de parler. Mais ils s'évitaient, au repas ils s'asseyaient a l'oppose l'un de l'autre, le reste du temps ils le passaient loin l'un de l'autre.

\- Nate ?

\- Hum … Fit le garçon en cachant le visage dans le coup de son petit ami.

\- Il faut que Bellamy et Clarke parlent…

\- Oui… Le problème c'est que même quand on mange tous ensemble ils ne sont jamais dans la même pièce…

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

\- Moi non plus… J'en ai parlé a Octavia il y a deux jours mais rien à faire Bellamy se sent trop coupable pour aller la voir…

\- Cette histoire est quand même totalement folle non ? Demanda le black.

\- J'en ai vu des pires, mais cette fois c'est mon meilleur ami qui se retrouve dans la merde face à la personne qui lui plait et ça me fait chier.

\- Je n'ai jamais réussi à aimer totalement Lexa, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui me dérangeais. Aujourd'hui je la haie carrément.

\- Oui … Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour Bellamy…

\- Et moi pour Clarke… Elle a recommencé à travailler jour et nuit. Elle dort à l'hôpital, je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas rentrée chez elle depuis deux jours au moins.

\- On va trouver une solution, pour eux deux. J'en suis sûr ! Mais pour le moment si on profitait de ce jour de congé pour ne pas bouger d'ici ?

\- Très bonne idée, agent Miller.

Wells se pencha et captura les lèvres de son compagnon. Nathan passa immédiatement ces mains dans ces cheveux. Les mains de chacun explorèrent le corps de l'autre, malgré ces deux semaines de relation ils découvraient encore le corps de l'autre.

* * *

Cela faisait deux semaines que Clarke vivait presque à l'hôpital. Elle n'en sortait que très peu. Elle avait besoin d'être là-bas pour faire face à cette nouvelle épreuve… Bellamy. Comment le destin pouvait être si mauvais. Lexa, le bébé, Bellamy. Rien n'allais plus dans sa vie, elle ne savait pas comment le gérer. C'est pour ça qu'elle passait son temps à travailler. Lexa était la femme de sa vie, elle le savait. Elle ne rencontrerait jamais une femme qui lui ferait ressentir ça, elle avait été la première femme a réellement entré dans sa vie et elle serait la dernière. Du moins autre que le sexe. Clarke savaient pourquoi elle n'avait pas couché avec un homme depuis qu'elle était célibataire. Elle avait peur. Elle a couché avec une femme pendant 5 ans, et si elle ne savait plus faire ? Si elle n'aimait plus ça ? S'il était nul ? Les femmes étaient une valeur sûre, pas de surprise, pas de gêne, pas d'inquiétude. Au début elle avait voulu couché qu'avec des femmes pour ne pas oublier, si Lexa revenait. Elle avait cet espoir infime, sous une couche de rancœur et de haine qu'elle veuille encore d'elle. Mais la rancœur était beaucoup trop forte pour qu'elle le comprenne. Aujourd'hui, maintenant que Lexa était revenue, qu'elle lui avait dit « Je t'aime » en face elle ne savait plus. Bien sûr elle était en colère contre elle et le serait toujours un peu mais il y avait cette légère flamme qui c'était rallumé quand Lexa l'avait prise dans ces bras, quand elle lui avait dit « je t'aime », quand elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Puis il y avait eu les bras de Bellamy, il l'avait protégé, serrer contre lui, empêché de devenir folle de rage.

Bellamy… Lui en voulait-elle ? Oui, définitivement. Et non, pas du tout. Elle savait très bien que Bellamy n'avait aucun pouvoir pour prévoir tout ça. Il ne savait pas, rien. Mais il avait tué son bébé… A côté de ça il était le gars de central park, celui qui l'avait mise sur les fesses à leur première rencontre. Celui qui avait failli mourir sous ces doigts, celui qu'elle avait grondé comme un enfant. Puis le gars avec qui elle avait fait nuit blanche. Elle prit son téléphone et regarda les photos de cette nuit. Il y en avait plusieurs prises en selfie, complètement floue. Clarke les effaça, une par une jusqu'à la dernière. Bellamy portait des lunettes de soleil blanche et Clarke des rouges. La tête de Bellamy était penchée vers Clarke, un sourire sur les lèvres. Clarke, elle avait la tête tournée vers lui et tirait la langue. La complicité de cette photo était tellement belle que Clarke ne put se résoudre a l'effacé. Elle continua et vit les photos du levé du jour sur le pont. Bellamy avait les cheveux encore mouillé, il regarda l'horizon. Il était beau, le fond rosé rendait la photo magnifique. La suivante était semblable sauf que Bellamy regardait l'appareil photo avec un air de défi dans le regard. En vérité c'est elle qu'il regardait. Elle aurait pu l'embrassé ce soir-là. Elle en mourrait d'envie, mais sa « peur » des hommes l'en avait empêché. Elle voulait tellement que cette histoire n'est pas existée. Bellamy lui plaisait de plus en plus et puis la révélation avait cassé tout ça.

* * *

Bellamy s'en voulait tellement. Ca faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas vraiment parlé à Clarke. Miller et sa sœur s'inquiétait pour lui. Echo était venu le voir mais il n'avait pas eu envie de quoi que ce soit. Elle était repartit énerver contre lui mais il s'en fichait. Depuis deux semaines il ne pensait qu'à Clarke, son bébé. S'il avait attendu 3 mois ce bébé serait né. Malgré ce que tout le monde lui disait il savait qu'il était en partie responsable. Il voulait tellement revenir en arrière, que Clarke ne perde pas ce bébé. Elle était tellement mal d'avoir perdu cet enfant. Il avait entendu sa sœur et Miller discuté de sa situation. Il était en bas dans sa maison, lui était dans la salle de bain. Tiana avait parfois un regard inquiet. Bellamy se renfermait sur lui-même. Comment peut-il continuer à faire du mal quand il fait son travail. Il a choisi la police pour arrête les salops, empêcher les meurtres. Il a choisi ça pour se racheter auprès de lui-même. Son père, sa mère étaient morts, il avait vu des amis se faire tirer dessus dans des histoires de gang. Il voulait se racheter de tout ça. Quand il avait arrêté Mathias il avait eu l'impression qu'il c'était racheter, il se sentait mieux. Mais maintenant il se rendait compte que quoi qu'il fasse il semait la mort. Il voulait seulement vivre une vie heureuse, c'était trop demandé ? Il avait quand même fait des sacrifices pour les gens qu'il aimait. Octavia et Lincoln venait tous les soirs, il avait l'impression d'être un assisté. Il coulait tellement arrêté d'être mal comme ça. Dormir la nuit, arrête de faire des cauchemars ou Clarke était enceinte. A chaque fois elle se mettait a saigné et à hurler qu'il était en train de la tué. Tiana le réveilla à chaque fois à tel point qu'il s'empêchait de dormir pour qu'elle est un sommeil complet. Il regardait la télévision toute la nuit. Dormait pendant sa pause de midi au travail. Il ressemblait à un zombie, il en était un.

* * *

Tiana était assise dans le bus pour aller au collège. Elle faisait tourner le téléphone de son papa entre ces doigts. Le doc avait disparu, son père faisait des cauchemars et elle avait entendu sa tante et Miller parler l'autre jour.

\- _Comment va Clarke ? Demanda Octavia_

\- _Wells est inquiet, elle vit à l'hôpital, elle ne rentre chez elle que quand Murphy ou lui la force. Je pense qu'elle a encore du mal à digérer._

\- _Oui … Bellamy aussi est mal, il ne dort presque plus, Tiana m'a dit qu'il faisait des cauchemars._

\- _Il dort quelque heures au travail mais peu._

\- _Je ne sais pas quoi faire Nathan. Il faut qu'ils se parlent tous les deux. Ils en ont besoin._

\- _Tu les a bien vus au repas la dernière fois ? Il était le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre._

\- _Je sais, mais je ne supporte pas de voir Bellamy comme ça… Il n'est pas responsable. Clarke le sait au fond mais je comprends que ça ne soit pas facile à encaisser. Fit la brune._

\- _Laissons-leur encore un peu de temps et si vraiment ils ne vont pas bien on tentera quelque chose._

Tiana ne savait pas ce qu'il c'était passé entre son père et Clarke mais ça ne pouvait pas être si grave. Il fallait qu'elle les fasse se parler. Elle ne savait pas encore comment faire. Un diner aux chandelles ? Un restaurant ? Les enfermer quelque part ? Clarke était fait pour son père. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire autant que depuis que Clarke était rentré dans sa vie. Et puis elle était tellement gentille avec elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Tiana ? Demanda sa copine Mathilde.

\- Je vais arranger un rancard pour mon père. Ce soir je l'enferme dans la maison avec le doc.

\- Euh … Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Non mais de toute façon je le ferais. Aide moi il faut que j'envoie un message a Clarke en me faisant passer pour mon père.

\- Et comment tu vas faire après ?

\- Je vais la faire venir en même temps que mon père et une fois qu'ils seront tous les deux dedans le ferme la porte d'entrée à clé et je vais chez tante O à pied.

\- Tu vas te faire tuer tu le sais ?

\- Tant pis, mon père en a besoin, tante O l'a dit l'autre jour.

\- Bon, envoie lui un message court mais pas trop.

\- Je commence par quoi ? Hey ? Bonjour ? Salut ?

\- Salut ! Et ne lui pose pas de question, juste dis-lui que tu l'invite ce soir et ne lui laisse pas le choix.

A : Clarke

« Salut ! Diné ce soir chez moi. Je cuisine. Viens, s'il te plait. Rendez-vous à 19 heures. Bellamy. »

Clarke ne sut quoi répondre à ce message plus que bizarre de Bellamy. Ils s'étaient envoyé pas mal de message avant la révélation et aucun ne ressemblait à ça. Il avait peut-être envie de discuté, il était peut être stressé. Clarke n'avait aucune envie d'y aller mais le « s'il te plait » l'interpella. Il avait besoin de ça, alors elle ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça. Elle répondit un simple « Ok. » et commença sa journée de travail.

A : Nate

« Bonjour tonton, c'est Tiana. J'ai pris le téléphone de papa ce matin par erreur, dis-lui qu'il ne le cherche pas. Gros bisous ! »

De : Nate

« Par erreur Tiana ? Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Je préviens ton père. Bonne journée chipie. »

Tiana avait une journée très peu chargé aujourd'hui. Elle quitta le collège à 16 heures. Son oncle Lincoln la déposa chez elle avant de partir. Elle se sentait toute existe. Elle partit commandé italien avec le fixe. Puis elle rangea le salon. Elle plia les couvertures de son père. Elle savait qu'il dormait devant la télé. Elle les cacha dans sa chambre. Elle ferma ensuite toute les baie vitré de l'extérieur comme ça ils ne pourraient pas sortir. Elle récupéra aussi toute les clés qu'elle mit dans son sac. Elle prit un pyjama, des habits pour le lendemain et ces devoirs. Une fois fin prête elle mit la table. Elle sortit les grandes bougies, son père les utilisait de temps en temps pour leurs anniversaires respectifs. Le livreur sonna à 18h30. Elle posa tout sur la table et mit un petit mot « à faire réchauffer ». A 18h45 elle sortit dans le jardin et attendit. Elle vit la voiture de Clarke se garer dans l'entré et sourit si fort qu'elle en eu mal au joue. Clarke avait un jean noir et un chemisé blanc. Les cheveux détachés elle était belle. Tiana n'eut pas le temps de sauté de joie que la voiture de son père se gara. Il sortit de la voiture totalement étonné.

\- Clarke ? Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

\- Tu m'as demandé de venir Bellamy …

\- Quoi ? Je … Non.

\- Alors ce texto bizarre ce n'était pas toi ? Pourtant c'était ton numéro.

\- Ça risque pas d'être moi, Tiana est partie à l'école avec mon téléphone ce matin. Viens on va voir, elle doit être à la maison maintenant.

\- Ok…

Son père entra dans la maison suivit de Clarke en l'appelant. Elle fit un petit saut de victoire ! Son plan marchait. Une fois qu'ils furent vraiment rentré dans la maison elle se précipita et claqua la porte et tourna la clé dans le verrou deux fois. Une fois fait, elle partit en courant vers chez sa tante. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche elle en avait pour 30 minutes de marche.

Bellamy se retourna d'un coup en entendant la porte claqué. Il échangea un regard avec Clarke. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci pour l'ouvrir mais n'y arriva pas. Il grogna et se dirigea vers le fixe. C'est en entrant dans le salon qu'il comprit. Tiana avait organisé tout ça. Les chandelles allumées, les assiettes toute prêtes. Clarke entra derrière lui et étouffa un rire. Pour la première fois en deux semaines elle se mit à rire.

\- C'est bien si tu trouves ça drôle… Fit le brun en la regardant.

\- Tiana est vraiment très forte, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ça mais chapeau.

Bellamy sourit quand il la vit rire, il savait qu'elle vivait à l'hôpital en ce moment alors savoir que ce soir elle n'y serait pas lui rendit le sourire.

\- Allo ?

\- O, c'est Bellamy. Tiana est chez toi ?

\- Quoi ? Non, Linc l'a déposé chez toi à 16 heures.

\- Elle vient de nous enfermer dans la maison, tu peux la récupérer sur le chemin ? Dit lui que je suis vraiment en colère. Elle n'a pas à ce baladé seule à 19 heures. J'en ai pas l'ai la mais je suis vraiment en colère contre elle.

\- Euh … Oui dac. C'est qui nous Bell ?

\- Clarke et moi. Tu viens nous ouvrir une fois que tu as les clés ?

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Exactement, vous devez discuter ! Je récupère ta fille, je la gronde mais le reste tu te démerde.

\- Octavia ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Je sais Bell… Bonne soirée grand frère.

Bellamy posa le combiner et se tourna vers Clarke. Elle avait essayé d'ouvrir les baies vitrées pendant qu'il téléphonait. Elle était maintenant perché sur une chaise voir s'il pouvait passer par la fenêtre. Bellamy sourit en la voyant jaugé la distance. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas passer par là. Voir Clarke lui faisait tellement de bien.

\- Tu es prête a sauté ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Par la fenêtre ?

\- Oh non, beaucoup trop haut, ou fenêtre trop petite.

\- Octavia ne veux pas venir nous ouvrir.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Elle a dit… qu'on avait besoin de parler.

\- Ouai, si les gens pouvait se mêlé de leur cul ça serait un bon début. Bellamy eu un regard blessé. Je ne dis pas ça pour Tiana ou Octavia mais pour tout le monde, Wells me rabâche les oreilles avec ça. John aussi et Raven est la pire de tous. Emory est pas mal aussi dans son genre. Enfin voilà…

\- Je comprends. Tu sais on n'est pas obligé de parler.

\- Hum… Pourquoi Tiana a fait ça ?

\- Je crois qu'elle a entendu Nathan et Octavia parle de moi, et cette histoire l'autre jour donc…

\- Ouai.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Ouai, un peu.

\- On peut se mettre sur le canapé et oublié les chandelles.

\- Ok, ça me va.

Bellamy prit les deux assiettes et sourit en voyant que sa fille c'est appliqué a bien mettre la table. Il les fit réchauffer dans le micro-onde. Pendant ce temps il vit Clarke enlever ces chaussures et s'assoir en tailleur dans le canapé. Elle alluma la télévision et mit les informations. Bellamy la regarda attaché ces cheveux en un chignon brouillon, puis il vit qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de jouer avec doigts, elle était stressée, au moins autant que lui. La sonnerie du micro-onde le fit revenir sur terre. Il prit les assiettes, les couvert et se dirigea vers elle. Il lui donna la sienne et elle fit un petit mouvement de tête pour le remercier. Il s'assit le plus loin possible d'elle et regarda la télé sans parler. Il tournait la tête vers elle de temps en temps pour voir si elle mangeait, si elle regardait la télé. Il avait envie de parler, de lui dire à quel point il était désolée mais il avait peur. Peur qu'elle pleure, qu'elle crie, qu'elle lui dise, qu'elle le haïssait. Il avait tellement peur de sa réaction qu'il se tu. Quand elle eut fini elle posa l'assiette sur la table et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière. Les yeux fermés elle semblait dormir. Bellamy prit l'assiette et partie la laver. Il avait les mains dans la vaisselle quand il sentit sa présence a ces côtés. Silencieusement elle prit un torchon et essuya. Il ne dit rien, il la regarda faire. Il lui indiquait quelque fois ou ranger tel ou tel chose. A chaque fois elle ochait la tête. Quand ils eurent finit Bellamy se retourna et s'appuya contre l'évier. Clarke était en train de ranger les assiettes.

\- Clarke ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- De quoi Bellamy ?

\- De ce qui fait qu'on vient de passer une heure et demie dans un silence totale.

\- Si tu veux en parler, parlons-en.

\- Je suis dé…

\- Non ! Tait toi ! Tu n'es pas désolée ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Rien n'est de ta faute. Je le sais.

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien du tout Bellamy. Oui, ça fait deux semaines que je t'évite et que je ne te parle pas mais je sais que rien n'est de ta faute. Et je ne veux pas t'entendre t'excuser parce que ce n'est pas de ta faute.

\- Si j'avais su…

\- Tu aurais fait quoi ?

\- J'aurais attendu.

\- Non, ce bébé aurait une mère dépressive et une mère incompétente. Il est mieux ou il est, ça aussi je le sais même si c'est dur j'en ai conscience.

\- Clarke, même si tu ne veux pas l'entendre… Je suis désolée, d'avoir été celui qui a fait que Lexa parte.

Clarke ne dit rien. Doucement elle s'approcha de lui, elle posa ces lèvres sur sa joue et s'éloigna. Elle partit trouver la salle de bain. Une fois enfermé dedans elle se mit à pleurer en silence. Les larmes coulaient doucement, ce n'était pas une crise de larmes comme souvent, c'était de la tristesse mélanger a un sentiment qu'elle ne savait définir. Comme un remerciement a Bellamy, au destin de l'avoir mis sur son chemin. Ce mec était gentil, prévenant et doux. Pendant une heure et demie elle avait réfléchit à côté de lui. Elle n'avait pas connu beaucoup de gens qui arrive à rester une heure et demie dans un silence totale. Elle avait senti que Bellamy voulait parler mais à chaque fois il c'était retenu. Elle avait décidé de doucement reprendre la ou elle c'était arrêter avec lui. Bien sur le couple qu'elle avait pu envisager par moment n'était pas d'actualité et ne le serais surement plus jamais, mais Bellamy était devenu trop précieux pour qu'elle le laisse partir. Encore une fois il la laissait prendre son temps pour respirer et pour reprendre ces esprits. Au bout de trente minutes elle décida de descendre. Bellamy était allongé sur le canapé, un bras sur les yeux. La télé tournait dans le vide. Clarke l'éteignit et réveilla Bellamy.

\- Bellamy.

\- Hummmmm.

\- Va te coucher dans ton lit. Dit-elle en riant légèrement.

\- Oui, tu peux dormir dans la chambre d'amie si tu veux. Normalement le lit est fait.

\- Merci.

Ils montèrent les escaliers l'un derrière l'autre en silence. Clarke s'arrêta devant la chambre d'ami. Bellamy se plaça devant elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Il avait besoin de savoir que tout allait bien.

\- Bonne nuit Bellamy.

\- Bonne nuit Clarke.

Clarke entra doucement dans la chambre, elle alla fermer les volets. Au moment de se couché elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait rien. Elle sortit de la chambre et alla frapper à celle de Bellamy. Il l'ouvrit rapidement, torse nu. Clarke inspira doucement et lui demanda un tee shirt ou n'importe quoi qui puisse faire pyjama. Bellamy lui donna un tee shirt star wars. Elle le remercia et partit dans sa chambre non sans l'avoir reluqué une dernière fois. Elle mit le tee shirt et enleva son jean. Une fois sous les couvertures elle s'endormit rapidement.

Clarke tenait un petit garçon brun par la main. Ce petit garçon souriait de toutes ces dents en avançant vers une troisième personne en face. Il riait aux éclats en trainant sa maman par la main. La personne au fond était totalement floue. Elle tendait les bras pour attraper ce petit garçon qui courrait de plus en plus vite. Quand elle vit la personne devant elle, Clarke s'arrêta de courir lâchant la main du petit garçon. C'étaient en fait deux personnes. Bellamy et Lexa. Le petit garçon hésita. Il se retourna vers Clarke et avec un regard interrogateur lui demande « Maman ? Papa ? ». Clarke ne savait quoi répondre à ce petit garçon qui apparemment cherchait son deuxième parent. La question était simple Bellamy ou Lexa. Clarke était sur le point de répondre au petit garçon quand un cri la réveilla.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et réfléchit pendant une minute à ce rêve plus qu'étrange. Puis elle entendit Bellamy l'appeler. Elle se précipita dans sa chambre. Quand elle entra elle se rendit compte qu'il dormait encore. Clarke entendait clairement son prénom, mais aussi des prénoms qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle entendit aussi un « maman ». Doucement elle posa sa main sur l'avant-bras du brun. Elle murmura son prénom plusieurs fois avant qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il s'assit, regarda Clarke hébétée, les yeux de Bellamy se posèrent sur le ventre de Clarke puis remontèrent a son visage. Il se laissa tomber son lit tout en respirant lentement.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non.

\- J'étais dans ton cauchemar ?

\- J'ai dit non Clarke.

\- Depuis combien de temps tu fais des cauchemars avec moi dedans ?

\- Clarke, arrête tout de suite.

\- Bellamy, tu dois en parler. Je suis la mieux placer pour te rassurer si je fais partit de ces cauchemars.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler !

Clarke le poussa sur le côté pour qu'il se décale. Il le fit sans poser de question. Elle s'allongea à ces côté et rabattit la couverture sur ces jambes nues. Elle se tourna sur le côté et elle le fixa. Lui était sur le dos et essayait de faire abstraction a la présence de la blonde ces coté. Ce cauchemar avait été encore pire que tous ceux de la semaine dernière. Il n'en pouvait plus de cauchemarder comme ça. Il allait devoir prendre quelque chose. Ce n'était plus gérable pour lui.

\- Je rêve souvent d'un petit garçon. Aussi brun que Lexa. Je le tien par la main et chaque fois on fait quelque chose de différent. Ce sont mes meilleures nuits.

\- Je ne fais pas de beau rêve en général.

\- Tu pourrais essayer endort toi en pensant à Tiana ou Octavia.

\- Hum…

\- Bellamy, j'ai entendu plusieurs prénoms différents en plus du mien. Tu as dit « maman » aussi.

\- Ma mère est morte quand j'avais 19 ans.

\- Je sais, Octavia m'en avait parlé.

\- Les autres noms sont des gars avec qui j'étais à l'armée.

\- Ils sont morts ?

\- Oui, en me protégeant. J'étais le plus jeune et ils savaient tous qu'Octavia n'avait que moi, qu'Echo m'attendait avec Tiana. Ils m'ont sauvé la vie, je rêve souvent d'eux.

\- Tu sais que je ne suis pas morte ?

\- Tu aurais pu. John semblait tellement inquiet quand il a raconté ça. Même un an après on voit qu'il ta cru morte.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas. Depuis combien tu rêves de ça ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Ma mort.

\- Plus ou moins deux semaines. Mais à chaque fois je te voyais seule. Là nous étions la ou les gars sont mort et tu étais là et ma mère et vous m'accusiez tous de votre mort.

\- Bellamy… Tu n'as pas tué ces personnes, ni ta mère, tu n'as tué personne.

\- Si, je suis la cause de ces morts. J'ai laissé ma mère s'enfoncer dans l'alcool sans chercher à l'aider. J'ai laissé ces gars mourir sous mes yeux. J'ai faits en sorte que Lexa te laisse tomber.

\- Emory a raison, elle serait partie. Dans 5 mois, 5 ans. Elle n'aurait pas passé sa vie à mes côtés ou elle m'aurait entrainé dans son gang.

Bellamy ne répondit rien. Il prit la main de Clarke dans la sienne et tourna la tête vers elle. Elle posa sa main libre sur sa joue et essuya les larmes qui coulaient. Ils sourirent doucement à l'autre.

\- Tu sais Tiana a peut-être bien eu une très bonne idée.

\- Oui, mais je peux te dire que demain je ne vais pas être gentil du tout.

\- C'est normal. Mais sans elle je ne t'aurais pas parlé, j'aurais ruminé tout plein de ressentiment et mon cœur serait devenu noir.

\- Je devrais peut être lui dire merci dans ce cas.

\- Peut-être. Je suis désolée Bellamy.

\- De quoi ? demanda-t-il surpris.

\- De t'avoir pensé responsable, de t'en avoir voulu, d'avoir laissé la logique et mon bon sens au toilette. C'est sûr que tout ça ne pouvait pas nous rapprocher mais je n'avais pas à t'en vouloir autant.

Encore une fois le brun ne répondit pas et dans avec sourire il attira la blonde dans ces bras. Il enfouit son nez dans ces cheveux blonds, passe les mains dans son dos et dans ces cheveux. Mais quand il sentit ces jambes nues contre les siennes il comprit qu'elle n'avait pas de bas. Il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles mais ne bougea pas. Lui était torse nu et en short. Ils ne bougèrent pas et se rendormirent dans cette position.

Le lendemain Octavia, Lincoln et Tiana virent ouvrir la maison. Sans faire de bruit Octavia chercha son frère et la blonde. Quand elle ouvrit la poste de la chambre d'amie elle vit le lit défait et soupira. Clarke devait etre a la douche ou quelque chose comme ca. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son frère dans le but de parlé de la soirée. Mais en ouvrant la porte elle vit Clarke presque couché sur son frère. Elle avait un bras en travers de son torse. Bellamy avait un bras dans le dos de la blonde. L'autre pendait. Il était au bord du lit. Mais le visage detendu de Bellamy fit sourir Octavia. Elle sortie son téléphone et les prit en photo avant de redescendre.

A : Wells, John M, Raven, Kyle, Emory, Jasper, Maya, Monty, Nate.

« Tiana a réussi ou nous pauvre adulte on a échoué. Je vous raconterais le plan diabolique de ma nièce. Ci-joint une preuve que tout n'es pas mort entre eux ce soir-là.  
On mange bientôt ensemble ?  
Kiss »

Le réveil de Bellamy sonna quelque minute après le départ du sms. Bellamy tapa dessus et se tourna dans le lit. Il sera le corps de Clarke contre le sien. Elle rit légèrement.

\- Tu sais il va falloir qu'on aille travailler Bellamy ?

\- Hum… Ca faisait deux semaines que je n'avais pas si bien dormit.

\- Tant mieux. Aller lâche moi !

\- Dis la fille qui m'a clairement presque fait tomber du lit cette nuit.

Clarke se leva en lui tirant la langue. Tout n'était pas exactement pareil mais il était de nouveau proche. Peut-être que Clarke avait tort en fin de compte. Cette histoire a pu les rapproché. Elle s'habilla comme la veille et descendit. Elle vit Tiana tassé sur sa chaise et Octavia qui préparait a manger. Elle s'assit a côté de Tiana.

\- Il aurait pu t'arriver beaucoup trop de chose en partant à pieds comme ça jeune fille. Mais je pense que tu le sais déjà et que tu sais que ton père est très très en colère.

\- A ce point ? Fit-elle avec une voix qui partait dans les aigues.

\- Je te laisse juger. Fit la blonde en lui collant un bisou sur le crane.

Clarke se leva prit un pancake dans l'assiette et chercha son sac a main. Un fois posé sur la table elle en sortit son bipper et son téléphone.

\- Tiana Aurora Blake, j'espère que tu as de très bonnes explication parce qu'il va en falloir pour me convaincre de te laisser sortir avant tes 40 ans !

\- Papa… Fit elle la voix étranglée. Je suis désolée, oncle Lincoln a déjà crier hier.

\- Et alors ? Moi aussi je vais crier ! Tu te rends compte ! Toute seule dehors a 19 heures. Je sais bien que notre quartier ne craint pas mais il y a des limites ! Merde Tiana ! Si tu t'étais fait enlever ? J'aurais fait quoi moi !

\- Pardon…

\- J'ai eu peur ok ! Ne recommence pas parce que je te jure que si je te retrouve je te séquestre ! C'est clair ?

\- Oui papa.

\- A oui ! Ce que tu as fait avec mon téléphone ça aussi c'est inapproprié. Depuis quand tu te mêles de ma vie ? Tu n'as pas à le faire. Je suis ton père et j'ai le droit de me mêler de ta vie mais l'inverse n'est certainement pas permit. Ce qu'il se passait entre Clarke et moi c'était mon problème, celui de Clarke mais pas le tien.

\- Mais tu faisais des cauchemars.

\- C'est toujours mon problème. Octavia ne rigole pas ou je te puni aussi.

\- Comme si tu le pouvais frangin.

\- Je suis désolée papa, vraiment.

\- Tu peux t'excuser auprès de Clarke aussi.

\- Pardon Clarke…

\- Ca va pour cette fois. Fit elle avec un petit sourire. Mais…

Clarke fut couper par la sonnerie de son téléphone et de sonn bipper en même temps. Elle retint sa respiration et devint le docteur Griffin.

\- Allo John ?

\- …

\- Oui c'est moi qui l'ai prise en charge mais…

\- …

\- Non… Merde merde merde ! Je n'ai pas pu louper ça !

\- …

\- Si c'est de ma faute ! Ecoute tu la prends en charge, commence à opérer j'arrive.

\- …

\- Si je peux et je vais opérer.

\- …

\- J'appelle Max, c'est vraiment le meilleur neurochir. Tait toi, je serais dans la salle d'op, règlement ou pas.

\- …

\- Et bien qu'il me vire tien. Il sera bien dans la merde sans moi. Bon j'arrive. Je préviens Max et toi tu la prépare. Opération d'urgence. Tu nous trouve un bloc libre.

Clarke raccrocha. Elle regarda Bellamy pendant 5 minutes sans bouge. Elle avait besoin de faire le vide. Elle devait être le docteur Griffin. Détaché, pas de sentiments. Comment avait-elle pu louper ça. Elle prit sa respiration et regarda Octavia.

\- Prenez une journée de congés. Jasper va avoir besoin de vous.

\- Quoi ? Fit Octavia complètement paniquer.

\- Maya à une tumeur au cerveau, elle a fait des convulsions ce matin. Je ne l'ai pas détecté sur les scans. Elle est toute petite mais elle est loin d'être bénigne. Je vais la retirer.

* * *

 _Hey ! Alors ? Un petit moment Miller/Wells parce qu'ils sont trop mignon ! Un grooooooos moment Bellarke qui, j'espère vous aura plut ! Et Maya... Je ne sais pas si vous aviez relevé mais j'ai fais des allusion de temps en temps au fait que Maya etait fatigué, avait mal a la tête etc... Alors voila le pronostique est tombé... Tumeur au cerveau. Va-t-elle s'en sortir ?_

 _A bientôt dans un prochain chapitre ou dans mon OS Merci le destin ! _


	11. Chapitre XI

**Hello !**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Vous allez enfin savoir comment va Maya. Je n'ai pas été tendre mais c'est la vie. Ne m'en voulez pas trop ;)**

 **MaBellarke : Oui Bellamy se rend compte qu'il a une femme qui lui plait en face de lui plutôt que son ex. J'espère que ce chapitre chapitre va te plaire. Même si je penses que tu vas être mitigée.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 11 : On prie pour Maya_

A peine Clarke eut finit sa phrase qu'Octavia prit les clés de sa voiture en leur criant de se dépêcher. Jasper et elle était très proches, elle se mit à l'avant et tendit les clés a Lincoln, elle se savait incapable de conduire. Personne ne pipait mot dans la voiture.

\- Allé décroche ! Décroche ! Décroche. Psalmodiait la blonde.

\- …

\- Max !

\- …

\- Pardon pardon ! Tu fais quoi la maintenant tout de suite ?

\- …

\- Saute dans tes habits garçons tu as une opération dans 30 minutes maximum.

\- …

\- Écoute Max, c'est une amie a moi, je n'ai pas vu la tumeur sur les scans, j'ai besoin de toi ! Combien de fois je t'ai sauvé la vie quand on était interne ? Des millions de fois ? Tu peux faire sa pour moi.

\- …

\- Max… J'ai réellement besoin de toi…

\- …

\- Merci ! A tout de suite.

Personne ne parla, Lincoln avait la mâchoire serrée et conduisait vite. Octavia avait la lèvre qui tremblait. Si Clarke suppliait le meilleure c'est que Maya devait être vraiment mal. Bellamy tenait Tiana contre lui. Sa petite fille ne comprenait pas tout à fait les enjeux, mais l'une de ces tantes était en danger alors elle paniquait. Clarke assise de l'autre côté de Tiana se mit dans sa bulle, elle devenait le chirurgien. Elle n'avait pas fait de neurochirurgie depuis un moment. Alors en parlant doucement elle récita ce qu'elle connaissait. Bellamy la regarda et vit la différence entre Clarke et le docteur Griffin. Octavia le vit aussi et ne dit rien. Après tout il valait mieux que Clarke ne soit pas elle-même. Lincoln arriva sur le parking mais ne trouvait pas de place.

\- Stop ! Dit la blonde. Pose-moi là-bas !

\- Clarke tu sais que c'est des ambulances la bas ?

\- Linc pose moi là-bas.

Il obéit et Clarke sauta de la voiture sans même les saluer. Elle rentra dans les urgences et se dirigea vers les casiers. Elle prit 5 minutes pour respirer et prendre le contrôle de cette situation. Maya devait être au bloc maintenant. Elle avait fait une crise d'épilepsie au milieu des escaliers la chute avait entrainé de grave lésions. Il fallait opérer, alors elle allait en profiter pour lui enlever cette saloperie de tumeur. Elle sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers l'étage des familles pour voir si Jasper avait quelqu'un avec lui. Elle se dirigea vers ce petit groupe que formait les amis de Jasper et Maya.

\- Clarke ? Tu ne devrais pas opérer ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Si, j'attends juste …

\- Griffin ! Tu as 5 minutes pour être en tenu ! Cette opération doit vite se terminer !

\- Koppers ! Devant la famille, sérieux ? Entre je te rejoins ! Excusez-le… C'est le meilleur Jasper je te le promets, j'ai fait mon internat avec lui. Je vais y aller, le surveiller et tout ça. Je… Ça risque de durer longtemps alors asseyez-vous.

Clarke se retourna, elle sentait tous ces yeux dans son dos. Maya devait vivre ! Le cancer n'allait pas la tué. Quand elle entra dans la salle d'opération elle vit John debout face à Max. Il ne s'était jamais aimé, Max avait tout fait pour que John ai des bâtons dans les roue. Clarke appréciait Max pour ces compétences et parce qu'il était sympas avec elle. Mais elle choisirait toujours John. Aujourd'hui par contre elle dut faire contre sa volonté.

\- Dr Murphy sortez de ce bloc s'il vous plait. Fit la blonde.

\- Sérieusement Clarke ? Tu me vire du bloc ?

\- S'il vous plat Dr Murphy.

John lui adressa le regard le plus noir qu'il avait et partit. Il serait plus utile auprès de Jasper. Max sourit fier et se posa devant les radios du cerveau de Maya.

\- Celle-ci ont été faites juste avant l'opération et celle-ci quand moi je ne l'ai pas vu…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Clarke, on n'y voit presque rien sur celle-ci. Il aurait fallu que tu sois neurochirurgiens pour le voir.

\- Mais c'est mon amie.

\- LA tumeur a grossis d'un coup. C'est dingue j'en ai jamais vu qui grossissent aussi vite…

\- Tu peux tout enlever, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je devrais pouvoir, elle aura bien sûr de la chimiothérapie mais ça devrait. Bon c'est partit on ouvre cette tête.

L'ouverture du crane de Maya se fit dans le silence, le bruit de la scie fut la seule chose qu'il entendait. Maya avait été opérer d'urgence car elle avait une hémorragie interne en arrivant. Mais l'opération avait été rapide et sans complication. Maintenant il ne restait que Max et elle. Elle jeta un œil à Max quand ils trouvèrent la tumeur.

\- Salut toi ! Fit Max. Que tu es belle. Allé ! Maintenant tu vas devoir aller ailleurs.

\- Tu as toujours parlé aux tumeurs, tu es bizarre.

\- Non mais regarde-moi ça, elle est magnifique. Elle touche presque le nerf optique. Ton amie devait avoir des problèmes de vue.

\- Je ne sais pas, elle est venue pour une chute, elle m'a pas vraiment dit comment.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on ne s'occupe pas des gens qu'on connait. On devient négligeant.

\- Tu crois que je lui ai gâché la vie ?

\- Non ça va aller. Ce qui m'inquiète c'est se nerf optique.

\- Si elle devenait aveugle ?

\- Aveugle c'est mieux que morte.

\- Au niveau de la mémoire ?

\- La tumeur la touche légèrement, le problème c'est que je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'étudiez encore, je vais essayer une approche par-dessous.

\- Ok.

\- Comment ça se passe ici ? Demanda Wells qui venait d'entrer.

\- Ça va aller Wells, on est sur la tumeur, on va la chopper.

\- Ok.

\- Comment ça va de ton coté ?

\- Jasper est si silencieux que Octavia se sent obligé de lui parler en continue. Bellamy, Tiana et Nathan sont allé se promener et puis Monty est avec Jasper et Harper. John boude dans son coin. Tout va bien quoi. Du moment que Maya est en vie.

\- Pas de pression du tout quoi. Dit Max en riant.

\- Non. Tu es le meilleur de toute façon.

\- Ouai Ouai, allez sort de mon bloc.

Max fit un clin d'œil à Clarke avant de se concentrer sur sa patiente. Il était concentrée, le regarde de la blonde était fixé sur ces gestes, la moindre erreur de sa part sera puni. Il savait qu'il faisait une erreur en laissant Clarke être là, mais elle en avait besoin.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas à culpabilisé blondie ?

\- Si, j'ai tellement de raison de culpabilisé, à cause de mon ex et de cet histoire de bébé j'ai été négligente avec Maya…

\- Ton ex ?

\- Lexa, elle est venu a 'hôpital et j'ai péter un câble.

\- Bah merde…

\- Ouai, puis y a ce mec qui est plus ou moins impliqué avec le départ de Lexa.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Il te plait ce mec ?

\- Ouai… C'est ça le problème, je suis perdue …

\- Tu trouves toujours les meilleures issues à toute sorte de situation.

\- Hum… Peut-être pas à celle-là. Lexa m'a dit « je t'aime » et Bellamy m'a pris dans ces bras quand Lexa était là, il m'a soutenu, on a dormit ensemble cette nuit…

\- Moi je suis toujours pour les mecs mais la d'autant plus. Je n'ai pas été proche de toi pour voir à quel point Lexa t'a blessé mais je sais que ça a été une terrible épreuve. Même si il a quelque chose à voir, Lexa a pris la décision de partir.

\- Merci vieux pirate !

\- J'ai à peine deux ans de plus que toi. Dit le blond.

\- Ok. Je passe vers les souvenirs, tout le monde se tait.

Le silence se fit, Clarke arrêta de respirer pendant que Max travaillais. Elle observait ses mains s'agiter près du cerveau de son amie. Il était calme et précis, Clarke savait qu'elle avait misée sur le bon cheval pour Maya mais elle restait inquiète. Si Maya ne s'en sortait pas elle serait responsable. Pour une fois elle serait la personne directement responsable. Elle avait peur. Une fois sortie du bloc, Max et elle se dirigèrent vers le salon d'attente pour les familles. Clarke avait peur de ces regards, certes l'opération avait été un succès mais tout dépendais de Maya maintenant, elle devait se réveiller et à ce moment ils sauraient si la vue ou la mémoire avait été touché. Max serra son épaule doucement avant d'entré et de confronté ses amis.

\- Clarke ! Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Bonjour, je suis Max le chirurgien de Maya. Qui est Jasper ?

\- Moi.

\- Bien, votre amie n'a plus rien, j'ai enlevé toute la tumeur elle n'a plus le cancer.

\- Pourquoi vous faites cette tête alors ? Demanda Monty après que tout le monde est fait retomber la pression.

\- Max a tout enlevé, mais la tumeur était enroulée autour du nerf optique et proche de la partie de la mémoire… Maintenant que Max a fait son travail il faut que Maya fasse le sien, elle doit ce réveillé. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'on sera si l'opération est un succès complet ou non.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça Clarke ? demanda Jasper les larmes aux yeux.

\- Elle pourrait se réveillé aveugle ou ne plus se souvenir de certaines chose. Il est possible qu'elle n'ait rien comme il est possible qu'elle est les deux.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que parce que tu n'as pas fait ton boulot correctement elle peut devenir aveugle ou m'oublier ?

\- Jasper … Fit Wells.

\- Non non ! Tu as des problèmes en ce moment Clarke, je le conçois, mais ton métier c'est de sauver des gens pas de les laisser devenir aveugle !

\- Je suis désolée Jasper… Je…

\- Ouai, surement. Je vais voir Maya.

Jasper partit, non sans un regard noir pour la blonde. Max la vit trembler et s'excusa auprès des autres qui était bouche bée et traina Clarke derrière lui. Ils n'étaient pas proches loin de là mais il avait senti que ça n'allait pas. Il entra dans une salle de repos. Il la fit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil et lui servit un café. Elle tremblait et regardais dans le vide. Quand Max vit Wells entré il fut soulagé, il ne voulait pas gérer Clarke. Wells le remercia et lui dit qu'ils surveilleraient Maya. Quand Max quitta la pièce il vit Wells prendre la blonde dans ces bras et lui frotter le dos en murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

\- Jasper est sous le choc Clarke, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait.

\- Si, et il a raison…

\- Non, j'ai vu les scans et je n'aurais rien vu non plus, il fallait que ce soit un neurochirurgien pour qu'il le voit.

\- Si elle se réveille sans se souvenir de rien Jasper me tuera de ces propres mains.

\- Je ferais bouclier. Tu n'as pas fait d'erreur professionnel, tu lui as fait passer un scan. Tu as peut-être oublié de lui poser une ou deux question mais elle n'aurait rien changé.

\- Elle va se réveillé hein ? Et tout ira bien ?

\- J'en suis sur Clarke ! Tu travail aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, j'ai commencé mon service.

\- Ok, va bosser, je vais m'occuper de toute la troupe. Je ne travaille pas.

\- Je passerais voir Maya dans la journée.

\- Bien. A toute !

Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée de la salle. Wells retourna vers Son petit ami et ces amis et Clarke partit travailler. Elle enchaina les consultations elle ne voulait pas penser, elle voulait juste travailler et sauvé des gens. Un patient arriva avec un trou dans le haut de la poitrine Clarke se mit à cheval sur lui pour maintenir une pression. En allant au bloc elle croisa Jasper, Monty et Bellamy. Ils la regardèrent surpris mais vite Jasper tourna les yeux. Monty se remis à lui parler. Bellamy, lui, ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Elle sauvais des vies a longueur de journée. Elle en perdait certaine mais elle les sauvait aussi.

* * *

\- Arrête d'en vouloir a Clarke ! Tu as entendu Wells, lui non plus n'aurait rien vu sur les scans.

\- Elle a négligé quelqu'un parce que sa vie personnelle est une catastrophe. Si maya…

\- Dis-moi Jas, tu préfères un Maya morte ou une Maya aveugle ? Elle a fait venir le meilleur neuro pour Maya. Ce Max n'avait aucune envie de venir mais elle a insisté.

\- Bellamy ! On sait tous que tu l'aime plus que bien mais ça n'excuse pas tout. Elle a été un piètre médecin et si Maya a des problèmes je vais porter plainte.

\- Tu es sérieux Jasper ? Demanda Monty

\- Totalement. Tout est de sa faute, qu'elle l'assume. Dit Jasper avant de partir.

\- Il est en colère … Dit Monty en se tournant vers Bellamy.

\- Trop, j'ai l'impression que son bon sens ne tient qu'a un fils. Porter plainte sérieusement ?

\- Ouai je sais mais on ne peut pas lui dire qu'il devient fou parce qu'il le deviendrait vraiment.

\- Il faut que Maya se réveille en bonne santé.

\- Même si il est aveugle elle le résonnera. Je pense…

\- Je l'espère Monty …

Bellamy et Monty se dévisagèrent pendant quelque seconde avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Maya. Jasper lui tenait la main. Tiana se tenait entre Octavia et Lincoln. Nathan et Wells était dans un coin, le black n'avait presque pas parlé depuis l'éclat de Jasper. Ce que Bellamy comprenait, il était le meilleur ami de Clarke. Bellamy se positionna en face de sa fille. Il lui caressa le visage avant de poser un baisé sur le front. Il se leva et partit s'asseoir vers Nathan et Wells. Ils discutèrent silencieusement pendant 1 heure avant que Clarke entre dans la pièce avec un autre médecin.

\- Papa ? Fit le black.

\- Wells. Le salua-t-il. Mr Jordanie, enchantée je suis Dr. Jaha le chef de chirurgie de cet hôpital.

\- Enchantée également, que nous vaux votre visite ?

\- Je voulais vous faire savoir que je vais prendre en charge votre amie à partir de maintenant.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ça papa ?

\- Wells ne te mêle pas de ce s'il te plait.

\- Attend mais Clarke est le chirurgien sur ce cas, pourquoi tu la remplace. Clarke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien.

\- Il se passe que je ne veux pas du Dr Griffin pour s'occuper de Maya, elle a loupé des choses. Maya mérite mieux que ça. Dit Jasper froidement.

\- Tu pète un câble Jasper ? Demanda Monty.

\- La décision a été prise, le Dr. Griffin n'aurait jamais dû être sur ce cas. Elle n'a plus aucun droit de décision sur cette patiente.

\- Thélonius… Commença la blonde.

\- Dr. Griffin, je vais vous demandez de sortir, je suis votre supérieur et vous n'avez pas à contester ma décision.

Clarke lança un regard triste à Jasper avant de sortir de la chambre. Tout le monde, excepter Jasper la regardais avec un regard désolée. Jasper lui avait un petit sourire. Il en voulait tellement à Clarke d'avoir louper une tumeur. Aujourd'hui l'avenir de Maya est complètement incertain et tout ça c'est de sa faute. Il savait que Bellamy et Clarke avait été très mal suite aux révélations sur le bébé de Clarke. Mais son métier est de sauvé les gens pas de les laisser dans la merde. Maya prendrais la décision si il y aurait un procès contre Clarke ou pas. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Clarke tuer des gens. Il contenait sa colère devant ces amis, ils étaient tous attaché à Clarke, surtout Bellamy. Le brun avait trop souffert pour que Jasper s'autorise à l'attaqué en face de lui. Dr. Jaha continuait à lui expliquer ce qu'il comptait faire pour Maya, mais Jasper s'en fichait. Avoir fait virer Clarke du cas de Maya ne calmait pas. Le feu brulait ces entrailles. Maya étaient sa vie, il ne supporterait pas de la perdre, elle était la femme de sa vie, il le savait. Il avait été amoureux d'Octavia a un moment, puis d'une fille qui s'appelait Monroe. Il avait été fou de Monroe, la rupture avait été difficile mais aujourd'hui il se rendait compte que sans Maya il n'était rien. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, il en était hors de question. Le Dr. Jaha finit par partir de la pièce et Jasper se retrouva seul avec ces amis qui le fusillaient du regard. Il savait que ce ne plairait pas aux autres. Bellamy craqua le premier.

\- C'était quoi ça Jasper ?

\- Je veux le meilleur pour Maya, pas quelqu'un qui ne peux se concentrer à cause de ces problèmes personnels.

\- Clarke est compétente et tu le sais.

\- Apparemment pas tant que ça.

Bellamy le regarda dans les yeux pendant quelque seconde avant de tourner le dos et de sortir de la chambre. Il chercha Clarke des yeux mais ne la trouva pas. Il demanda à des infirmières des médecins mais personne ne l'avait vu. Il commença à ouvrir les locaux, avant de trouver la blonde assise dans l'un d'eux. Il entra et s'assit a côté d'elle en silence. Elle ne parla pas, les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ces joues. Bellamy passa un bras autour de son coup et l'attira contre lui. Elle enfouit son visage dans son coup. Bellamy savait que Jasper avait peur mais il était dur, trop dur. Clarke ne méritait pas ça, elle s'était démené pour avoir le meilleur pour Maya, elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Jasper était effrayé à l'idée de perdre Maya et c'était la raison de son comportement. Il posa un baiser sur le crane de la blonde avant de prendre la parole.

\- Jasper a juste peur, il n'est pas méchant.

\- Thélonuis ma juste virer de ce cas comme si je faisais des erreurs tous les jours. Il a été la pendant toute mon enfance et je sais que ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai le droit à un traitement de faveur mais j'ai un taux de réussite exceptionnel en ce moment. Je perds très peu de patient. J'ai peut-être manqué ça mais Max m'a dit qu'il fallait vraiment être un spécialiste pour le voir.

\- Il se calmera quand Maya se réveillera, j'en suis sûr.

\- Pas moi Bellamy…

Clarke releva la tête et regarda le brun dans les yeux. Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit. Doucement Bellamy sécha l'un des larmes de Clarke. Elle se laissa faire, sa tête appuyant un peu plus forte du côté ou la main de Bellamy était posé. Elle ne voulait pas rompre le contact tout de suite elle voulait rester contre lui avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte tout de suite. Bellamy posa son front contre celui de Clarke. Ils étaient tellement proches à cet instant. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait rompre ce contact. La nuit dernière les avait tellement rapprochés. Ils avaient passé la nuit dans les bras de l'autre. Chacun avait envie de recommencé, encore et encore. Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en parler.

Bellamy fixait les lèvres de la blonde en face de lui, il manquait seulement quelques centimètres. Doucement il s'approcha, il souhaitait lui laisser le temps de fuir si c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne bougeait pas, elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse et elle ne le voulait pas en même temps. Elle n'avait pas embrassé d'homme depuis tellement longtemps. Plus il prenait son temps plus la boule dans son estomac grossissait. Mais elle disparut totalement quand les lèvres du brun se posèrent sur les siennes. Toutes pensées quittèrent son esprit. Elle approfondit le baiser en moins de temps qu'il le faut pour y penser. Leurs langues se cherchèrent avant de se rencontrer. Bellamy la tira sur lui sans rompre le baiser. Elle assise à cheval sur ces jambes allongé, elle laissait ces mains se perdre dans ces boucles brune. Bellamy, lui, les avait fait descendre le long de son dos. Elle portait ces blouses de travail. Bellamy la fit rapidement passé par-dessus sa tête. Clarke postait un débardeur blanc. Bellamy passa rapidement ces mains dessous tout en embrassant son coup, sa clavicule. La tête en arrière pour lui faciliter l'accès Clarke ne parvenait pas à penser. Tout était rapide, électrisant. Tout s'arrêta de façon rapide également.

\- Dr. Griffin… Oh merde ! Pardon ! Je… Désolé.

\- Dehors Jules ! Fit la blonde tout en attrapant son haut.

\- Clarke… Je….

\- Il ne s'est rien passé, j'étais mal, tu étais là.

\- Non ! Fit Bellamy en attrapant son poignet. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça ! Il s'est passé quelque chose.

\- Dr. Griffin ? Fit une voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

\- Oui ?

\- Votre patiente c'est réveillé.

\- J'arrive. Ecoute Bellamy tout n'es pas claire pour moi en ce moment. Lexa, toi … Je ne sais pas où donner de la tête. Alors de mon côté il ne s'est rien passé. Je n'ai pas le temps de penser à ce qu'on pourrait être.

Elle sortit sans même se retourné. Bellamy se laissa retomber. Il s'en voulait d'avoir craqué, il en voulait à Clarke de ne pas se sentir concerné par ça. Ca faisait un moment qu'il savait que Clarke lui plaisait vraiment et un moment qu'il avait décidé de l'invité à sortir. Il savait aussi que tant que Lexa serait dans l'équation il n'avait que peu de chance. Il devait classer cette histoire pour que Clarke et lui est une chance. Ce baiser, ces baisers avait été tellement enivrant. Il c'était sentir transporter dans un autre monde. Il voulait vivre avec quelqu'un qui le faisait ressentir ça. Mais Clarke le voulait elle ? Voulait-elle seulement un homme. Dans le feu de l'action tout avait été parfait mais il se pourrait qu'elle ne veuille plus d'homme. Elle semblait tellement sûre d'elle quand elle était partit. Bellamy décida de sortir faire un tour dans l'hôpital avant de rejoindre ces amis.

* * *

Clarke sortit de la pièce en tremblant. Comment ça avait pu déraper à ce point ? Il était venu la réconforter. Ils auraient pu faire l'amour dans cette pièce si Jules n'était pas venu. Ca faisait un peu plus de 6 ans qu'elle n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle avec un homme. Elle aurait été nulle. Jules lui avait évité une humiliation. Puis il y avait conflit d'intérêt tant que Maya était une patiente de cet hôpital et que Bellamy et Nathan n'avait pas résolu l'affaire qui concerne Lexa. Clarke était complètement perdu. Comment savoir quoi faire avec Bellamy. Elle ne voulait pas coucher avec lui, elle avait trop peur de le décevoir. Si elle couchait avec un mec avant d'avoir Bellamy ? Elle se sentirait surement plus à l'aise avec lui. Non, c'était comme le tromper. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre un mec juste pour être bonne au lit avec Bellamy. Echo devait être vraiment bonne. Elle était réellement canon. Comment Clarke pouvait rivaliser avec cette femme fatale. Bellamy méritait mieux qu'une femme seule et triste comme elle. Une femme hantée par un bébé jamais née, par une femme qui l'a abandonné. Bellamy devait rester un ami.

Clarke arriva devant la chambre de Maya et observa de l'extérieur. Elle se réveillait tout juste mais parlais avec Jasper qui pleurait. Surement de joie de l'avoir retrouver. Octavia frottait le dos de son ami. Tiana était dans le lit dans les bras de Maya. Wells et son père discutait dans un coin de la pièce. Lincoln écoutait tout en hochant la tête. Ils semblaient joyeux. Le fait qu'elle le parle en souriant fit comprendre à Clarke que la mémoire était présente. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait réussi avec Max a sauvé son amie. Peut-être que Bellamy avait raison, Jasper allait se calmer. Maya serait le tempérer. John lui fit un petit sourire quand il la vit observer la scène. Il entra dans le chambre de Maya et alla lui demandé des nouvelles. Clarke tourna le dos et se dirigea vers les vestiaires. C'était une bonne journée, elle avait sauvé son amie. Elle se changea et pris ces clés de voiture.

* * *

Si Clarke était resté quelque seconde de plus elle aurait vue John se décomposer et s'asseoir à côté de la patiente tout en réfléchissant.

Quand Bellamy entra dans la pièce il sourit. Maya était assise dans son lit et parlait. Elle allait bien. Clarke avait réussi. Jasper allait pouvoir se détendre. Il se dirigea vers Maya et la prit dans ces bras. Il la serra forte contre lui. Il avait eu si peur ce matin.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Je vais avoir ce plâtre un moment. Mais une jambe cassé c'est rien par rapport à un cancer. Clarke est avec toi ?

\- Non, tu vois je l'ai laissé.

\- Non. Fit Jasper plus froid que jamais.

\- Quoi non ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Elle ne voit pas. Ta copine la rendue aveugle.

\- Jasper… Souffla sa petite amie.

\- Qu…Quoi ?

\- Je ne vois plus, mais je vais bien et je vais vivre encore un bout de temps. Grace à Clarke ! Elle n'a rien fait de mal.

\- Tu ne verras plus jamais ? Demanda Bellamy sous le choc.

\- Non, mais c'est bon je suis d'accord avec ça. Je vais surement avoir besoin d'aide, de beaucoup au début. Mais vous êtes la tous. Puis je vais enfin avoir un chien ! Depuis le temps que Jas m'en refuse un. Je sais que je vais m'en sortir, je vous ai tous avec moi. Des tas de gens deviennent aveugle. Ils survivent. Bien sûr si j'avais su je vous aurais tous observé pour graver vos visages dans mes souvenirs mais ça va. Je vais aussi surement avoir des crises de panique, parce que pour le moment je ne réalise pas encore mais ça va aller. Je ne veux et ne peux pas en vouloir a Clarke pour quoi que ce soit.

Tout le monde regarda Maya. Comment une si jeune femme pouvait être aussi sage. Elle devrait être en colère de ne plus jamais voir, en colère d'être dans cet état. Elle était juste parfaite et gentille. Jasper fulminait à ces côtés, il était en colère, triste, heureux, amoureux. Trop d'émotions différentes pour lui. Maya ne verrait jamais la bague de fiançailles qu'il avait achetées il y a quelque semaine. Elle ne verrait jamais ce chien qu'elle réclamait depuis des mois. Elle ne verrait jamais les enfants de leurs amis, leurs propres enfants. Elle ne verrait jamais l'intérieur de leur maison. Elle ne verrait jamais plus la peinture qu'elle aimait tant. Elle ne le verrait plus lui. Elle ne verrait pas Tiana devenir une femme. Jasper était triste, si triste. Il quitta la chambre sans se retourner. Il n'abandonnerait pas Maya, mais il devait s'éloigner un peu. Il marchait dans le couloir de l'hôpital quand il croisa Clarke.

\- Elle est aveugle.

\- Pa… Pardon ? Fit la blonde

\- Maya, elle ne verra plus jamais, appart du noir.

\- Je … Je suis tellement désolée Jasper. Je…

\- Ouai, c'est facile. Ca vie va être dure te semer d'embuche parce que tu as loupé un truc. Il ne fait pas faire un métier si important quand on est incapable de bien le faire.

\- Jas…

\- Maya ne t'en veux pas, mais moi je t'en veux. Tu as gâché notre vie Clarke. Alors sors-en. S'il te plait oublie-nous. Ne tourne plus autour de Bellamy, ne fais pas que Tiana s'accroche à toi. Ne laisse pas Octavia devenir ton amie. Tu vas les blesser comme tu nous as blessés avec Maya. Pars.

Jasper avait été tellement détaché de ces paroles. Elle les prit en pleine tête, elle se sentit faible et fragile. Elle ne voulait pas faire du mal. A personne. Jasper avait peut-être raison. Elle ne rendrait jamais Bellamy heureux en vivant dans le passé d'une femme, d'un bébé. Tiana ne fait qu'espérer qu'elle se mette avec son père mais si elle blessait son père elle serait triste. Clarke ne voulait pas faire de mal. _Maya ne verrais plus jamais_. Jasper avait mal. Alors elle décida simplement que Jasper avait surement raison. Elle sortirait de leur vie de la même façon qu'elle y était entrée. Par magie. Elle allait disparaitre. Elle sortit de l'hôpital et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Quelques larmes coulaient. _Maya ne verrait plus_. _Maya était aveugle. Maya ne verrait plus._ En arrivant vers sa voiture sa journée empira d'avantage. Lexa était appuyé contre sa voiture. Clarke résista à l'envie d'appeler Nathan et Bellamy. Elle avait besoin d'avoir cette conversation avec Lexa.

\- Salut… Soupira la blonde.

\- Comment va ton amie ?

\- Comment… Tu sais toujours tout…

\- Ouai, je fais en sorte de savoir comment tu vas.

\- En me suivant ? En m'espionnant ?

\- Clarke…

\- Elle est aveugle… A cause de moi.

\- Je suis sûr que non, tu es brillante Clarke. Fit Lexa en frictionnant ces bras.

\- Jasper m'a demandé de quitter leur vie…

\- Dans ce cas vient avec moi.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vient vivre avec moi. Vient diriger avec moi.

\- Un gang ? Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Je t'offre le pouvoir Clarke ! On pourra même avoir un bébé.

\- Lexa ! Je ne veux pas venir avec toi, tu le sais !

\- On pourrait être ensemble Clarke, heureuse ! Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre une nouvelle fois.

\- Lexa c'est non. Ton souhait le plus précieux c'est surement de tuer Bellamy, mon ami.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais que tu viennes ou pas il est condamné.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas le tué !

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser partir Clarke.

\- Qu… Quoi ?

Il fallut quelque seconde à Clarke pour comprendre qu'elle était fichue. Une main posa un chiffon sur son nez et après deux inhalations elle se sentit partir. Lexa la kidnappait. Elle allait finir sa vie dans un gang. Voilà comment une journée qu'elle avait jugée bonne il y a vingt minutes était devenue la pire journée de sa vie.

* * *

 _Alors ? Maya est vivante mais aveugle... (Ne me tuez pas !) Jasper est en colère contre Clarke..._

 _Le baiser ?! Je sens que je vais avoir des réactions dessus !_

 _Et évidemment je vais avoir des réactions sur le kidnapping ! Comment ca va se passer après pour Clarke ? Donnez moi vos avis !_


	12. Chapitre XII

**Bonsoir a tous !**

 **Je m'excuse pour ces deux semaines d'absences ! J'ai réussi a faire tomber mon ordinateur portable et l'écran c'est cassé. Il a fallut en commandé un nouveau et enlever le virus qui étais en plus sur mon ordinateur. Ca a pris un peu de temps. Je viens tout juste de finir ce chapitre. Je sais qu'il est un peu plus court mais c'est parce que je voulais vraiment vous poster un chapitre rapidement.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Guest : Oui Jasper abuse vraiment, mais il a un caractère explosif (du moins de mon point de vu). Clarke a perdu beaucoup de chose l'année dernière et de la confiance en sois également. Elle a en effet besoin d'un Bellamy rassurant. Oui ! Enfin du Bellarke !  
Oui, Lexa n'agit pas de la meilleure des façon... Mais ne t'inquiète pas il y a toujours des conséquences a des actes pareils.Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !  
**

 **Bonne lecture a tous !**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12 : Clarke a été enlevée**_

Le lendemain Monty vint voir Maya à l'hôpital. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas vu Clarke de la soirée hier. Il avait cherché à la voir, pour s'excuser du comportement de son meilleur ami. La blonde avait dû quitter le travail dans l'après-midi. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de l'hôpital et demanda le Dr. Griffin. Les infirmières lui dirent qu'elle ne travaillait pas avant demain soir. Il la verrait à ce moment, il ne voulait pas aller la déranger chez elle. Elle devait être remuée par les événements. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente mal. Il entra dans la chambre de Maya. Jasper était assis sur le lit, tenait la jeune femme dans ses bras tout en lui parlant. Il semblait plus calme que la veille. Monty ne parlerait tout de même pas de Clarke. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil au chevet de son amie.

\- Qui c'est ?

\- Monty, comment tu vas ma belle ?

\- Je commence à paniquer, je ne verrai plus. Monty, je ne verrai plus quand tu te feras couper les cheveux.

\- Calme ma belle, ça va bien se passer, tu vas apprendre à vivre avec. Ca va aller.

\- Tu as vu Clarke ? Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé.

\- Elle ne viendra pas. Dit Jasper.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Je lui ai demandé de ne plus venir nous voir. De laisser Bellamy, Tiana et nous. Je ne veux plus la voir.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu es horrible ! Jasper ! Elle n'a rien fait !

\- Je sais… J'étais en colère. J'ai été méchant, je ne voulais pas…

\- Tu ferais bien de te rattraper vite fait Jasper Jordanie parce que je ne peux pas rester avec un mec qui traite nos amis comme ça !

\- Elle vient travailler demain soir, pas avant. Lui fit savoir Monty.

\- J'irais lui parler. Assura Jasper.

* * *

Malheureusement Clarke ne vint pas travailler, le lendemain soir. Ni le surlendemain. Apres 4 jours d'absence Raven s'énerva. Elle alla frapper chez Clarke. Elle frappa encore et encore. Elle finit par appeler John et lui dire d'amener des outils. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre le silence de Clarke. Raven avait d'abord empêché les garçons de venir voir la blonde. Raven pensait que Clarke avait besoin de se reposer chez elle suite aux évènements. Raven voulait qu'on la laisse respirer. Mais là elle avait manqué trois jours au boulot et ne répondait à rien. John mis quelque minute à venir avec sa caisse à outils. Ils démontèrent la serrure et ouvrir la porte. Une fois la porte ouverte ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. Ce qui choqua Raven en premier c'est l'odeur de renfermé. Clarke aimait aérer son appartement, elle aimait avoir une bonne odeur. Raven se retrouva avec un appartement propre mais pas habité. Si Clarke était resté enfermé ici pendant 4 jours, Raven devrait trouver un salon plein de vaisselle, un canapé défait. Tout était trop bien rangé.

\- Ou elle est ? Demanda John.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'appelle sa mère. Appel Wells.

\- Ok.

John s'éloigna et s'enferma dans la chambre de Clarke. Raven prit le fixe de Clarke et chercha « Maman ».

\- Allo ?

\- Abby ? C'est Raven.

\- Raven ? Comment vas-tu ?

\- Clarke est chez vous n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi ? Non pourquoi elle le serait.

\- Ca fait quatre jours que personne n'a de nouvelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passée ?

\- Une amie à nous est devenue aveugle suite à une opération du cerveau. Clarke n'avait pas vu la tumeur alors elle se sentait responsable et le copain de cette fille lui a fait comprendre qu'il lui en voulait.

\- Et elle introuvable depuis ?

\- Oui… Tu crois qu'elle fait une crise de déprime et qu'elle est partie se cacher ?

\- Non, ma fille ne ferait pas ça ! Elle laisserait un mot ou quelque chose. Il n'y a rien chez elle ?

\- Non, tout est rangé. Je commence à m'inquiéter Abby.

\- J'arrive, reste chez elle.

Raven raccrocha et se dirigea vers la chambre de Clarke. Quand elle entra elle trouva Murphy toujours au téléphone. Il était assis sur le lit de la blonde et parlais tout en tripotant les draps de stress. Il prit la main de Raven dans la sienne tout en continuant à parler. Raven n'écoutait pas vraiment, elle pensait à tout les endroits ou Clarke pourrait se réfugier. Mais aucun ne lui permettait de disparaitre quatre jours complets. Quand John raccorcha il fit glisser un bras sur les épaules de son amie. La tête de Raven trouva une place dans son coup. Il lui chuchota qu'il avait envoyé un message a tout leur amis pour savoir s'il avait des nouvelles. Il suffit d'une demi-heure pour que Wells, Nathan, Bellamy, Abby, Emory, Octavia et Monty arrivent. Abby se présenta rapidement et se mit à fouiller l'appartement de sa fille. Il y avait une pièce que personne ne pouvait fouiller c'était le petit placard dans la chambre de Clarke. Il était fermé à clé et la clé était introuvable. Ils fouillèrent de partout. Cette clé devait bien être quelque part. Il fallait qu'il la trouve. Ce fut Bellamy qui la trouva, la clé était scotché derrière un tableau. Etre flic aidait grandement a ces recherches. Ils ouvrirent le placard et trouvèrent la vie de Clarke en photo, objet, tableau, carte postal. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est que dans son appartement elle affichait déjà sa vie avec des photos. Mais Nathan comprit rapidement, c'était sa vie mais surtout sa vie avec Lexa. La plupart des choses avaient un rapport à Lexa, surtout sur les photos. Raven John et Wells vinrent confirmer sur d'autre chose. C'est son couple avec Lexa qu'elle a enfermé dans ce petit placard.

\- Cela ne nous aidera pas forcément. Il faut qu'on sache où est sa voiture. Dit Bellamy.

\- On peut aller au bureau pour voir ça ! Dit Nathan.

\- Allons y !

Ils partirent tous pour le bureau de police. Quand ils entrèrent les collègues de Bellamy et Nathan les regardèrent bizarrement. Belllamy se posa à son bureau et se mit à taper sur son clavier rapidement. Raven tenait toujours la main de John, Wells tordait ces doigts entre eux. Octavia ne lâchait pas son frère des yeux. Emory était la seule a être calme. Abby était restée dans l'appartement de Clarke au cas où elle appelle. Monty lui était passé derrière Bellamy avec Nathan pour regarder l'écran. Bellamy regarda son écran et arreta de taper.

\- A l'hôpital.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sa voiture est à l'hôpital.

Raven commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Etre devenue maman avait développé un instinct était comme sa soeur. Et si sa voiture était à l'hôpital c'est qu'il était arrivé quelque chose. Elle lacha la main de John et sortit du poste de police en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Wells et John était juste derrière elle. Ils grimpèrent dans la voiture avant que Raven ne parte. Elle n'attendit personne d'autre. Une fois garé à l'hôpital elle chercha la voiture de Clarke. Elle se garait toujours au même endroit, du moins dans le même coins. Il lui fallut quelque seconde pour repérer cette voiture. Voiture dans laquelle elle avait pleuré avec Clarke, elle avait ri avec Clarke, elle avait chanté, crier et dormit. Clarke avait cette voiture depuis qu'elle avait eu son permis de conduire. Elle avait vu passé tellement de chose. John et Wells se mirent à quatre pattes et cherchèrent quelque chose par terre. Des clés, du sang. Ils trouvèrent le sac de Clarke sous la voiture. Ce sac a main qui n'en était pas un tellement il était vieux et moche mais Clarke le trouvait pratique pour le travaille alors elle le prenait toujours pour le travail. Raven le renversa par terre et chercha un indice, n'importe quoi qui lui dirait ou Clarke se trouve. Elle n'entendit pas les autres arriver, trop occupé à éparpiller le contenu du sac de la blonde. Emory elle se baladait tranquillement autour de la voiture sans un mot. Bellamy et Nathan s'accroupirent autour de Raven. Raven sortit le porte-monnaie de Clarke. Tous ces papiers étaient à l'intérieur. Carte d'identité, permis de conduire, carte bancaire. Puis elle sortit un rouge a lèvre, des tampons, un sous-tien gorge et un culotte, parce qu'on ne sait jamais combien de temps on passe à l'hôpital. Il faut des sous vêtement propre sur soi. Raven trouva ces papiers de voiture ainsi les clés. Ne trouvant rien d'autre elle ouvrit la voiture et chercha. Elle s'assit derrière le volant et Bellamy se mit sur le côté passager. Elle ouvrit la boite a gant et trouva des CD, et un album photo. Elle l'avait tout le temps avec elle. Bellamy l'ouvrit, il y decrouvit des photos de Clarke bébé entouré de sa famille, puis Clarke avec Raven au collège. Les amis et la famille de Clarke était dedans. A la toute fin il découvrit des clichés prit pendant la journée au bord du lac. Il se vit avec Tiana et Miller. Puis il se vit seul, devant le levé du soleil sur le pont. Un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres. Cette soirée avait été tellement bien. Bellamy se perdit dans ces pensées devant ces clichés. A coté de cette photo ils étaient tout les deux. Il sortit ces deux photo et les glissa dans sa poche. Raven lui prit l'album photo et sortit de la voiture pour ouvrir le coffre. Emory l'arrêta.

\- Tu ne trouveras rien ici, Raven.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en sais Emory ? Tu n'en sais rien, laisses moi chercher !

\- Calme-toi Rae.

\- Non John ! Non je ne me calme pas ! Son sac sous la voiture, elle c'est fait enlever c'est sûr.

\- C'est seulement une possibilité Raven. Dit Miller calmement.

\- Non, en fait Rae a raison. Clarke c'est fait enlever.

\- Qu'est ce que tu n'en sais ? Demanda Bellamy en sortant de la voiture.

\- Ca, c'est la méthode de Lexa. Discret rapide et aucun indice. A part ce mouchoir blanc. Elle enlève ces victimes comme.

\- Et par victime, tu entends ? Demanda le black tout en avalant difficilement sa salive.

\- Ca dépende de son humeur, en général quand elle prend la peine d'enlever quelqu'un c'est pour le garder. Clarke en sait trop sur elle, maintenant qu'elle est le chef elle doit disparaitre de la surface de la terre. Clarke disparaitra avec elle coute que coute. Elle ne la tuera probablement pas, elle l'aime trop. Mais elle va la mettre dans une prison dorée.

\- Tu es sûr de toi Emory ?

\- Oui, certaine. C'est Lexa.

\- Bien. On va commencer les recherche maintenant. On avait rien sur elle pour le moment, mais peut être a-t-elle commis sa première erreur en enlevant Clarke.

\- Bellamy tu vas chasser un fantôme.

\- Ca veux dire quoi ça ? Qu'il doit abandonner, laisser Clarke ? Tu rigoles Em' j'espère ? Raven devenait hystérique.

\- Non... Oui... Je ne sais pas écoute. Moi je ne veux pas être replongé dans tout ça. Je ne peux pas me permettre.

\- Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. Dit John en reculant d'un pas.

\- John écoute. Je peux aider de loin mais je ne retournerais là-bas. J'aime et soutiens Clarke mais je ne peux pas.

\- Ou est Clarke ? Demanda Maya qui venait d'arriver derrière eux.

Personne ne répondit. Ils étaient encore tous sous le choque de la nouvelle. Jasper regarda Monty qui semblait dépité. Son meilleur ami ne voulait plus le regarder. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose a Clarke par sa faute ? Non ! Non il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il avait tellement de chose, d'excuse à faire a son amie. Il voulait la prendre dans ces bras la remercier, lui dire combien il lui était reconnaissant que Maya soit en vie. Que sa femme puisse rire, chanter, que même si elle ne voyait plus elle était là et il l'aimait encore plus. Clarke devait savoir à quel point il s'en voulait de ces paroles qui ont dépassé sa pensée. Il voulait juste pas qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

\- Je suis aveugle mais pas débile. Où est Clarke ?

\- Elle c'est fait enlever par Lexa.

\- Quoi ? Jasper recula d'un pas.

\- Surement le jour de l'opération de Maya.

\- C'est ma faute n'est-ce pas ? Si elle était distraite ? Si elle la pas vue venir ?

\- Non Jas, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Octavia.

\- Je lui ai dit des choses horrible alors qu'elle quittait l'hôpital. Je lui ai dit de sortir de nos vie, qu'on ne voulait plus la voir, qu'elle ne devait plus être là et faire que Bellamy s'attache à elle, que Tiana espère des choses. J'ai été horrible avec elle. J'étais en colère, je voulais juste que la douleur parte. Je suis tellement désolée.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Tu n'as pas pu te mêler de ma vie a ce point Jasper.

\- Bellamy... Je ...

\- Comment tu as pu dire ça ! J'aime Clarke ! Elle est mon amie, je veux lui parler.

\- Maya ...

\- Non ! Ne viens plus me voir si tu n'as pas une très bonne excuse Jasper. Je ne veux pas d'un mec comme toi qui insultes ces amis. Ce n'est plus de la méchanceté la c'est juste horrible ce que tu lui a dit. Puis Bellamy et Clarke vivent ce qu'ils ont a vivre. Tu n'as pas à t'en mêler. Monty, tu me ramènes à ma chambre s'il te plait ?

\- Maya !

\- Non Jasper. Laisse-moi du temps.

Bellamy ne regardait pas Jasper, il était en colère contre son ami. Comment avait-il pu dire ça à Clarke. Avait-elle pensé que c'était son désire a lui aussi de ne plus la voir. Avait-elle pleuré ? Comment Lexa avait réussi a l'avoir. Et si Clarke avait choisi de partir avec elle après ce que Jasper lui avait dit. Après tout, le téléphone de Clarke n'était pas la. Mais Clarke ne serait pas partie sans un mot pour ces amis et sa mère. Et lui, lui aurait-elle laissé un mot ? Bellamy allait passer jour et nuit a la chercher. Il mit les mains dans ces poches et sentit le papier photo sous ces doigts. Il voulait la retrouver. Il voulait l'embrasser encore. Il voulait faire l'amour avec elle. Il voulait avoir des rendez-vous. Il voulait rire avec elle.

* * *

La semaine d'après défila rapidement. Bellamy passait ces journées dans l'appartement de Clarke devant ce petit placard, il triait, cherchait tout ce qu'il pouvait sur Lexa. Nathan était au poste et se chargeait de l'enquête de manière officiel. Clarke Griffin était porté disparue. L'enquête revenait à Bellamy et Nathan. Personne ne savait le lien à part leur chef. Marcus Kane. Il était un peu comme un père pour Bellamy. Il lui avait toujours appris a être un bon flic, une bonne personne. Kane et Bellamy se connaissait depuis des années. Il avait été a l'armée ensemble. Marcus était le chef de Bellamy mais il était lié. Aucun des deux ne sut vraiment pourquoi, ni comment mais ils étaient liés. C'est pour cette raison que Marcus avait permi a Bellamy et Nathan de se charger de l'enquête. Abby avait élu domicile dans l'appartement de sa fille. Raven et sa petite Sarah venait aussi tôt le matin et partait après le repas du soir. Bellamy partait avant le repas. Il ne devait pas oublié sa fille qui l'attendais a la maison. Elle avait pleuré quand Bellamy lui avait annoncé la disparition de Clarke. Elle avait demandé a son papa de la retrouver, et il avait promis de tout faire pour. Il ne savait plus quoi chercher dans ce placard. On était vendredi soir et il n'avait rien de concret sur Lexa ou sur l'endroit ou pourrait se trouver Clarke.

\- Vous voulez du café Bellamy ?

\- Non merci Abby.

La mère de la blonde s'assit sur le lit de cette dernière. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur des photos. Une larme s'échappa. Bellamy était assis par terre et la regarda, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Si Tiana disparaîssait il serait anéanti. Il trouvait qu'elle gérait plutôt bien la situation.

\- Je ne l'ai pas accepté au début.

\- De quoi ?

\- Lexa, enfin l'homosexualité de ma fille.

\- Hum...

\- On a beaucoup crié l'une sur l'autre a cette époque. Clarke ne comprenait pas que la voir avec une fille me perturbait et ne m'enchantait pas. Les enfants s'attendent à ce qu'on accepte tout. Mais c'est dur de voir son enfant sortir du chemin tout tracé qu'on leur a fait. Son père aurait été là nous n'aurions pas autant crier. Il était le tampon entre nous, il savait parler à l'une aussi bien qu'à l'autre. Alors quand sous la colère elle ma dit « Papa m'acceptait comme je suis, lui. » J'ai réfléchi, je savais qu'au travers de cette phrase elle a voulu me faire comprendre qu'elle aurait préféré que son père soit en vie et pas moi. Je me suis reprise et j'ai fait des efforts. Lexa était très gentille. Puis il y a eu ce bébé... Clarke était tellement heureuse d'être enceinte qu'elle m'a sauté dans les bras. Ca a été le premier câlin mère fille qu'on a eu depuis la mort de son père. J'étais reconnaissante envers Lexa de faire ça pour moi, de me rendre mon bébé. Puis Lexa est partie, Clarke c'est effondré. Après la fausse couche elle m'a appelé et la seule chose qu'elle ait réussi a dire au téléphone c'est « Maman ». J'ai cru que je tuais Lexa de mes propre main. Je le voulais vraiment. Puis Clarke c'est reconstruit. Et aujourd'hui je suis en colère contre moi, d'avoir aimé Lexa, de lui avoir été reconnaissante alors qu'elle m'enlève mon bébé. J'ai besoin de ma fille. Je n'ai plus qu'elle.

\- Je comprends, je fais de mon mieux, je vous le promets.

\- Vous appréciez ma fille ? Plus qu'un ami, je me trompe ?

\- Non vous ne vous trompez pas. Il n'y a rien entre nous, mais je tiens énormément à elle. Ma fille aussi.

\- Votre fille ?

\- Oui, elle a onze ans. Clarke l'aide souvent pour ces devoirs et du coup elle est devenue un modèle pour Tiana. En ce moment ma fille me dit vouloir tout faire comme Clarke.

\- C'est ... Vous aviez quel âge quand elle est née ?

\- Dix-sept ans.

\- Oh...

\- Oui. Oh mon dieu, il est déjà cinq heures ? Je devais être au collège il y a trente minutes.

\- Dépêchez-vous, ne faites pas attendre votre fille.

\- Oui, a lundi Abby.

\- Au revoir Bellamy.

Une fois le jeune homme disparut Abby se permit de regarder ce que Bellamy étalait dans la chambre de Clarke depuis une semaine. Elle s'arrêta sur une photo d'elles trois. Lexa tenait Clarke par les hanche et avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Clarke. Clarke regardait sa mère tout en riant aux éclats. Raven avait prise cette photo. Abby regardait le couple avec un sourire franc. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au bonheur de sa fille quand Lexa et elle était ensemble. Peut-être que ce Bellamy pouvait ramener le sourire a sa fille. Ce sourire. Elle continua de parcourir les photos du regard mais un objet lui rappela quelque chose. C'était une petite clé en bronze. Clarke la porté en collier pendant presque un an. Clarke lui avait dit que cette clé était un endroit spécial pour Lexa et que le fait qu'elle lui en donne une clé c'était comme lui donner la clé de son coeur, c'est pour ça qu'elle la gardait contre elle tout le temps. Il fallait qu'elle en parle a Bellamy. Lexa était peu être là-bas. Un endroit spécial, c'est un endroit où l'on peut se cacher.

\- Raven ! J'ai quelque chose !

* * *

Clarke ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle ne se souvenait pas comment elle s'était retrouvé dans cette chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Avait-elle bu après la conversation avec Jasper ? Elle tâta ces poche et ne trouva rien. Elle chercha des yeux son sac a mains mais ne le vit pas. Elle s'assit sur le lit et examina la chambre. Elle avait déjà vu cette pièce, elle ne se rappelait pas ou mais elle l'avait vu. Il fallait qu'elle fasse le point. La conversation avec Jasper était le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait. Elle se mit à réfléchir, après elle a quitté l'hôpital, elle a prit sa voiture. Non pas la voiture elle ne se souvient pas avoir conduit. Puis soudain le flash... Lexa. Elle c'est fait kidnapper par son ex. Lexa avait besoin d'elle, du moins besoin qu'elle soit proche, la ou elle ne pourrait pas parler au flic. Le problème c'est qu'elle avait déjà parlé aux flics. Mais ça Lexa ne le savais pas et ne le serais jamais. Quitte a vivre ici avec elle, autant protéger Bellamy et Nathan. Lexa avait-elle laissé un mot pour prévenir ces proches ? Avait-elle prévenu quelqu'un de sa future longue absence ? Et Bellamy ? Allait-il la chercher ? Il n'avait pas pu vraiment discuté du baiser. Clarke en voulait plus. Plus de Bellamy, plus de Raven, Sarah et Kyle. Plus de John et Emory. Plus d'Octavia et Lincoln. Plus de vie. Plus d'amour. Plus de Nathan et Wells et de Monty et De Maya. Plus de Jasper. Plus de Tiana. Plus de sa mère. Plus de tout le monde. Elle ne resterait pas la. Elle ne finirait pas esclave de Lexa. Elle se leva et fit un tour de cette chambre. La salle de bain était dépourvu de rasoir et objet tranchant. Lexa avait peur que Clarke se suicide. Elle retourna dans la chambre et ouvrit les meubles. Elle ne trouva que du linge et quelque vêtement. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre mais elle était fermé a clé. Une cage dorée, voila ce qu'était cette pièce. Clarke avait du mal à croire que Lexa voulait la garder enferme dans cette pièce. La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard et Lexa entra dans la pièce.

\- Clarke...

\- Qu'est ce que ça veux dire Lexa ? Je reste enfermer dans une chambre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ?

\- Calme-toi Clarke, on va juste discuter.

\- Dis plutôt que tu es là pour savoir s'il faut me tuer où pas ?

\- Non...

\- Ah vous ne comptez pas me tuer ?

\- Non. Je t'aime Clarke, je veux que tu vives a mes coté. On est faite pour être ensemble

\- Je ne veux pas de ça Lexa ! De cette vie dans une cage dorée, de ça !

\- Ah oui, tu veux quoi ?

\- Je veux une vie normale et tu le sais. On en a tellement parlé ! Tu sais la vie que je veux.

\- Dans mes souvenirs c'est moi que tu voulais.

\- Ma vie avec toi, une vie de famille, d'amour, une vie tranquille !

\- On peut l'avoir, on part dans un autre pays et on va vivre tranquille. On peut diriger de loin.

\- Je ne veux pas être a la tête d'un de ces trafic. D'avoir un enfant avec toi et qu'il grandisse ici avec a milieu d'un argent sale. Je veux vivre la vie que je choisirai. Aller a Paris si je le veux. Pouvoir voir mes amis quand je veux. Avoir des amis flics, vivre heureuse selon mes choix et pas les tiens ou ceux du gang. Je veux ma vie à moi. Pas celle que tu m'imposes Lexa.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix Clarke. Je ne te laisserai pas partir. Tu pourrais donner trop d'information sur moi a tes amis flics.

Alors c'est de ça que Lexa avait peur, elle ne voulait que Bellamy en sache trop sur elle. Clarke fit le choix de ne pas lui dire que de toute façon c'était trop tard. Lexa pourrait s'énerver et ce n'était pas bon pour elle. Ni pour Bellmay et Nathan. Clarke devait garder le secret. Elle lança un regard meurtrier a Lexa mais ne parla pas.

\- Tu verras Clarke, tu finiras par être heureuse ici.

\- Et je vais rester dans cette chambre toute ma vie ?

\- Ecoute Clarke pour le moment je ne peux pas te laisser sortir mais tu pourras aller et venir dans la maison quand tu seras seul. Bien sur tu ne vas pas pouvoir sortir tant qu'on ne pourra pas te faire confiance mais quand ce sera le cas. Il faut du temps pour que mes amis te fasse confiance.

\- Evidemment.

\- A plus tard Clarke.

Clarke ne lui répondit pas. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et décida de prendre un douche. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir a cette situation. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ? Il l'avait récupéré en fin d'après-midi. Comme le soleil était a son zénith il était environ midi. Elle avait dormi longtemps. Elle entra sous la douche et s'assit. Les jambes repliées contre elle. Et si personne ne se rendait compte de sa disparition. Et s'il s'en fichait ? Après tout après ce que Jasper avait dit. Clarke resta une heure sous la douche assise avant d'en sortir. Elle s'habilla avec les habits dans la chambre. Elle s'assit sur le lit et désepéré elle s'allongea et fixa le plafond. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir. Une vie dirigée par Lexa n'était réellement pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle aimait la Lexa qui avait une vie normale mais cette Lexa elle ne l'aimait pas. Il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle se doutait bien que personne ne la laisserais franchir la porte d'entrée mais elle allait trouver le moyen de sortir de cette stupide maison. Elle serait se débrouiller pour le reste. Avant de pouvoir sortir il fallait gagner la confiance de Lexa. Même si ça devait prendre des années elle sortirait de cette maison et mènerait une vie qui lui plairait. Clarke pensa très fort a Raven, Sarah, Wick, Wells, John, Emory, Bellamy, Octavia, Tiana. Pour eux et pour tous les autres pour sa mère et pour elle-même.

* * *

 _Alors alors ? Il découvre que Clarke a été enlevé ? Bellamy qui cherche sans relache ? Abby ? Lexa ?_

 _Donnez moi vos avis !_


	13. Chapitre XIII

**Hello !**

 **Voici la treizième chapitre ! Ne haïssez pas trop Lexa, elle essaye de faire bien pour Clarke même si on est d'accord elle est nulle.**

 **Bonne lecture a vous !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 13 : Clarke court, Bellamy pleure._

Il fallut seulement une semaine pour que Lexa fasse assez confiance a Clarke. Clarke pouvait désormais aller ou bon lui semblait dans cette maison. Elle avait rencontré plusieurs personnes du gang et avait plus ou moins sympathiser avec eux. Ca faisait deux semaines et demi que Clarke n'était qu'une façade. Tous les soirs elle avait une larme qui coulait sur ces joues. Lexa venait souvent la voir. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien. Clarke avait raconté à Lexa à quel point elle s'entendait bien avec Tiana. Elle n'avait pas jugé utile de dire que le père de Tiana était Bellamy. Lexa lui posa également des questions sur Bellamy. Questions auxquelles la blonde répondit vaguement, avec le moins de détails possible. Mais elle devait y répondre pour leur faire croire qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance. Elle sentait cette boule dans sa gorge a chaque fois qu'elle le trahissait. Elle voulait l'appeler lui dire de prendre Tiana et Octavia et de partir a l'autre bout du pays, du monde. Bellamy et sa famille était en danger. Lexa rêvait de le tuer ou de le faire souffrir. Elle allait tout faire pour arriver a ces fin. Clarke ne serait que Spectateur et elle ne voulait pas de ça. Elle devait protéger Tiana, Octavia, Bellamy. Alors elle parlait de Tiana à longueur de journée pour que Lexa s'attache à elle à travers ces paroles. Le jour ou elle voudrait faire du mal à Bellamy et qu'elle découvrirait que Tiana n'est autre que sa fille elle aurait peut-être pitié. Elle serait surement indulgente. Lexa était toujours présente dans la maison. Elle la quittait le moins possible. Elle voulait passer du temps avec la blonde. Elle ne la collait pas, ne la suivait pas toujours mais elle avait toujours un oeil sur elle. Elle savait que Clarke n'était pas heureuse. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était la protéger de toute les personne du gang qui voulaient la tuer. La kidnapper était le seul moins pour pallier a sa mort. Alors elle l'avait fait. Aujourd'hui elle l'avait à ces côté, Clarke était coopérative. Elle finirait par être heureuse. Lexa trouverait un enfant pour elle et elles seraient heureuses toutes les deux avec cet enfant.

\- Heda !

\- Roan, que me vaut ce plaisir ?

\- On a besoin de vous en ville.

\- En ville ? Il me faudrait une journée pour faire l'allée et retour. Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Je n'en sais pas vraiment plus. Les gars m'ont appelé pour me dire qu'ils avaient des ennuis. Ce flic Blake cherche et s'approche. Parfois trop.

\- Tu peux aller régler ça ?

\- Je ne pense pas, vous devriez y aller.

\- Très bien. Tu es responsable de Clarke.

\- Bien.

Clarke était assise dans la pièce d'à côté et avait entendu. Bellamy la cherchais. Il la cherchait. Il ne l'avait pas laissé tomber. Elle ferma les yeux et fit semblant de dormir mais un sourire était présent sur ses lèvres. Ces amis la cherchaient et rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir. Elle allait sortir d'ici et avoir une belle vie, peut-être avec Bellamy, peut-être pas. Elle s'en fichait. Lexa allait quitter cet endroit, c'était peut-être le moment de penser a s'en aller. Ce Roan n'était pas méchant avec elle. Il ne lui parlait pas beaucoup a vrai dire. Il passait la plupart de son temps à l'ignorer. Elle pourrait lui fausser compagnie. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle est a dix ou douze heures de la ville, de sa ville. Il devait bien y avoir une ville proche. Elle pourrait téléphonner à Bellamy de cette façon. Elle voulait entendre sa voix suave. Elle voulait voir Bellamy. Elle voulait sentir le parfum de Murphy, sentir les bras de Wells l'entourer et la serre, entendre la douce voix de Raven lui crier de na jamais faire ça a nouveau. Elle voulait que Kyle lui secoue les cheveux comme il le faisait tout le temps, qu'Octavia lui saute dessus, que Tiana lui demande de l'aider pour les math, que Jasper lui crie dessus, aider Maya à apprendre a vivre sans ces yeux, faire une leçon de moral a Nathan sur la façon dont il devait traiter Wells. Secouer les cheveux de Monty pour le faire crier. Elle voulait toutes ces petites choses inutiles, elle voulait tout ça et plus encore. Elle allait partir, demain. Il lui fallait un plan.

* * *

\- Je sens qu'on est tout proche de quelque chose Nate.

\- On avance c'est sur Bell mais je ne nous sens proche de rien du tout. Tout ce qu'on trouve c'est des hangars vide.

\- Hier il y avait des empreintes de pas et aujourd'hui une douille. Ils partent de plus en plus rapidement, ils oublient des choses. Je veux que Lexa sorte de son trou.

\- Et même si on l'attrape qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? On a rien de concret contre elle...

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de rester professionnel si je la trouve en face de moi.

\- Bell tu sais que ça fait presque trois semaines que Clarke est portée disparut ? Selon les statistiques on a plus de chance de trouver un cadavre...

\- Je sais, mais elle a été enlevée par son ex petite amie ça nous donne une chance.

\- Je le sais, je te dis juste d'y penser.

\- J'y pense tous les soirs.

\- Ok. Allons manger.

Les deux amis quittèrent le poste de police cote à cote. Il allait chez Bellamy, tout le monde devait manger là-bas. Abby était aussi conviée mais plus les jours passaient plus elle se renfermait sur elle-même. Elle avait besoin de savoir où était sa fille. Raven, elle, était énervée tout le temps. Kyle avait du mal à la contenir. John et Emory s'étaient réconcilliés depuis qu'Emory venait au poste de police tous les jours pour donner son avis sur les indice trouver, mais tout n'était pas beau entre eux. John ne parlait presque pas. Wells passait tout son temps chez Nathan. Il faisait du déni et allait parfaitement bien. Maya ne voulait pas entendre la voix de Jasper pour le moment, elle vivait avec Tiana et Bellamy. Plongé dans leurs pensées respective ils ne sentirent pas que Lexa les fixait de la ou elle se trouvait. Elle était arrivée le matin même et avait passé la journée a les espionner. Cette salope d'Emory les aidait. Elle décida de les suivre pour voir ou habitait l'un ou l'autre. Dans sa voiture elle pensa à Clarke seule avec Roan et d'autre. Elle espérait que tout se passe bien là-bas. La voiture de Beellamy se gara devant une maison sur le porche se tenait Abby droite et les yeux dans le vide. A ce moment précis Lexa eu des remords énormes en voyant cette femme qui aimait Clarke au moins autant qu'elle dans cet état. Seulement elle ne pouvait pas sortir sans que Bellamy et Nathan n'attaque. Abby salua les deux jeunes hommes avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard triste. Puis une petite fille sortie de la maison et se jeta dans les bras de l'agent Blake. Ce qui étonna le plus Lexa c'est le « Papa ! » qui sortit de sa bouche. Puis le « Tiana ma chérie. » Tiana, cette petite fille dont Clarke lui parlait tout le temps était la fille de ce connard. Impossible. Il avait tué sa mère. Clarke ne lui pardonnerait jamais si elle touchait a cette enfant. Mais Lexa avait une meilleure idée. Elle venait de voir une mère dévastée par la disparition de son enfant. Voilà comment elle allait faire souffrir un père. Clarke serait heureuse d'avoir Tiana à ses côtés et Bellamy malheureux. Il le méritait. Une fois que tout le monde fut à l'intérieur de la maison elle appela quelques membres du groupe et les rejoint.

* * *

Clarke courrait, elle n'avait jamais pensée que toutes les fois ou Raven l'avait forcé à sortir courire lui servirait. Elle avait assommé Roan avec une sorte de buche de bois et c'était mise a courire. Elle l'avait convaincue d'aller se promener dans la forêt qui est autour de la maison. Il avait accepté. Ca devait faire une heure qu'elle courrait. Elle était tombée deux fois mais elle n'avait pas pris le temps de s'éxaminer. Elle voulait mettre le plus de distance entre elle et les membres du gang. Elle voulait juste vivre. La première chose qu'elle vit fut une petite maison au milieu de nulle part. Elle courut encore plus vite. Elle devait se cacher. Une fois devant la porte d'entré elle frappa à la porte si fort qu'elle aurait pu casser cette porte en bois. Quand la dame ouvrit, elle semblait se réveiller d'une sieste. Elle devait avoir a peu près 65 ans.

\- Laissez-moi entrer je vous en supplie, je dois me cacher.

\- Entrez mon enfant. Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Je dois me cacher. J'ai été enlevée, je me suis enfui. Il ne faut pas qu'il me retrouve.

\- Oh ! Asseyez-vous je vais vous faire du thé.

\- Merci ! Vous avez un téléphone ?

\- Oui, sur le bureau.

Clarke s'assit devant le bureau et tapa le numéro de John. Elle devait réussir a l'avoir, qu'il lui passe Bellamy. Il fallait que ça marche. Roan ne devait pas être très loin il faillit qu'elle fuit encore. Les sonneries semblaient durer des heures, Clarke avait une boule dans le ventre, elle avait envie de vomir, de pleurer.

\- Oui, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Murphy. Parlez ou rappelez un de ces quatre.

\- John ! Merde, tu ne peux pas décrocher quand j'ai besoin de toi ? Bon très bien, je me suis enfuis de cette maison. J'ai peu de temps. Je suis au milieu de nulle part. Autour il n'y a que de la forêt. Je suis chez une vieille dame. Je ne sais pas j'ai du courire une heure ou plus avant de trouver sa maison. Lexa a dit qu'il fallait une journée pour faire l'allée retour jusqu'à la ville, notre ville. J'ai besoin de vous la. Je vais bien mais s'il m'attrape, je risque d'aller moins bien. Je t'aime J...

Le téléphone fut raccroché avant que Clarke ne puisse finir sa phrase. Elle leva les yeux et trouva Roan devant elle. Son visage affichait la colère. Il avait du sang sur le haut du crâne. Clarke avait du taper vraiment fort. Clarke prit peur, elle lâcha le téléphone et s'éloigna de ce monstre de muscle. Mais avant qu'elle est pu vraiment reculer elle se prit une claque. La plus grosse claque de sa vie. Sa tête tourna et elle s'écroula sur le sol. Sa joue était en feu. Elle avait mal. Les larmes s'échappaient de ces yeux. Elle sentit Roan la porter sur son épaule. Quand elle passa par la porte d'entré elle vit la vieille dame attachée a une chaise. Elle s'excusa du regard et espéra que quelqu'un viendrait la libérer. Mais quand Roan la posa sur le sol et l'attacha a un arbre elle comprit que la dame ne vivrait pas plus de quelque seconde. Elle entendit de coup de feu. Elle se mit à pleurer, pas des sanglots, juste trois larmes qui s'échappèrent. Roan revint et la prit sur son épaule a nouveau. Le soleil commençait a se coucher. Elle passa deux heures sur son épaule, quand ils arrivèrent il faisait nuit noir et elle était gelée. Roan la posa sur son lit, lui défit les lien et ferma la porte de la chambre à clé derrière elle. Clarke prit une longue douche et s'endormit quelques secondes à peine après avoir posé sa tête sur l'oreiller.

* * *

John entra en courant dans la maison de Bellamy, il venait de lire le message vocal de sa meilleure amie. Il était seulement huit heures du matin mais il devait le faire écouter à Bellamy ! Il avait besoin qu'il lui dise que ça allait les aider. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent Clarke dans peu de temps. Il en avait besoin. Alors quand il découvrit Bellamy assit sur le canapé une feuille de papier entre les mains, Octavia en pleure dans les bras de Lincoln et Maya qui frottait le dos de Bellamy il s'arrêta net.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Tiana a été enlevé cette nuit. Lui répondit Lincoln.

\- Qu... Quoi ? Mais par qui ?

\- Lexa, elle veut faire souffrir Bellamy autant qu'il l'a fait souffrir alors...

\- Comment vous savez ça ?

Bellamy se leva et lui tendit la feuille qu'il avait entre les mains. Il partit dans la cuisine sans lui adresser un seul mot. John lu le message. « Tu as trahi mon gang, fait enfermer mon père, tué ma mère. Tu mérites de souffrir. Tu es un mauvais flic et tu ne retrouveras pas ta fille. » Ce n'était pas signé mais tout le monde pouvait deviner que Lexa était l'auteur de ce message. John se sentie mal tout à coup. Lexa n'était pas la quand Clarke avait fui. Qui sait ce que pourrait lui faire les autres du gang en l'absence de Lexa. Il avait beau haïr Lexa d'avoir enlevé sa meilleure amie il savait qu'elle ne laisserait personne la tuer. Il prit peur et du s'assoir pour ne pas tomber. Il n'arrivait plus à parler. Lexa était ici et Clarke seule avec des tueurs/dealers.

\- Pourquoi tu es la si tôt John ? Demanda Maya.

\- Elle va mourir, Lexa n'est pas la... Non !

\- Qu.. Quoi ? Demanda Octavia entre deux sanglots.

\- J'ai un message de Clarke. Elle m'a appelé. Elle a fui, mais si Lexa n'est pas là pour empêcher ces barbares de la tuer... Si elle est ici ... Clarke est surement morte.

\- Fais moi écouté ce message John ! Demanda la voix de Bellamy dur.

\- Attendons Nathan, j'ai dit a tout le monde de venir. Je ne savais pas Bell...

\- Pas de problème, de toute façon la même personne a enlevée Clarke et Tiana. Si elles sont toutes les deux en vies elles devraient être au même endroit.

\- John ne releva pas le « si » de Bellamy.

Il pensait que sa fille était morte. Ou Clarke. Peu importe pour lui l'une d'elle était morte. John ne voulait même pas savoir à qui il pensait il ne supporterait pas l'une ou l'autre. Il fallut une demi-heure pour que tout le monde sois la. Emory s'assit à côté de lui et glissa ça main dans la sienne. John la serra fort. Il avait besoin de la force de sa copine. Il avait besoin d'elle. Une fois tout le monde assis il alluma son téléphone et appela sa messagerie. La voix de Clarke emplit la pièce « John ! Merde, tu ne peux pas décrocher quand j'ai besoin de toi ?... » Raven eut les larmes aux yeux en pensant que s'il avait décroché Clarke aurait eu un interlocuteur. « Bon très bien, je me suis enfui de cette maison. J'ai peu de temps. Je suis au milieu de nulle part. Autour il n'y a que de la forêt. Je suis chez une vieille dame. Je ne sais pas j'ai du courire une heure ou plus avant de trouver sa maison. Lexa a dit qu'il fallait une journée pour faire l'allée retour jusqu'à la ville, notre ville. J'ai besoin de vous là. Je vais bien mais s'il m'attrape, je risque d'aller moins bien. Je t'aime J... »

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi elle n'a pas fini sa phrase ? Demanda Raven paniqué.

\- On ne pourra pas savoir. Il faut qu'on localise son appel, puis qu'on trouve la maison dont parle Clarke par satellite.

Pendant l'écoute du message Maya c'était mise pleurer et Jasper avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Maya avait vite entrelacé leurs doigts, elle avait besoin de lui, besoin d'un réconfort, de l'homme qu'elle aime. Bellamy ne mit que très peu de temps a rassemblé un sac de voyage et a partir en direction du poste de police. Il ne retournerait pas chez lui tant qu'il ne serait pas si sa fille était en vie ou non. Si elle l'était il rentrerait uniquement avec elle. Son bébé, elle était seule avec cette salope de Lexa. Clarke devait s'être fait attrapée par les hommes de main de Lexa. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix ! Il allait vivre au poste jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit classée. Elle allait sûrement être classée plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. L'appel de Clarke ne pouvait que l'aider. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun. Clarke avait réussi a leur fausser compagnie, cette fille est pleine de ressource et vraiment étonnante. Bellamy espérait de tout son coeur que Tiana aille bien mais que Clarke aussi. Bien sûr il ne survivrait pas à la mort de sa fille et il survivrait à celle de Clarke mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt. Il s'était beaucoup trop attaché a cette blonde. Elle lui avait redonné foi en l'amour, il devait les récupérer toutes les deux.

* * *

Clarke se réveilla le lendemain en entendant des pleurs et des cris. Elle ne reconnut pas tout de suite la voix. Dans un premier temps elle pensa que Lexa engueulait Roan de l'avoir laissée fuir. Puis peut-être que Roan ne lui dirait rien. Après tout elle n'avait même pas réussit a avoir quelqu'un au téléphone. Un répondeur. Juste un répondeur. Mais après en entendit les sanglots. Ce n'est ni Lexa, ni Roan. Elle sait qu'elle connait cette voix. Puis ce fut le flash. Tiana ! C'était la voix de Tiana. Clarke se leva d'un coup. Elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre mais elle était fermé à clé. Clarke se mit à taper contre la porte avec ces poings. Elle criait le nom de Lexa. Il fallait qu'il la laisse sortir. Que faisait Tiana ici ? Lexa ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça ! Clarke pleurait à moitié tout en tapant. Ce fut Roan qui lui ouvrit. Elle se précipita en bas et découvrit Tiana attaché a une chaise en train de se débattre et de pleurer. Clarke se précipita pour la détacher. Une fois fait elle la prit dans ces bras, assise par terre elle serrait fort Tiana contre son coeur, jamais elle ne laisserait quelqu'un lui faire du mal. Elle lui caressait les cheveux tout en murmurant des mots rassurant. Quand Lexa entra dans la pièce Clarke ne put se retenir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu as fait Lexa ?!

\- J'ai puni ce connard de Blake, sans sa fille il ne se relèvera jamais, il le mérite. Pour sa trahison, pour mes parents. Et puis elle n'est pas morte, c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manquais pourtant.

\- C'est une enfant Lexa ! Elle ne ta rien fait, elle ne mérite pas ça ! Laisse la rentrer chez elle.

\- Hors de question. Tu t'en occuperas. Elle grandira ici. A partir de maintenant elle fait partie du gang. Tout comme toi Clarke.

\- Tu me dégoutes Lexa.

Clarke prit Tiana tout contre elle avant de se lever et de monter les escaliers jusqu'à ça chambre. Elle ne lâcha pas Tiana qui avait calmé ces larmes. Doucement Clarke tira les couvertures de son lit, elle s'allongea avec Tiana à ces côtés. Elle avait onze ans mais en paraissait cinq en ce moment. Clarke chantonna doucement tout en jouant avec les longs cheveux châtains de Tiana. Elle la tenait tout contre elle. Tiana finit par s'endormir contre Clarke. Clarke ne cessa de jouer avec ces cheveux, elle pensait à Bellamy. Elle imaginait sa colère, Octavia allait être dévasté. Clarke leur promit de garder Tiana en vie et en bonne santé. Jamais personne ne toucherait à l'un de ces cheveux. Ces pensées divaguèrent vers Murphy. Avait-il eu le message de Clarke ? Roan avait débranché internet d'un coup alors elle ne savait pas si le message avait pu partir. Lexa allait être en colère quand elle serait ce que Clarke avait fait. Au bout de quelque heure Tiana se réveilla. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les lever vers la blonde. Clarke lui laissa le temps d'assimiler sa capture. Elle le vit dans les yeux de Tiana qu'elle se souvenait de tout. Alors doucement elle demanda.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

\- Je... s'était la nuit, je dormais dans ma chambre et j'ai sentit une mains sur ma bouche et des mains sur mes chevilles. L'homme ma dit de me taire ou il tuerait papa. J'ai rien dit, il m'a mis du scotch sur la bouche et m'a porté. J'ai prié très fort pour que papa se réveille ou Maya.

\- Maya ?

\- Oui elle vit à la maison depuis qu'elle est sortie de l'hôpital. Papa m'a dit qu'elle c'était disputé avec Jasper parce qu'il avait été méchant avec toi.

\- Oh non...

\- Papa dit que c'est pas grave, que ça va passer. Mais Maya elle est en colère contre Jasper.

\- On s'occupera de ça quand on sera sortie. Continue ton histoire.

\- Ah oui ! Je ne voulait pas qu'il leur fasse du mal alors je n'ai pas crié, je les ai laissé m'emmener. Puis il y a eu cette femme j'ai cru qu'elle allait me tuer. Parce que je pleurais. J'avais peur et elle me disait de me taire et je n'arrivais pas à arrêter de pleurer parce que je ne veux pas laisser papa. J'ai encore besoin de lui.

\- Cette femme c'est Lexa ?

\- Oui je crois. C'est celle sur qui tu as crié tout à l'heure.

\- D'accord. Après ?

\- On est monté dans une voiture et comme je pleurais un des garçons m'a mis un mouchoir sous le nez t je me suis endormie.

\- Tu t'es réveillée quand vous êtes arrivé ?

\- Oui, quelques minutes avant. J'ai eu peur Clarke ! Je veux rentrer a la maison.

\- Ca ne va pas être possible tout de suite ma belle, mais on va rentrer je te le promet !

\- Quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Pour le moment tu vas juste rester a mes côtés. On ne se sépare pas, d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Clarke décida qu'il était tant d'aller faire un tour dans la cuisine et de se remplir le ventre. Tiana lui demanda des crêpes, ce que la blonde fit bien évidemment. Tiana participa et sous le regard de Roan elles firent la cuisine en oubliant le reste.

* * *

Octavia avait rarement eu l'occasion de s'inquiéter pour son frère. Il avait toujours assuré dans toutes les situations. Quand leur mère avait commencé à boire et a les laisser seuls il avait pris les choses en mains. Quand Echo était arrivée en pleure, il avait séché ces larmes et lui avait dit « On va avoir ce bébé, ce sera le plus beau ou la plus belle. On va s'en sortir. » Il n'avait que 17 ans. Octavia avait pensé à l'époque que son frère était un grand sage réincarné et que rien ne lui faisait peur. Il y avait eu la mort de leur mère. Bellamy n'avait pas versé une larme devant elle. Il lui avait dit « Tu sais maman est mieux la ou elle est que sur terre a boire et déprimer. » Bien sur elle l'avait entendu pleurer dans sa chambre un soir mais jamais devant elle. Puis il était allé travailler a l'armée pour avoir de l'argent pour sa famille. Il avait 19 ans et il était déjà un père de famille et il jouait ce rôle à merveille. Quand il était revenu il avait repris ces études. Echo avait finis par le quitter et même là, il n'avait pas parut perturbé. Il avait souri a sa soeur et dit « Elle n'est pas prête à être mère. Je le suis. Quand elle le sera, elle reviendra. » Octavia y avait cru au début puis c'était rendu compte que non. Echo ne serait jamais prête. Mais elle avait aidé a élever Tiana. Puis elle avait quitté son frère pour vivre avec Lincoln. Bellamy avait eu besoin d'un petit temps pour s'habituer a être tout seul pour gérer sa fille mais il y était arrivé rapidement. Octavia disait à qui voulait l'entendre que son frère était le plus fort, la personne la plus responsable.

Aujourd'hui elle était inquiète. Il lui avait fallu une semaine pour comprendre que Bellamy n'avait jamais semblé être faible parce qu'il avait toujours quelqu'un à protéger. Il avait toujours dû gérer quelqu'un, d'abord elle, puis Echo, puis Tiana. Mais Octavia se gérait toute seule aujourd'hui et Tiana n'était plus la. Octavia refusait de penser qu'elle était morte. Bellamy passait ces journées au poste de police. Il vivait là-bas. Il dormait sur un canapé ou ne dormait pas du tout. Il ne mangeait presque plus. Il passait toutes les journées à écouter le message vocal de Clarke, de le décortiquer pour trouver un son qu'il n'avait pas entendu avant. Les informations de Clarke était fausse. Il n'avait pas localisé le téléphone d'appel car il avait été détruit. Il avait cherché toutes les possibilités a moins de douze heures de voiture mais rien ne convenait. Pas de maison vide, d'entrepôt rien. Bellamy devenait un fantôme. Octavia passait tous les jours au poste pour lui parler mais il était ailleurs. Et pour la première fois de sa vie elle s'inquiétait pour son frère. Elle avait une peur viscérale de perdre son frère et sa nièce en même temps. Elle ne pouvait même pas l'imaginé. Alors elle lui préparait à manger. Lui apportait des habits propre. Elle lui imposait des siestes et restait a côté du téléphone au cas où il y aurait un appel. Elle faisait tout ce qui pouvait l'aider. Une semaine que Tiana avait disparue. Si elle ne revenait jamais Bellamy deviendrait fou.

* * *

Une semaine passa sans que Roan ne lâche Clarke du regard, depuis qu'elle avait tenté de s'enfuir, qu'elle aille aux toilettes ou dans sa chambre il savait toujours ou elle était. Lexa, elle, évitait totalement Clarke, elles ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis les cris de Clarke. Clarke lui en voulait toujours d'avoir enlevé une enfant a son père, flic ou pas. Elle méritait mieux que ça. Lexa avait peur que Clarke lui dise qu'elle ne l'aimait plus et de voir dans ces yeux que c'était la vérité. Elle avait fait une erreur envers Clarke avec cette enfant. Mais pour le gang c'était une bonne chose, une sorte de vengeance pire que la mort pour ce flic de pacotille. Elle savait que les membres avaient été content de savoir que Blake allait souffrir. Lexa avait juste besoin de temps pour récupérer Clarke. Elle cherchait une solution. Mais pour le moment elle n'en avait pas. Elle voulait que Clarke lui pardonne. Quand elle la voyait avec cette gamine elle se disait qu'elle aurait pu partager ça avec la blonde si elle ne l'avait pas quitté. Clarke rigolait toujours quand Tiana était dans les parages. Elle avait une petite lumière au fond des yeux qui faisait comprendre a Lexa que c'était tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Lexa regrettais beaucoup de chose dans sa vie, mais abandonné Clarke avait ete son plus gros regret. Elle voulait tellement pouvoir faire un bon dans le temps et ne pas la quitter comme elle l'avait fait.

Une semaine que Tiana était arrivé et Clarke commençait a être à cours d'idée pour lui changer les idées. Bien sûr, une enfant de 11 ans comprends les choses mais Clarke faisait tout pour qu'elle y pense le moins possible. Le fait de maintenir Tiana en activité lui évitait de penser a cette vieille dame morte. Clarke pleurait pour cette dame a chaque fois que Tiana regardait ailleurs. Elle culpabilisait tant... Elles dormaient toute les deux tous les soirs. Tiana s'accrochait si fort à elle que Clarke en avait mal au bras des fois. Elles faisaient beaucoup de cuisine ce qui plaisait a Roan qui dévorait les gâteaux. Clarke n'avait pas encore vu un sourire de sa part. Dans le fond il n'était pas méchant, bien qu'il ait tué de sang froid cette dame, s'il l'avait été Clarke aurait eu beaucoup plus de problème après sa fuite. Elles regardaient aussi beaucoup la télévision. Clarke appris que Bellamy et Tiana regardait souvent les émissions de chant. Elle apprit aussi que Bellamy aimait regarder des documentaires historiques. Tiana fit regarder des télé-réalités a Clarke. Cette dernière les détestait mais rigola beaucoup a critiqué les personnages. Les hommes qui passaient dans la maison regardait Clarke avec ce regard lubrique qui lui faisait peur. Roan faisait les gros yeux et leur demandait de partir. La présence de Tiana aussi aidait. Elles étaient toujours ensemble ce qui dissuadait ces hommes. Tout allait bien. Du moins aussi bien que possible quand on était captive. Lexa réapparu après une semaine d'absence et Clarke se sentit mal quand elle lui demanda de parlé seule à seule. Clarke laissa Tiana a contre coeur. Elle vit Roan regarder la petite, il ne la laisserait pas seule.

\- Clarke, j'ai besoin que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur Blake et ce qu'il sait sur nous.

\- Non. Tu ne seras rien Lexa.

\- Tu n'es pas en mesure de refuser.

\- Si !

\- Ah oui ? Et Tiana tu crois qu'elle va bien supporter la torture ?

\- Tu.. Tu ne lui feras rien, elle a onze ans.

\- Clarke ! Blake sait des choses sur nous, beaucoup trop de chose. Tu lui as dit des choses c'est sûr. Alors Tiana ira bien si tu parles.

* * *

 _Alors ? Alors ? La fuite ? Le message ? L'enlèvement ? L'ultimatum de Lexa ?_

 _Donnez moi vos avis !_


	14. Chapitre XIV

**Bien le bonjour,**

 **Je viens tout juste de finir ce chapitre. Je vous avoue avoir hésité a vous laissez sur cette fin. Ce n'est pas la fin de ma fiction mais cette fin de chapitre est pour le moins frustrante. Du moins pour vous je l'espère ( C'est mon but.) Je déteste le suspens pour fin de chapitre, ca me frustre au plus haut point quand je lit ou regarde une série (imaginez mes réactions a chaque fin d'épisode de the 100) mais quand je lis vos commentaire je l'adore. Alors j'ai choisis de laisser cette fin. Ne me détestez pas je vous publie la suite dans la semaine.**

 **Bonne lecture a vous tous !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 14 : Et si c'était la fin ?_

Bellamy avait du mal à respirer, ces crises était de plus en plus fréquente. La nuit il rêvait de sa fille, aux mains de Lexa. De Clarke qui se faisait tué. Il voyait des choses atroces. Voilà une semaine et demi que sa fille avait disparût et une semaine que ces cauchemars avaient commencé. Au début il pensait que Tiana allait vite être retrouvé grâce au message vocal de Clarke mais ce message ne menait nulle part. Il n'y avait aucun endroit a moins de 12 heures de voiture. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Bien sûr il savait que les douze heures pourraient être en partie en avion. Mais à partir de 2 heures d'avions les possibilités étaient trop grandes pour qu'il se permette de chercher plus. Bellamy était perdu et n'avait aucune solution. Il voulait juste retrouver son bébé. Il était passé chez lui en début de semaine et en passant devant la chambre de sa fille il avait décidé d'y entrer. Il savait qu'elle détestait quand il fouillait dans ces affaires mais il avait besoin de se senti proche d'elle. Alors il a ouvert son journal intime, la pire des choses qu'il pouvait faire. Il avait appris par ce biais que Tiana avait un petit copain, il n'avait même pas eu la force de s'énervé tout seul, il avait juste souri en lisant les écrit de sa fille. Il se promit d'avoir une discussion sur les garçons avec sa fille quand elle rentrerait à la maison. Il voulait tellement pouvoir avoir cette discussion. Il avait aussi appris que Clarke était un vrai modèle pour Tiana, elle sauvait des vies. Bellamy sourit. Tiana voulait vraiment qu'il se mettent avec Clarke. C'est ce qu'il comptait faire une fois qu'elles seraient toutes les deux de retour.

\- Salut Bellamy. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Hum… Et toi ?

\- Ça peut aller… J'ai envie de retrouver ma meilleure amie, tu en as où ? répondit John

\- Nulle part… Le message vocal de Clarke mène nulle part.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tu penses vraiment qu'ils n'ont pas pris que la voiture ?

\- Si on prend douze heures de voiture il n'y a rien. On a trouvé des entrepôts mais ils sont tous vide…

\- Et la clé qu'Abby a trouvée ? Elle ne mène pas quelque part ?

\- Elle doit ouvrir quelque chose mais pas moyen de trouvé quoi. Je l'ai envoyé à un ami, il devrait pouvoir me donner un peu plus d'information. Mais pour l'instant je ne trouve rien. C'est une petite clé, elle ne peut pas ouvrir grand-chose. Pas une porte de maison ni de hangars.

\- Lexa parlait souvent de sa maison d'enfance et de cette cabane. Enfin, elle en parlait à Clarke qui nous en parlait. Elle disait que leurs enfants auraient une cabane similaire.

\- Tu penses que ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? après tout Lexa a pas dû avoir la meilleure des enfances, grandir dans un gang. Peut-être qu'elle pouvait se réfugier dans cette cabane et la fermer à clé.

\- Dans ce cas on ne trouvera jamais.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Si c'est la clé de la cabane alors ils l'ont sûrement monté eux même, rien ne sera fiché, on n'aura aucune piste.

\- Lexa a bien dû dire à Clarke ou elle avait habité quand elle était petite. Peut-être que Clarke la dit dans une conversation.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Il faut qu'on appelle Wells et Raven. A moi elle ne m'a rien dit. Allons voir Raven.

Bellamy acquiesça, ils prirent la voiture de Bellamy et rapidement se dirigent vers l'appartement de Raven tout en appelant Wells pour qu'il les rejoigne là-bas. Ils arrivèrent rapidement et montèrent les marches rapidement. John tapa les codes de l'immeuble puis sur la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de Raven. Elle ouvrit dans la minute.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe les garçons ?

\- Raven on a besoin de savoir où Lexa a habité enfant ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, pourquoi ? Vous pensez que Clarke est là-bas ?

\- Peut-être, tu te souviens que Clarke disait qu'elle voulait une cabane comme celle que Lexa avait enfant ? Demanda Murphy.

\- Oui, oui Clarke aimait raconter cette histoire et alors ?

\- Cette clé est surement celle de la cabane, Lexa a dit à Clarke qu'elle était vraiment importante pour elle, c'est pour ça qu'elle la gardait toujours sur elle a une époque. Je pense que Clarke se trouve là-bas.

\- Pourquoi tu penses sa John ?

\- Parce que Lexa a eu une enfance dans un gang, rien de bien joyeux pour une petite fille, des hommes avec des armes, surement des cris, tu vois le topo, alors je pense que cette maison, avec cette cabane représente tout pour Lexa, le seul endroit à l'écart de tout ça. Le fait qu'elle l'ai donné à Clarke en ai la preuve.

\- Je suis d'accord avec ça. Dit Wells en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Sais-tu ou habitait Lexa petite ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée malheureusement …

\- Tu as demandé à Emory John ?

\- Oui je lui ai envoyé un sms, elle m'a répondu qu'elle ne savait pas du tout. Lexa ne parlait jamais d'elle quand elles étaient proche et une fois que Clarke et elle se sont misent ensemble elles n'ont plus été proche.

\- Ok… Clarke en a forcément parlé, il faut qu'on y réfléchisse. Dit Wells.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose les garçons ? demanda la brune.

\- Oui du café s'il te plait, demanda Bellamy qui n'avait pas dit un mot.

\- Bien.

Raven partie préparer du café pour tous les garçons. Nathan tenait la main de Wells et John était assis par terre et tapait doucement sur le sol. Bellamy lui était assis sur l'un des fauteuils, il tenait Sarah dans ces bras et lui caressait doucement le visage. Raven sourit à ce portrait, cet homme était vraiment bon, en tant que père comme en tant qu'amant. Elle avait tellement envie de le voir avec Clarke. La blonde méritait tellement d'être avec un homme comme ça. Bellamy méritait tellement de retrouver sa fille et d'avoir Clarke a ces cotés. L'esprit de Raven n'arrêtait pas de tourner. Clarke avait forcément parlé de la maison d'enfance de Lexa. John semblait torturé, elle savait que la souffrance qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de John ou Wells était le reflet de sa propre souffrance. Clarke avait toujours fait partit de leurs vies. Depuis tellement longtemps, Raven se souvenait à peine de l'époque ou la blonde et elle-même étaient en froid. Clarke était rapidement devenue sa première vraie amie et elles ne s'étaient jamais lâché. Raven avait fait un séjour en Angleterre et jamais Clarke n'avait arrêter de l'appeler. Clarke avait poussé Raven à faire confiance à Kyle, sans cette blonde elle n'aurait pas eu ce petit ange qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Bellamy. Sans Clarke elle serait peut-être une toxico sous un pont, ou une fille seule. Wells lui avait grandis avec Clarke, chaque étape de sa vie il l'avait partagé avec la blonde. Comme le disait souvent John ils sont jumeaux. Malgré que physiquement tous les opposent ils sont clairement des jumeaux. John quant à lui n'a jamais tenue a quelqu'un à cause de toutes ces familles d'accueil. Il ne s'attachait à personne et repoussait tout le monde. Mais Clarke lui a appris à faire confiance. Bien sûr elle était un privilégier par rapport à lui mais elle l'a compris quand même et lui a montré qu'il pouvait faire confiance aux autres. Aujourd'hui John avait des amis, même s'il avait gardé l'habitude de beaucoup bouger il revenait toujours vers Clarke. Emory le savait depuis le début et n'en était pas jalouse pour un sou. Il y avait cette harmonie parfaite entre Clarke et chacun d'entre eux. Bien sûr avec Raven la blonde avait eu des disputes, leur caractère était trop semblable pour que ce soit calme tout le temps entre elles. John avait souvent crié sur Clarke pour faire sortir sa colère alors aujourd'hui elle faisait pareil. Ils avaient cette faculté d'oublié les cries facilement. Raven était perdue dans ces pensées quand la porte d'entrée claqua. Elle tourna le regard pour chercher le nouveau venu, mais avant de le voir elle entendit la voie de son homme. Un sourire naquit sur ces lèvres, elle amena les tasses de café presque froide. Elle les avait oubliés. Elle les posa sur la table avant d'enlacer son homme. Les mains autour de son coup elle mit son nez dans le coup du blond. Les bras de Kyle se refermèrent autour d'elle avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?

\- On fouille dans notre mémoire. Dit Wells.

\- Pour trouver quoi ?

\- L'endroit où Lexa a vécu…

\- Quoi ? Quand ?

\- Son enfance.

\- Dans l'ilinois voyons.

\- Attends attends tu t'en souviens ?

\- Oui, bien sûr Clarke n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle allait partir dans l'ilinois pour voir cette stupide cabane d'enfant. Moi je lui disais que c'était insensé de faire une journée de voiture pour voir une cabane en bois.

\- Kyle?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi Rae, mais…

Kyle n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'il se retrouva avec Sarah dans les bras et seul dans l'appartement. Tout le monde était sorti à vitesse grand V. soudain John se matérialisa devant lui.

\- Tu te rappel ou exactement ?

\- A moins d'une heure de Greenville dans l'Ilinois. Mais …

John était parti. Il avait embrassé le front de sa filleule et il était parti. Kyle se retrouva seule avec lui-même et sa fille. Il y avait 5 tasse à café pleine sur la table. Il en prit une et but une gorgé avant de la recraché dans la tasse. Ce café était plus que froid, il comprenait pourquoi personne n'y avait touché. Il pensa à Raven, mais il ne s'attarda pas sur elle, il savait qu'il aurait des nouvelles de la mère de sa fille. Il alluma la télévision et s'assit, sa petite fille dormait toujours. Il la garda dans les bras. Ce petit ange, Raven était la femme de sa vie, la mère de ces enfants, il comptait bien avoir d'autres petits anges comme celui-là avec cette femme. Il caressa doucement ce petit visage de poupon. Sa princesse battit des paupières et regarda son papa pendant quelques secondes avant de lever sa petite main vers le visage de celui-ci. Il sourit, lui embrassa le bout du nez avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la chambre de sa fille.

* * *

Clarke se réveilla, comme chaque matin elle se demanda ou elle se trouvait. Elle rêvait de voir les murs de sa chambre. Elle rêvait de se sentir bien dans son cocon à elle. D'aller voir Raven pour que cette dernière lui raconte les derniers potins de la télé-réalité. Elle voulait aller travailler avec John et se battre pour le patient avec le plus gros traumatisme. Elle voulait finir les phrases de Wells. Elle voulait que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve… Quand elle sentit Tiana remuer à ces coté, elle sue que rien n'était un rêve et qu'elle avait une enfant à protéger de ces hommes. Elle avait accepté de parler de Bellamy mais elle avait menti sur énormément de chose. Elle avait parlé de son enfance de toute ce que Bellamy avait dit sur lui qui n'était pas important. Elle avait menti en disant qu'il ne savait rien sur Lexa ou le gang. Pas plus que ce qu'il avait appris avec son travail de flic. Elle avait récupéré Tiana en larmes mais sans aucune égratignure. Depuis tout le monde la regardait de travers, certains semblait déçue de ne pas avoir pu « s'amuser avec Tiana » d'autre semblais suspecter Clarke d'avoir mentit. Ils n'avaient pas tort. Elle servait que tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire c'est grader la tête haute et de faire comme si elle ne les voyait pas. Elle avait constamment peur que quelqu'un découvre qu'elle avait mentit. Mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'un bon mensonge doit être supporter, peu importe les doutes et les questions, elle devait y croire, si fort qu'elle ne savait plus où était la vérité. Tiana remua contre elle et elle sut, que Bellamy ne lui en voudrait jamais d'avoir parlé pour sauver sa fille, que personne ne ferait de mal à sa fille tant qu'elle donnait des infos a Lexa. Tiana avait été traumatisé par ces hommes qui riait autour d'elle en la regardant. Clarke savait que s'il n'y avait pas eu Roan, Tiana aurait subi bien pire pendant les deux premières heures ou Clarke c'est rebeller contre Lexa et sa façon de faire. Parce que bien sûre Clarke n'allait pas laisser tomber Bellamy si facilement, il avait fallu que Lexa lui explique en détails les torture qu'ils pouvaient faire subir à Tiana si elle ne parlait pas. Lexa n'avait fait eu répéter « Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, mais s'il le faut pour sauver le gang je le ferais Clarke et tu le sais. » Alors Clarke avait parlé, elle c'était lancé dans une biographie de la vie de Bellamy.

\- Clarke ? Ça va ?

\- Oui ma chérie ça va.

\- On va manger ? J'ai faim.

\- Habille-toi avant.

Elles descendirent doucement les escaliers mais Clarke sentit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Roan se tenait devant cinq hommes et parlait de façon ferme. Clarke prit Tiana contre elle et la mena à la cuisine mais ce fut la goutte d'eau pour les cinq compères. Les hommes se mirent a crié et Roan fit ce qu'il put pour les retenir mais un contre cinq ce n'était pas loyale. Il fut vite assommé et les hommes arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Clarke se mit instinctivement devant Tiana tout en demandant ce qu'il se passait. La réponse se fit rapide.

\- On aimerait savoir pourquoi tu nous as mentit ? Comment se fait-il que ce fumier de Blake soit des infos sur nous qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir par ces fichiers de policiers ?

\- Je… Je n'en sais rien. Clarke perdait toute sa crédibilité, elle le savait.

\- Tu sais quoi puta ? Tu vas venir avec nous à la cave, on va t'apprendre à mentir.

\- Non ! Cira Tiana.

\- Fais-la taire blondinette ou on l'emmène aussi !

\- Ecoute moi ma chérie, tu montes dans la chambre et tu la fermes à clé. Personne ne doit entrer, pas même Lexa ou Roan. Tu ne sors pas de la et tu m'attends.

\- Cla…rke. Restes avec moi…

\- Je reviens ma chérie, allé monte.

Clarke poussa Tiana dans les escaliers avant de sentir une grosse main attraper ces cheveux et la tirer derrière lui. Elle avait menti et elle savait qu'il allait lui en faire baver. Alors elle serra les dents et les suivit, elle ne crierait pas, elle ne donnerait pas une raison de plus à Tiana d'avoir peur, ni une raison qu'ils soient content. Elle serait forte. Arrivé en bas, ils la mirent au milieu et ils commencèrent à lui donner un coup chacun, un coup de poing dans le ventre qui fit sortir tout l'aire de son corps puis un dans la mâchoire un croche patte qui la fit tomber. Allongé par terre elle était une cible facile. Ils frappaient chacun leur tour. Les claque, coup de poing et coup de pieds s'enchainèrent, elle ne voyait plus de quel côté ils arrivaient, ni où il tapait il était tellement répété qu'elle ne sentait plus vraiment le coup en lui-même mais plus la douleur qui s'en suivait. Clarke essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas pleurer mais elle ne put se retenir. Elle pleura sans voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle sentait ces côtes cassées, son nez était peut-être cassé vu la quantité de sang qu'il rendait. Des petits cris lui échappèrent de temps en temps mais rien que Tiana ne pouvait entendre. Après un quinzaine de minutes de coup elle se retrouva assise sur une chaise. Ontarie se trouvait devant elle. Elle avait une cigarette dans la main et la fumait tranquillement. Clarke la regarda avec tout le mépris qu'elle pouvait trouver en elle. La brune fit un grand sourire et posa à nouveau des questions sur Bellamy et ce qu'elle avait pu dire. Clarke décida de ne pas parler, elle pouvait endurer. Tiana était à l'étage en sécurité. Alors sans qu'elle l'ait vu venir Ontarie appuya le bout de sa cigarette sur son avant-bras et sans qu'elle ne puisse le retenir un cri sorti de sa gorge. Bon dieu ce que ça faisait mal. Elle prit un coup de poing et avant que la brune soit le temps d'allumer sa cigarette à nouveau elle vit la porte s'ouvrir sur une Lexa en rage.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- On fait parler cette puta !

\- Il est hors de question que vous la fassiez parler de …

Clarke n'entendait plus rien, elle sentit Roan défaire les liens et la prendre dans ces bras. Elle se sentit balancé pendant la monté des escaliers. Lexa continuait de crier en bas. Clarke entendait sa voix distinctement mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre un mot. Elle sentit quelque chose de mou sous elle. Elle vit Roan l'examiner rapidement avant d'aller chercher de quoi désinfecter les plaies. Il fallut une dizaine de minute à Clarke pour retrouver ces esprits. Elle sourit a Roan avant de se diriger vers sa chambre, elle frappa et s'annonça. Tiana ouvrit les yeux plein de larmes et se précipita dans les bras de Clarke. Clarke siffla entre ces dents serrées, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter la petite. Puis elle disparut dans la salle de bain après avoir fermé à nouveau la porte. Un fois dans la salle de bain elle enleva son tee-shirt et se mit devant la glace. Après un rapide examen elle avait trois côtes cassées. Elle n'avait pas l'air de faire d'hémorragie interne. Ces côtes n'avaient donc pas perforé d'organe. Elle devait les bouger le moins possible en attendant que quelqu'un vient la soigner. Elle vit son nez en sang tout comme son arcade sourcilière gauche. Elle aurait surement plusieurs bleus demain ou dans la soirée. Elle resta plusieurs heures dans la salle de bains sans bouger du rebord de la baignoire avant de décider qu'elle devait se recoudre cette arcade si elle ne voulait pas avoir la pire cicatrice au monde. Elle arrivait à peine à sourire à ces propres pensées tellement sa lèvre fendue lui faisait mal. Ils avaient fait des dégâts.

* * *

Bellamy tapait furieusement sur les touche de son ordinateur. Il cherchait tous le domicile a moins d'une heure de Greenville qui paraisse abandonner ou qui est quelque chose de pas normal. Il trouva plusieurs maisons non habiter mais elles semblaient trop abimées pour qu'elles soient habité. Il ne trouvait rein et commençais à s'énerver. Seize heures de voiture jusqu'à là-bas Bellamy décida de partir, il prit un groupe de 4 personnes avec lui. Uniquement des policiers de son unité. Nathan était son coéquipier et n'avait pas hésité à le suivre pour retrouver sa filleule. Ils prirent trois collègues avec eux et avec l'accord de leur supérieur partir. Le trajet leur dura seize heures trente depuis New York personne ne parla, les quatre collègues savaient que si la piste était bonne Bellamy serait enfin à quoi s'en tenir au sujet de sa fille. Bellamy était apprécié de tous au poste, tout le monde avait été touché par la disparition de sa fille. Personne ne voulait se dire qu'elle était morte parce qu'il serait que Bellamy ne s'en remettrais pas et qu'il abandonnerait son travail. Alors personne ne parla, Bellamy laissa le volant à Nathan au bout de six heures de voiture. Ils arrivèrent le lendemain à midi. Ils mangèrent dans un petit restaurant, personne ne parlait chacun réfléchissait à un moyen de trouver cette maison. Tyler se leva et alla poser des questions au restaurateur. Il partit une demi-heure et revint avec un sourire qui en disait long pour Bellamy. Il avait quelque chose.

\- Alors, messieurs ! Il y a belle et bien une maison qui est plus ou moins abandonner à environs quarante minutes d'ici. D'après cet homme il n'y a que des dealers qui rentre et qui en sorte. Ça pourrait être notre maison.

\- Oui ça pourrait, il faut qu'on aille voir.

\- Allons-y. Bien sûr on se doit d'être discret tant que l'on n'est pas sûr de ce qu'on va trouver.

Ils prirent la voiture tous les cinq, il savait que seulement cinq policiers pour une descente c'était trop peu mais il voulait savoir. Bellamy devait savoir. Il sa garèrent à l'endroit indiquer par le vieil homme et attendent de voir du monde sortir de la maison. Bien sûr ils n'étaient pas a découvert. Bellamy tapait sur le volant avec ces doigts, il avait besoin de voir Lexa ou un membre du gang qu'il pouvait formellement reconnaitre. Mais personne n'entra ni ne se sortit de cette maison. Pourtant Bellamy avait la sensation qu'il était tout proche. Alors il sortit les jumelles et observa cette petite maison de plus près. Et là il la vit, la porte d'entrée ouverte. Si Lexa vivait dedans elle n'aurait pas laissé cette porte ouverte malgré le manque d'habitant aux alentour. Bellamy ouvrit la porte et sous les indignations de ces collègues il se dirigea vers la maison arme au poing. Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans la maison. La première chose qui le frappa se fut l'odeur, une odeur familière quand on travaillait à la criminelle, l'odeur de la mort. John Mcfee les prévint qu'il avait le corps. Bellamy et Nathan se succédèrent dans toutes les pièces. Les deux autres étaient dans les pièces à l'étage. Dans le salon il vit le téléphone par terre. Le fils était coupé. Bellamy retint cette information dans un coin de sa tête avant de passer dans la pièce suivante. Une fois la maison sécurisée Bellamy se dirigea vers John pour voir le cadavre. Une vieille dame, elle avait pris une balle dans la tête. Bellamy se doutait que c'était une exécution. Elle avait surement vu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû. John prit le téléphone et appela la police locale. Bellamy partit dans le salon.

\- A quoi tu penses Blake ? lui demanda son coéquipier

\- Et si je te dis que j'ai la sensation d'être tout près de Tiana, tu me prends pour un fou ?

\- Non, tu es mon meilleur ami, je te crois. Alors qui est cette dame et pourquoi est-elle morte ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu de bizarre ?

\- Le fils du téléphone coupé, il y a aussi ces deux tasses sorties. Il y a des feuilles de thé partout sur le sol de sa cuisine. Elle devait faire le thé quand elle a fait une mauvaise rencontre.

\- La rencontre devait elle boire cette deuxième tasse ?

\- Peut-être… Ou…

\- Ou quoi Nate ?

\- Et si… Si c'était Clarke cette deuxième tasse. Le message de John se coupe d'un coup, Et puis si elle est retenue proche d'ici c'est probable non ?

\- Oui… Oui réellement.

* * *

Les hurlements réveillèrent les filles. Clarke avait dormi assise dans le canapé, elle ne pouvait laisser Tiana lui donner des coups dans son sommeil. Tiana était inquiète, la blonde le voyait dans son regard. Clarke avait crié légèrement dans la salle de bain avant de sortir avec une de ces plaies recousues. Bientôt les hurlements furent remplacés par des coups sur la porte. Clarke dit à Tiana de rester dans le lit. Quand elle ouvrit la porte Clarke comprit que Lexa était en colère, bien plus qu'hier, bien plus que toutes les fois ou Lexa avait été en colère. Derrière Lexa, Ontarie souriait légèrement.

\- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi ton copain Blake est au village de Greenville en ce moment ? Il est arrivé à midi.

\- Il est déjà midi ? Demanda Clarke pour changer de sujet. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, j'ai mal dormit.

\- Je m'en fou Clarke ! Il est quatorze heures et ton pote à déjà trouver le cadavre de la vieille dame morte par ta faute. Alors tu fais tes affaires dans moins d'une heure on est partit. Tous ! Et je te préviens qu'il aura des représailles. Pas tout de suite parce qu'on n'a pas le temps mais elles vont arriver. Emballe tout ce que tu veux emmener. On ne reviendra pas.

\- Oui.

Lexa tourna les talons et ne vit pas le doigt d'Ontarie passer sur sa propre gorge tout en fixant Clarke. Des frissons grimpèrent dans le dos de la blonde. Bellamy était tout près, il fallait qu'il les trouve avant qu'elles ne partent. Il fallait qu'il soit perspicace sur ce qu'il allait voir. S'ils avaient eu son message il devinerait, sinon elle avait peu de chance. Clarke dit à Tiana de faire un petit sac, elle voyait dans les yeux de Tiana le bonheur de savoir son père si proche d'elle. Clarke, pour la première fois de sa vie pria, elle pria pour que personne ne soit blesser, que Bellamy et Tiana soient ensemble. Clarke savait que s'il y avait bagarre elle ne survivrait pas, ces coté l'empêchait de courir ou évité des objets rapides. Elle se savait perdue mais Tiana et Bellamy devait se retrouver. Alors elle priât si fort qu'elle en eut mal à la tête. Deux heures après que Lexa est tourné le dos à Clarke Roan vint les chercher et ils descendirent. Roan vit que Clarke souffrait, il passa un bras sur sa taille et l'aida à descendre les escaliers. Une fois que Tiana, Roan et elle pénétraient dans le salon il y eu un éclat de verre et de la fumée. Clarke comprit tout de suite, Bellamy arrivait. Clarke attrapa Roan par le bras.

\- C'est le père de Tiana, je t'en supplie mets-la a l'abris, là où aucune balle perdue ne pourra la toucher, protège-la et rends-la a son père. Je sais que tu vaux mieux qu'eux.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser. Je vais vous défendre toute les deux.

\- Je ne peux pas courir Roan, tiens-la a l'écart, je t'en supplie. Je donne ma vie pour la sienne.

Alors sans prévenir, l'homme froid et distant embrassa Clarke sur le front. Dans ces yeux elle vit qu'elle avait vu juste. Roan avait des enfants, au moins un. Voilà pourquoi il avait toujours protégé Tiana plus qu'il ne le devait, voilà pourquoi il passait toujours du temps avec eux. Il avait tué cette vieille dame parce qu'elle l'avait vu lui pas parce qu'il protégeait le gang. Il devait avoir une attache au gang mais il avait ces enfants. Il prit Tiana sur son épaule et sortie de la maison par l'arrière sous les hurlements de celle-ci. Clarke se mit derrière de canapé alors que les coups de feu commençaient à être tiré. Elle vit Nathan entrer avec des hommes inconnus. Les coups de feu partaient et personne ne savait vraiment s'il visait bien ou touchait. Elle vit Ontarie s'écrouler, une balle dans le genou. Sans faire un bruit Ontarie se mit derrière la table de cuisine renversé. Elle essaya de tirer d'autre balle mais la douleur la faisait trembler. Elle abandonna rapidement. Soudain Clarke entendit la voix de Bellamy, il hurlait des ordres. Puis elle entendit « Tiana, sors de la ! ». Puis un homme lui tomba dessus. Une balle dans le cœur, mais son bras replié formait un angle et le coude appuya sur les cote déjà cassé de Clarke. La douleur la fit hurler, elle se sentit très mal. Sois l'homme venait de lui percer un poumon ou autre organe avec u morceau de ces cotes briser, sois c'était juste le choc. Clarke ne serait pas tout de suite. Elle entendit Lexa l'appeler, puis Bellamy et Nathan. Tout le monde avait sa cachette et cherchait à faire sortir l'autre de sa cachette. Alors doucement Clarke rampa du coté de Nathan. Elle devait aller vers lui, il était proche. Son seul espoir de prévenir Bellamy pour Tiana. Elle se mit sur ces deux pieds et avança le plus vite possible, mais elle n'entendit que trop tard les hurlements de Bellamy et Nathan qui lui disait de sa coucher. Elle entendit Ontarie crier de rage en même temps que la détonation. Bien sur Ontarie avait tiré, elle rêvait de voir Clarke morte. Elle entendit à peine le cri de désespoir de Lexa. Elle comprit, elle avait essayé de fuir au mauvais moment. Elle voulait juste prévenir Bellamy, elle voulait juste l'aider. Mais elle sut qu'elle ne reverrait pas ces amis, le coup de feu était parti et elle était trop lente à cause de ces côtes, elle n'avait pas le temps de se baisser d'éviter la balle. Elle sentit le point d'impact dans ces côtes, elle sentit la douleur se diffusé dans tout son corps.

* * *

 _Alors alors ? Voici le grand sauvetage ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Le rôle de la vieille dame est plutôt importent. Roan, que pensez vous de lui ? Et de Lexa ? Est-elle si méchante ? Bellamy et Nathan arrivent a temps, mais Clarke va-t-elle s'en sortir ?_

 _Je vous laisse, a la semaine prochaine (ou avant si je suis gentille ;) )_


	15. Chapitre XV

**Hello everybody !**

 **Voici mon quinzième chapitre et peut être le dernier. Je vous laisse le choix a la fin de se chapitre de savoir si je continue cette fiction ou si j'ecris l'épilogue. J'ai des idées de chapitres pour la suite du moins 3 ou 4 chapitre pas bien plus. Mais j'ai aussi une idées d'épilogue qui colle parfaitement avec la scène de fin de ce chapitre. Alors je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez voir. Je vous laisse choisir car moi je ne peux pas. Ce chapitre est plein d'amour. J'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

 **MaBellarke : Merci pour ton commentaire ! Alors, non, Clarke ne peux pas mourir comme ça ! J'aime tellement Roan dans la série (malgré son petit coté méchant) que je voulais qu'on l'aime dans ma fiction. Contente que ça marche ! Lexa agit comme une garce mais ne l'est pas totalement pour moi. Par rapport a Echo, je ne l'ai pas précisé dans les chapitres précédant mais Bellamy n'a pas jugé utile de la prévenir. Elle est toujours aux quatre coins du pays et ne prends pas forcement de nouvelle alors Bellamy a voulu garder ça secret. J'espère que sa chapitre te plairat.**

 **licia2 : Hello, merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise. Ça faisait longtemps que je voulait écrire quelque chose avec un Bellamy papa.  
J'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. J'ai essayé de faire de belle retrouvaille. Gros bisous ! **

**AnonymousFanatic : Hello, je suis très contente que mon histoire te plaise ! Ça me fait plaisir. Je m'excuse pour les fautes, c'est vraiment pas mon fort.  
Merci pour le compliment sur mon écriture et encore désolée pour l'orthographe. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture a tous !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 15 : Retrouvailles_

Quand elle se retrouva par terre elle ne sentit plus la douleur de la balle. Ce n'était pas une balle, l'impact était beaucoup plus gros, elle sentit une tête tomber sur son bras a ces coté. Elle tourna la tête et vit avec horreur le visage de Lexa. Lexa avait pris la balle a sa place, ce sont ces mains qui la poussait qui ont frapper ces côtes. Elle entendit Lexa dire « Je t'aime », elle se mit à pleurer, si fort, elle embrassa ces lèvres une dernière fois avant de sentir deux mains la tirer en arrière. Elle pleurait, doucement, en silence. Elle pleurait son amour perdue, elle pleurait la mort de celle qu'elle avait aimé si fort. Elle pleurait son sacrifice. Elle entendit à peine le hurlement de rage d'Ontarie. Elle sentit l'odeur de Miller, la même odeur qui se mélangeait à celle de Wells sur ces vêtements. Elle sentait la sécurité. Alors avant de sombrer elle dit « Tiana est avec Roan, il la protège, il a promis. » Elle ferma les yeux et accueillit le sommeil avec un plaisir immense.

Nathan vit les yeux de Clarke se fermé et il paniqua, peut-être qu'elle avait été touchée par la balle. Il releva le tee-shirt de Clarke sans se soucier de sa nudité, il ne vit aucun impact de balle dans le corps de la blonde mais vit pire. Elle avait des bleus énormes de partout. La mort de Lexa avait permis aux autres d'arrêter tout le monde. Il savait qu'il pouvait se déplacer, il prit Clarke et se précipita dehors. L'un de ces collègues avait dû appeler les pompiers. Il posa Clarke sur un brancards. Il avait peur qu'elle ne survive pas à ces blessures. L'avait-on battu pendant toute sa capture ? Les bleus était tout frais mais il y en avait peut-être d'autres dessous, des plus vieux. Nathan sentit une boule au fond de sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner du brancard de la blonde. Le médecin parût soucieux, Nathan avait de plus en plus de mal pour respirer. Etre dans la brigade criminelle c'était voir des morts, des personnes blessées ou au bord de la mort tous les jours ou presque. Mais il n'avait jamais été entrainé pour voir un proche dans cet état. Clarke était la meilleure amie de son copain, elle ne devait pas mourir alors qu'elle avait évité une balle. Alors quand le médecin monta dans l'ambulance avec Clarke en disant « C'est une urgence ! » Nathan sentit une larme couler. Il regarda l'ambulance s'éloigné, plus elle s'éloignait plus sa poitrine se serrait. Comment allait-il prévenir Wells. Clarke était sérieusement blesser. Bellamy s'approcha de lui et quand il vit le visage de son ami il sut.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Hein ? Rien, travaillons.

\- Miller, tu as les larmes aux yeux, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? C'est Tiana ?

\- Tiana ? Non. Clarke vient de partir dans l'ambulance, le médecin a dit que c'était une urgence.

\- Merde… Il n'y a aucune trace de Tiana.

\- Si, Clarke m'a dit un truc avant de s'évanouir. Un certain Roan est avec Tiana, il la protège. Je suppose qu'il a quitté la maison quand les coups de feu ont commencé.

\- Il faut qu'on les trouve, j'ai besoin de voir Tiana.

\- Oui, allons dans la forêt, ce doit être le meilleur endroit pour se cacher.

Bellamy avait à peine régis quand Nathan avait parlé de Clarke. Son esprit était bloqué sur sa fille. Il voulait sa fille a ces coté, il ne voulait rien d'autre. Nathan ne fit pas de remarque sur l'état de Clarke, il comprenait. Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre dans la forêt, appelant Tiana. Après cinq minutes de marche il se retrouvèrent face à une montagne de muscle. Bellamy pria pour que ce ne sois pas Roan. Si sa fille était reste seule avec lui il aurait pu la casser avec une main.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Agent Bellamy Blake et Nathan Miller. Tiana est ma fille. On m'a dit qu'elle était avec un certain Roan.

\- C'est moi.

Le cœur de Bellamy s'arrêta, dans ce cas ou était sa petite fille. Il commença à sortir son arme, il allait l'abattre, tel le chien qu'il était. Il avait tué son unique raison de vivre, il allait lui tirer une balle et le frapper. Il avait vécu assez d'affaire pour avoir l'imagination. Il mourrait d'envie de le voir mort. Ce court temps où il laissa toutes ces idées malsaines remplir sa tête parut une éternité. Mais avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte il avait sa fille dans ces bras. Tiana le serrait fort contre elle. Elle avait retrouvé son papa, elle n'aurait plus à avoir peur des hommes de cette maison, elle n'aurait plus à rester collé à Clarke. Bellamy lui lâcha son arme. Heureusement que sa fille avait été plus rapide que lui. Il avait ces longs cheveux châtains qui lui chatouillais le visage. Elle avait ces jambes enroulé autour de sa taille. Elle le serait de toute ces forces et il voulait qu'elle n'arrête jamais de le serrer de cette façon. Il ne la laisserait plus partir. Echo n'avait même pas à savoir qu'elle avait disparu. Si elle l'apprenait ces parents trouverais le moyen de retirer la garde de Tiana a Bellamy pour que leur fille l'a. Tiana essuya ces larmes sur la veste en cuir de son père. Elle sentit la main de Nathan se poser sur son épaule et lui chuchoter « content de te voir petite tête » avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Bellamy la fit descendre et prit son visage dans ces deux mains. Il inspecta son visage sous toute les coutures et ne trouva rien. Alors quand il releva la tête et qu'il vit Roan menotter il sut qu'il lui devait énormément. Il prit la main de Tiana et se dirigea vers l'homme. Il tendit la main et l'homme la prit et lui donna une franche poignée de main.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai deux enfants, ma fille à le même Age que Tiana. Je ne suis pas dans ce gang par conviction mais plus par devoir envers de vieux amis.

\- Merci ! De tout cœur, je ne serais comment te remercier.

\- Si tu pouvais témoigner pour moi lors du procès je te serais reconnaissant.

\- Tu ne vas pas essayer de courir loin de nous ? Demanda Nathan surpris.

\- Je n'y vois pas l'intérêt, je finirais en prison.

\- Je témoignerais, je peux te l'assurer.

\- Merci.

Nathan ne passa pas les menottes a Roan avant d'atteindre la lisière du bois. Tiana ne lâchais pas la main de son père, elle refusait d'être a plus d'un mètre de lui. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre de vue et se retrouver seul. Elle le suivit et vit le sourire de tous ces collègues. Tout le monde s'inquiétais. Mais elle n'avait pas vu Clarke encore. Elle la chercha de tous les coté et vit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu voir. Lexa, au milieu du salon. Elle avait perdue beaucoup de sang. Etait-elle morte ? Tiana en était triste, Lexa avait été gentille avec elle malgré sa froideur. Tiana ferma les yeux fort et se rapprocha de son père. Bellamy sentit se fille se coller a lui, il baissa les yeux sur elle et vit qu'elle regardait dans la maison. Il vit Lexa et se dit que c'est ce qu'elle avait vu. Alors il la souleva dans ces bras et la tien contre lui. Il lui chuchota qu'il l'aimait, qu'il allait rentrer à la maison.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui mon ange ?

\- Elle est ou Clarke ?

La gorge de Bellamy se noua, il n'avait pas pensé à Clarke depuis que Lexa l'avait sauvé de la balle de cette folle. Il avait à peine entendu Miller quand il lui avait dit qu'elle partait pour l'hôpital. Il s'en voulait, terriblement, il avait oublié que Clarke aussi avait eu des problèmes. Il n'avait pensé qu'a Tiana. Il vit Roan se tourné vers lui la question au fond des yeux. Ce fut Nathan qui se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

\- Elle est partie en urgence avec les pompiers, Lexa a pris une balle a sa place mais je ne sais pas il devait y avoir quelque chose. Elle m'a juste dit que Tiana était avec vous.

\- Elle s'est fait tabassé hier… Dit Roan.

La gorge de Bellamy devint littéralement un nœud, elle c'était fait tabassé et il lui avait à peine adresser un regard. Pas un mot non plus. Tiana demanda doucement à aller la voir. Bellamy acquiesça doucement. Nathan alla s'assurer que leur présence n'était plus nécessaire avant de partir en direction de la voiture. Nathan faisait le taxi, Bellamy n'avait pas lâché sa fille. Il était derrière avec elle et lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Il savait que tôt ou tard il devrait poser des questions à sa fille sur ce qu'il c'était passé mais pas maintenant. Il avait besoin de voir Clarke de se dire qu'il n'avait pas sacrifier la blonde pour sauver sa fille. Il avait besoin de lui dire à quel point il était content de la voir en vie. Il allait l'aider à se remettre de cette épreuve. Lexa était morte et Clarke allait surement être dévastée par cette nouvelle. Bellamy avait cru qu'elle mourrait.

* * *

 _Il vit des cheveux blonds derrière le canapé, si Clarke était la peut-être que Tiana était aussi derrière se canapé. En tout cas la blonde était en vit et il en était heureux. Il était planqué à l'extérieur de la maison juste à la porte d'entrée. Il avait une vue imprenable sur le salon. Personne ne tirait, il était tous à terre derrière leur protection. Alors qans il vit Clarke se lever et se diriger vers Nathan. Il vit aussi une brune braquer son arme vers elle et tirer. Il cria le nom de la blonde. La balle avait été bien tirer, tout avait été trop rapide il ne pouvait rien faire à part crier le nom de la blonde. Mais il vit également que Lexa avait vu la brune lever son arme, elle sauta en direction de Clarke et la poussa. Tout avait été beaucoup trop rapide pour que Bellamy sache qui avait été touché. Il vit du sang entre les deux filles, son souffle était bloqué dans sa gorge. Il n'entendit pas ce que Lexa disait mais il vit qu'elle parlait. Le crie de la brune résonna dans la maison et il sut que Lexa avait pris la balle. Nathan sortit de derrière le mur de la cuisine et attrapa Clarke qu'i tira contre lui. Bellamy sut qu'elle était en sécurité et se permit à ne plus penser à elle. Son objectif ? Tiana._

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et Bellamy réalisa qu'il devait appeler Raven, John et Wells. Après tout John et Wells était chirurgiens, ils s'y connaissaient mieux que lui. Il fallait qu'il leur annonce la nouvelle. Ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital et s'approchèrent du comptoir.

\- Bonjour, une blonde est arrivée il y a peu de temps, comment va -t-elle ?

\- Vous avez un nom ?

\- Griffin, Clarke Griffin. Mais je ne sais pas si…

\- Oui Griffin elle est encore au bloc. Vous pouvez attendre là-bas.

\- Merci. Dit Nathan. Vous savez ce qu'elle avait ?

\- De nombreuses cote cassés, l'une d'elle a perforé le poumon, c'est mortel quand ce n'est pas pris en charge. Heureusement que le docteur était avec elle. Mais elle est quand même en danger. Pour le moment on ne peut rien vous dire.

\- Très bien.

Bellamy s'assit sur les fauteuil designer par l'infirmière quelque minutes auparavant. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il était totalement inutile dans cette situation. Il se sentait inutile, il avait abandonné Clarke, même s'il n'aurait rien pu faire il se sentait nul de l'avoir laissé tomber. Il suffit d'un regard avec Nathan pour savoir que lui appelait John tandis que Nathan se chargeait de son petit ami.

\- Allo ?

La voie de John était coincée, comme s'il avait cette même boule qui bloquais à la fois sa respiration et ces cordes vocale. Bellamy se racla la gorge.

\- John ? C'est Bellamy. Tu as Raven prêt de toi ?

\- Oui. Wells est au tel avec Nathan. Je suppose que vous allez nous dire la même chose ?

\- Oui…

\- Bellamy ! Crache le morceau, ne prend pas des pincettes. Dit Raven.

\- Elle est au bloc. Elle avait des côtes cassées, et Lexa la pousser pour lui éviter une balle. Apparemment ça aurait perforé un poumon.

\- Mon dieu… John à quel point c'est grave ? Demanda Raven

\- Je… Ça dépend de beaucoup de chose, mais un poumon perforé c'est très grave.

\- On n'a pas de nouvelle pour le moment. Je peux demander quelle soit transférer a New or quand elle sortira du boc.

\- Hum… Ok. On attend de tes nouvelles.

\- D'accord.

\- Bellamy?

\- Oui ?

\- Tiana va bien ?

\- Oui, elle n'a rien.

\- Tant mieux.

Nathan revint une heure après, il avait la tête de quelqu'un qui allait mal. Bellamy supposa que Wells avait moins bien prit la nouvelle, il était plus sensible que John et Raven. Tiana avait fini par s'endormir contre son père. Bellamy ne posa pas de question a son ami et ferma les yeux quelque seconds.

\- La famille de Clarke Griffin s'il vous plait.

Bellamy ouvrit les yeux et se leva rapidement, trop rapidement. Il vit des étoiles noires et sa tête tourna quelque instant. Il se rassit quelque seconde avant d'aller vers le docteur. Nathan et Tiana dormait encore.

\- Bonjour docteur.

\- Vous êtes de sa famille ?

\- Son ami petite Bellamy a menti.

\- Bien. Votre amie a énormément de chance. Bellamy sentit ces jambes trembler. Son état était vraiment grave quand elle est arrivée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivé mais vu son arcade je suppose qu'il ne lui a rien arrivé de très plaisant.

\- Comment ça son front ?

\- Un très mauvais docteur a du lu recoudre l'arcade, les point n'était pas droit et grossier. De plus elle a des bleus sur la mâchoire. Mais rien de bien grave. Ces côtes cassées par contre ont été un danger pour elle. On a réussi à tout réparer, elle ira beaucoup mieux d'ici un mois. Il fera du temps pour que ces cotes ne lui fassent plus mal. Elle a été amenée à l'hôpital au bon moment.

\- Elle s'en sortira donc ?

\- Oui. Par contre elle devra voir la police. Je suis la police sur l'enquête de son enlèvement.

\- Oh… Je ne … Enfin… Je vous laisse donc vous débrouiller avec elle. Sa chambre est la 123

\- Merci.

Bellamy secoua doucement l'épaule de son ami. Nathan cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il mit du temps avant e savoir où il se trouvait et pourquoi .il était dans un épais brouillard de rêve. Quand il vit le léger sourire de Bellamy il poussa un grand soupire et osa demandé à Bellamy les nouvelles. Il eut lui-même un sourire après ces bonnes nouvelles. Il pensa tout de suite a Wells, il avait été dévasté tout à l'heure par les nouvelles, il avait eu du mal a raccroché et c'était assuré une dizaine de fois que Nathan n'avait rien avant de le laissé partir. Nathan prit tout de suite son téléphone et dit à Bellamy qui prévenait tout le monde. Bellamy prit sa fille dans ces bras et l'emmena dans la chambre de Clarke. Quand il entra il se sentit oppressé. Il posa sa fille dans le fauteuil destiné à la famille. Il s'approcha de Clarke. Si fragile dans ce lit. Un bleu énorme fleurissait sur sa mâchoire. Son arcade avait dû être recousu. Il fit glissé l'un de ces doigts le long de la mâchoire de sa belle. Il prit une chaise et la tira pour s'assoir à ces coté. Il fit glissé un regard sur sa fille. Doucement il posa sa main sur celle de Clarke. Avec sa main libre il sortit son portefeuille, l'ouvrit et sortit les photos qu'il avait volé à Clarke. Il les avait sur lui depuis plus d'un mois. Il les avait souvent regardées et ça l'avait aidé à tenir le choc. Aujourd'hui il avait une Clarke endormit et blesser devant lui. Ça lui faisait mal de la voir dans cet état. Il ne sentit pas que la blonde remuait ces doigts contre les sien jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle.

\- Je suis morte pour que tu ne me vois pas ?

Le cœur de Bellamy loupa un battement, il leva ces yeux et vit Clarke, sa Clarke, elle souriait. Elle semblait heureuse. Bellamy se souvint de la mort de Lexa et son sourire devint une grimace.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bellamy ?

\- Lexa est morte Clarke …

\- Je… Je sais, je m'en souviens.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé Clarke…

\- Ça va, elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir si elle avait survécu. Elle mieux là-bas qu'en prison.

Bellamy ne dit rien. Clarke était beaucoup trop optimiste. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un surmonté une mort comme ça. Il entrelaça ces doigts avec ceux de la blonde et fit courir ces doigts le long de son bras. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit. Des frissons apparurent sur son bras et Bellamy sourit.

\- Bon dieu Clarke ! Tu as failli mourir.

Il l'attrapa et la colla contre lui. Il se rendait compte maintenant de tout ce que Clarke avait dû subir. Il se rendit compte que même s'il avait enfoui cette peur il avait eu peur pour Clarke.

\- Je vais bien Bell.

\- Il faut que tu appelles John et Raven et Wells. Ils sont totalement paniqués. Nathan est avec eux au téléphone normalement.

\- Je veux rentrer à New York Bellamy.

\- Il va falloir que tu subisses un interrogatoire de la police avant.

\- Très bien, prend ma déposition maintenant. Je veux quitter cet endroit.

\- Bien. Je vais chercher Nathan et ton docteur.

\- Hum hum…

Clarke se retrouva seule avec une Tiana endormie. Elle tâta ces côtés, elles lui faisaient légèrement moins mal mais la douleur était quand même présente et constante. Elle était en vie, Tiana et Bellamy aussi, mais pas Lexa. Une vague de tristesse l'enveloppa. Lexa avait donné sa vie pour la sienne. Son « Je t'aime » resterais graver a jamais dans la mémoire de la blonde. Elle avait vu dans les yeux de la brune toute la sincérité qu'elle pouvait y mettre. Clarke avait retrouvé sa Lexa, le temps de quelque seconde. Elle avait vu le regard sincère de celle qu'elle avait aimé puis il c'était éteint. Elle se souviens à peine de ce qu'il 'est passé après, mais elle voit Lexa distinctement. C'est comme si son esprit décidait qu'elle devait s'en souvenir car elle était la cause de cette mort. Elle savait qu'elle n'y était pour rien, Lexa a fait ces choix et rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'en empêcher mais Clarke avait aiguille planté dans le cœur qui lui faisait penser que malgré tout… Perdue dans ces pensée la blonde ne vit pas Nathan entré et la prendre dans ces bras.

\- Ah ! Doucement Nate !

\- Oh pardon ! Tien c'est ta famille. Il lui fit un clin d'œil en lui donnant le téléphone.

\- Clarke?

\- Maman ?

\- Oh mon dieu ma chérie ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Des côtes cassées mais ça va je te jure. Tu es ou là ?

\- Dans ton appartement ma chérie j'ai logé ici depuis ta disparition.

\- Oh… Les autres sont ici ?

\- Oui on est là. Dit John. Comment tu vas blondie ?

\- Mieux maintenant que je sais que je vais tous vous voir dans peu de temps. Je donne ma déposition aux agents Blake et Miller et je me casse et rentre à New York ! Préparez-moi une chambre à l'hôpital.

\- J'appelle mon père tout de suite Clarky. J'ai hâte de te voir. Fit le black.

\- Rae?

\- Oui.

\- Ça va ?

\- Tu fais ça encre une fois et je te bute c'est clair ?

\- Très. Je vous laisse. A bientôt.

\- On t'aime Clarke ! Fit la brune avant de raccrocher.

\- Bien messieurs que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Ces blessures ?

\- Je… Lexa a compris que j'avais parlé sur elle et ce que je savais du gang alors elle a exigé que je lui donne des infos sur toi Bellamy. J'ai refusé au début bien sûr mais il avait emmené Tiana et la menaçais alors j'ai accepté et je leur ai donné des info fausse ou modifié. Rien de concret. Quand ils sont revenus et que rien n'allait certains membres se sont énervé. Ils m'ont tabassé jusqu'à ce que Lexa et Roan arrive pour les arrêter. Je me suis donc retrouvé avec des côtes cassées. Des bleu un peu partout et mon arcade ouverte. Ma lèvre était fendue aussi, je crois que c'est tout. J'ai recousu moi-même mon arcade parce que ce n'était pas beau du tout. Puis le lendemain vous êtes arrivé. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me frapper encore quand ils ont su que vous étiez en ville mais Lexa les en à empêcher.

\- Je suis désolée Clarke. Fit Bellamy.

\- Désolée ? De quoi ? Je vais bien voyons. Des côtes cassées c'est rien. Puis tant pis pour mon arcade je serais badas avec ça.

\- Vous avez recousu cette arcade seule ?

\- Oui. Je ne savais dans combien de temps je sortirais alors je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix.

\- Vous êtes un excellent docteur dans ce cas. Chirurgienne ?

\- Oui monsieur, chirurgienne urgentiste.

\- Docteur Sullivan. Enchantée.

\- Docteur Griffin. De même. Alors comment ça se présente pour mes cotes ?

\- Pas si mal compte tenu des circonstances. Vous allez avoir une longue convalescence. Mais tout devrait bien se passer.

\- Je peux rentrer chez moi dans ce cas ? Dans mon hôpital. Ils devraient me trouver une place.

\- Oui vous allez pouvoir voyager, par hélicoptère par contre.

\- Sans problème. Quand ?

\- Demain matin ça vous va ?

\- Oui ! Ça serait parfait. Dit elle avant de reprendre l'interrogatoire.

* * *

Clarke était dans l'hélicoptère, elle ne l'avait pas pris souvent pour son travail alors elle était toujours surprise quand elle montait dedans. Mais aujourd'hui monter en tant que patiente rendais la situation encore plus bizarre. L'hélicoptère ne pouvait faire de très longue distance alors il s'arrêterait deux fois pour faire le plein. Mais le docteur Sullivan et Thélonuis avait eu une autorisation exceptionnelle. Clarke ferma les yeux pour le décollage elle avait un peu peur mais elle ne dit rien. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle, ne plus revenir dans cette ville. Elle avait clairement peur de remettre les pieds dans cette maison. Même si elle avait dû rester forte tout le long, elle avait eu peur et ne souhaitais à personne de vivre ça. Elle se ferma comme une coquille, elle ne voulait pas inquiéter ces amis. Il devait penser qu'elle allait bien que rien n'était grave. Elle devait leur faire croire que tout allait bien et que tout irait bien pour les années à venir. La voix de Raven, tremblotante avait comprendre à Clarke qu'il avait encore plus eu peur pour elle qu'elle n'avait eu peur. Bien sûr elle avait eu peur quand elle c'était fait frappé, quand ils avaient commencé à devenir menaçant mais elle n'avait pas eu peu pendant les trois quarts de sa détention parce que Lexa la protègerait toujours, l'avait toujours protégé. Aujourd'hui elle ne pourrait plus protéger personne ni n'attaquer d'ailleurs Le gang était mort. Plus personne ne serait assez fou pour le remonter. Ceux qui avait fui entrerait dans d'autre gang. Clarke avait écrit une lettre pour le procès de Roan. Elle lui devait beaucoup a lui aussi. Bellamy était partie la veille avec Nathan et Tiana, pour arriver en même temps qu'elle. Bellamy… Elle avait vu les photos qu'il avait sur lui. Ces photos qu'elle avait prise et fait imprimer. Elle aimait beaucoup Bellamy, mais beaucoup comment ? La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu il avait échangé l'un des baiser les plus torride de sa vie. Elle ne savait plus du tout ou elle en était. Elle devait voir sa meilleure amie, son meilleur ami et son frère pour pouvoir réfléchir correctement. Sa mère aussi. Elle était venue, elle avait l'air si inquiète au téléphone. Clarke pensait que cette inquiétude était morte en même temps que son père mais non elle était là. Clarke se surprit à aimer cette inquiétude. Elle aimait sa mère, si fort.

* * *

Quand l'hélicoptère atterrie à New York Clarke dormait, personne n'osa la réveiller, mais elle fut forcément réveillée quand elle sortit de l'hélicoptère. La première chose qu'elle vit c'est le visage de Wells, les larmes aux yeux. Elle tourna la tête et vit celui de John qui souriait tendrement. Les larmes s'échappèrent de ces yeux si facilement qu'elle se demandais si cette foutue expérience ne l'avait pas rendu encore plus sensible. Il était tous les deux habille comme s'il allait travailler mais il la récupérait juste. Ils firent descendre le brancard jusque dans la chambre. Personne ne parla. La main de John avait vite trouvé celle de Clarke qui pleurais maintenant à chaud de larmes. Wells lui caressait les cheveux or de sa sœur tout en guidant le brancard. Une fois dans sa chambre Clarke se retrouva à nouveau branché un peu partout.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien Wells, ça va, j'ai mal aux côtes c'est affreux mais vous êtes la alors je vais bien.

\- On peut aller chercher Raven parce qu'elle rend tout le monde fou ?

\- Oui.

Wells sortit de la chambre. John lui s'approcha de Clarke, il fit glisser ces doigts contre le visage de la blonde, sur l'arrête de son nez, sur son arcade blesser, sur son bleu a la mâchoire. Il se pencha et doucement posa un baiser sur son front. Clarke ne tenant plus le serra contre elle. La tête nichée dans le coup de son ami Clarke se sentait déjà à la maison. « J'ai eu si peur Clarke. Je ne veux jamais revivre ça. Je t'aime si fort. » Clarke ne dit rien. John Murphy ne disait jamais Je t'aime. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à Clarke même si elle le savait. Il ne l'avait dit que de très rare fois à Emory. Alors Clarke ferma les yeux, inspira si fort que son odora ne sentit rien d'autre que le parfum de Murphy. Elle savoura se moment tout en essayant de graver chaque sensation dans sa mémoire. Les bras de John autour d'elle, son grand nez qui lui chatouillais le coup, son odeur. Elle ne voulait rien oublié. Puis ce moment d'amour fut arrêté par Raven.

\- Pousse toi Murphy. Dit-elle en le poussant. Clarke ! Mon dieu ce bleu. Je ne sais pas si je veux te frapper ou te faire un câlin.

\- Si tu le frappe faite de l'autre côté, j'ai assez mal ici.

\- Oh mon dieu.

Raven me tomba littéralement dans les bras. Je sentis bien vite que mon coup était mouillé. Elle pleurait. Raven ne pleurait pas beaucoup. Elle renifla dans mon coup, s'essuya les yeux et se releva. Elle regarda Clarke et sourit.

\- Tu restes ici maintenant hein ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je suis contente que tu aille bien Clarke. Fit octavia en la prenant dans ces bras. Merci, de tout cœur pour Tiana. Merci de l'avoir protégé, elle nous a raconter. Je ne pourrais jamais éponger cette dette.

\- Il n'y a aucune dette O. Je l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui et je tiens à Tiana.

Les câlins s'enchaînèrent. Lincoln la prit rapidement dans ces bras tout en la remerciant pour Tana. Tiana lui fit un gros câlin et bisous. Bellamy lui fit un clin d'œil de loin. Wells poussa tout le monde pour faire des bisous à Clarke sur tout le visage. Entre chaque baiser il y avait un mot. « . . . . ». Emory quand a elle vint coller un baiser à Clarke en lui chuchotant « Mes condoléances pour Lexa. ». Monty serra la blonde si fort qu'elle grimaça de douleur quelque instant. Wick posa Sarah dans ces bras.

\- Cette petite fille mourrait d'envie de voir sa marraine.

Il lui fit un bisou sur le front tout en secouant ces cheveux. Ce qui fit rire la blonde en question. Maya s'avança vers Clarke, elle tata le matelas avant de s'assoir. Elle prit la main libre de Clarke et la serra fort.

\- Merci ! De m'avoir sauvé la vie, celle de Bellamy, celle de Tiana. Merci d'être une aussi bonne amie.

\- Je suis désolée Maya.

\- Désolée ? Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai jamais aussi bien vu que depuis que je suis aveugle. Bien sûr c'est dur et il y a des jours où je craque mais aujourd'hui je vois avec les doigts et beaucoup d'autres chose.

Clarke fit un bisou sur la joue de son amie. Jasper s'avança à son tour. Il avait la tête baisser, il tordait ces mains dans tous les sens. Clarke ne le laissa pas parlé et le tira contre elle. Du moins autant contre elle qu'elle pouvait avec un bébé dans les bras. Elle lui chuchota simplement « On discutera plus tard, je suis contente de te voir. » Il restait sa mère qui regardait ça avec les yeux brillant. Elle s'approcha de sa fille et tout le monde sortit.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

\- Moi non plus maman.

\- Passons plus de temps ensemble. Allons manger ensemble une à deux fois par mois. Je ne peux plus me contenter des coups de fils.

\- Je suis d'accord. Je veux bien.

\- Je t'aime ma chérie.

\- Moi aussi maman.

\- Je vais rentrer chez toi, je suis épuisée.

\- Repose toi maman. On se voit demain ?

\- Oui.

La blonde se retrouva seule avec la petite Sarah qui s'agitait dans ces bras. Les deux petites mains tendues vers le visage de Clarke, elle cherchait a attrapé les boucles d'or qui tombait. Clarke sourit tout en posant un baisé sur son front. Elle allait être une marraine complètement gaga de ce bébé.

Bellamy entra dans la chambre et s'approcha de Clarke. Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de retourné toute son attention à ce petit bébé qui babillait. Elle fit glissé ces doigts le long de son petit visage. Bellamy s'assit sur le lit de la blonde doucement.

\- Clarke, je sais qu'on te l'a beaucoup dit aujourd'hui mais…

\- Bellamy Blake, dis-moi encore une fois merci pour ta fille et je te frappe. C'est clair ?

\- Très patron. Dit-il dans un rire.

\- Elle est belle ma filleule n'est-ce pas ?

\- Très. Comme sa marraine.

Clarke leva la tête d'un coup. Ces joues prirent une teinte rosée très rapidement sous le regard de Bellamy. Elle comprit en un instant à quoi il pensait. A ce baiser. Alors sans réfléchir elle se pencha vers lui. Il ne se fit pas prier pour réduire la distance entre leurs deux bouches. Elle se trouvèrent rapidement, pour un baiser doux et plein de pudeur. Sarah ne semblait pas gêné par la situation et continuait de babiller.

* * *

 _Alors alors ? Lexa est morte ... (J'espère que toutes celles qui esperait que Lexa deprime en voyant Clarke sortir/embrasser Bellamy, ne sont pas trop décue) Roan a des témoins pour son procès ? N'est-il pas trop gentil ? Bellamy et Tiana ? Les retrouvailles de Clarke ? Le baiser ?_

 _N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous voulez ? Une suite ou un epilogue, je suis vraiment incapable de choisir, les deux me trotte dans la tête._

 _Merci de votre soutiens chaque semaine. J'attends vos commentaires !_

 _Des bisous_


	16. Chapitre XVI

**Hello everybody !**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi j'ai la patate ! Désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt, il met arrivé une tonne de chose cette semaine et je viens tout juste de finir ce chapitre. J'ai trouvé du travail donc je ne sais pas quand je vais publié le chapitre 17. Puis j'ai eu mes concours d'infirmière (c'est quand même la 3eme années que je les passe alors vous imaginez ma joie) et j'ai donc un peu zapper d'écrire, mais je me met le plus vite possible a écrire le 17. Dans tout les cas merci a tous pour le soutiens sur le chapitre dernier. J'ai retrouvé un peu d'inspi pour cette fiction.**

 ** _Licia2_ : Hello ! Oui son envie de meurtre est vite passé quand il a eut sa fille près de lui. Et oui, il ne pensait que a Tiana et il a un pue zapper Clarke (ce qui peut se comprendre après tout un lien père/fille c'est fort. J'avais envie d'un chapitre de retrouvaille tout mignon donc je suis contente que a est marché. Et oui une deuxième baiser ! :D  
Alors oui je passe vite sur ça mort parce que les évènements ont été rapide mais on va revenir dessus dans le chapitre 18.  
J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! :D  
Bisous !  
**

 ** _Guest_ : Merci beaucoup !  
Et oui, mais cette mort je l'avais prévu depuis longtemps. Vous étiez beaucoup a vouloir que Lexa sache mais je n'ai pas eu envie de changer. Ahah oui je vais parler d'Echo et Bellamy dans le 18 ou 19 ne t'en fait pas !  
Bisous !**

 ** _Lola_ : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai donc cédé a vos envie et je vous fait d'autre chapitre ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! **

**Bonne lecture a vous !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 16 : Le procès_

Bellamy posa une main sur la joue de la blonde et éloigna sa bouche tout en collant son front à celui de Clarke. Il respirait doucement, ce n'était pas le genre de baiser qui vous faisait perdre haleine mais le genre doux et plein de sentiment. Son pouce caressait doucement la joue de sa belle, elle avait les yeux fermés et respirait doucement. Sarah avait attrapé une mèche de ces cheveux qu'elle tirait, mais Clarke ne semblait pas sentir la douleur. Elle inspira un grand coup et s'éloigna doucement de Bellamy. Il se redressa également tout en regardant Clarke qui avait maintenant ouvert les yeux.

\- Ecoute Bellamy…

\- Avant que tu parles, souviens toi que tu m'as embrassé, du moins tu as fait le premier pas.

\- Je sais, et je ne le regrette pas mais… Lexa vient de mourir, sous mes yeux. Elle m'a dit « je t'aime ». Ce sont ces derniers mots. J'ai besoin de temps pour faire le deuil de ma femme. Je veux dire tout ce que j'ai vécu avec elle c'est vrai et c'est important pour moi. Je sais que je ne suis plus amoureuse d'elle mais, j'ai besoin de lui dire au revoir, de guérir, d'oublié tout ça et je reviendrais vers toi si ces sentiments ne sont pas juste dû au fait que tu viennes de me sauver la vie.

\- Je… Oui je comprends tout à fait. De toute façon il faut que je règle certaines choses aussi avant d'entamer une relation. Mais… J'ai envie d'être avec toi Clarke alors… Ne m'oublie pas.

\- Je ne peux pas t'oublié Bellamy. Puis je te signale que tu as fait une très forte impression la première fois que je t'ai vu.

\- Oui ! Dit-il en riant. J'avais tout calculé vois-tu ?

\- Ah oui ? Vous êtes devin monsieur Blake ?

\- Tout à fait, c'est comme ça que je vous ai trouvé.

En disant cette dernière phrase il c'était approché d'elle, il était tellement proche d'elle et tellement loin. Il fit un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez avant de se lever.

\- Je vais aller coucher Tiana, et surement ne pas lâcher sa chambre des yeux de la nuit.

\- Tu sais qu'elle ne risque plus rien ?

\- Je vais mettre des alarmes quand même, je ne me sens plus en sécurité.

\- Je comprends. Bonne nuit agent Blake.

\- Bonne nuit docteur Griffin.

Bellamy sortie de la chambre d'un pas rapide. Mais pas le genre de pas rapide de quand on fuit quelqu'un ou une situation. Il était pressé de retrouver sa fille. Clarke se retrouva seule avec Sarah qui n'avait as lâché la mèche de cheveu de la blonde. La petite avait les yeux grands ouvert et ne faisait pas un bruit. Clarke la regardait perdue dans ces pensées. Ce petit ange lui donnait envie d'avoir un enfant. Bellamy pourrait en être le père ? Pour le moment ça n'est pas d'actualité mais après tout c'est presque une promesse qu'il viennent de se faire. Kyle et Raven entrèrent dans la chambre doucement.

\- Hey !

\- Salut vous deux ! Ça va ?

\- Ça va. On vient récupérer le monstre pour aller le coucher.

\- Ah oui bien sûr.

\- Vous passerez demain hein ?

\- Oui, si on a le temps.

\- Ouai… A demain alors.

\- Clarke ? Ça va ? Tu veux que Raven reste avec toi ?

\- Non Kyle ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.

\- Sur ? Je peux rester tu sais.

\- Non rentre, ça va aller.

\- D'accord. Tout le monde est parti mais ils passeront demain j'en suis sûr.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- A toi aussi Blondie.

Clarke fit un sourire pour faire bonne figure mais le problème c'est qu'elle ne s'est pas retrouvé seule depuis un moment. Elle avait Tiana en permanence, puis Bellamy, des médecins. Elle n'a pas eu une minute seule. Et là sa chambre est vide et angoissante. Tous ces souvenir remonte. Les coups qu'elle a pris les rires de chacun de ces agresseurs. Lexa, sa mort, le sang qui sort de son corps. Un sanglot monte, elle le refoule. Les yeux dans le vague elle pense à ce qu'elle a vécu, comment elle peut oublier Lexa ? L'image de ces derniers instants seront graver a jamais dans son esprit. Alors elle ferme doucement les yeux et laisse les larmes couler. Elle serre les dents très fortes pour que personne ne l'entende, elle voudrait crier, hurler. Elle voudrait prendre Lexa dans ces bras et lui dire merci. Elle voudrait tellement de choses. Les larmes se transforme en sanglot. Elle allonge son lit et sanglote. Elle voudrait pouvoir mettre la tête dans l'oreiller et le serrer fort mais elle ne peut pas, ces cotes l'en empêche. Alors elle reste sur le dos et sanglote tout en serrant les draps sous ces doigts. Elle essaye tellement de se contrôler qu'elle n'entend pas la porte s'ouvrir. Ni John dire a Emory qu'il allait dormir ici. Pourtant au moment où John grimpa dans le lit, il s'allongea à côté de la blonde et passa un bras en travers de son corps. Clarke tourna la tête pour que John ne la voit pas pleurer, il ne dit rien et nicha son visage dans le coup de la blonde. Ils restèrent comme ça peut être deux heures ou plus. John ne dit rien et Clarke pleurait. Au fur et a mesuré les sanglots devinrent des larmes et les larmes une respiration saccadée. Une fois calmé Clarke tourna son visage vers son ami et lui fit un sourire auquel il répondit.

\- Tu voudras aller à l'enterrement de Lexa ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je suppose qu'il faudra retournée dans cette ville ?

\- Oui, je me suis renseigné ils vont faire ça dans son village. Il n'y aura surement pas grand monde vu que tous ces amis sont en prison. C'est la police qui organise les funérailles.

\- Oh… Je veux aller lui rendre hommage John mais retourner là-bas.

\- Je comprends, mais tu ne veux pas aller parler pour Roan ?

\- J'ai fait une lettre c'est déjà bien.

\- Ça ne vaut pas tes mots quand tu l'auras en face de toi.

\- John…

\- Je sais blondie, mais il faut que tu affronte ça. Je sais qu'une semaine c'est pas assez pour s'en remettre mais comme tu me l'as souvent dit, quand on tombe de cheval il faut remonter tout de suite pour ne pas avoir peur. Alors remonte en selle.

\- Le procès et l'enterrement sont quand ?

\- Le procès est dans une semaine et l'enterrement c'est le jour d'après.

\- Ok, alors allons-y.

\- On fera en sorte que tu ne souffres pas trop pendant le voyage.

\- Ouai, ça risque d'être long.

Un silence s'installa. John remua légèrement pour trouver la bonne position Clarke essaya de ne pas trop remuer. Ces côtes étaient toujours douloureuses. La main de John était toujours dans la sienne, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule. John ne demanda pas d'explication, il avait juste besoin de rester près de la blonde pour qu'elle est une nuit correcte et il le ferait tout pour que ces crises de larmes s'arrêtent. Alors il se mit à parler, il racontait tout et n'importe quoi. Des colères de Raven et Kyle, jusqu'au premier sourire de Sarah. Il lui raconta même certaines de ces interventions qui étaient plutôt cool. Clarke souriait, riait parfois puis au bout d'un certain temps elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son ami. John ne mit pas longtemps à la suivre au pays des rêves. Il faut dire que ça fait un moment qu'il n'a pas pu passer une nuit tranquille.

* * *

C'est comme ça que Bellamy et Tiana trouvèrent John et Clarke le lendemain. La blonde était couchée sur le dos le visage tourné vers le John. Lui était allongé sur son côté droit, un bras en travers de la blonde, l'autre sous sa tête. Personne n'avait osé les réveiller. Après tout ils étaient sur leur lieu de travail, tout le monde les connaissait et tout le monde savait que John pouvait être grognon au réveil. Bellamy et sa fille c'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte et n'osait pas entrer. Bellamy ressentait une pointe de jalousie au fond de son cœur. Jalousie qu'il savait parfaitement injustifié.

\- Ne sont-ils pas mignons ces deux-là ? Demanda le black derrière eux.

\- Absolument. Répondit Bellamy.

\- Je suis arrivé pour travailler ce matin et John était déjà là. Il a dû dormir ici. Personne dans le service n'a osé les réveiller apparemment Clarke a eu du mal à s'endormir.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Hum, j'ai appelé Emory et elle m'a dit qu'elle faisait une crise de larmes quand ils sont passé hier et que John lui avait dit de rentrer sans lui.

\- Oh… C'est vrai qu'elle allait beaucoup trop bien hier, il fallait qu'elle craque.

\- Oui. C'est mieux que l'un de nous sois resté avec elle.

\- C'est sûr, tu crois qu'elle a des « traumatisme » ?

\- Peut-être bien, mais elle ne parlera pas facilement.

A ce moment John remua légèrement contre Clarke dont les yeux papillonnaient. Elle posa ces yeux sur les trois individus à l'entrée de sa chambre et leur sourit. Elle était heureuse de voir Bellamy. Tiana lui tenait la main, elle ne la lâchait que rarement depuis qu'elle était revenue. Bellamy ne se plaignait pas, il avait besoin de se rassurer avec sa fille. John émit un grognement et Clarke explosa de rire, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux d'un coup.

\- John ? Tu sais que je sens que mini toi est très bien réveillé. S'il pouvait se réveiller ailleurs que sur ma cuisse ça serait top.

\- C'est le matin Clarke et vu la place que tu m'as laissé forcement qu'il se réveille contre toi.

Wells explosa de rire à son tour quand Tiana demanda à son père « Le mini John c'est son pénis ? » Bellamy rigola de gêne. Il allait devoir avoir des conversations avec sa fille. John était rouge de honte, il frappa doucement le crane de Clarke qui riait tout en essayant de ne pas rire trop fort à cause de ces côtes. John grogna une nouvelle fois et partie dans la petite salle de bain. Clarke et Wells n'arrivait pas à se calmer, à chaque fois qu'il était sur le point de se calmer leur regard se croisait et il repartait dans un fou rire.

\- Je te paye pour rigoler avec les patients fils ?

\- Non papa, je retourne travailler. A plus blondie, a plus mini John.

John lui répondit par un doigt d'honneur tout en sortant de la salle de bain. Il posa un baiser sur la joue de Clarke, serra la main de son patron et Bellamy, secoua les cheveux de Tiana et quitta la pièce.

\- Comment tu te sens Clarke ?

\- Bien et toi Thélonuis ?

\- Ça va ça va. Vu qu'aucun de tes collègues ne souhaite être ton médecin tu as le droit au chef de la chirurgie.

\- Un honneur chef.

\- Moins pour moi, tout le monde sait que les meilleurs médecins sont les pires patients. Mais tu es toi, tu es de la famille.

\- Oui c'est vrai, je te promets d'être sage. A tu vu ma mère ?

\- Oui, on a passé pas mal de temps ensemble depuis ta disparition. Elle a même repris certains de tes patients.

\- Oh…

\- Désolé si ça ne te plait pas, elle avait besoin de se changé les idées.

\- Je comprends tout à fait. Bon alors ? Je sors quand ?

\- Voilà de quoi je voulais parler, vous les médecins vous voulez juste quitter l'hôpital.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir aller à l'enterrement de Lexa, c'est dans à peine une semaine alors j'ai besoin de sortir rapidement oui.

\- Clarke… Je ne pense pas que tu pourras y aller.

\- Je ne discute pas avec toi Thélonuis, j'irais et je sortirais contre avis médical s'il le faut.

\- Bon je suppose que si John ou Wells t'accompagne je pourrais te laisser sortir d'ici 5 jours.

\- Merci.

Thélonuis ne prit pas la peine de répondre et sortie en grommelant qu'il avait la pire patiente au monde. Tiana rigola en monta dans le lit de Clarke elle lui colla un bisou sur la joue. Ce matin Tiana c'était réveillé dans les bras de son père pas de Clarke. Et la blonde lui avait manqué alors elle avait demandé à son papa d'aller la voir. Bellamy avait accepté. Il sourit en voyant sa fille faire un câlin à Clarke. Elle faisait une grimace de douleur mais se gardait bien de dire a Tiana qu'elle lui faisait mal. Ce câlin lui faisait trop de bien. Bellamy s'assit de l'autre côté du lit et offrit un sourire à Clarke.

\- Tu y vas avec qui a l'enterrement ?

\- John et Emory. Emory était malgré tout proche de Lexa. Raven va surement m'accompagné aussi. Wells va surement travailler, je ne sais pas. Je vais aux procès de Roan aussi.

\- Papa ! Il faut qu'on y aille ! Roan m'a sauvé.

\- On t'accompagne aussi du coup.

* * *

Les cinq jours passèrent à une vitesse folle, avec les visites Clarke n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyé. Elle était en train de faire son sac pour quitter l'hôpital. Tous ces mouvements était fait au ralentit pour ne pas trop souffrir, mais elle était tellement heureuse de pouvoir les faire seule qu'elle empêchait quiconque de l'aider. Raven et John était assis sur le lit et la regardait faire. Ils se moquaient d'elle a la moindre grimace de douleur. Emory devrait les rejoindre d'ici peu pour prendre la route. Bellamy et Tiana venait aussi accompagné d'Octavia et Lincoln. Wells avait décidé de prendre des jours de congé pour pouvoir venir, après tout il avait apprécié Lexa quand elle était juste la petite amie de Clarke. Kyle avait également décidé de venir mais il faisait le trajet en train, c'était plus rapide pour Sarah. Il les rejoignait donc plus tard.

John conduisait avec Emory a ces côtés, Raven était, elle, à côté de Clarke. Dans l'autre voiture se trouvait la famille Blake. Raven chantait chacune des chansons qu'elle connaissait avec Emory. John râlait comme à son habitude et Clarke riait, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas souffrir. Ils arrivèrent tard dans la soirée, ils se couchèrent immédiatement car le lendemain se tenait le procès de Roan.

Clarke choisissait ces habits quand Raven et Octavia entrèrent dans la chambre.

\- Tu t'habille comment pour témoigner à un procès ?

\- Je ne sais pas blondie.

\- Met des habits comme si tu allais à un entretien d'embauche. Après tout c'est presque ça. Du moins un entretien. Dit Octavia en rigolant légèrement.

\- Oui, je vais mettre mon tailleur. Après tout il faut que je paraisse sérieuse.

\- Tout à fait. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Etrangement bien, je stresse un peu mais… Ça va. Ton frère est prêt ?

\- Oui je crois, il mettait sa chemise quand je suis passé il y a cinq minutes.

\- Parfait. Allons-y !

Pour le procès il n'y avait que Clarke, Tiana, Bellamy et John qui venaient. Le reste de la troupe allait récupérer Kyle et se balader dans la ville. Bellamy avait revêtu un costume noir classique mais bon dieu ce qu'il était sexy dedans. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de le regarder de haut en bas et ce plusieurs fois. Bellamy la vit car il lui fit un clin d'œil rapide. Clarke rougis tellement que John lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Ils s'assirent du côté de Roan et attendirent d'être appelé. Le procès commença et rapidement Bellamy comprit que le juge qui était du côté de la justice ne comptait pas laisser Roan s'échapper. Les accusations de meurtre était grave. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que Bellamy était sûr qu'il avait des preuves pour l'avancé, ou un témoin. Ils interrogèrent de nombreuse copine de Roan qui disait toute qu'il était violent quand il perdait le contrôle. Mais ce n'était pas grave, tout homme devient violent quand il perd le contrôle. C'était rattrapable comme accusation. Puis le juge l'avocat de Roan appela Julie la fille de Roan. Elle s'assit et jura, elle avait la tête haute et regardait son père dans les yeux.

\- Bonjour Julie.

\- Bonjour.

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien.

\- Tu as vu ton papa récemment ?

\- Non, personne n'a voulu me laissé le voir.

\- Il te manque ?

\- Oui, beaucoup.

\- Ton petit frère va bien ?

\- Il réclame un bisou de papa tous les soirs.

\- Tu es chez qui pour le moment ?

\- Mamie.

\- Ça se passe bien ?

\- Oui, mais mamie n'a pas de voiture alors on va à l'école à pied. Papa nous emmenait lui. Puis mamie elle n'entend pas quand Léo il pleure la nuit, alors c'est moi qui vais lui faire un câlin.

\- Quand ton papa est à la maison ça se passe bien ? Tu as peur de lui ?

\- Peur ? Non ! Papa c'est le meilleur papa du monde.

\- Merci Julie se sera tout pour moi.

\- Bonjour Julie je suis maitre Gardon. J'ai quelques questions pour toi.

\- D'accord.

\- Ton papa était tout le temps a la maison avant qu'il parte en prison ?

\- Oui ! Il allait travailler mais il rentrait tous les soir et nous emmenais à la garderie le matin.

\- Tous les jours ? Il me semble qu'il ne rentrait pas tout le temps.

\- Oui, mais ma copine Susie elle dit que son papa des fois il part en voyage pour le travail et qu'il ne rentre pas pendant plusieurs jours. Alors c'est normal.

\- Bien sûr, mais ta copine Susie a sa maman pour la garder non ? Toi c'est qui qui te garde ?

\- Mamie, parce que je n'ai pas de maman. Dit la petite les larmes aux yeux.

\- Objections votre honneur, ce n'est en aucun cas la faute de mon client si la mère de ces enfants est partie sans donner de nouvelle.

\- Accorder.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autres question dit le maitre Gardon peu fier de faire pleurer une enfant.

Clarke tenait le banc sur lequel elle était assise, ces doigts était blanc tellement elle le serrait. Elle savait que si par malheurs elle lâchait ce banc elle se précipiterait pour consoler la fille de Roan. Comment pouvait-on attaqué une petite fille, sa mère est déjà absente, elle n'a pas besoin d'une piqure de rappel. Clarke n'arrivait pas à lâcher des yeux Julie qui rejoignait sa grand-mère. Elle vit la petite courir dans les bras de son père, ça dura une seconde parce que Roan lui dit d'aller s'asseoir après l'avoir brièvement serré contre lui. Personne ne parlait mais Clarke sentit doucement une main recouvrir la sienne. Ces doigts se détachèrent du banc et se retrouvèrent enlacer a ceux de Bellamy. Elle détourna le regard de Julie pour regarder le brun qui la fixait. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle sera un peu plus fort la main de Bellamy et lâcha le banc de son autre main. John témoin de cet échange silencieux souriait a pleine dent, il n'avait jamais été aussi content de se sentir mal l'aise devant tant de sentiment. Aucun des trois ne c'était rendu compte qu'un témoin avait eu le temps d'être interrogé pendant ce temps. Que c'était au tour de Clarke de se lever.

\- Clarke ! Dit Tiana en se penchant par-dessus son père. C'est à toi.

A regret Clarke lâcha la main de Bellamy, elle se leva doucement, ces cotes était douloureuse, elle refusait de prendre des médicaments, elle ne voulait pas que ça embrouille ça tête. Elle en prendrait à la fin du procès. Pour le moment John l'aidait à se lever puis se rassit à coté de Bellamy. Clarke s'assit doucement et jura qu'elle ne dirait que la vérité. Après ça elle put laisser son regard vagabonder sur les personnes présente. Roan la regardait sans rien faire paraitre sur son visage. Mais Clarke avait passé assez de temps avec lui pour voir la gratitude dans son regard.

\- Madame Griffin…

\- Mademoiselle s'il vous plait.

\- Bien Mademoiselle Griffin, vous avez été retenu en hottage par Monsieur Grounder ici présent.

\- Non pas vraiment. Roan fait partit d'un gang, mon ex petite amie en était à la tête et c'est elle qui m'a fait kidnappé.

\- Oui oui, mais Mr Grounder était celui qui gardait un œil sur vous.

\- A vrai dire, c'est à partir du moment où j'ai fui qu'il a été charger de me surveiller. Sachez que j'ai quand même réussit à l'assommer alors qu'il se promenait juste avec moi. Il était juste chargé de me protéger des autres membres car Lexa était absente. Mais depuis ce jour-là il a été obligé de me surveillé. Clarke fit un clin d'œil à Roan qui fit un léger sourire.

\- Très bien. Donc il ne vous a jamais causé du tords.

Clarke eu un léger temps d'hésitation avant de répondre. Parce qu'il l'avait frappé après son évasion mais la colère et la peur pour sa propre vie avait parlé plus que sa profonde méchanceté. Elle décida de mentir. De toute façon ceux qui était au courant ne parlerait pas.

\- Non.

\- Vous avez l'air de vous être attaché à lui ?

\- Il était gentil avec moi, plus que n'importe quel autre membre du gang. Enfin excepté Lexa.

\- Ne serait-ce pas un syndrome de Stockholm ?

\- Qu… Quoi ? Non ! Je n'ai jamais dit l'aimer. J'aime mes amis, j'aime ma mère, j'aime la vie. Mais j'apprécie Roan.

\- Vous l'appréciez au point de le défendre alors qu'il vous a ramener dans une maison ou vous avez subit des coups à répétition. Peut-être les médicaments vous rende-t-il un peu plus gentille.

\- Je…

\- J'en ai fini votre honneur.

Clarke voyait rouge. Cet avocat était un rapace près a attaque à la moindre petite faille. Clarke ne pouvait pas prouver qu'elle n'avait pris aucun médicament ce matin. Mais elle le savait, elle savait que Roan avait gagné sa sympathie avec Tiana et avec son comportement calme et gentil quand tout allait bien. Elle se sentait rougir, mais pas de honte, la colère était dans chacune de ces cellules, elle allait se lever pour dire ce qu'elle pensait à ce connard mais elle croisa le regard de John. Il secouait énergiquement la tête de gauche à droite. Bellamy, lui, la secouait légèrement mais son regard la transperça. Elle ne devait pas bouger, elle aggraverait la situation. Elle se redressa et fixa Bellamy. Son regard la calmait légèrement.

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Griffin.

\- Bonjour Maitre.

\- Comment vous sentez vous ? Vos blessures vont mieux ?

\- Vous savez des côtes cassées c'est long avant la rémission.

\- Je comprends. Vous voulez nous raconter comment vous en êtes arrivé à avoir les cotes dans cet état.

\- Lexa est revenu un jour dans la maison avec Tiana, la fille de mon ami Bellamy qui part le plus grand des hasards était un flic qui avait un jour infiltré le gang de Lexa. Et ils commencer à menacer Tiana, je devais donner des informations sur Bellamy. J'ai mentit, changé la vérité. Quand ils s'en sont rendu compte ils m'ont trainé dans une sorte de cave et m'ont frappé chacun leur tour. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça a duré mais toujours est-il que Lexa et Roan sont arrivé et m'ont sortie de la. Roan m'a porté jusqu'au canapé. Sans eux, je ne serais peut-être pas sortie vivante de cette maison.

\- C'est pour ça que vous êtes revenu ici, malgré votre état ?

\- Oui, pour remercier mes sauveurs. Demain je vais à l'enterrement de mon amie, mon ex pette amie qui c'est sacrifier pour moi. Je voulais que Roan puisse y aller aussi, qu'il puisse vivre un vit de tranquillité avec ces enfants.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Merci à vous maitre.

Clarke se leva avec l'aide de l'avocat de Roan. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, s'allonger pour ne plus sentir ces stupide cote cassé. Une fois assise entre les garçons elle laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, tout en laissant Tiana prendre sa place.

\- Tiana c'est ça ? Demanda maitre Gardon

\- Oui.

\- Comment ça s'est passé pour toi ces quelques jours ?

\- J'étais avec Clarke alors ça allait, elle ne me laissait presque jamais toute seule.

\- Presque ? Je suppose que c'est quand ils l'ont tapé qu'elle ta laissé.

\- Oui, elle m'a dit de m'enfermer dans la chambre et de n'ouvrir à personne.

\- Tu as eu peur de Roan ?

\- Oui à début, il fait un peu peur, il grand mais après j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas méchant.

\- Et il t'a dit des choses qui t'on fait peur ?

\- Oui quand papa est arrivé il m'a dit tiens-toi tranquille ou tu es morte. Mais…

\- Il ose dire ça a une enfant de 11 ans alors qu'il dit aimer ces enfants.

\- Mais monsieur c'était…

\- J'ai fini.

Cette fois c'est Bellamy qui bandait tous les muscles qu'il avait dans le but de ne pas aller frapper cet avocat. Bien sûr que Roan avait dit ça pour faire peu à Tiana mais il la protégeait. Ce fut Clarke qui passa sa main sur celle de Bellamy. Elle entrelaça leurs doigts et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun. Bellamy posa la sienne sur celle de la blonde. Il regarda sa fille répondre aux questions de l'avocat de Roan, elle souriait et racontait les fois ou Clarke et elle faisait de cookies et que Roan les avait tous mangé dans leur dos. Puis comment Roan lui avait sauvé la vie.

\- Il m'a pris et il a couru, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un courir aussi vite. Il m'a mise dans une grotte et m'a dit « Tien toi tranquille ou tu es morte ». J'ai eu peur mais quand j'ai entendu mon papa devant la grotte j'ai sue qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie. Il était reste dehors pour faire diversion. C'est ce que papa m'a expliqué.

L'avocat de Roan souriait à pleine dent. Tout ce que Tiana racontait était bon pour son client. Bellamy ne savait comment se placer, les procès était mitigé. Rien de grave mais des actes condamnables tout de même. Ce fut son tour.

\- Mr Blake, ou devrais-je dire agent Blake.

\- Non, aujourd'hui je suis juste Mr Blake.

\- Bien, alors vous êtes dans la criminelle ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Vous avez un entrainement militaire ?

\- Oui je ne vois pas bien le rapport mais j'ai servis pour mon pays.

\- Donc comment vous expliquer que vous êtes la aujourd'hui pour défendre une criminelle ?

\- Je pense que mes raisons son évidente. Cet homme a sauvé ma fille.

\- Il reste une criminelle qui fait partie d'un gang, il a tué.

\- Tout comme moi. J'ai tué, je n'en suis pas fière mais j'ai tué pour mon pays quand j'étais à l'armée. Puis j'ai tué pour ma survis dans certaine situation a la criminelle. Je pense qu'un homme tue quand c vie est menacé. J'ai pu discuter avec Roan, il souhaitait partir du gang depuis longtemps. Il n'a tué que pour sa propre survie. Ne le feriez-vous pas monsieur l'avocat ? Ne serait-ce que pour retrouver votre femme et vos enfants le soir ? Dans ce cas mettez moi en prison parce que j'ai tué.

\- Je ne dis pas ça Mr Blake.

\- C'est ce dont je comprends. Je ne suis pas un sain parce que j'ai servis mon pays. Je ne suis rien qu'un soldat. J'ai tué des gens en face de moi qui tuait pour les mêmes raisons que moi. Retrouver sa famille le soir, la semaine d'après ou le mois prochain.

\- Mr. Blake, s'il vous plait. Je n'en ai pas parlé encore mais il semble que vous ayez découvert le cadavre d'une vieille dame. La maison d'où Mademoiselle Griffin a pu vous joindre par l'intermédiaire d'un ami.

\- Oui tout à fait.

\- Les suppositions de notre criminelle se pose sur Mr Grounder.

\- Peut-être que c'est lui, peut-être que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui est revenu après. Qui peut le savoir à part lui-même.

\- Qu'en pensez-vous ? Après tout c'est votre métier.

\- Je n'en sais rien je n'ai pas eu le temps de me pencher sur la scène de crime.

\- Bien ce sera tout Mr Blake.

\- Bonjour Mr Blake.

\- Bonjour.

\- Vous êtes heureux d'avoir retrouvé votre fille ?

\- Oui, je suis un père, j'ai eu ma fille tôt mais j'ai pris part à sa vie dès le début. Elle est tout ce que j'ai aujourd'hui. Le regard de Bellamy dévia malgré lui sur Clarke et sa fille cote a cote.

\- Mr Grounder vous a paru dangereux ?

\- Oui, quand j'ai posé mon regard sur lui et qu'il m'a confirmé son identité. Je ne voyais pas ma fille, j'ai paniqué j'ai cru qu'il l'avait tué. J'étais à deux doigt de l'abattre mais Tiana c'est vite jeté dans mes bras et j'ai vu ce regard envieux. Il voulait serrer sa fille contre lui. Il savait que ça n'arriverait pas tout de suite. Il c'est tout simplement rendu. Il a été correct. Il était même inquiet pour Clarke.

\- Un gentil méchant.

\- Vous savez j'ai été infiltré dans ce gang, j'y ait rencontré des personnes très gentil, elle avait fait une erreur de jeunesse et était bloqué ici mais elle n'était pas méchante. J'ai témoigné anonymement à leur procès. Je ne pense pas qu'il y est des gentil et des méchant. J'ai été un gentil dans un pas et un méchant dans un autre. Certaine personne mérite le pardon. Roan en fait partit.

\- Merci beaucoup Mr Blake.

Bellamy se leva et rejoignit sa fille. Il avait défendu Roan avec beaucoup de conviction parce que longtemps il s'en était voulu après l'armé. Alors il avait besoin de se dire que les jurés pouvaient accorder le pardon. Il s'assit entre Clarke et Tiana. La main de Clarke se glissa discrètement dans la sienne et Tiana se colla a lui. La fin du procès arriva rapidement. Clarke serrait la main de Bellamy si fort. Tiana se serrais contre lui. La main de Clarke trouva rapidement celle de son meilleur ami. Elle e cola a lui sans lâché Bellamy. Elle attendait, elle espérait.

* * *

 _Alors alors ? Roan libre ou pas ? Clarke qui craque ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu que la relation ne commence pas vraiment maintenant ! Les témoignages ?_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, l'enterrement de Lexa !_

 _Donnez moi vos avis que je sache comment m'orienter pour la suite !_

 _A bientôt, bisous !_


	17. Chapitre XVII

**Hello everybody !**

 **Voici le chapitre 17 qui tourne principalement sur l'enterrement de Lexa. Elle est une partie importante de la vie de Clarke et j'avais envie de faire une partie sur son enterrement. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai eu moins de commentaire sur le chapitre 16 que le 15 alors surtout n'hésitez pas a me dire si il ne vous a pas plut. J'espère que celui ci vous plait.**

 **MaBellarke : Clarke n'a jamais considérer Lexa comme une sainte mais elle a vécu plein de belle chose avec elle et Clarke a besoin de dire au revoir a cette Lexa. Celle qui l'a aimé et celle qu'elle a aimé. Et la Lexa qui l'a sauvé c'est celle la. Alors oui elle a besoin de la remercié. Lexa n'est ni la grande méchante de l'histoire ni la gentille. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira malgré tout... :)**

 **Bonne lecture a vous :)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 17 : L'enterrement_

\- Le jury a pris sa décision ! Mr Roan Grounder vous êtes jugé coupable…

Coupable… Clarke n'avais entendu que ça. Roan allais en prison, elle n'avait servi à rien. Les larmes montèrent dans ces yeux. Elle tourna les yeux vers Bellamy qui lui souriait à pleine dent. Etait-il heureux du verdict ? Comment pouvait-il ? Il avait tellement défendue Roan.

\- C'est génial !

\- Génial ? Il est coupable ?

\- Clarke ! Il a une absolution conditionnelle.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Clarke à Bellamy.

\- Ça veut dire qu'il est libre ! Il aura des conditions à respecter tout ça sera mis en place dans quelque jour mais il est libre !

\- Oh mon dieu c'est génial !

\- Sortons !

Le petit groupe de quatre se dirigea vers la sortie. A l'extérieur du tribunal sur les marche de l'entrée ce trouvait une vieille dame avec deux enfants. Clarke s'approcha et reconnu Julie.

\- Bonjour Julie !

\- Bonjour !

\- Quel âge tu a ?

\- 10 ans.

\- Et toi tu es ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Mikael et j'ai 4 ans !

\- Enchantée !

\- Tu as hâte de voir ton papa ?

\- Oui !

\- Alors tu peux te retourner bonhomme.

Clarke vit le visage des deux enfants s'illuminer à la vue de leur père sortant n homme libre. Les enfants se précipitèrent dans les bras de Roan en criant des « Papa ! ». Bellamy prit Tiana contre lui. Clarke regarda la scène avec envie, elle voulait des enfants ! Elle voulait cet amour ! Ces yeux se dirigèrent vers Bellamy et Tiana, ils étaient une famille. Echo en faisait partie aussi, Clarke savait qu'elle pourrait en faire partie sans qu'elle ne l'accepte. Si Echo ne l'acceptais pas dans la vie de sa fille elle ne pouvait être avec Bellamy. Elle ne voulait pas de ces embrouilles que tous les couple divorcer ont quand ils trouvent quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment le genre de relation que Bellamy avait avec elle. Elle espérait que leur couple soit définitivement mort, mais elle en doutait un peu. Bellamy devait régler quelque chose ? Si ce n'était pas elle alors elle ne savait pas. Elle lâcha un soupire qu'elle crut léger.

\- Tu sais blondie, si tu tians tant à ce qu'il soit à toi, agit ! Parce qu'il n'attend que ça !

\- John !

\- Quoi ? Tu le regarde comme si tu ne te voyais jamais avec.

\- Je veux dire au revoir à Lexa avant ça.

\- Tu tiens à lui non ?

\- Oui, je… je pense…

\- C'est bien Clarke ! C'est une bonne chose ! L'amour n'est jamais mauvais. C'est toi qui me l'a appris. Suit tes propres conseils.

\- Je vais essayer !

John passa un bras sur ces épaules et se dirigea vers la voiture. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il verrait Roan demain. Et John savait que Clarke souffrait de ne pas avoir pris ces médicaments. Ils s'assirent tous les deux à l'arrière de la voiture en attendant Bellamy et Tiana. Clarke s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les jambes de John. Elle avait les jambes pliées mais le fait d'être allongé lui faisait un bien fou. La main de John se promenait dans ces cheveux et elle soupira d'aise. Il savait définitivement la détendre ! Elle laissa ces pensées la quitter et sombrer dans un doux sommeil !

Elle ne se réveilla que plus tard quand John tentait maladroitement de la faire sortir de la voiture. Elle avait grogné et ouvert les yeux.

\- Désolée blondie, tu n'es pas toute légère.

\- Tais-toi !

\- Ok ok, démerde toi grincheux.

\- Pas de problème simplet !

\- Je ne suis pas simplet ! Cria-t-il de loin.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? demanda Bellamy.

\- Ta main.

Il l'aida à sortir de la voiture en la tirant doucement vers lui. Seulement il ne s'arrêta pas quand elle fut debout en dehors de la voiture, il continua à la tirer vers lui jusqu'à sentir son corps contre le sien Clarke rougis à ce contact. Bellamy fit passer une main sur ces rougeurs, il posa un baiser doux dessus avant de s'éloigner.

\- Viens, on va te donner tes médicaments, tu as une sale tête.

\- Je ne te permets pas Blake ! Je devrais être au fond de mon lit avec l'états de mes côtes !

\- Allons-y ! Enfin, vas-y !

\- Tu veux venir beau brun ?

Ce fut au tour de Bellamy de rougir. Clarke venait de lui demander de venir avec lui ? Etait-elle sérieuse ? Se moquait elle ? Elle se moquait c'est sûr mais il voyait au fond de ces yeux qu'elle ne rigolait pas seulement. Malgré ce grand sourire. Il lui prit la main et monta dans sa chambre avec elle. Tiana était avec les autres, il pouvait bien prendre du temps avec la blonde. Quand il entra dans sa chambre il se sentit bloqué. Si c'était trop tôt, Clarke voulait dire au revoir à Lexa, lui devait dire au revoir a Echo. Mais il mourrait d'envie de s'allonger à ces cotes. Alors sans plus se pose de question il s'allongea sur le lit et tendit un bras. Elle s'allongea sur le dos à ces cotés. Elle e pouvait faire autrement et Bellamy le savait. Il tourna la tête vers elle et vit une légère grimace de douleur. Elle n'avait toujours pas pris les médicaments. Il se leva prit sa trousse a médicament et lui amena avec une bouteille d'eau. Elle le remercia du regard. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis qu'ils étayent dans cette chambre. Bellamy se sentait bien comme ça, c'était un silence confortable. La blonde elle se sentait minable qu'il est remarque sa douleur. Elle voulait passer un moment avec Bellamy sans qu'il ne la considère comme souffrante/malade/faible. Elle prit ces médicaments sans un mot et s'allongea sur le lit. Le brun contourna le lit pour s'allonger à ces côtés, mais il ne se mit pas sur le dos comme tout à l'heure. Il se tourna sur le côté et cacha sa tête dans le coup de la blonde, un bras traversait son corps sans vraiment s'appuyer dessus. Ces doigts jouaient avec les boucles d'or. L'une de ces jambes avait trouvé sa place entre les siennes. Ils étaient tout contre sans lui faire mal. Elle ferma les yeux de bonheur. Les doigts qui jouaient dans ces cheveux était une sensation vraiment agréable, ça la détendit. Elle finit par s'endormir.

* * *

John, Emory, Wells, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven, Kyle, Tiana et Sarah étaient dans un restaurant. Ils avaient essayé de chercher Clarke et Bellamy mais ils les avaient trouvés en train de dormir dans la chambre de Clarke. Raven avait décidé qu'ils étaient beaucoup trop mignons pour les réveiller. Demain serait une grosse journée pour Clarke, Raven tenait à ce qu'elle passe une nuit complète. Sarah babillait dans les bras de John et Raven vit à quel point il aimait sa filleule et ça lui fit chaud au cœur, John était quelqu'un d'aimant, il ne le montrait pas facilement mais Raven le voyait à chaque fois qu'il tenait Sarah, qu'il avait Clarke proche de lui.

\- Regarde John. Chuchota Raven a l'oreille d'Emory.

\- Oui et ?

\- Tu ne le vois pas avec votre bébé dans les bras ?

\- Pardon ? Raven tu as trop bu ? On a déjà un mariage à prévoir, un bébé en plus c'est hors de question.

\- Chut il va t'entendre ! Je veux juste dire qu'il ferait un très bon père, regarde-moi ça, il déborde d'amour.

\- Moi je ne suis pas prête à grossir et souffrir. Je veux me marier avant, faire les choses dans l'ordre.

\- Emory, me fais pas croire que tu es contrôlé toi aussi par la société, il n'y a pas d'ordre.

\- Je sais, je veux juste dire que pour une fois je ne veux pas que ma vie soit perturbé par quelque chose de pas prévu. Quand ils seront prévus je serais heureuse d'avoir des enfants.

\- Marier vous vite alors ! Dit Raven en tirant la langue.

Emory se mit à rire légèrement ce qui attira le regard de John et là elle vit l'amour dans son regard. Si elle s'écoutait elle lui sauterait dessus et il ferait des bébés, des tonnes. Mais elle voulait juste se pose et se marier puis trouver une maison et un chien peut être. Elle voulait une petite vie parfaite avec John parce que c'est lui qu'elle voulait pour le reste de ces jours. Elle l'aimait plus que tout.

* * *

Bellamy ouvrit les yeux, il s'était permis de fermer les yeux cinq minutes quand il avait vu que Clarke dormait. Il se retourna en douceur pour ne pas réveiller la blonde. Quand il prit son téléphone et qu'il regarda l'heure il comprit que ça faisait plus de cinq minutes. Il était une heure du matin. Ils avaient dormi toute l'après-midi et la soirée. Il regarda ces messages et en vit un de Raven pour lui dire que Tiana était sous contrôle. Il posa son téléphone et se retourna pour regarder Clarke. Elle n'avait pas bougé, elle était toujours allongée sur le dos. Elle devait avoir mal à ces cotes. Doucement Bellamy fit glissé ces doigts sur son bras, il remonta jusqu'à l'épaule et s'arrêta. Que faisait-il ? Il avait toujours eu ce genre de caresse pour réveiller une femme avant de faire l'amour. Du moins avec Echo. Echo… Il fallait qu'il l'appel, qu'il lui dise qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un. Il voulait que ça famille sois Clarke. Elle avait réussi à lui sortir Echo de la tête et c'était bien. Il avait à peine vu son ex copine depuis presque deux mois. Il l'avait évité quand Tiana avait été enlevé. Une fois Tiana rentrée il l'avait appelée lui avait expliqué la chose en minimisant. Elle n'avait même pas paru paniqué. Elle avait légèrement crié en lui demandant pourquoi elle était au courant que maintenant mais elle n'avait pas dit beaucoup plus. Bellamy soupira, elle était une mère pas impliqué. Bien sûre qu'elle aimait Tiana mais de la même façon que lui. Lui l'aimait de façon viscérale, ces larmes était des couteaux qui lui tranchait la peau. Jamais il n'était aussi heureux qu'avec sa fille. Il avait besoin de se sentir bien avec quelqu'un, un présence féminine et Clarke était cette présence. Tiana l'adorait et Bellamy aussi. Il rêvait de l'embrasser à nouveau, de pouvoir se réveillé tous les matins à côté de la blonde. Il voulait pouvoir la réveiller au milieu de la nuit pour faire l'amour. Il voulait que Clarke l'accompagne dans la vie de tous les jours. Bellamy se leva et prit son téléphone et sortie de la chambre de Clarke. Il savait qu'il avait des chances d'arrivé à avoir Echo à cette heure. Le téléphone sonna une fois, puis deux avant qu'elle ne décroche.

\- Allo ?

\- Hey ! C'est Bellamy.

\- Salut beau brun.

\- Salut…

\- Il est une heure du maton Bell, pourquoi tu m'appelle ? Tu veux qu'on se retrouve quelque part ?

\- Non. Je ne suis pas dans le coin. Il faut qu'on parle Echo.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre Bellamy ? Tiana va bien ?

\- Hein ? Oui oui, elle dort à cette heure. Je veux qu'on parle de nous. Pour le verre tu fais bien comme tu veux.

\- De nous ?

\- De cette relation malsaine qu'on a.

\- Malsaine ?

\- Tu vas tout répéter Echo ?

\- Non non. Excuse-moi. Mais… Malsaine, vraiment ?

\- Oui, pour moi elle l'est. J'ai toujours voulu une famille et tu reviens chaque fois en m'y faisant croire. Tu connais ma vie et mon passé et tu t'en sers.

\- Je… Ce n'est pas intentionnel Bell, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

\- C'est fait Echo. Mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Et j'ai envie de construire quelque chose avec elle. Alors…

\- Tu me dis que plus jamais je ne coucherais avec toi et que notre seul lien sera Tiana ?

\- Oui. Ecoute Echo, j'ai besoin d'essayé avec Clarke et j'ai besoin de tourner la page sur nous pour ça.

\- Ouai. Tu me laisse tombé quoi.

\- Non ! Tu es la mère de ma fille, si tu as des problèmes je serais la mais… plus comme avant.

\- Ouai. Et bien bonne chance avec ta nana Blake.

Elle avait raccroché. Bellamy savait qu'elle était amère et qu'elle ne l'avait pas bien pris mais au moins c'était fait. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire ça en face, elle l'aurait touché, elle aurait usé de ces charmes. Il ne voulait pas à avoir à la repousser constamment alors au téléphone c'était la meilleure solution. Il marcha en direction de sa chambre, pris la carte et entra. Il découvrit Sa fille dans le même lit que Wells. Il sourit, doucement il prit un short de survêtement et un vieux tee shirt et sortit de la pièce. Wells avait dû se dévouer pour que les autres ne les réveiller pas. Tiana avait encore du mal à dormir toute seule. Le brun entra dans la chambre qu'il avait quitté une demi-heure plus tôt, il se changea parce que jean et chemise pour dormir ce n'était vraiment pas le mieux. Il se remis dans le lit et s'allongea au côté de la blonde. Elle grimaçait dans son sommeil. Il posa une main sur sa joue et embrassa l'autre doucement. Il ne finit pas s'endormir coller à elle.

* * *

Les yeux de la blonde étaient plein de larme. La cérémonie a l'église venait tout juste de se finir. Elle avait regardé le peu de personne présente aller voir le cercueil ouvert. Elle avait vu Emory retenir un sanglot. Plus d'un an qu'elle ne s'était pas vu mais elle était proche avant ça. John prit sa petite amie dans ces bras et souffla un au revoir à Lexa. Même si elle avait fait souffrir sa meilleure amie, elle lui avait permis de rencontrer sa future femme. Clarke vit Raven s'avancer, elle la vit regarder dans le cercueil et échapper une larme. Raven pleurait beaucoup plus depuis qu'elle était maman. Kyle lui se contenta d'un petit sourire de regrat. Bellamy s'approcha aussi du cercueil. Clarke ne savait pourquoi, après tout il ne la connaissait que pour l'enlèvement de sa file, il devrait la détester. Bellamy lui découvrit ce visage. Elle semblait paisible. Elle était belle c'est sûr, était-il à la hauteur de cette femme que Clarke regrettait tellement. Elle semblait sereine et presque heureuse. Il lui fit un sourire et murmura. « C'est peut-être une curiosité malsaine que j'ai de vouloir te voir en vrai mais je peux te promettre que je prendrais bien soin de Clarke. » Puis il partit rejoindre les autres. Quelques amis de Lexa passèrent et Clarke jeta un coup d'œil au fond de l'église et vit Octavia et Lincoln l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas aller voir Lexa, après tout il ne la connaissait pas. Ils étaient là pour soutenir Tiana qui elle pleurait énormément. Roan s'approcha de Lexa et Clarke vit qu'il lui portait une amitié sincère. Il avait sa fille et son fils avec lui. Clarke tourna son regard vers son frère de cœur, Wells lui tenait la main depuis le début. La blonde serra sa main pour lui signifier qu'elle était prête. Doucement il se levèrent et c'est mains dans la main qu'ils avancèrent. Une fois devant Lexa les larmes de la blonde roulèrent sur ces joues. Elle était morte. Wells passa un bras dans son dos pour la soutenir. Doucement la main de Clarke toucha le visage de la brune. La froideur de son corps ne choqua pas la blonde après tout elle avait touché pas mal de cadavre. Elle fit glisser ces doigts sur sa joue. Et elle dit « Je t'aime aussi, mais je vais vivre. » Wells la colla un peu plus contre lui. Il avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux. Après tout Lexa avait fait partit de sa vie a lui aussi, il regarda se visage paisible et lui fit un sourire. Doucement il attira la blonde contre son torse et elle se laissa aller. Il sentit sa chemise s'humidifier. Du coin de l'œil il vit Bellamy faire un pas en leur direction avant que John et Octavia le retienne. Clarke pleurait de plus en plus, il ne savait que faire, il se contentait de poser ces lèvres sur le sommet de son crâne, de passer sa main dans son dos. Il voulait qu'elle arrête d'avoir mal, de pleurer, il voulait que ce chagrin passe. Il faisait confiance à Bellamy pour l'aider à surmonter ce problème. Une fois Clarke calmé, il l'emmena vers le groupe de leurs amis au fond de l'église. Clarke sentit tout de suite la chaleur du soleil sur son visage en sortant, le soleil était au rendez-vous. Clarke sourit légèrement et suivit ces amis. Roan s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un léger bisou sur la tempe. Il la remercia avant d'aller parler avec Bellamy. Aujourd'hui Wells était son pilier, il ne lui lâchait pas la main. Clarke marchait en tête avec le black mais elle entendait les autres discuter derrière elle. Une fois devant le cercueil prêt à être mis en terre elle regarda certaine personne faire un discours. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, pourquoi faire un discours pour une personne qui est morte et ne l'entends pas, pourquoi parler a des inconnus de ce que tu as vécu avec cette personne. Elle savait qu'elle ne remettrait jamais les pieds dans ce cimetière pas parce qu'elle habitait loin mais surtout parce qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé utile de venir parler avec un mort. Si Lexa pouvait l'entendre elle l'entendrait de n'importe où dans le monde. Elle vit malgré tout l'émotions dans les yeux de ces amis, dans les yeux des amis de Lexa. Elle vit Wells retenir ces larmes, John et Emory ne se lâchait pas, Raven et Wick ne faisait que regarder Sarah qui était étrangement silencieuse. Bellamy tenait sa fille contre lui et la main de sa sœur qui se tenait contre Lincoln. Clarke savait que la brune était triste plus pour Clarke que pour la mort de Lexa. Mais Clarke l'en remerciait silencieusement. Elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de la journée a part pour parler à Lexa. Elle c'était réveillé au côté de Bellamy le matin même, elle avait souri et l'avait regardé dormir, puis son réveil avait sonné et elle c'était souvenu qu'aujourd'hui elle avait quelqu'un à enterrer et elle c'était plonger dans un mutisme. Bellamy l'avait compris et l'avait juste embrassé sur le front avant de quitter sa chambre. C'était Wells qui était venu, il l'avait aidé à enfiler ces collant noir puis sa robe. Il l'avait coiffé comme il avait pu. Quand il était monté dans la voiture elle était restée contre Wells et personne n'avait essayer de lui parler. Un bisou de John, Raven avait serrer sa main, Kyle avait posé un baiser sur sa tempe et Emory l'avait rapidement enlacé. Octavia et Lincoln était resté à l'écart mais avait tout deux fait un sourire de réconfort à Clarke. Tiana et Bellamy était de leur côté, Tiana avait du mal à ne pas pleurer.

* * *

Ils étaient tous au restaurant le soir même et Clarke était toujours plongé dans un mutisme. Wells commençait à s'inquiéter et décida de lui parler. Il était le seul de tous ces amis à avoir accompagné Clarke a l'enterrement de son père et elle l'avait emmené à l'enterrement de sa mère. Il savait que son mutisme était une façon de rendre hommage, il savait aussi que s'il ne prenait pas fin rapidement il allait devenir fou. Clarke avait parlé juste après la fin de l'enterrement de son père. Et dieu sait ce qu'elle aimait son père. Mais il savait aussi qu'aujourd'hui il disait au revoir à Lexa et qu'elle se préparait à vivre de nouveau. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle était spectateur aujourd'hui.

\- C'était un belle journée Clarke ?

Elle hocha la tête et Wells tourna la tête vers ces amis qui faisait des grands yeux. Raven et John fronçaient les sourcils comme pour dire laisse la tranquille.

\- Si elle avait été la Lexa nous aurait tous trainer dans un parc pour faire un pique-nique. On aurait surement fini rond avant 16 heure. Puis Emory et Lexa se serrait insulté comme à chaque fois qu'elles sont ronde. Puis John aurait joué au médiateur mais aurait quand même défendu Emory et toi tu aurais défendu Lexa et vous vous seriez battu. Puis moi j'aurais pris Raven a part pour discuter pendant le Kyle aurait juste soupiré et fermé les yeux.

Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur Clarke et sur sa réaction, John et Raven était vraiment en colère contre Wells, mais la colère retomba bien vite quand ils entendirent Clarke dire.

\- J'aurais gagné comme d'habitude.

\- Ça c'est parce que John te laisse gagné femme faible.

\- Pas du tout, c'est un homme fragile voilà tout.

\- Fragile ? Tu veux que je te montre qui est fragile madame côtes cassés ? Demanda John avec un sourire a ce cassé la mâchoire.

\- Hey ! C'est de la triche ça ! Il faut que je sois blessé pour que tu espères ma battre ?

John se renfrogna quand tout le monde se mit à rire. Les discutions commencèrent à ce moment-là. Chacun raconta un petit truc sur Lexa. Octavia, Lincoln et Bellamy posèrent des questions. Les discutions étaient joyeuses. Parce que malgré le mal que Lexa avait pu faire il avait envie de se souvenir du bien qu'elle avait apporté. Clarke se sentait libre pour la première fois depuis que Lexa l'avait quitté. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait : tenté de sortir avec le beau brun qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard depuis ce matin. Malgré sa peur de ne plus savoir faire l'amour avec un homme elle le voulait. Elle l'aurait.  
Ils sortirent du restaurant en ayant plus bu que de raison. Emory et John se tenait l'un l'autre pour marcher. Octavia était sur le dos de Lincoln et riait aux éclats. Tiana tombait de fatigue mais riait à chacun des rires de sa tante elle rigolait aussi avec Julie et son petit frère. Raven n'avait pas beaucoup bu mais elle riait facilement aussi, Kyle lui tenait à peine debout Wells et Clarke eux riait dans leur coin en se rappelant des souvenir d'enfance. Ils décidèrent de rentrer à pieds et de récupérer les voiture le lendemain. L'alcool inhibait la douleur de Clarke. Roan les salua et parti avec ces enfants en direction de leurs maisons.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel tout le monde partie se couché, mais avant que Bellamy et Tiana parte dans sa chambre Clarke chuchota un « Tu dors avec Tiana » a Wells et attrapa la main de Bellamy. Le brun fut surpris mais il comprit rapidement quand il entendit les rire de tout le monde derrière lui. Il envoya un bisou a sa fille et pénétra dans la chambre la blonde. Elle était gênée devant lui maintenant que son coup de folie était passé. Bellamy s'approcha d'elle.

\- Alors quoi ? Je dors avec toi ?

\- Si tu en a envie bien sûr.

\- J'en ai envie.

\- Ok… Bien.

L'alcool avait eu le temps de redescendre et Clarke commençait à avoir mal à ces côtes, sans posé de question Bellamy l'aida à se déshabiller. Clarke rougissait à chaque fois que les doigts de Bellamy entraient en contact avec sa peau. Une fois la robe retirer, il s'accroupi devant elle et lui enleva ces collants. Clarke avait chaud, elle trouvait sa façon de lui retirer ces collant en douceur affreusement sensuel. Quand il remonta à sa hauteur elle était en sous vêtement devant lui. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'accrocha à sa veste de costume pour le tirer vers elle. Elle posa doucement ces lèvres aux siennes. Bellamy réagit immédiatement et passa un bras sur sa taille, il faisait attention à ne pas trop la serrer pour ne pas la blesser. Le baiser était doux et brutale en même temps. Bellamy ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il arrêta malgré tout le baiser.

\- Tu viens d'enterrer Lexa, tu ne veux pas te reposer ?

\- Bellamy?

\- Oui.

\- Laisse-moi choisir ce que je pense le mieux pour moi. Je ne te demande pas de me faire l'amour la maintenant tout de suite. Je te l'interdis même parce que j'aurais beaucoup trop mal. Mais j'ai dit au revoir à Lexa et j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Tu n'en a plus envie ?

\- Si ! Je veux juste que ça ne soit pas le contre coup de l'enterrement.

\- Ça ne l'est pas, je te le promets.

\- Dans ce cas d'accord, on va se bécoter comme des adolescents dans ton lit, mais il faut vraiment que tu enfile quelque chose si tu veux juste ça. Parce que je reste un homme sur une belle femme.

\- Aide-moi s'il te plait.

Bellamy attrapa un vieux tee-shirt dans la valise de Clarke et lui enfila, il passa ensuite ces mains sous le tee-shirt de Clarke pour lui enlever son sous tien gorge. Il attrapa un short et l'aida à le mettre. Une fois habillé Clarke regarda Bellamy se déshabiller.

\- Mes affaires sont dans ma chambre ça te gène si …

\- Non !

\- Bien.

Une fois en caleçon Bellamy se glissa dans le lit au côté de Clarke. Il était assis l'un à côté de l'autre. La gêne était présente. Bellamy fut le premier a cassé cette gêne. Il s'approcha de Clarke et posa sa bouche sur celle de la blonde. Clarke répondit instinctivement à son baiser. Un baiser doux qui se transforma vite en un baiser plus entreprenant. La langue de Bellamy cherchait celle de Clarke, elles entamèrent un ballet. Mais Clarke revint vite à la réalité, elle avait voulu se rapproché et ces côtes lui avait envoyé une décharge de douleur. Elle s'éloigna en faisant la grimace.

\- Oh merde, excuse-moi.

\- Ce n'est pas toi.

\- Viens là.

Bellamy se cala contre le mur et écarta les jambes pour que Clarke s'assoit contre lui. Elle s'assit dos contre son torse et Bellamy passa ces bras autour d'elle. Doucement elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule du blond et ferma les yeux. Elle était bien là.

\- Alors princesse, comment tu te sens ?

\- Bien, vraiment. Je veux dire oui j'ai pleuré pour Lexa mais je sais qu'elle est mieux où elle est. Puis je peux enfin tourner la page. Je veux dire même quand elle n'était pas là elle était dans ma tête. Aujourd'hui elle n'est plus là. Malgré la douleur de l'avoir perdu je me sens libre.

\- Je vois. J'en suis heureux.

\- Merci Bellamy.

\- De quoi ?

\- De m'être rentré dedans à central park, de t'être fait tiré dessus aussi. Ils rirent. De m'avoir attendu, de m'avoir cherché et trouvé.

\- Tu sais je n'ai rien fait intentionnellement. Enfin a par te chercher, mais c'est mon boulot.

\- Tu as été longtemps à l'armé ?

\- Oui, trois ans.

\- C'était dur ?

\- D'être loin de ma famille oui, mais sinon ça allait.

\- Tu as tué ?

\- Oui.

\- Beaucoup ?

\- Plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Même si je les ai tués parce que je le devais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à leur famille.

\- Tu sais tu es l'homme le plus gentil que je connaisse. Tu n'as pas à culpabilisé. Tu es un héros de guerre.

\- Non je ne suis pas un héros et je refuse ce titre. Je n'ai fait que tué pour ne pas être tué. Les intérêts de notre pays m'importait peut à l'époque.

\- Tu étais un enfant.

\- Un enfant qui était papa.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être parent ?

\- C'est à la fois magique et effrayant. J'avais peur à chaque fois que Tiana pleurait au début, peu de lui avoir fait mal, de l'avoir effrayé. Puis j'ai appris à reconnaitre les différent pleure, à la faire rire. Puis elle a grandi et j'ai appris à chaque fois. Le jour où elle s'est cassé le poignet j'ai cru qu'elle allait mourir tellement elle pleurait. Et j'ai cru mourir aussi. Etre parents c'est magique. A Chaque fois qu'elle me regarde avec ces yeux plein d'amour je sens mon cœur se gonfler, à chaque fois qu'elle rit ou qu'elle sourit je suis le plus heureux. Je veux dire j'aime ma fille plus que tout au monde.

\- Je voudrais tellement connaitre ça.

\- Tu le connaitras Clarke.

\- Après ma fausse couche j'aurais dû faire des examens pour savoir pourquoi j'avais fait une fausse couche, si ça venait de moi, du bébé ou de mon état. J'ai refusé de le faire. Je ne veux pas savoir. Alors je ne sais pas vraiment si je pourrais être maman un jour.

\- Fait ces tests Clarke, parce que si tu ne peux pas porter d'enfants tu peux en adopté.

\- Je sais. Mais je n'ai pas envie de les faire tout de suite. Après tout j'ai le temps, je n'ai que vingt-six ans.

\- Oui tu as le temps.

Bellamy éloigna le tee shirt de son épaule et y déposa un baiser. Il fit un chemin de baiser qui partir de l'épaule pour remonter vers sa mâchoire. Clarke se tourna doucement et posa ces lèvres sur celle du brun. Un baiser simple et doux. Un baiser de bonne nuit. Elle s'allongea à ces côtés, sur le dos et attrapa sa main. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit tout de suite.

* * *

 _Alors alors ? Roan libre ? L'enterrement de Lexa ? Le Bellarke ? La discutions Raven/Emory sur les bébés ? J'espère vraiment que ça vous a plut !_

 _Tenez moi au courant !_


	18. Chapitre XVIII

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Alors oui, je sais, j'ai publié il y a deux jours. Mais je pars en vacances dans une semaine et j'aimerais mettre un point finale a ma fiction avant de partir parce que sinon je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publié. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre je vais publier dans la semaine. En tout cas j'espère arriver a l'épilogue. J'espère que celui la va vous plaire. Je l'ai écrit en deux jours.**

 **MaBellarke : J'ai eu trois commentaires différents de ta part, tu as eu des problèmes ?  
Alors oui Clarke et Bellamy sont libre ! Enfin ! Tout vas bien dans le meilleur des mondes. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant. **

**Bonne lecture a vous !**

 **PS : Lemon dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

 _Chapitre 18 : Le Mariage_

Voilà une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés, une semaine que Clarke et Bellamy sortaient ensemble, ce qui réjouissait leurs amis. Une semaine que Clarke et Maya passaient leur journée ensemble. Elles s'aidaient mutuellement avec leurs handicaps. Les côtes de Clarke ne la faisaient plus souffrir au quotidien. Certains mouvements étaient douloureux mais rien d'insurmontable. John n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle avait une santé de fer pour que la douleur parte si vite. Des côtes cassées c'est l'enfer. Les soirs Clarke retrouvait Bellamy et Tiana chez eux. Le seul soir ou elle avait dormi à son appartement elle c'était sentie seul. Bellamy et Tiana lui permettaient de ne pas trop penser et de ne voir que le bonheur du moment présent. Bellamy et elle n'avaient toujours pas couché ensemble, Bellamy avait trop peur de lui faire mal et Clarke avait trop peur d'être nulle. Mais ce soir ils allaient être seul. Tiana passait le week-end chez sa mère. Jasper la posa devant chez Bellamy. Elle lui fit un bisou sur la joue et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Jasper et elle avait longtemps discuté, bien sûr elle avait du mal à tout lui pardonné, mais il repartait sur une nouvelle base. Ils étaient amis et s'appréciait. Clarke ne lui en voulait plus vraiment mais elle avait du mal à lui faire totalement confiance. Elle entra dans la maison de Bellamy et entendit tout de suite les cris d'Octavia, puis un plouf. La piscine. Bellamy avait hérité de sa maison d'enfance et la piscine en faisait partie. Tiana y passait presque toutes ces soirées. Bellamy regardait sa famille dans l'eau quand il sentit deux bras l'entourer. Il pencha la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et sentit des lèvres se poser sur les sienne. Il sourit contre les lèvres de la blonde et approfondit le baiser. Baiser qui fut vite arrêté par une gerbe d'eau.

\- Beurk ! Allée faire ça ailleurs ! Dit Tiana en riant.

\- Dis donc mademoiselle Blake il me semble que ça ne te dérange pas quand c'est ton copain qui t'embrasse.

\- Clarke!

\- Ton quoi ? Copain ? Depuis quand tu as un « copain » ?

\- Bell ...

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, toi ?

\- Octavia aussi le savait ! Dis Clarke pour se défendre.

\- Ah bah bravo, heureusement que je t'ai pour me protéger. Ria Octavia.

\- Comment ça vous savait ! C'est qui ce « copain » Tiana ?

\- Personne papa. Juste un gars de ma classe. Mais tu sais je vais avoir douze ans je suis une grande fille.

\- Paix à mon âme. Fit Bellamy en s'asseyant.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda la blonde.

\- Ma petite fille a un petit copain… Je ne suis pas sûr de survivre à ça.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt à survivre Blake parce que je compte bien te garder avec moi.

\- Pour toi je veux bien survivre alors.

\- Bon vous venez les amoureux ? Cria Octavia.

\- Vas-y je vais chercher mon maillot de bain.

Clarke monta à l'étage et rentra dans la chambre de Bellamy. Ça allait vite entre eux. Clarke passait beaucoup de temps chez lui, même si elle amenait un sac pour dormir tous les soirs elle avait son maillot de bain dans le placard de Bellamy et un mascara dans sa salle de bain. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était beaucoup pour une relation d'une semaine seulement. Elle enfila son maillot de bain attrapa une serviette et descendit les escaliers. Mais au moment de sortir sa respiration s'arrêta, Echo et Bellamy discutait devant la piscine, Octavia les observait du coin de l'œil et Tiana ne semblait plus savoir ou se mettre. Clarke ferma les yeux et inspira très fort. Elle se dirigea vers eux. Elle serra sa serviette autour de son corps et se planta devant Echo au côté de Bellamy. Bellamy la regarda et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Echo, je te présente Clarke, ma petite amie. Clarke, Echo la mère de Tiana.

\- Ouai c'est ta pute quoi.

\- Écho…

\- Quoi ? Tu vas la garder longtemps ? On sait tous les deux que non, tu finiras par revenir vers moi, puis on vivra tous les trois avec Tiana et on sera une vraie famille.

\- Tu sais que non Echo. Tu l'as toujours dit et ça n'a jamais été vrai.

\- Oui, malgré tout ça fait bientôt dix ans qu'on est séparé et dix ans qu'on couche toujours ensemble. Tu veux une famille avec moi, pas avec cette blondasse.

\- Echo tu t'en va ! Je ne te laisse insulté ma copine sous mon toit.

\- Allée viens Tiana on y va.

Tiana fit un bisou a son père et n'eut pas le temps d'en faire un à Clarke que sa mère l'emmenait. Elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi ces parents s'engueulait. Une fois Echo sortit de la maison Bellamy posa son regard sur Clarke. Elle était blanche et ces doigts serrait sa serviette. Elle s'éloigna de Bellamy et monta dans la chambre se rhabiller. Octavia embrassa et Lincoln s'habillèrent rapidement et quittèrent la maison après un bisou rapide. Bellamy se frotta le visage et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Echo ne lui apportait que des problèmes. Quand il entra dans sa chambre il découvrit Clarke en train de se battre avec son soutiens gorge. Elle était énervée. Il passa derrière elle et accrocha le soutien-gorge.

\- Clarke ...

\- Quoi ? Tu veux m'expliquer que tu couches encore avec ton ex.

\- Laisse-moi…

\- Non mais sérieux ? Tu comptais arrêter de coucher avec elle quand on aurait enfin couché ensemble.

\- Clarke!

\- Je ne suis pas un jouet Bellamy ! Je pensais que tu le savais…

\- Clarke ! STOP ! Je ne joue pas avec toi merde !

\- Mais elle a dit…

\- Oui je sais ce qu'elle a dit, mais si tu veux tout savoir ça fait deux mois qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Echo. Oui j'ai couché elle régulièrement depuis qu'on est séparé mais tu es celle qui a fait que j'en ai plus envie.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Je te le jure, sur la tête de Tiana s'il le faut.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Tu couchais encore avec elle ?

\- Je… Echo est plutôt instable. Elle n'a jamais voulu d'une famille, d'une vie de famille. Elle voulait être indépendante et vivre sa vie, sortir, couché, boire, se drogué parfois. Mais dès qu'elle avait un coup de mou elle revenait vers moi. Elle me disait qu'elle voulait se poser, une vie de famille.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as cru à chaque fois ?

\- Parce que … Je n'ai pas eu de famille soudée et j'en voulait une pour Tiana alors à chaque foi j'y croyais, je pensais vraiment qu'elle finirait par changer. Aujourd'hui je sais que non. Mais je t'ai toi et c'est tout ce que je veux.

\- Bell ...

\- Oui ?

\- Excuse-moi.

\- Ce n'est pas grave princesse. Je… J'aurais surement eu une réaction similaire.

Clarke ne le laissa pas parler plus, elle l'embrassa a pleine bouche. Elle avait envie de lui. Elle se colla a lui. Elle était en soutiens gorges et culotte. Bellamy parut surprise les 5 première seconde avant de passer ces mains sur son corps. Il lui mordit à lèvre inferieur pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait envie d'elle. Mais Clarke ne s'arrêta pas là, elle fit glisser ces mains sur le torse de Bellamy.

\- Clarke … Tes côtes ?

\- Bellamy ! Je veux faire l'amour maintenant.

Bellamy ne répondit pas et allongea Clarke sur le lit. Il l'embrassa de partout, le ventre, les cuisses. Il remonta le long de ses cuisses et posa un baiser sur sa culotte avant de remonter jusqu'à ces seins. Il défie le soutiens gorge et attrapa chacun de ces seins. Il les suça, les pinça jusqu'à entendre Clarke grogner de plaisir. Il remonta sur ces lèvres et laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à son entrejambe. Mais il sentit le corps de Clarke se tendre.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Je… Je n'ai pas fait l'amour avec un homme depuis plus de 6 ans Bell. Je ne sais pas si…

\- Laisse-moi faire !

Il l'embrassa et lui retira sa culotte. Doucement ces doigts se posèrent sur son vagin et titillèrent le clitoris. Il regardait Clarke se détendre sous ces doigts. Quand elle fut détendue il posa sa tête entre ces jambes et la pénétra avec deux doigts pendant que sa langue jouait avec cette petite boule de plaisir. Il sentit le corps de la blonde se tendre mais pour d'autre raison. Il voulait la faire jouir, il voulait lui montrer qu'il s'impliquait à fond. Clarke prononçait son prénom avec une voix roque et pleine de désir. Puis il sentit le tout son corps se tendre et Clarke lâché un petit cri, plein de retenu. Il releva la tête et observa son visage. Elle était détendue, à l'aise et surtout magnifique. Il remonta son visage vers elle. Mais elle le poussa sur le côté. Il se retrouva allongé sur le dos avec Clarke au-dessus de lui. Il l'embrassa. Un baiser plein de désir, il la voulait. Il voulait être en elle. Elle passa les mains sur a boss qui déformait son short de piscine. Elle le défi et libera le membre fièrement tendu. Elle l'attrapa et commença un mouvement de vas et vient tout en regardant Bellamy dans les yeux. Il allait lui dire qu'elle n'était pas obligée mais avant que les mots franchise ces lèvres elle l'embrassa. Elle posa ces lèvres sur sa verge et après une seconde d'hésitation elle se mit à le sucer. Bellamy serrait les draps sur les coté. Il devait tenir. Il sortit rapidement une capote et attrapa les cheveux de Clarke pour la relever. Elle semblait surprise mais compris vite. Il l'allongea sur le dos et la pénétra.

\- Oh mon dieu.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Bellamy bébé.

Elle explosa de rire avant de l'attrapé par le coup pour l'embrasser. Bellamy donna des coups de rein plutôt doux pour ne pas trop la blesser. Il faisait preuve d'une retenu impressionnante. Il sent Clarke se serrer autour de lui et jouit. Il se retira et se laissa tomber à côté de la blonde. Ils étaient cote à cote allongé sur le lit. La respiration saccadée et le corps en sueur.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point c'est bon !

\- De ?

\- Coucher avec un homme.

\- C'est juste couché avec moi qui est bon. Tu m'as appelé dieu quand même.

\- Non ne te crois pas si important. C'était un « oh mon dieu » de cette sensation oublié.

\- D'accord.

\- Et toi tu m'as appelé bébé.

\- Ça te dérange ?

\- Non, je crois même que j'aime ça.

\- Tant mieux. Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Fit la blonde en l'embrassant.

Elle roula sur le côté et posa sa tête sur le torse de Bellamy. Elle dessinait des arabesques du bout de ces doigt sur le torse du brun. Bellamy ferma les yeux et apprécia ce moment. Clarke n'avait jamais été aussi belle qu'en ce moment. Il se laissa aller à la douceur de ce moment. Il chuchota un « Tu es magnifique » auquel elle répondit avec un baiser. Il lui 10 minutes de plus pour sombrer dans le sommeil. Clarke ne voulait pas dormir, elle voulait observer Bellamy encore et encore. Quand elle vit qu'il s'était endormis elle se leva, prit un tee shirt a lui et descendit les escaliers. Elle courut jusqu'à sa voiture, elle ne portait qu'un tee-shirt mais elle s'en fichait. Elle sortit son appareil photo du coffre et remonta les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de Bellamy. Elle le prit en photo dans le lit puis elle se mit debout au-dessus de lui. Un pied de chaque côté et prit une deuxième photo, elle voulait se souvenir de ce visage pour toujours. Une fois fait, elle posa son appareil photo sur la table de nuit et s'allongea tout contre lui. Elle posa un baiser sur l'un de ces pectoraux et ferma les yeux.

Ce fut Clarke qui se réveilla la première, il était minuit et demi. Elle se leva et descendit les escaliers jusqu'à atteindre la piscine. Elle mit ces pieds dans l'eau, elle se sentait bien ici. Elle savait qu'en une semaine imaginer emménager avec Bellamy c'était trop rapide mais elle aimait la sensation de sécurité qu'apportait cette maison. Bellamy s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Hum hum dit-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du brun.

\- Tu veux piquer une tête ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Je vais chercher mon maillot.

Bellamy ne la laissa pas se lever et le poussa dans l'eau. Il était en caleçon et rentra dans l'eau à sa suite. Il riait quand elle sortit la tête de l'eau.

\- Bellamy Blake ! Tu vas le regretter.

Elle s'approcha et tenta de le faire couler. Le brun lui restait debout bien campé sur ces deux pieds. Puis au bout d'un moment il l'attrapa et se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait que son tee shirt, qu'il lui retira rapidement. Elle passa ces jambes autour de son torse. Il s'embrassait fiévreusement quand Bellamy la plaqua contre le bord de la piscine pour la pénétrera nouveau.

* * *

Ils firent l'amour tout le week-end, il profitait de chaque minute qu'ils avaient pour eux, le portable de Clarke complètement éteint et celui de Bellamy aussi. Le fixe de Bellamy sonna une fois dans le weekend end, c'était Octavia qui voulait savoir si tout allait bien. Clarke était en train de faire une fellation à Bellamy pendant qu'il rassurait sa sœur. Quand il raccrocha il se vengea. Clarke riait beaucoup ce qui fit plaisir à Bellamy. Quand Tiana revint le dimanche soir elle semblait en colère ce qui plomba légèrement l'ambiance. Bellamy embrassa sa fille sur le crâne avant de se tourner vers la mère de celle-ci.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien.

\- Rien ? Maman n'a pas arrêté d'être énervée, elle a insulté Clarke tout le weekend et elle m'a à peine adressé la parole.

\- Écho…

\- Tait toi Bellamy.

\- Je vais y aller, ça ne me concerne pas. Dit la blonde, les joues rouges.

\- Non reste Clarke, ma maman n'est pas capable d'être contente que papa soit heureux et bien c'est tant pis pour elle. Moi je t'aime beaucoup Clarke et je suis contente que papa soit heureux avec toi.

\- Tiana arrête ça ! Dit sa mère.

\- Non ! Parce que Clarke elle c'est plus occupé de moi depuis que je la connais que toi tu ne l'as jamais fait !

Echo ouvrit la bouche pour répliqué, mais rien ne sorti. Elle baissa la tête des larmes plein les yeux et quitta la maison. Clarke vit sa mère, elle vit la peine que Tiana venait de faire sa maman et se rappela qu'elle-même avait ça avec sa mère. Avant que Bellamy ne puisse la retenir elle sortit de la maison.

\- Echo ! Attends !

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux blondasse ? Me rappeler que ma fille me déteste et t'adore ? Que l'homme de ma vie t'a choisi toi.

\- Non. Je veux dire, je ne compte pas te laisser Bellamy parce qu'il est mon copain. Si ça ne marche pas entre nous tu auras la voit libre, mais je ne te laisserais pas approché de Bellamy. Par contre Tiana est ta fille et sa personne ne peut te le prendre.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait.

\- Non ! Tiana a douze ans, c'est la colère qui parle. Je sais que tu n'es pas très présente mais rien n'est trop tard. Tu sais elle t'aime malgré ces mots. Je ne veux pas que Tiana soit ma fille. Je l'adore c'est vrai, j'aime l'aidé à faire ces devoirs, j'aime la voir avec Bellamy et j'aime qu'elle me fasse des câlins. Mais je ne suis pas sa mère.

\- Un titre ne permet pas d'avoir son amour.

\- Si ! Tu es celle qui l'a porté pendant 9 mois dans ton ventre. Tu es celle qui s'en ai occupé quand Bellamy était à l'armée. Tu es sa mère et tu as été une mère surement trop jeune mais tu l'aime, j'en suis sûre. Tes larmes aujourd'hui le prouve.

\- Je… Je ne t'aime toujours pas.

\- Moi non plus Echo, mais on va être amené à ce croisé, même si une semaine ne suffit pas à savoir si mon couple va marcher, je veux y croire et donc je ne vais pas le laisser partir tout de suite.

\- Tu sais si j'avais à supporter une femme dans la vie de ma fille, je veux bien que ça soit toi. Mais on ne sera pas amie.

\- Ça non !

\- Merci blondasse.

Echo monta à l'avant de sa voiture et démarra sans un regard en arrière. Clarke poussa un soupire. Elle ne pouvait pas laisse Tiana s'éloigner de sa mère comme ça. Elle se retourna et découvrit Bellamy et Tiana sur le pas de la porte. Bellamy était appuyé contre le cadrant les bras croisés sur son torse. Tiana regardait dans le vide. Clarke soupira.

\- Tu sais Tiana, j'avais un papa génial, vraiment, il a toujours été le tampon entre ma mère et moi. Le jour où il est mort j'avais à peu près ton âge, je me suis mise à détester ma mère. Il a fallu des années pour réparer ce qui a été cassé, et ce n'est pas encore réparer. Alors ne casse rien avec la tienne. Tu verras tu auras besoin e ta maman quand tu auras tes règles, ou tes premiers rapport sexuelle ou quand tu deviendras maman a ton tour.

\- Merci Clarke.

Tiana tourna les talon la tête basse et partie en direction de sa chambre. Bellamy attrapa Clarke par la taille et nicha sa tête dans le cou de la blonde. Il souffla un merci avant de poser un baiser sur sa clavicule.

\- Je vais rentrer chez moi ce soir.

\- Non… Reste.

\- Je me suis déjà beaucoup trop immiscée dans votre vie pour aujourd'hui. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Pas seulement après une semaine.

\- Hum… Grogna le brun.

Clarke lui redressa la tête et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Elle se dégagea et se dirigea à l'intérieur pour récupérer ces clés et son sac. Elle monta dans sa voiture qui campait chez Bellamy depuis cinq jour et partit en direction de son appartement. Elle sentait encore Bellamy et l'amour de ce weekend. Le sourire sur ces lèvres était sincère et incontrôlé. Elle se gara chez Raven. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite. Quand elle entra dans l'appartement de la brune elle s'assit sur le canapé et raconta son week-end à sa meilleure amie. Elles passèrent la nuit à parler pendant que Kyle se contentait de petite intervention et de s'occuper de Sarah.

* * *

John se posta pour la dixième fois en une heure devant le miroir. Il tira sur ces manches, joua avec les bords de son costume. Il défit sa cravate pour la vingtième fois et essaya de la mettre droite à nouveau. Clarke se leva et se posta devant lui. Elle fit le nœud de cravate, le serra et l'ajusta. John soupira et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de la blonde. Il soupira deux fois, trois fois, quatre, cinq…

\- Murphy STOP !

\- Pardon… Mais je…

\- Tu vas te marier et pas tuer quelqu'un ! Détends-toi merde. Tu me stresse la !

\- Ok ok… Dans combien de temps commence la cérémonie ?

\- Une heure Johnny ! Pete un coup.

\- Comment vont tes côtes ? Tu vas tenir le coup ?

\- John ça fait presque deux semaines que Thélonuis m'a dit qu'elle était réparée. Puis tu sais j'ai eu le temps de tester leur solidité avec Bellamy.

\- Ça va avec lui ?

\- Oui… Oui vraiment bien. Je veux dire à part la mini dispute à cause d'Echo il n'y en a pas eu. Mais après deux mois de relation c'est normal non ?

\- Oui. Je suis heureux pour toi !

\- Et moi pour toi ! Putain tu te marie quoi ! C'est fou !

\- Complètement dingue… Je veux dire j'ai hâte et je fuir en courant aussi.

\- John… Combien de fois tu as fui devant le bonheur ?

\- Beaucoup.

\- Tu veux fuir aujourd'hui ?

\- Une partie de moi oui…

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Tu veux fuir ? On fuit et je serais là, je prends ma caisse et on quitte cette église. Mais tu aimes Emory et elle t'aime.

\- Clarke ? J'ai besoin d'un tour en voiture. Maintenant.

\- Ok. Prends ta veste.

Clarke ne jeta pas un regard en arrière, John non plus. Ils entendirent leurs prénoms crier par Raven, Octavia et Bellamy, mais ils courraient. Ils montèrent dans la voiture de Clarke et la blonde démarra le plus vite possible. Dans le rétro elle voyait le visage de Bellamy inquiet. Elle roulait, sans but, vite. Elle savait que John avait besoin de se rappeler qu'il était vivant. Il était assis à côté d'elle la tête par la fenêtre il respirait doucement. Puis d'un coup Clarke pilla devant un lapin. Ils étaient arrêtés au milieu d'un petite route. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux et sourirent, John allait se marier : c'était l'heure. Clarke le ramena à l'église et ils coururent pour entrer avant Emory. Ils remontèrent l'allée en riant a moitié. Il se placèrent à leur place et attendirent.

\- Vous étiez ou bordel ? Demanda Wells qui était le deuxième témoin de John.

\- Roulez, il en avait besoin. J'ai failli nous tuer devant un stupide lapin.

\- Clarke tu en a pas assez de jouer avec ta vie ?

\- Wells, je t'aime mais chut, la mariée arrive.

La cérémonie fut belle et se termina par un baiser plein d'amour. Les amoureux sortirent de l'église sous les grains de riz. Clarke tenait l'appareil photo et mitraillait son meilleur ami heureux. Elle prit en photo tous les invités et surtout Bellamy dans son costume. Elle ne vit pas John arriver derrière elle et l'enlacer. Elle sentit qu'on lui prenait son appareil photo et qu'on la prenait en photo. Elle s'en fichait son meilleur ami était heureux. Il la fit tourner avant qu'Emory les rejoignent. Elle serra Clarke dans ces bras et ils posèrent devant Kyle qui tenait l'pareil de la blonde. Puis les mariés furent accaparés. Et Clarke se retrouva dans des bras qu'elle reconnaissait facilement. Elle se retourna et passa ces bras autour de son coup et posa un baiser sur ces lèvres.

\- Tu as fui avec le marié ?

\- Hum hum, il avait besoin d'un tour en voiture. Le stress.

\- Hum… Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

\- J'allais revenir beau brun. Si ce n'était pas pour le mariage c'était pour tes beau yeux.

\- Vous me flattez mademoiselle Griffin.

Bellamy se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser encore une fois. Clarke répondit rapidement, elle se sentait tellement bien dans ces bras. Elle du rapidement se dégager de ces bras quand elle entendit le cri d'Emory.

\- Tu as fui ?

\- Non ! Em' je suis là !

\- Et toi tu l'as aidé ?

\- C'est dans le contrat Emory, si on veut fuir l'autre nous aide à fuir le bonheur.

\- Vous et votre amitié glauque vous allez vous faire voir.

\- Je te l'ai ramené et en vie, ce qui n'était pas gagné. Fit la blonde en riant.

\- Quoi ? Firent Raven et Bellamy en même temps.

\- Une histoire de lapin qui traverse la route. Dit Wells.

\- Vous êtes beaucoup trop bizarre. Ria Monty en serrant Harper contre lui.

\- Rien de bien grave.

\- Dit, ça veut dire que si Clarke veut fuir mon frère tu l'aideras ?

\- Oui ! Je l'emmènerais au bout du monde.

\- Vous êtes tare. Rie Lincoln.

\- Mais on ne compte pas fuir pour le moment, n'est ça pas Clarky ?

\- Tout à fait Johnny, promis !

Une fois Emory calmé ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception. Clarke était dans sa voiture et conduisait son petit ami, sa sœur, Lincoln et Tiana. Elle chantait avec Tiana. Elle clacksonnait toute les cinq minutes aussi. Elle voulait aire savoir son bonheur a tout le monde.

La première danse des marier fit pleurer Clarke, elle qui avait déjà bu plusieurs verres. Une fois qu'elle se finit Clarke se leva et tendit sa main pour inviter Tiana. Tiana explosa de rire et partie sur la piste avec Clarke. Bellamy regardait sa fille et sa copine danser. Il ne c'était pas sentit aussi heureux depuis tellement longtemps. Il sentit la tête de sa sœur se poser sur son épaule et sourit. Il ne lâchait pas des yeux les filles qui dansaient.

\- Tu as l'air heureux avec Clarke.

\- Oui, je le suis… vraiment.

\- Tu l'aimes ?

\- Je… Je pense… Après tout ça ne fait que deux mois qu'on sort ensemble. Sort ensemble … J'ai l'impression d'être un ado.

\- Tu avais besoin de passer par la case adolescente tu sais.

\- Oui petite sœur. Rie-t-il.

\- Ne te moque pas, je te connais.

\- Je sais et puis Echo n'insulte plus Clarke quand elles se croisent ce qui est un bon point !

\- Oui ! Ça me fait plaisir de voir qu'elle prend plus soin de sa fille. Un weekend sur deux depuis presque deux mois c'est un record.

\- Merci Clarke. Dit le brun.

\- Serait-elle parfaite ?

\- Elle ronfle quand elle est vraiment fatiguée donc non.

\- Si c'est son seul défaut signe tout de suite.

Bellamy tourna la tête vers sa sœur et se mit à rire. Le rire de sa sœur se joint au sien, elle venait de parler mariage après deux mois de relation. Elle avait perdu la tête, mais elle aimait tellement Clarke et la petite étincelle au fond du regard de son frère qu'elle les voyait déjà maries. Bellamy attira sa petite sœur sur la piste de danse et ils dansèrent un slow. Il avait passé tellement de temps à protéger Tiana et Octavia qu'il c'était oublié dans l'équation mais aujourd'hui il avait Clarke et elle pensait a lui plus que n'importe qui. Il se sentait enfin important. Il savait qu'il était important pour sa sœur et sa fille mais il devait les protéger et pas l'inverse alors que dans un couple on se protège l'un l'autre. Clarke le protégeait et lui disait de faire attention à lui à chaque fois qu'il partait travailler et il aimait ça. Les matins ou il ne se réveillait pas à côté d'elle, elle lui manquait affreusement. Deux mois c'était trop tôt pour aménager ensemble ? Il ne savait pas. Il savait qu'il voulait aller trop vite avec Clarke. Qu'il avait été trop vite avec Echo et qu'il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise. Alors il attendrait encore six mois maximums pour lui proposer de vivre avec lui et Tiana. Il la vit passer dans les bras de Wells puis de John. Il vit une larme couler sur sa joue droite alors que John lui parlait. Il vit son meilleur ami danser avec elle. Il la vit explosé de rire a l'un de ces blague. Il la vit même danser avec Jasper avant de pouvoir l'avoir dans ces bras. Il la vola a Monty et l'embrassa a pleine bouche au milieu de la foule.

\- Whoa, que me vaux cet honneur Mr. Blake ?

\- Tu es sublime, et ça fait presque deux heures que je te vois bouger sans te toucher alors …

\- Bébé si tu fais cette tête là je te séquestre dans notre chambre d'hôtel !

\- Chérie, tu te souviens que Tiana dors dans la lit à côté du notre ?

\- Quel monde cruel !

Bellamy regarda sa petite amie rire avant de se joindre à elle. Ces yeux pétillaient de bonheurs, et d'alcool aussi. Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de s'éloigner et de monter sur une chaise une coupe de champagne à la main et une culière pour taper dessus. Bellamy ferma les yeux. Elle était beaucoup trop alcoolisée pour faire un discours. John tenta de la faire descendre mais rien à faire.

\- Je sais que j'ai trop bu pour faire un décours censé mais j'ai envie de le faire alors lâche moi Murphy. Alors par quoi commencer ? Ma rencontre avec le marié peut-être. Tu étais un insupportable petit merdeux qui se croyait au-dessus de toute les lois. Mais je t'ai maté et maintenant tu es un agneau tout doux. Des rires s'élevèrent. Tu m'as sauvé d'un viol c'est sûr mais surtout d'une vie d'ennuis. D'une vie plate et dirigé par mes études.

\- On s'est sauvé l'un l'autre.

\- Ouai c'est ça ! Ne me coupe pas. Je vais te dire quelque chose John Murphy, tu es un ami formidable. Il faut du temps pour t'apprivoiser, te connaitre vraiment en tant que John et pas Murphy. Mais une fois que s'est fait tu gagnes un vrai ami. Je sais que je ferais tout pour que sois heureux mais aujourd'hui tu as trouvé le bonheur. Alors ne le lâche pas, vie, rie, souffre, relève-toi mais fait tout ça avec Emory parce qu'elle est à tes côtés pour le meilleur et pour le pire à partir de maintenant. Et moi je serais toujours là un peu en retrait pour te mettre des coups de pieds au cul le jour où tu recule trop et qu'Emory n'arrive pas à te rattraper. Emory, c'est cliché mais prends soin de mon petit John parce que c'est ton rôle maintenant, mais j'ai une confiance aveugle en toi. Et puis je sais qu'on ne se le dit pas, mais j'ai bu et je suis en pleurs devant une salle pleine alors… Je t'aime Johnny.

Personne n'osait parler, c'est Emory qui bougea en première elle attrapa Clarke et la colla contre elle. Octavia se mit à siffler et tout le monde applaudis. John ne bougeait pas, il regardait dans le vide. Il s'approcha de Clarke et la prit dans ces bras avant de coller de dire dans le creux de son oreille « Moi aussi je t'aime Clarky ».

* * *

 _Alors alors ? Echo ? Clarke et Bellamy ? Le Mariage ? Le discours de Clarke ?  
_

 _J'ai écris ce chapitre tellement rapidement que j'ai un peu peur de vos commentaires. Mais il me tarde de les lires !_

 _N'oubliez pas d'en laisser ;)_

 _Bisous !_


	19. Chapitre XIX

**Hey !  
**

 **Comment ca va ? Moi ca va, je suis en vacances et je pars voir l'océan Lundi donc c'est plutôt simpas !**

 **Voici le 19 chapitre. Peut etre le derniers avant l'epilogue, je vais voir selon mon inspiration. Ce qui est sur c'est qu'il va y avoir deux semaine sans chapitre, je m'en excuse d'avance, je n'ai pas reussit a finir l'histoir avant mon depart. Mais bon comme j'en ai publié trois cette semaine ca rattrape un peu non ?**

 **MaBellarke : Je me suis douté que c'etait un probleme de telephone, j'ai eu la même chose l'autre jour avec le mien sur le site. Merci. J'espere que celui ci te plairaitegalement.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 19 : Emménager, toute une histoire !  
_

 _\- Va te faire foutre Bellamy Blake ! Cria Clarke dans toute la maison._

Et dire qu'elle pensait passer une bonne soirée avec son petit ami ce soir. Ça faisait presque une semaine qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Entre ces nuits à l'hôpital et lui qui avait passé la plupart de ces nuits sur son enquête ils s'étaient à peine croiser. Ça faisait huit mois que Clarke faisait les allers-retours entre son appartement et la maison de Bellamy. Elle vivait presque là-bas, mais tant que Bellamy ne lui proposerait pas vivre à temps complet dans la maison elle ne dirait. Elle claqua la porte de la maison et monta dans sa voiture. Elle démarra et sans se retourner elle roula jusqu'à chez elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il était jaloux et possessif. Tout avait bien commencé, il venait de finir son enquête et Clarke avait vingt-quatre heures de repos. Tiana avait fait un gratin de pâte pendant que Clarke et Bellamy se prélassait sur le canapé. Bellamy avait passé un bras sur les épaules de sa blonde et elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Bellamy avait raconté son enquête et la manière dont il était arrivé à trouver le coupable. Comme Nathan avait plaqué un mec. Clarke aimait ça, entendre Bellamy parler de ces enquêtes de Nathan. Tiana les avait appelés et ils étaient passé à table. Tiana raconta sa journée d'école à Clarke et son père avec beaucoup d'entrain. Quand Clarke sortait la tarte au citron qu'elle avait amenée. C'est à ce moment que Bellamy demanda :

\- Et toi bébé, ta semaine a été ?

\- Ouai, plutôt, j'ai mis mes mains dans des corps ouvert en deux sur ma table. J'ai vue Raven Mardi soir on a mangé avec Finn puis j'ai fait du baby-sitting et j'ai accompagné Emory choisir un nouveau canapé, John avait une intervention.

\- C'est qui Finn ? Demanda Tiana.

\- Oh c'est mon ex, qui a trompé Raven avec moi pendant presque un an.

\- Ton ex ? Vous avez mangé tous les trois ?

\- Ouai, il nous a appelé en disant qu'il voulait nous voir. En fait il voulait nous annoncer qu'il allait se marier et qu'il se rendait compte du connard qu'il avait été avec nous. Enfin bref, il a payé le restaurant et puis on est allé boire un coup dans un bar. C'était étrangement sympas.

\- Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de m'envoyer un message du genre « Je mange avec mon ex, bisous je t'aime ».

\- Bell, c'est mon ex du lycée. Arrête ça.

\- Ça reste ton ex, un mec avec qui tu as couché. Qui me dit qu'il ne voulait pas se la faire avec toi ?

\- Parce que s'il avait voulu il aurait pu, j'étais tellement ronde. J'ai dormis chez Raven.

\- Merde Clarke !

\- Papa ?

\- Tu montes te doucher et coucher Tiana ?

\- Je n'ai même pas mangé ma tarte…

\- Bellamy arrête la parano, c'est toi que j'aime tu le sais !

\- Je la sais ? On ne s'est pas vu de la semaine, plus on avance moins on se voit. Tu te tape se Finn ?

\- Bellamy tu arrête ça tout de suite ! Tiana est la et tu dis n'importe quoi !

\- Tu fais quoi quand tu ne viens pas là ?

\- Je suis dans mon appartement, je travail, je dors. Ce que font les gens qui vivent dans un appartement quoi.

\- Et tu ne peux pas le faire ici ? Pourquoi tu ne viens pas ?

\- Parce que j'habite dans cet appartement Bellamy ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Je paye un loyer alors j'aimerais bien que ça me serve à quelque chose. Quand je viens ici je me détends, là-bas je travail ! Puis je n'ai pas à me justifier merde, je ne vis pas avec toi !

\- Alors viens vivre ici !

\- C'est la PIRE propositions de venir habiter ensemble que tu pouvais me faire.

\- Mais quelle chieuse c'est fou !

\- Je t'emmerde !

\- Viens vivre avec nous Clarke !

\- Non seulement je ne viens pas vivre avec vous mais en plus de ça tu peux courir pour que je remette les pieds dans cette baraque ! Tu veux juste que je vive ici parce que tu es jaloux. Tu veux me contrôler voilà tout. Et je vais te dire quelque chose bonhomme ! Lexa a essayé et ça n'a pas marché alors laisse-moi respirer.

\- Mais tu délire ma pauvre !

\- Connard !

\- Chieuse !

\- Tu sais quoi ?

\- Non, mais tu vas me e dire !

\- Va te faire foutre Bellamy Blake !

Elle entra dans son appartement et sur le coup de la colère elle claqua la porte de toute ces forces. Elle prit un coussin et hurla dedans. Quel connard ! Comment pouvait-il lui proposé d'habiter avec lui pendant une dispute. Clarke savait que Tiana avait fini par monté dans sa chambre mais elle s'en voulait. Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un sms a Tiana.

A: Tiana

Je suis désolée ma puce. Passe une bonne nuit quand même.

De : Tiana

Toi aussi Clarke.

Clarke soupira, évidemment Tiana prendra un parti, c'est son papa. Mais Clarke ne pouvait pas vivre avec quelqu'un qui lui imposait des choses. Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien. Elle s'assit sur son lit et regarda la photo que Bellamy avait posé sur sa table de nuit. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés dans l'herbe dans un parc et Clarke embrassait la joue de son petit ami. Bellamy l'avait fait encadré. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la blonde. Bien sûre il y avait pire comme dispute mais Clarke ne supportait pas être contrôlée. Et rien que pour ça elle pourrait quitter le brun. Elle ne voulait pas de possessivité ni d'agressivité entre eux. Elle n'appartenait à personne et personne ne lui appartenait. Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle s'allongea dans son lit. Elle entendit son téléphone sonner dans son sac au pied de son lit. Elle l'attrapa et vit que c'était Bellamy, elle raccrocha et le mis sur silencieux. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, doucement elle se déshabilla et entra sous la douche. Elle laissa l'eau couler sur son corps, les larmes se mirent à couler, les souvenir de Lexa, de leur relation, son enlèvement parce qu'elle « appartenait » a Lexa. Elle ne pouvait pas être avec Bellamy, pas si leur relation n'était pas de la confiance et du respect. Elle resta peut-être une heure sous la douche assise. Quand elle sortit enfin elle se sentait vidée de toutes émotions, elle avait besoin de dormir. Elle prit son téléphone. 5 appels de Bellamy, et deux messages.

De : Bellamy

Il faut qu'on parle Clarke… Rappel moi.

De : Bellamy

Je t'aime.

Elle posa son téléphone contre la table de nuit avant de s'allonger. Elle répondrait plus tard, quand elle aurait fait le point.

* * *

Voilà une semaine que Clarke évitait Bellamy, ces appels, ces messages, ceux d'Octavia qui lui demandais si elles pouvaient se voir. John était passé un soir mais n'avait pas pris de partit. Il comprenait sa meilleure amie, il comprenait sa panique a l'idée que Bellamy veuille qu'elle lui appartienne après tout son enlèvement avait été un traumatisme. Mais il comprenait que Bellamy a été frustré de ne pas savoir pour son repas avec Finn. Il c'était contenter de tenir Clarke dans ces bras pendant qu'elle expliquait entre deux sanglots pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas être avec Bellamy s'il était comme ça. Cette dispute faisait ressortir tout le traumatisme qu'elle avait enfouit au fond d'elle. Il avait croisé Bellamy deux jours après leur dispute et lui avait dit de laisse un peu de temps à la blonde pour qu'elle se reprenne. Aujourd'hui John se demandais si c'était une bonne idée. Il savait que Bellamy appelait une fois par jours dans l'espoir qu'elle lui réponde mais elle ne le faisait jamais.

Raven elle était allé chez Bellamy lui expliquer la situation ce qui avait mis Bellamy encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était. Elle l'avait rassuré en disant que Clarke l'aimait et qu'elle reviendrait une fois les larmes calmées, mais qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il vienne. Clarke se sentirait oppresser s'il débarquait chez elle. Alors Bellamy était resté sagement chez lui avec sa fille. Mais ce weekend elle partait chez sa mère, il allait être seul dans sa maison et ça allait être dur. Octavia elle fulminait dans son coin, Clarke ne pouvait pas quitter son frère pour ça, elle ne l'avait pas vu aussi heureux depuis tellement longtemps. Alors prise d'un coup de folie malgré les demandes incessante de son frère de ne rien faire elle frappa chez Clarke. Et entra dans l'appartement ouvert.

\- Clarke, c'est moi Octavia.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Il faut qu'on parle de toi et Bellamy ! Tu n'as pas le droit de le quitter.

\- Oh si ! J'ai tous les droits ! Tu cherches à me forcer peut-être Octavia ? Tu vas me kidnapper et me séquestrer ?

\- Non mais … !

Octavia s'arrêta de parler en comprennent ce que voulait dire la blonde. Pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit que Clarke revivait son enlèvement. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait son frère avait refusé de lui dire pourquoi il laissait Clarke tranquille car c'était son problème a elle. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle se sentit coupable instantanément. Bellamy allait la tuer.

\- Clarke … Je

\- Tu quoi ? Tu es désolée ?

\- Oui, je veux dire, je ne savais pas que… enfin, personne n'a voulu me donner tes vraies raisons et … Qu'est-ce que je me sens conne …

\- Ce n'est pas grave O, tu pouvais pas savoir. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

La brune hocha la tête et regarda Clarke. Les cheveux attachés en un chignon, un vieux tee short et un vieux jogging. Elle semblait triste et mal. Octavia songea tout de suite au fait qu'elle était le reflet de son frère.

Une fois assise cote a cote dans le canapé personne ne parlait. Clarke semblait perdu dans ces pensées et Octavia n'arrivait pas à lâcher des yeux une photo.

\- Comment vas ton frère ?

\- A peu près aussi bien que toi. Je veux dire il est vraiment mal par rapport à toi.

\- Hum ...

\- Et toi ?

\- Ça va, j'ai passé ma semaine à pleurer quand je ne travaillais pas. John dit que c'est du stresse post traumatique ou un truc du genre. Que j'ai enfouit ça et que la dispute fait tout ressortir. Je ne veux pas forcement quitter ton frère tu sais.

\- Hum, lui en tout cas croit qu'il a tout fait foirer entre vous.

\- A ce point ?

\- Oui. Mais je comprends enfin pourquoi.

\- Hum ...

\- Clarke ! Tu sais que mon frère n'est pas Lexa n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouai, évidemment que je le sais, mais ça réaction était excessive et après coup je me suis rendu compte que Lexa aurait pu avoir la même et ça ça m'a fait flipper.

\- Je comprends, mais c'est aussi parce que ça fait des semaines qu'il veut te demander de venir habiter avec lui et qu'il ne sait pas comment aborder le sujet. En voulant être trop délicat il a été maladroit.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Qu'il veut qu'on vive ensemble ?

\- Ça fait huit mois que tout se passe bien entre vous et il a déjà donné avec une fille qui ne veux pas s'engager vraiment, alors il avait envie de plus avec toi.

\- Tu en as sur, ça ressemblait plus à une proposition d'enfermement qu'a une proposition sincère.

\- C'est le coup de la colère. Bellamy est protecteur avec ceux qu'il aime, au point de se rendre malade quand il est un tout petit peu inquiet. Je ne sais pas comment il a survécu à l'enlèvement de Tiana. Mais il ne met pas dans une cage dorée. Contrairement à ce que pense tout ceux qui ne le connaisse pas assez, il a très bien réagi avec Linc, Monty et Jasper en ont longtemps rigolé en disant que si Linc était si gentil c'est parce que Bellamy l'avait menacé mais il a été cool, il ajuste serrer sa main et lui a dit enchanté. Je savais qu'il avait du mal à l'accepter mais rien de bien méchant. Je sais que le jour ou Linc me fait vraiment du mal il va aller le taper mais … C'est Bellamy.

\- Ouai, mais je n'ai pas envie qu'il cherche à me contrôler…

\- Il ne le fera pas, il l'a fait avec moi quand j'étais une sale gamine qui croyait tout savoir de la vie mais quand il a vu que j'avais grandis il m'a laissé tranquille. Il te veut parce que tu as ton caractère et que tu ne veux pas qu'il te contrôle, il aime ça chez toi. Malgré vos petites disputes, c'est ça qu'il veut dans son couple.

\- Hum. Merci O.

\- D'être venue.

\- Pas de soucis, tu sais que même Echo a demandé à Bellamy ou tu étais quand elle a récupéré Tiana hier ?

\- Impossible.

\- Je te jure.

\- Eh ben.

\- En tout cas, ne laisse pas mon frère mariné trop longtemps, ok ?

\- Non, il est seul ce soir ? Je vais surement passer.

\- Il sera seul ne t'en fait pas.

* * *

Le soir venue Clarke était devant la porte d'entrée de Bellamy, elle avait mis sa petite robe jaune, celle que Bellamy adorait. Elle c'était coiffé et maquiller. Il avait tous les deux des choses à se faire pardonner. Elle était coincée devant la porte et ne savait pas si elle devait simplement entrer ou toquer. Elle inspira un grand coup et leva le point pour toquer mais la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur Octavia apparemment presser. Elle se stoppa net, elle fit un petit câlin à Clarke et lui dit « il est dans le salon, je ne lui suis pas dit ». Puis elle cria.

\- Bon tchao frangin a demain.

\- Ouai oui ! Lâcheuse.

Clarke s'avança, ces talons frappait le sol, elle savait que Bellamy l'entendait mais elle ne pouvait pas parler pour s'annoncer. Alors elle se contenta d'avancer jusqu'à ce que Bellamy surgisse de nulle part et crie.

\- Je le savais que ….

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge et il se redressa. Il détailla la blonde et recula d'un pas. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux quelque seconde avant de tous les deux se mettre à bégayer une phrase qu'aucun ne comprit. Bellamy lâcha un petit rire nerveux pendant que Clarke baissa les yeux. Bellamy la détailla, elle était magnifique, lui faisait pale à côté d'elle. Il portait son short de piscine avec un tee shirt d'ACDC qui avait plus de dix ans.

\- Tu es venue pour discuter ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Viens, on va se mettre sur la terrasse.

Bellamy partit chercher deux verres d'eau avant de s'assoir en face de la blonde.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me laisser parler sans me couper ?

\- Oui, vas.

\- J'ai paniqué, je suis sûr que John, Raven ou Wells sont venu te raconter ce qu'il comprenait mais ils ne savent pas que Lexa était comme ça avant l'enlèvement, elle avait souvent des réactions exagérer sur des sorties et j'encaissais parce que je l'aimais, surement trop, et que j'étais jeune et que je voulais que ça marche. Puis elle a fini par m'enlever et me séquestrer. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. Aujourd'hui je suis grande et je peux faire ce que je veux. Et je e ne veux pas de ça. Sur le long terme je n'aurais pas été heureuse avec Lexa. Je veux l'être Bellamy, heureuse, libre et amoureuse. Et je sais que tu veux qu'on vive ensemble, Octavia est venue me le dire. Tais-toi tu n'es pas autorisé à parler. Elle m'a expliqué des choses et sans ça je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Je le veux, vivre avec toi, je veux rendre mon appart et amener toutes mes petites affaires dans ta maison Bellamy. Je le veux si ça ne signifie pas devoir être là tous les soirs, te devoir quelque chose. Si je veux sortir avec Raven et me mettre une taule laisse-moi faire, je le regretterais le lendemain. Laisse-moi vivre, je sais que tu es un adulte responsable, un papa, mais moi j'ai envie de profiter encore. Je veux rentrer à 4 heures du mat complètement bourré, je veux que tu sois avec moi, dans le même état ou que tu sois dans le lit en train de dormir et que je te réveil parce que je veux faire l'amour. Tu comprends. Oui j'ai mangé avec un ex, ça ne signifie pas que toute la soirée j'ai parlé de toi, que Raven à parler de Kyle et Sarah et que Finn a souri en nous souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde. Tu vois ? Je veux t'aimer, t'emmener avec moi manger avec un ex ou pas d'ailleurs mais pas que tu m'empêche de faire ma vie.

\- Je peux parler ?

\- Oui. Dit la blonde dans un sourire.

\- Je veux tout ça aussi Clarke, je ne veux plus jamais que tu pleures une semaine à cause de moi, je suis tellement désolée. J'en pouvais plus, ne pas t'avoir vu, tout la semaine m'être dit « si elle vivait aussi tu la verrais » Je sais que j'ai explosé t que je n'aurais pas dû mais c'était juste un trop plein. Préviens-moi quand tu vas voir un ex, j'ai besoin de savoir ce genre de chose, jamais je ne t'empêcherais de faire mais je préfère savoir, si tu ne me le dis pas c'est comme si tu avais quelque chose à cacher. Excuse-moi pour mon comportement totalement abusé.

\- Excuse-moi de ne t'avoir rien dit.

Bellamy se leva de sa chaise et fit le tour de la table, une fois en face de Clarke il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Clarke se leva et passa ces bras autour de son coup tout en collant son corps a celui du brun. Rapidement elle le débarrassa de son tee shirt et de son short de piscine. Il se retrouva nu devant elle.

\- Tu as tout tes habits, c'est totalement injuste.

\- Apprends à vivre avec si je pose mes bagages dans cette maison.

\- Tu les pose quand ?

\- Que dit tu du weekend prochain, que Tiana soit au courant.

\- Je suis totalement pour. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Bellamy ne s'encombra pas de plus de bavardage, il souleva Clarke qui enroula ces jambes autour de son bassin. Il la plaqua contre le mur, enleva sa culotte et la pénétra sans plus de cérémonie. Le gémissement de Clarke résonna dans ces oreilles, ce son si agréable qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis deux semaines et demi. Ces coups de hanche était rapide et fort, Clarke planta ces ongles dans son dos. Il grogna de douleur et de plaisir à la fois. Quand il sentit Clarke se resserrer autour de lui il ne put se retenir, il jouit en elle. Après deux ou trois coups de bassin supplémentaire il s'arrêta et s'appuya totalement contre Clarke qui était toujours contre le mur. Le front contre le mur en face de lui il sentait la respiration de Clarke se calmer doucement. Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait finis. Bellamy posa un baiser sur son épaule avant de se reculer et de laisser ces pieds toucher le sol. Elle leva la tête vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lâcher :

\- Le sexe de réconciliation est tellement bon. Il faut vraiment qu'on s'engueule plus souvent Blake.

Bellamy rit avant de la serrer dans ces bras. Il était toujours nu et elle avait tous ces vêtements. Il attrapa son maillot de bain et l'enfila rapidement. Ils s'assirent tous les deux au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau.

\- Alors tu viens vraiment habiter ici ?

\- Si tu veux toujours de moi.

\- Plus que jamais.

\- Alors oui. Par contre va falloir que tu m'acheté une table de nuit et que tu me fasses une grande place dans ton placard.

\- Tout ce que tu veux princesse.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Bellamy posa sa tête sur celle de la blonde avant de lâcher un soupire de contentement. Ils regardèrent les étoiles sans parler, jusqu'à ce que Clarke se lève et se débarrasse de sa robe. Bellamy la regarda surpris. Puis elle plongea dans l'eau. Les étoiles se reflétaient dans l'eau noire. Bellamy se laisse glisser dans l'eau et passa la tête sous l'eau avant de rejoindre sa petite amie. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler. Ils nagèrent, se croisèrent, s'embrassèrent. Ils étaient bien dans ce silence. Bellamy finit par s'asseoir sur les marches d'entré dans la piscine et regarder sa petite amie nager. Il la regarda pendant une demi-heure avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne. Il lui fit un sourire alors qu'elle s'asseyait face à lui sur lui. Il passa ces bras autour de son corps, les fit glisser sur tout son corps. Ils firent l'amour dans la piscine. Tendrement, calmement. Clarke s'abandonna dans les bras de son amoureux, Bellamy sentait qu'ils s'étaient pardonnés. La nuit passa rapidement, aucun des deux ne ferma l'œil, il se retrouvait, ils avaient besoin de savoir que l'autre était sur et qu'il ne partirait pas pour rien. Ils discutèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Des conversation calme et presque chuchoter, comme si cette soirée était un secret. Ils ne s'éloignèrent pas. Quand l'un allait quelque part l'autre suivait. Ils avaient besoin de ça. Ils étaient dans la piscine quand Octavia débarqua, d'humeur joyeuse. Son humeur cassa toute cette ambiance intime qu'il avait créé. Mais ils s'en fichaient, ils savaient que tout allait bien et que leur moment n'appartenait qu'à eux.

\- Alors les amoureux ? Nuit blanche ? Octavia souriait de toute ces dents.

\- Dit moi Clarke, tu n'es pas en maillot de bain la ? Demanda Linc.

Se rendant compte qu'elle portait toujours sa lingerie, qu'elle avait pris soin de choisir pour Bellamy elle sortit de l'eau en rougissant. Elle prit une serviette et se précipita à l'étage sous les rire d'Octavia et Lincoln. Elle entendit la voix de Bellamy discuter avec sa sœur et son beau-frère. Elle sourit, plaqua son dos contre la porte de la chambre et s'assit. Cette soirée avait été parfaite. Elle savait que même avec Lexa elle n'aurait jamais vécu un moment aussi intime et doux. Bellamy et elle c'était ouvert l'un a l'autre pendant cette nuit. Ils étaient plus proche que jamais. Elle se leva un sourire de bien heureuse sur les lèvres. Elle piqua un caleçon et a son brun et mis l'un des brassières de sport qu'elle avait laissé la. Par-dessus la brassière elle mit le premier tee-shirt de Bellamy qu'elle trouva. Le temps qu'elle se fasse un beauté d'autres voix c'était ajouté à celle déjà présente. Mais on était dimanche, c'était le repas dominical. Clarke l'avait oublié. Elle descendit et trouva tous ces amis dans le jardin, son futur jardin. Bellamy lui fit un grand sourire en la voyant et tout le monde se retourna.

\- Eh bien Clark, tu as quelque chose à nous avouer ? Demanda Wells

\- Quoi ? Non.

\- Moi je trouve que ton tee-shirt « Meilleur papa du monde » est très mignon Clarke Kent.

Clarke se mit à rougir tout en regardant le tee shirt qu'elle avait volé. Bellamy riait légèrement mais tendis la main vers elle. Elle la saisit et s'assit sur ces genoux sous le regard bienveillant de ces amis.

* * *

Tout le monde avait été réquisitionner pour l'emménagement. Tiana sautait de partout dans l'appartement de Clarke. A chaque fois qu'un objet lui plaisait elle courrait vers Clarke et lui disait 'Et ça ? Et ça ? Tu le garde ? » Si c'était oui, Tiana le reposait à sa place et quand c'était non elle le posait dans un cartons spéciale Tiana. Les hommes portaient le canapé, le lit et tous les objets lourds pendant que les filles faisaient du tri. Clarke décrocha toutes ces photos certaines irait chez Bellamy d'autre se retrouveraient dans une boite. Tiana avait été septique quand Bellamy lui avait dit que Clarke venait habiter avec eux, puis la semaine était passé et aujourd'hui elle était euphorique. Elle c'était même planter devant son père et la blonde une soirée et le plus sérieusement du monde avait demandé.

\- Maintenant, je peux dire que tu es ma belle-mère ? Parce que la petite amie de mon père ça fait un peu long quand je parle de toi.

Clarke avait rougi et bafouiller un oui, si tu veux. Bellamy avait vérifié si ça ne la dérangeait pas et elle avait clairement dit que non même si le terme belle-mère ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça. Bellamy avait souri et embrassé sa tempe.

Doucement Clarke ouvrit son petit placard spéciale Lexa et le découvrit en Bazard, elle savait qu'ils avaient fouillé dedans pour l'enquête mais elle ne l'avait pas ouvert. Elle sorti les objets. Elle garda quelque photo d'elles deux ou avec sa mère mais elle jeta tout le reste. Toutes ces choses n'avaient pas leurs places chez Bellamy. Une fois que toutes ces affaires furent déplacé dans sa nouvelle maison ils s'assirent tous autour e la table. Le repas fut rempli de rire, fou rire. Wells annonça que Nathan et lui cherchait u appartement pour eux. Maya qui avait presque tout appris par rapport à son handicap arriva en début d'après-midi avec un chien. Tiana hurla et s'approcha pour le caresser. Bellamy lui rappela vite que ce chien aidait Maya et n'était pas là pour jouer mais Maya laissa le chien se balader dans le jardon avec Tiana. Jasper leur annonça donc qu'il allait se mettre à chercher une petite maison ou un appartement avec jardon pour que le chien est un peu de terrain. Monty appris à tout le monde qu'il voyait de nouveau quelqu'un. Ça faisait quelque temps qu'il avait quitté Harper. Ce fut Octavia qui eut la plus grosse nouvelle. Elle se leva et se racla la gorge plusieurs fois.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs. Dans sept mois Sarah aura un camarade ou une camarade de jeux.

Il fallut quelque seconde a tout le monde pour comprendre, puis les cris de Jasper et Monty se firent entendre. Ils attrapèrent Octavia dans leurs bras dans les éclats de rire de la brune. Tout le monde se leva pour féliciter les futurs parents. Bellamy était le seul à ne pas avoir bougé. Il regardait sa sœur, son ventre et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Personne ne sut si c'était du bonheur ou de la tristesse. Octavia s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur sa joue. Il leva les yeux.

\- Tu vas devenir maman ? Comment mon bébé de sœur peut-elle grandir autant sans que je le voie ?

\- Parce que tu me connais, je fais ça dans ton dos.

\- Saloperie. Putain de bordel de merde, tu as l'âge de devenir maman.

Octavia explosa de rire avant de serrer son frère dans ces bras. Bellamy était toujours assis quand sa sœur me serra contre lui. Tiana ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Clarke prit son appareil photo qui trainait sur la table et les prit en photo, les trois Blake. Elle voulait qu'ils se souviennent toujours de ce moment. Elle prit deux ou trois photos avant de sentir une tête sur son épaule. John chuchota à son oreille.

\- A vrai dire Octavia et Lincoln nous ont voler la vedette c'était notre annonce a Emory et moi.

\- Pa ... Pardon?

\- Emory est enceinte de trois mois, je voulais attendre que le cap des trois mois soit passé pour te demander d'être marraine pour la deuxième fois de ta vie.

Clarke cria, tellement fort que tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Si elle n'avait pas eu la sangle de l'appareil photo autour du coup elle l'aurait lâché. Elle se retourna tellement vite qu'elle tapa sa tête contre celle de John. Mais elle s'en fichait elle lui sauta dans les bras. Elle le serrait fort contre elle. En répétant de « Oh mon dieu ». Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait, Emory se mit à pleurer ce qui inquiéta tout le monde.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, elle est en surdose d'hormone elle pleure même quand je lui dis oui ou non.

\- Hormone ? Tu es … ?

\- Je vais être marraine pour la deuxième fois ! Dit Clarke en levant les bras au ciel en signe de victoire.

\- Oh mon dieu, toi aussi ? Demande Wells.

\- Tout à fait mon cher. Dit Emory en riant.

Les félicitations reprirent et les conversations de la fin de journée tournèrent autour des bébés à naitre. Clarke considéra cette journée comme l'une des meilleure depuis un bon bout de temps. Le soir elle s'endormit tout contre Bellamy. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait le faire tous les soir pendant encore longtemps. Elle sourit et l'embrassa.

\- Tu as l'air heureuse.

\- Je le suis ! C'était une très bonne journée. Puis je sais que je vais pouvoir te coller toutes les nuits pendant encore un moment.

\- La meilleure partit de cette journée.

\- Attends bouge pas. Clarke prit l'appareil photo et lui montra la photo qu'elle avait fait des Blake. Regarde comme vous êtes heureux. Je vais la faire imprimer et encadrer.

\- Merci bébé, cette photo est magnifique.

\- Pas de problème, vous êtes beaucoup trop photogénique vous les Blake pour que je passe à cotte de ça.

\- Au moins l'un de nous pourras donner ce gène à nos enfants. Dit le brun.

\- Hey ! C'est méchant ça.

Clarke s'endormit rapidement après cette conversation. Ça dernière pensée fut : « Il a parlé de nos futur enfants ».

* * *

 _Alors alors ? La dispute ? Clarke qui prends peur ? L'emménagement ? Les deux bébés ?_

 _Dites moi ce que vous attendez par la suite ;)_

 _Bisous et n'oubliez pas de commentez ;)_


	20. Chapitre XX

**Salut tout le monde !  
**

 **Me revoilà ! Je suis rentré vendredi de vacances, le temps de peaufiner ce chapitre et le voila.  
J'espère que l'attente aura valu le coup pour vous. Que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant que les autres.  
C'est le dernier. Le prochain sera l'épilogue. Je termine cette fiction sur une note joyeuse parce que je suis une grande admiratrice des happy ending. **

**Guest : Je suis contente qu'il te plaise ! Oui Clarke est enfin heureuse. Ce chapitre devait te faire plaisir dans ce cas ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture a vous !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 20 : Bout de chou_

Aujourd'hui Clarke avait 28 ans. Ça faisait bientôt deux ans qu'elle avait rencontrée Bellamy et un ans et demi qu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle avait investi la maison des Blake, il y avait des touches d'elle partout. Un cadre photo par la une figurine par ci. Tiana allait avoir 13 ans et tout se passait toujours bien entre elle, bien sur la crise d'ado commençait et Bellamy avait du mal à tout gérer mais ils s'en sortaient ensemble. Clarke se sentait chez elle, heureuse et amoureuse. Il ne lui manquait rien. Elle était la marraine d'un petit Jules qui avait maintenant dix mois. Sarah en avait plus d'un ans et demi et faisait courir ces parents dans tous les sens, le quatre pattes elle le maitrisait. Octavia avait aussi accouché de sa petite Luna qui avait tout juste un mois de moins que Jules. John et Emory avait fini par acheté une petite maison pour que Jules est une chambre a lui. John était un papa gâteau, il aimait Jules plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre. Nathan et Wells c'était marier la semaine dernière, un tout petit mariage avec les proches. Clarke et Bellamy avait tellement bu étant les témoins de leurs amis respectifs qu'il n'avait même pas dormis ensemble. Monty était avec une Julie, une fille adorable. Un an qu'il était ensemble et tout avait l'air d'aller pour le mieux. Maya vivait de mieux en mieux son handicap et Jasper se mettait en quatre pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Raven et Wick avait eux aussi acheté une petit maison, Kyle parlait d'avoir un deuxième bébé et Raven était sûre qu'elle n'en voulait pas un tout de suite. Octavia et Lincoln nageait dans le bonheur, Bellamy était un oncle formidable, il passait des heures à écouter les babillages de sa nièce. Clarke avait envie de la voir avec leur bébé dans les bras. Mais il n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé et elle ne savait pas si Bellamy était prêt à être papa une nouvelle fois. Mais Clarke était heureuse comme ça. Tiana avait promis qu'elle ferait la cuisine ce soir pour que Bellamy et Clarke n'est rien à faire. Clarke passa sa porte d'entrée et jeta tous ces affaires par terre avant de se diriger vers le canapé. Elle voulait tellement s'y poser et ne plus jamais se lever.

\- Surprise !

La lumière s'alluma et tout le monde était là, sa mère, ces amis, ces collègues. Clarke était tellement fatiguée qu'elle pleura instantanément. Bellamy s'approcha et la prit dans ces bras.

\- Hey bébé, ça ne va pas ?

\- Si ! C'est juste que c'est adorable et que je suis épuisée et que vous êtes tous là. Merci mon cœur.

\- Pas de problème, allé sèche moi ces larmes et va dire bonjours a tout le monde.

Clarke passa l'une des meilleures soirées d'anniversaire de sa vie. Elle était tellement heureuse, elle n'navigua entre tous ces amis, Sarah la suivait en criant. Clarke finit par la prendre dans ces bras et continuer ces conversations. Bellamy et elle ne c'était pas croisé ou peu mais elle savait que ce soir il ferait plus que de se croiser dans l'intimité de leur lit. Ce qu'ils firent après quelque verre. Elle était tellement bien avec lui.

* * *

 _1 mois :  
_

Clarke se réveilla de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui elle était en repos, elle allait pouvoir profiter de cette journée pour aller faire les boutiques avec Tiana qui finissait à quatorze heure aujourd'hui. Bellamy était déjà partie, elle le savait. Elle prit son petit déjeuné puis alla prendre sa douche. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte que la serviette de protection qu'elle avait mise était blanche. Pas une petite tache de sang. Elle aurait dû avoir ces règles depuis une semaine. Elle les avait eus juste avant son anniversaire. Mais il lui était déjà arrivé d'avoir du retard plus ou moins important. Le stress au boulot était mauvais. Elle ne prenait pas la pilule, elle avait arrêté quand elle c'était mise avec Lexa et n'avait pas pensée à la reprendre. Bellamy mettait des capotes à chaque fois. Elle n'avait pas envie de reprendre la pilule qui lui ferait reprendre du poids. Et les retards étaient fréquents. Elle prit sa douche mis une autre serviette et partit chercher Tiana. Elles passèrent la journée à faire les magasins.

\- Oh Clarke, regarde c'est maman là-bas.

\- Oh oui, tu veux aller la voir ?

\- Ouai.

Les deux filles se dirigèrent vers une Echo souriante. Clarke et Echo n'était pas devenu amis mais elle se tolérait et discutait normalement. Echo était plus présente dans la vie de sa fille. Elle ne la prenait pas régulièrement mais elles s'entendaient mieux.

\- Maman !

\- Salut petit bout, ça va ?

\- Oui et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

\- Je suis venue récupérer ton cadeau d'anniversaire, je sais que c'est dans trois semaines mais bon j'ai déjà trouver quoi t'offrir. Et toi tu n'as pas cours ?

\- Non je finissais à deux heures et Clarke est de repos aujourd'hui alors on est parti faire les magasins.

\- Et bien profitez-en, moi je retourne travaillé, j'ai un rendez-vous dans trente minutes. Bonne journée à vous. Dit Echo en embrassant une des joues de sa fille.

La petite sourit de toute ces dents et entraina Clarke dans son magasin préférer. Elles rentrèrent le soir avec plus de sac eu de bras pour les porter. Bellamy qui avait commencé tôt et donc fini tôt était déjà là. Il rit en les voyant entrer.

\- Vous avez dévalisé les magasins ?

\- Presque ! Rit la blonde en l'embrassant. Salut toi.

\- Salut belle blonde.

\- Regarde ce que Clarke m'a acheté papa.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi ma fille.

\- Oui oui bonjour.

* * *

 _2 mois :_

Clarke se leva du lit et courut jusqu'au toilette. Elle vomit tripes et boyaux. Bellamy finit par la rejoindre inquiet. Il le tendit un verre d'eau et lui frotta le dos tendrement.

\- Hey, ça va ?

\- Hum… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. Peut-être un petit virus, je vais appeler John pour qu'il me remplace aujourd'hui.

\- C'est une bonne idée ça, comme ça tu vas pouvoir rester dans mes bras toute la journée.

\- Tu ne travailles pas ?

\- Bébé, on est Samedi.

\- Oh oui c'est vrai, Tiana est chez Echo ? Je suis totalement perdue.

\- Oui. Allé viens on va se recoucher.

Clarke s'allongea contre le torse nu du beau brun, elle resta comme ça sans bouger pendant une demi-heure avant que Bellamy ne se rendorme. Elle attendit d'être sur qu'il dormait profondément et se leva. Elle fit une recherche rapide pour trouver une pharmacie de garde un samedi à 3 heures du matin. Elle prit ces clés de voiture et démarra. Quand elle rentra elle tenait ce petit bâton sur lequel elle avait fait pipi. La pharmacienne l'avait laissé utiliser ces toilettes. Bellamy était sur le canapé, il semblait inquiet. Clarke tremblait, si Bellamy n'était pas prêt, s'il n'en voulait pas.

\- Ça ne va pas de partir au milieu de la nuit comme ça Clarke ?

\- Je suis désolée, il fallait….

\- Il fallait ?

\- Je suis enceinte Bellamy.

\- …

\- Dit quelque chose.

\- Je… C'est vrai ? Mais je… Oh mon dieu.

\- Tu n'en veux pas ?

\- Si ! Si ! Oh mon dieu je suis tellement heureux Clarke ! On va être parents ensemble. Tian va être grande sœur. Oh mon dieu Clarke.

Il l'avait pris dans ces bras. Elle se sentait si heureuse. Un bébé, elle allait avoir un bébé avec Bellamy. Ils passèrent le samedi dans leur chambre, ils n'en sortir que pour manger, entre les câlins et les bisous ils dormait quelque heure. Le dimanche Clarke demanda à Bellamy d'attendre les trois mois pour annoncer la grossesse. Bellamy répondit quelque chose comme « John et toi êtes beaucoup trop semblable. » Ils gardèrent leur secret pour eux. Ils voulaient nager dans leur bulle de bonheur un peu avant de la partager.

* * *

 _3 mois :_

La première à être au courant devait être Tiana. Clarke avait eu le rendez-vous des trois mois et aujourd'hui c'était officielle elle était enceinte. Du moins ça allait devenir officielle quand Tiana le serais. Elle stressait, et si Tiana ne voulait pas partager son père. Bellamy était sûr qu'elle serait la plus heureuse des grandes sœurs. Quand elle leva ce jour-là, Tiana sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, son père semblait prêt à sauter de partout et Clarke semblait prête à s'enterrer. Elle prit son petit déjeuné en silence sous le regard de Clarke. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque.

\- Bon qu'est ce qu'il y a ? J'ai de la morve qui coule, pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça Clarke ?

\- Je… Bell !

\- Ma chérie on a un cadeau d'anniversaire pour toi.

\- Mon anniversaire c'était il y a une semaine papa.

\- Je sais je sais mais celui-là est spéciale, Clarke voulait qu'on attende avant de t'en parler et aujourd'hui c'est bon. Tiens.

Tiana ne dit rien et regarda la petite enveloppe que son père venait de poser devant elle. Elle leva la tête et vie que Clarke était aussi blanche que son tee shirt. Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir avant que sa belle-mère ne meure. Elle sortit une sorte de petite photo en noir et blanc. Elle ne comprenait décidément rien. Puis elle se souviens de l'échographie que sa tante lui avait montrée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le nom de la patiente. Clarke Griffin. Clarke était enceinte de son père. Elle allait devenir une grande sœur. Elle leva la tête et comprit le comportement de Clarke. Elle avait peur que cela ne lii fasse pas plaisir. Sans parler elle se leva et fit un câlin a la blonde. Elle se détendit instantanément.

\- Je vous promets que je serais la meilleure des grandes sœurs.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde ma chérie. Répondit son père en s'ajoutant au câlin.

Le lendemain Tiana eu le privilège d'annoncer la grosses de Clarke lors du repas dominical. Elle se mit debout sur une chaise et d'un aire théâtrale elle dit :

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, Lady and Gentleman, je me présente, Tiana Blake futur grande sœur.

Octavia fut la première à réagir, elle tourna la tête vers son frère qui tenait Clarke contre lui. Elle se précipita vers eux. Elle fit un énorme câlin a la blonde. Tout le monde savait que cette grossesse allait être une énorme étape dans la vie de Clarke de par son expérience avec Lexa. Emory explosa de rire quand Bellamy leur appris qu'il le savait déjà depuis un mois mais que Clarke voulait attendre le troisième mois avant que ça devienne réel. John se joint à Clarke pour leur expliquer qu'avant les trois mois il pouvait arriver plein de chose. Après c'était tellement rare qu'ils pouvaient s'en réjouir.

* * *

 _4 mois :_

\- Maman ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

\- J'ai appris que mon bébé allait avoir un bébé. Et tu sais qui me la dit ? Le père de ce bébé, pas ma fille.

\- Maman… Je…

Clarke chercha Bellamy du regard mais il avait fui à la cuisine avec sa fille dès l'arrivée de la blonde.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit Clarke ?

\- Ça fait que 4 mois maman, tu l'aurais su tôt ou tard. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé et toute les chose que tu fais parce que tu es médecin Et tu vas devenir ce médecin maman super inquiet et tout et je vais avoir du mal à le supporter.

\- C'est parce que je m'investis dans ta vie mon ange.

\- Je sais maman et ça me fait plaisir mais. Je ne veux pas d'une baby Sitter. Bellamy est déjà assez bon. Dit-elle plus fort pour que le consterné l'entende.

\- Je te promets de retenir mes hélant protecteur.

\- Hum ...

\- Mais je vais être grand-mère, c'est génial !

\- Oui.

Sentant que l'orage était passé Tiana montra le bout de son nez et Abby, qui commençais à être proche de la petite lui posa des questions pendant que Clarke rejoignait son compagnon dans la cuisine.

\- Explique-toi tout de suite avant que je ne te frappe.

\- A nous deux on a un seul parent. Tu vas avoir besoin de ta mère, autant qu'elle soit là dès le début. C'est important chérie.

\- Mouia. Mais tu n'avais pas à le faire dans mon dos.

\- Tu sais tu es bornée et je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

\- Embrasse-moi.

\- Oui princesse.

Il posa ces lèvres sur celle de la blonde mais sans qu'il comprenne il se retrouva plaquer contre l'ilot de la cuisine. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en sentant les mains de Clarke passer sous sa chemise. Il la repoussa légèrement.

\- Bébé, ta mère et ma fille sont dans la pièce d'à côté.

\- Bellamy ! J'ai une envie de sexe débordante depuis ce matin alors tu as intérêt à être en forme ce soir sinon ça va mal se passer.

\- Oui chef.

Bellamy riait mais au fond il avait un peu peur, si elle commençait à vouloir faire l'amour avec leur famille de l'autre côté de la pièce ça allait devenir compliqué. Le soir Clarke s'endormit avant Bellamy ce qui le fit d'autant plus rire. Il posa ces lèvres sur le front de sa belle avant de s'endormir lui aussi.

* * *

 _5 mois :  
_

\- Sarah je t'en supplie arrête de courir de partout.

Clarke courrait derrière sa filleule. Elle n'arrivait pas à la calmer. Elle était en repos et Raven avait posé Sarah chez elle, Octavia avait posé Luna et John l'avait rejoint avec Jules. Ils c'étaient tous mis d'accord qu'il avait besoin d'une journée en couple et que Clarke devait apprendre à s'occupé de bébé. Bellamy avait fui en prétextant du travail avec Nathan et Tiana était chez sa mère. Clarke commençait à vraiment se dire qu'elle allait craquer avant la fin de journée. Sarah courrait dans toute la maison. John qui tenait Jules dans ces bras était mort de rire et Luna hurlais littéralement à la mort.

\- Clarke ! Luna a faim.

\- Ta gueule John Murphy ! Tu la ferme !

\- Hey calme toi. Sarah, mon cœur vient t'asseoir ici, ta marraine doit s'occupé de Luna.

Clarke cru qu'elle allait pleurer quand Sarah s'assit à côté de son parrain. Elle prit Luna dans ces bras et lui prépara un biberon. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et sentit son bébé lui donner un grand coup de pied. Elle grogna et John s'inquiéta. Citait toujours comme ça, au moindre grognement, a la moindre plainte les gens accourait autour d'elle. Elle commençait à en avoir vraiment marre. Elle poussa John qui s'approchait et s'assit de façon à ne pas être mal. Elle tenait Luna dans ces bras et John y déposa Jules. Sarah partit manger avec son parrain. Une fois le biberon finit et le rot passé, elle cala les eux bébé contre elle et s'endormit. C'est comme ça que Raven, Kyle, Octavia, Lincoln et Bellamy la trouvèrent. Allongé, Luna et Jules Callé contre elle et Sarah la tête posée sur son ventre rond. Bellamy embrassa ces lèvres doucement. John lui zappait sur la télé.

\- Ça a été ?

\- Hum… Ils ont été adorable. Dit la blonde. John pouffa.

\- Tu es prête mon cœur ?

\- Laisse-moi me lever et on y va. Vous rentrez chez vous ?

\- Non, les autres nous rejoigne, ils veulent tous savoir en avant-première.

Une fois à l'hôpital Bellamy ne savait plus comment se mettre. L'échographie d'aujourd'hui allait leur donner e sexe du bébé. Clarke passa une main dans ces cheveux.

\- Tu veux une fille ou un garçon toi ? Demanda -t-elle.

\- Un garçon, j'ai déjà deux filles à la maison. Et toi ?

\- Un enfant en bonne santé.

\- Il le sera, je te le promets !

\- Mme Griffin.

Allonger sur la table, Clarke stressait à son tour, s'il avait 11 doigts ou 9 doigts de pieds. Elle ne pouvait plus penser à autre chose. Bellamy avait une main sur son crâne. Il posa ces lèvres sur son front.

\- Alors Griffin, tu es prête ?

\- Plus que jamais Jaha.

Wells n'était pas son médecin mais elle voulait que ce soit lui qui fasse cet écho.

\- Alors ! Salut toi ! Là on a la tête, les mains, cinq doigts à chaque. Pis voilà ces petons, les nombres de doigts de pieds est normal aussi. Par contre de dos je ne peux pas vous dire le sexe.

\- Aller mon cœur, fait plaisir à papa et maman, tourne-toi. Dit Bellamy au ventre de Clarke. Et comme s'il avait compris le bébé bougea. Bellamy fixa l'écran mais ne voyait rien.

\- Félicitations c'est un petit gars.

\- C'est génial ! Dit Bellamy tout en embrassant la jeune fille.

\- Clarke ? Ça va ?

\- Je vais vraiment avoir un enfant ? Un petit garçon ?

\- Oui mon cœur, on va avoir un beau petit garçon.

Les larmes se mirent à couler toute seules, Wells et Bellamy échangèrent un regard rapide tout en comprenant qu'elle était en train de réaliser tout ça. Quand ils arrivèrent tous les trois à la maison, Clarke avait les yeux rouges, personne n'osa demander pourquoi jusqu'à ce que Bellamy lâche un « C'est un petit gars ! ».

* * *

 _6 mois :_

\- Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Des fraises avec du poulet.

\- C'est dégueu, c'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Clarke en a envie. Elle a même lâcher des larmes de crocodile pour que je récupère ça.

\- Elle pleure encore ?

\- Peut-être. Je ne veux pas savoir, je lui fais sa merde et je m'enterre dans notre chambre.

Tiana secoua la tête tout en regardant son père. Elle tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le salon ou Clarke et son gros ventre devait se trouver. Elle s'assit à coté de Clarke qui pleurais un petit peu encore.

\- Ton père me fait à manger ?

\- Oui, ça va aller ?

\- Je suis ridicule de pleurer comme ça, pour un oui ou un non…

\- Mais non Clarke ne dit pas ça.

\- Oh mon dieu je suis tellement ridicule.

\- Clarke… Je…

Tiana prit ces jambes à son coup pour rejoindre son père. Elle mima un elle est devenue folle. Avant de s'assoir devant lui.

\- Je t'avais dit, les hormones la rende folle.

\- Je l'adore Clarke hein mais comment elle peut aller travailler si elle pleure tout le temps.

\- Je ne sais pas chérie, en tout cas je sais que John ou Wells la garde a l'œil.

\- Qui ? Demanda Octavia qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

\- Clarke, elle pleure pour tout.

\- Vous êtes affreux avec elle, elle porte ton bébé Bellamy, respect là un peu.

Il fallut seulement quelque minute a Octavia pour revenir dans la cuisine se cacher avec eux.

\- Elle ne va pas bien hein.

\- Tu sais quoi ? L'autre jour elle m'a fait une crise de larmes parce qu'on ne pouvait pas coucher ensemble…

\- Papa ! Je ne veux pas entendre ça !

\- Pardon… Non mais je te jure je commence à avoir peur.

\- Ça va passer t'inquiète frangin

\- J'espère parce que je ne tiens pas 3 mois comme ça.

\- Courage. Moi je vais retrouver mon bébé et mon homme. Je vous souhaite bien du courage.

\- Traitresse. Dirent les deux Blake en regardant la troisième qui riait.

* * *

 _7 mois :  
_

\- Rentre chez toi Griffin, tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille je peux encore travailler !

\- Non, tu tournes les talons et tu rentres chez toi. Si Bellamy apprend que tu es ici il nous découpe en petit morceau.

\- Laissez-moi mettre une blouse, je m'ennuie tellement à la maison je veux pouvoir faire quelque chose.

\- Clarke ! C'est non ! Rentre chez toi ou j'appelle ta mère.

\- Oh non non non ! Je vais rentrer.

Clarke se plia en deux sous le coup d'une douleur. John et Wells se précipitèrent sur elle.

\- Clarke ! Ça va ?

\- Non ! J'ai mal ! Ne me dit pas que je le perds.

\- Calme-toi, viens on va t'allonger.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard inquiet, ils amenèrent Clarke sur un lit. Une fois allongée ils remarquèrent qu'elle pleurait tout en se tenant le ventre. En un regard Wells comprit. Il sortit son téléphone et appela une amie qui travaillait en obstétrique. John appela Bellamy.

\- Blake.

\- Bellamy, surtout ne panique pas. Clarke est à l'hôpital, elle a des douleurs au ventre.

\- Quoi ? Tu me demande de ne pas paniquer ? C'est grave e ?

\- On ne sait pas mais elle panique.

\- J'arrive, je suis là dans quinze minutes.

\- D'accord.

\- John ? Ça va aller ? Sois sincère.

\- Je ne sais pas Bellamy, je n'en sais vraiment rien, juste viens.

\- D'accord…

L'amie de Wells arriva rapidement et emmena Clarke dans une pièce pour l'occulté. Clarke n'avait cessé de pleurer. John n'avait lâché sa main qu'à partir du moment ou Maria était arrivée. Il était assis sur les fauteuils à côté du black qui n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Bellamy arriva en courant, John se leva.

\- Elle est avec une amie de Wells, on va vite savoir de quoi il en retourne.

\- Ok… Clarke ne survivra pas à une autre perte, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Mais respire Bellamy on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe.

John posa une main sur l'épaule de Bellamy. Ils restèrent comme ça sans parler pendant cinq minutes avant que Maria ne se pointe devant eux. Elle semblait calme et Bellamy se détendit.

\- Salut, tu dois être Bellamy.

\- Oui.

\- Clarke et le bébé vont bien. Il faut que Clarke se calme, elle est trop active, elle est quand même à sept mois de grossesse. Ce petit coup de peur va peut-être lui faire du bien et la calmer. Mais j'aimerais qu'elle fasse le moins de chose possible. Ce bébé n'a pas envie de sortir et la maman se fatigue trop. D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'elle faisait à l'hôpital.

\- Elle est venue parce qu'elle s'ennuie à mourir et qu'elle veut travailler. Répondit John

\- Je vais la tuer. Dit Bellamy.

\- Calme-toi, je pense sincèrement qu'elle a compris. Ne t'énerve pas contre elle, elle a déjà assez peur comme ça.

Bellamy regarda la doctoresse et acquiesça. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Clarke, il avait eu peur aujourd'hui. Il s'assit la tête entre les mains le temps d'encaisser le choc. John était en face de lui et soupira en même temps que le black. Tous deux savait que Clarke était une forte tête. Après avoir passé quelque minutes assis le temps de faire passer sa colère et son inquiétude Bellamy se leva et suivit la jeune femme vers sa copine. Quand il entra il sut tout de suite que Clarke avait vraiment eu peur. Les yeux rouges et le visage bouffis. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Elle s'accrocha à son coup et l'entraina dans un câlin Bellamy lui chuchotait des « Tout va bien bébé » « Je suis là ». Clarke finis par le lâcher et le regarder.

\- Ils t'ont appelé ?

\- Evidemment. J'ai tout lâcher.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû…

\- Pour vous si !

\- Merci …

\- Je t'aime.

Clarke posa sa tête contre lui et s'endormit. Elle passa la nuit a l'hôpital avant que Bellamy la ramène chez eux et qu'il lui indique que le canapé était son point de repère pour les mois à venir. Leurs amis se déplaçait un a un pour occuper la blonde.

* * *

 _8 mois :_

\- Je me sens comme une baleine échouée sur le canapé.

\- Je sais chérie, mais il ne te reste plus qu'un mois. Répondit Raven.

\- Non mais un mois j'ai l'impression que c'est le bout du monde.

\- Comme à peu près chaque femme. Allée, j'y vais. Bellamy ne devrait pas tardez et Tiana est en haut si tu as besoin.

\- Merci, je ne suis pas une assistée, je sais quand rentre mon homme et où est Tiana.

\- Je t'aime. Rie Raven.

Clarke grogna et s'allongea sur le canapé, les pieds en l'air. Elle passa les mains sur son ventre doucement. Elle faisait des petits dessins et suivait les coups de pieds de son petit garçon. Elle avait l'impression de jouer avec lui. Elle aimait cette relation privilégier avec lui. Bellamy le sentait bouger mais pas comme elle, pas comme ça. Le bébé s'activait à chaque fois que la voix de Bellamy ou Tiana résonnait pour la première fois dans la maison. Ça la faisait sourire. Alors les grands jeux de Bellamy et Tiana était d'arriver tout doucement vers Clarke, de poser leurs mains sur son ventre et de se mettre à parler. Tiana passait des heures la tête sur le ventre de Clarke. Et Bellamy avait toujours une main qui trainait dessus la nuit. Il lui parlait. Clarke aimait ça ! Cette sensation d'être la protection du bijou de la famille. Elle sursauta quand Bellamy posa ces mains sur son ventre

\- Bonjour bébé cascade.

\- Ce bébé a beaucoup trop de force. Il pourrait me faire des trous dans le bide avec des coup comme ça.

\- C'est son côté Blake, ça. Dit le brin en l'embrassant. Salut chérie.

\- Salut. Bien ta journée ?

Bellamy leva les jambes de Clarke, il s'assit et posa ces jambes sur les siennes. Il posa une main sur son ventre et le caressa doucement tout en laissant sa tête tomber sur le haut du canapé. Clarke ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Heureusement que c'était le weekend, il semblait épuisé. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Bellamy.

\- Ça va, fatiguant mais ça va.

\- On pourra passer, encore, un weekend dans le lit. Il faut que tu te reposes.

\- Hum, avec plaisir.

\- Papa !

\- Salut toi. Dit le brun en embrassant la joue tendue de sa fille.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Je le suis un peu. Tu as préparé tes affaires ? Tu passes le weekend chez ta mère.

\- Oui je sais. Tout est prêt. Clarke on pourra faire mes math dimanche soir ?

\- Bien sur ma belle.

\- Parfait parfait.

Tiana s'assit par terre, alluma la télé et posa sa tête contre le ventre de Clarke. A ce moment précis la blonde se sentait bien, complète, en famille. Tiana n'était pas sa fille mais elle l'aimait tout de même très fort. Ils regardaient la télé tous les trois quand on frappa à la porte. Tiana alla ouvrir la porte et revint avec sa mère. Echo fit la bise à Bellamy et hocha la tête en direction de Clarke.

\- Tu ressembles à un cachalot Griffin.

\- Echo… Dit Bellamy.

\- Merci Echo ça me touche.

\- Pas de soucis. On y va ma puce.

\- Oui, a dimanche bébé cascade, salut Pa', salut Clarke

\- A dimanche.

Bellamy se leva du canapé quand il entendit la voiture d'Echo partir, il alla à la cuisine et prépara quelque chose a mangé et emmena Clarke avec lui dans leur lit avec leur plateau repas. Une fois dans le lit ils mangèrent tout en discutant de leur journée respective.

\- Bellamy?

\- Hum?

\- On n'a pas choisi de prénom.

\- Oh merde !

\- Il faut qu'on le fasse ! Ce bébé ne peut pas naitre sans prénom ! Rie la blonde.

\- Que pense tu de Paul-Henri ?

\- Bell… Sois sérieux.

\- Donne-moi des noms.

\- J'ai toujours aimé Nicholas.

\- Hum, non trop classique. On ne peut pas l'appeler Nicholas alors que sa mère a le nom d'un super héros et son père a le nom d'un livre très connu.

\- Hum oui, attends on va regarder sur internet !

\- Non non trouvons seul ! Un jour j'ai rencontré un mec qui s'appelait Aidan, c'est joli non ?

\- Hum, oui.

\- Et Célian ? J'avais un ami en primaire qui s'appelait comme ça.

\- J'aime bien.

\- Alors, on prend quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On peut toujours lui demander son avis.

\- Vas-y.

\- Hey, salut bébé. Bon alors avec ta maman on s'entends tellement bien qu'on n'a pas eu besoin d'une liste. Parce que tu sais pour ta sœur ça a été des heures de débat avant de se mettre d'accord. Que pense tu de Aidan ? Et Célian ?

\- Il a donné un coup à Aidan, pas à Célian.

\- Très bien mon cœur. Ça sera Aidan.

\- Parfait ! Tu sais quoi Bell ?

\- Non ?

\- Je t'aime !

\- Moi aussi.

* * *

 _9 mois :_

Clarke se tourna comme elle put dans ce lit. Bellamy était partie au travail depuis dix minutes et il fallait qu'elle se lève pour emmener Tiana a l'école. Les bus étaient en grève. Deux légers coups se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte en bois, la blonde se tourna une énième fois et grogna un « entre ». Tiana se tenait debout à l'entrée de la chambre. Prête pour aller à l'école. Clarke avait un mal fou à entendre le réveille depuis qu'elle ne travaillait plus, alors Bellamy avait dit à Tiana d'aller réveiller Clarke quinze minute avant le départ.

\- Clarke, il faut partir dans quinze minutes.

\- Huuuuum.

Tiana émit un petit rire. Clarke est un modèle pour elle depuis quelques années maintenant. Mais depuis qu'elle était enceinte elle était grognon, elle avait même fait une crise quand son père avait décidé de partir faire les courses au milieu de sa grossesse. Elle avait toute les émotions à fleur de peau. Tiana était la plus calme face aux réactions de la blonde. A vrai dire elle l'était surtout parce que Clarke avait fait preuve d'une patiente similaire envers elle lors de leur enlèvement. Tiana savait que Clarke faisait toujours des cauchemars. Elle n'en faisait que très peu. Au début quelque uns. Il lui arrivait de temps en temps de revoir le visage de Clarke après son passage à tabac dans ces rêves mais rien de grave. Alors que de temps en temps Tiana entendait Clarke crier ou pleurer. Elle savait que son père était toujours là mais son cœur se serrait à chaque fois. Après tout Clarke avait tout pris pour lui éviter à elle. Alors a quelque reprise ou son père n'était pas là, elle c'était déplacé jusqu'à la chambre de Clarke et avait dormi avec elle. C'est ce qu'elle fit ce matin. Elle alla s'allonger à côté de sa belle-mère. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et se mit à fredonner une chanson. Clarke aimait ça, ça calmait le petit Aidan. Aidan… Son père et Clarke avait choisi ce prénom sur un coup de tête. Tout leur ami avait été surpris de la rapidité du choix. Mais ils s'y étaient tous fait. Après tout Tiana n'était vraiment pas courant. Après cinq minutes de chant elle avait retiré sa main.

\- Aller Clarke il faut que tu t'habille…

La blonde sourit à la jeune fille, lui colla un bisou sur le front avant de s'assoir au bord du lit. Mettre des vêtements et des chaussures était une vraie épreuve. Le terme était prévu pour la veille. Mais ce petit garçon voulait rester au chaud. Bellamy avait décidé de ne travaillé que les matins depuis une semaine pour pouvoir rester avec Clarke au maximum. La blonde attrapa un legging et l'enfila du mieux qu'elle put. Elle demanda à Tiana de lui lassé ces chaussures. Evidemment elle pouvait le faire mais elle déléguait au maximum. Une fois prête elle enfila une veste et se dirige vers la voiture. Tiana s'occupait de fermer la maison. Une fois assise la jeune fille dit.

\- En voiture Simone !

\- Dis donc miss Blake, ce n'est pas parce que je marche doucement que je conduis doucement.

\- Voyons ça !

\- Il manquerait plus que je me fasse arrêter par un collègue de ton père pour excès de vitesse enceinte et avec sa fille.

\- Oui, papa ferait une attaque directe ! Ria Tiana.

\- Après m'avoir assassiné une bonne dizaine de fois. Sourit la blonde.

\- C'est sûr ! Quel Tyran.

Clarke ne répondit pas et Tiana tourna la tête vers elle en souriant. Le sourire de la petite brune se fana en découvrant le visage de la blonde.

\- Je… Je rigolais Clarke hein ?

\- Hein ? Oui. Ecoute chérie, tu vas sécher les cours aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je… Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux. Ce qui veux dire que ton frère a décidé de montrer le bout de son nez là maintenant. Dans la voiture. Meeeeeerde !

\- Clarke ? Ça va ?

\- J'ai des contractions. Depuis ce matin, mais elle était légère. Là elles sont vraies. Il faut que je me gare avant d'avoir un accident.

La blonde mit les warnings et se gara sur la chausser comme elle put. Tiana sortit de la voiture rapidement de la voiture et commença à appeler les pompiers mais une voiture s'arrêta et l'homme qui en sortit lui disait quelque chose.

\- Excusez-moi, il y a un problème ?

\- Euh… Ma belle-mère a perdu les eaux et les contractions sont trop forte pour qu'elle conduise.

\- Ok, on va aller la chercher je vais vous emmener. Tu appel ton papa.

\- Oui.

La jeune fille et l'homme se dirigèrent vers le conter conducteur. Quand l'homme ouvrit la porte il lui fallut une seconde pour exploser de rire et partir derrière la voiture pour rire franchement.

\- La ferme Max ! Ramène tes fesses et vient m'aider.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Il faut que je prenne une photo, la grande Clarke Griffin va accoucher sur le bord de la route.

\- Taaaaaaah gueule.

\- Ça va ? Les contractions sont fortes ?

\- Oui, triple idiot.

Tiana avait regarder cet échange avec un léger sourire. Ça y est, elle remettait l'homme. C'était le chirurgien qui avait opérer Maya. Il passa un bras sous celui de Clarke et l'aida à sortir de la voiture. Tiana se mit de l'autre côté et aida Clarke à monter à l'arrière de la voiture. Clarke semblait avoir mal et Max au-delà des rires avait un bar d'inquiétude sur le front. Après tout il appréciait vraiment la blonde, même s'ils ne se voyaient que très rarement il n'aimait pas la voir souffrir comme ça. Il chargea Tiana d'aller chercher leur affaire dans la voiture et démarra. Une fois tout le monde prêt il démarra et se dirigea vers l'hôpital de Clarke en vitesse.

\- Allo papa !

\- Oui ma chérie ? Clarke ne s'est pas levée ?

\- Si ! Mais… On ne va pas l'école, on va à l'hôpital.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je crois qu'Aidan a décidé de sortir aujourd'hui.

Un petit cri de Clarke confirma l'affirmation de Tiana et Bellamy blanchit d'un coup de l'autre côté du téléphone. Si bien que Miller s'inquiéta et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

\- Clarke va accoucher.

\- Oui papa.

\- Dis-moi qu'elle ne conduit pas quand même.

\- Non. On c'est arrêter sur la route et avant que j'appelle les pompiers il y a max son ami qui est arrivé, il nous emmène.

\- Ok ok. J'arrive ok. Dis à ton frère de m'attendre.

\- Non.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si je dis ça Clarke risque de me frapper, elle rêve qu'il sorte maintenant.

\- Okok, je fonce.

Tiana raccrocha et dis à Clarke que son père était en route. C'est Max qui engagea la conversation pour détendre la blonde.

\- Alors comment va ma patiente, ton amie ?

\- Maya ? Elleeeee va bien, elle vit avec son handicap.

\- Respire doucement. Je suis content de l'entendre. Je ne savais même pas que tu étais enceinte blondasse.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui pourtant j'ai entendu parler de certaine de tes intervention ces derniers mois.

\- Oh oui j'ai eu des cas un peu exceptionnel.

\- C'est ce que j'ai entendu. Alors raconte comment tu as rencontré le père.

\- On s'est rentré dedans dans un parc en courant.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Oui, mais en vrai je ne l'aurais jamais revu s'il ne c'était pas pris une balle, il est flic. Il a été mon patient.

\- Non ! Ou est votre sens professionnel Docteur ?

\- Au placard quand ça concerne Bellamy Blake.

\- Et il a quel âge ? Parce que pour avoir une fille il doit être vachement plus vieux.

\- Non ! Mon père m'a eu à 17 ans. Il a que deux ans de plus que Clarke. Intervint Tiana.

\- Oh, d'accord. Et c'est quoi ?

\- Un garçon.

\- Et son petit nom ?

\- Aaaaaaaidan!

\- Sympa, il faut le prononcer comme ça ?

\- Max elles commencent à être vraiment proche.

\- Inspire, expire lentement belle blonde on va arriver ok.

Max se gara devant les urgences, et par chance ce fut John Murphy qui sortit des urgences pour lui crier de dégager. Quand il vit Max et Tiana il fronça les sourcils. Quand Max ouvrit la portière arrière John comprit. Il lâcha un « Oh » et partit chercher un brancard. Une fois Clarke installé dessus, il pénétra dans les urgences.

\- Amélie ! Bipe une sage-femme. Et Jaha, Wells. Enfin non. Dis-lui juste que l'opération Griffin a commencé.

\- D'accord.

\- Max, merci de l'avoir emmené, est ce que tu peux rester avec Tiana jusqu'à ce que Bellamy arrive ?

\- Oui.

\- Ça va blondie ?

\- Non, j'ai mal John.

\- Je sais, ça va passer, tu vas voir quand tu vas tenir ton petit bébé. Bellamy devrait arriver.

\- J'ai peur John.

\- Ecoute moi bien, je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que ton homme arrive, je ne te lâche pas.

John tenait la main de Clarke pendant les examens. Il fallut dix minutes après l'arrivé de Clarke à Bellamy pour arriver. Il entra dans la pièce rapidement. Il s'arrêta net a l'entré. Il inspira un bon coup et vint se mettre de l'autre côté. Il posa ces lèvres sur celle de Clarke.

\- On va avoir un petit garçon mon cœur.

\- Oui. On va être une famille.

\- Je t'aime Clarke.

\- Moi aussi.

* * *

 _Alors Alors ? Le petit Aidan ? Bon il est pas né mais il est la bien présent. J'espère que ce happy hending vous a plut. Je vous retrouve pour un jolie épilogue._

 _J'ai écrit un happy ending parce que j'ai besoin de croire qu'il y en a, que ça existe. Parce que j'aime ça m_ _ême si malheureusement ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Je pense a Nice mais aussi a tout les autres endroits qui subissent des attentats. C'est le quotidiens de certain. Nous nous rendons compte ce que vive beaucoup d'autre pays depuis Charlie Hebdos. Je souhaite de tout cœur que vous et vos familles soyez en sécurité. J'ai une grosse pensée pour ces familles en deuils et pour ces héros qui ont sauvé d'autres personnes au péril de leur vie. N'oublions pas que le terrorisme n'a pas de religions, ni de couleur._

 _J'avais besoin d'écrire un petit quelque chose._

 _Plein de bisous a vous, a bientôt._


	21. Epilogue

**Bien le bonjour a vous !**

 **Voici donc l'épilogue, j'espère qu'il sera a la hauteur de vos attente ! J'ai eu du mal a mettre un point final a cette fiction que j'aime beaucoup !**

 **donnez moi vos avis !**

 **MaBellarke : Je suis contente qu'il t'ai plut ! C'était un chapitre plutôt important pour moi donc :) Oui Clarke était vachement drôle mais on l'aime comme ca même avec du poulet au fraise :P (Tu as une dent contre Echo de toute facon :P)**

 **Guest : Je suis désolée que tu ai lu ce chapitre en étant mal et contente qu'il t'ai remonté le moral ! J'écris pour me vider la tête et pour me changer les idées parfois alors si ca peut te changer un peu les idées j'en suis contente ! J'espère que tu vas mieux, que ce n'était rien de grave !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 _Epilogue_

Tiana était devant la porte de la maison de sa tante. Elle serrait fort la main de sa mère dans la sienne. Elle stressait, un an qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa famille, elle n'osait pas sonner chez sa tante. Et si elle ne leur avait pas autant manquée que ce qu'ils disaient. Après tout un an c'est pas si long dans un vie. Mais son père n'avait pas arrêté de lui dire qu'il devait connaitre la date de son retour, qu'il voulait aller la chercher à l'aéroport. Et puis il fallait qu'elle annonce à sa famille que son patron lui offrait un poste à plein temps, mais ne plus voir sa famille que quelque fois par ans allait être dure. Mais il y avait aussi Nicholas, ce garçon plus que charmant qu'elle appelait son petit ami. Elle en avait parlé a Octavia et Echo mais elle n'osait pas en parler à Clarke parce qu'elle finirait par le dire à son père et Bellamy était pas encore prêt à la voire emménager avec un garçon. Mais Tiana sortait avec ce garçon depuis presque 8 mois, elle voulait vraiment vivre avec lui. Mais lui vivait en Californie. Son cœur se partageait entre sa famille et sa vie d'adulte. Enfin fallait-il déjà qu'elle se considère comme adulte, mais elle savait qu'a 25 ans et avec son diplôme tout frais dans la poche elle était considérée comme adulte et elle devait en subir les conséquences. Tout à coup elle eut envie de reculer, de revenir à l'époque ou Aidan venait de naitre et ou sa famille en devenait vraiment une. Quand son petit frère chéri babillait que son père rentrait tôt tous les soir pour passer du temps avec ces enfants, a cette époque ou Clarke la maternait comme une mère alors que sa propre mère avait encore du mal à le faire. Cette époque ou sa vie tournait autour de sa famille. Elle voulait faire demi-tour et dire à son père qu'elle était à New York et pleurer pour qu'il accourt et la serre dans ces bras. Mais elle avait 25 ans. De plus elle avait organisé ça depuis tellement longtemps. Aujourd'hui officiellement sa grande famille fêtait les dix ans de mariage de son père et sa deuxième maman.

Tiana se souvenait de ce mariage comme de son premier baiser. C'était la fête, la vraie, Aidan avait deux ans et galopait partout dans la salle. Ces cousins et cousines aussi. Son père avait littéralement des étoiles dans les yeux à chaque fois qu'il regardait Clarke. Tiana le voyait l'amour, le vraie, le brut, le précieux comme un diamant dans les yeux de son père. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir le même, qu'un homme est le même regard pour elle. Avec Nicholas elle se sentait comme ça. Elle se souvenait de ce mariage mais aussi des discours alcoolisés de Wells et John qui avait ouvertement menacer de casser la gueule de Bellamy s'il divorçait de la blonde. Elle se souvenait des larmes de sa tante pendant son petit discours. Abby avait aussi beaucoup pleuré. Abby… Tiana savait qu'elle n'était pas sa grand-mère, mais elle avait l'impression d'être la petite fille d'Abby quand même. C'est même elle qui lui avait soufflé l'idée de l'arrivée surprise. Lors d'une de leur nombreuse conversation Skype, Abby avait parler des dix ans de mariage de son père.

 _\- Tu sais, ma chérie, ton père et Clarke font une petite sauterie avec les proches pour leurs dix ans de mariage, ça serait sympas que tu sois leur cadeau._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Et bien je pensais demander à ta mère de te récupérer et puis faire la fête chez ta tante. Comme ça tu arrives avant eux et tu descends en cadeaux une fois tout le monde arrivé._

 _\- Oui, ça serait vraiment bien. Je vais essayer d'organiser ça. Pour faire la fête chez tante O Ça devrait aller, je lui fais confiance pour persuader Clarke et Papa mais pour maman je sais pas si elle sera à New York._

 _\- Tu me tiens au courant ?_

 _\- Bien sûr._

Depuis Tiana avait passé un temps fou à envoyer des messages a tout le monde pour organiser son arrivé. Octavia avait décider de dire à Bellamy et Clarke de venir à 12heures et tous les autres avait rendez-vous à 11 heures. Et il était 10 heures et demi. Tiana sentit la main de sa mère faire une légère pression sur la sienne. Tiana inspira un grand coup, elle avait la boule au ventre mais elle frappa contre la grosse porte en bois. Son oncle Lincoln aimait mettre du bois et des trucs anciens partout dans cette maison et sa tante avait suivi sans posé de question. Tiana avait toujours vu sa tante comme une femme moderne et classe, mais quand elle a grandi elle s'est rendu compte que sa tante était comme ça en dehors de chez elle. Dès qu'elle rentrait dans cette maison de bois elle devenait une vraie sauvageonne comme disait Clarke. Elle était une toute autre personne. La porte s'ouvrit et la petite boule d'énergie qu'était Victoire lui sauta dans les bras. Tiana se sentit immédiatement chez elle. Sa petite cousine avait seulement trois ans. Luna vient lui faire un baisé sur la joue. Tiana tenait toujours sa cousine sur sa hanche quand sa tante l'enlaça et la serra très fort contre elle. Lincoln lui posa un baiser sur le front après l'avoir regardé quelque minute. Son oncle Lin avait une façon d'observer les gens particulières. A chaque fois qu'elle subissait se regard de la part de son oncle elle avait l'impression d'être scanner et que tous ce secret ne l'était plus. Elle sourit et entra dans le salon.

\- Nana ?

\- Oui ?

\- On va te mettre dans une boite pour faire un cadeau a tonton et tata ?

\- Non ma puce, je vais me cacher en haut.

\- Ça va être drôle ?

\- Oui je pense.

Victoire était la petite sœur de Luna, elles avaient dix ans d'écart. Sa tante et son oncle avait eu beaucoup de problème pour avoir un deuxième enfant, plusieurs fausses couches qui ont été dure mais finalement le bébé de la victoire est né. Une petite Victoire.

\- Alors tu as fait bon voyage ma chérie ?

\- Oui, j'ai hâte de voir papa.

\- Plus beaucoup de temps. Ou sont tes bagages ?

\- Chez moi répondit Echo.

Tiana regarda sa mère, elle semblait mal à l'aise ici, bien sur sa tante et sa mère avait toujours beaucoup de mal à s'entendre mais elles faisaient des efforts des deux côtés. Tiana aimait sa mère mais elle savait au fond d'elle que son choix serait vite fait s'il y avait un choix à faire. Elle choisirait Octavia, Clarke, son père et pas sa mère. Octavia posait des tonnes de question a sa nièce, Tiana tenait Victoire dans ces bras et Lincoln faisait la conversation avec Echo quand on frappa à la porte. Monty et Jasper rentrèrent dans la maison en vitesse pour venir serrer Tiana dans leur bras. Tiana n'avait jamais réussi à les considérer comme des oncles, elle les voyait plus comme des grands frères turbulents. Des grands frères qui était devenu papa. Après un gros câlin de chacun Tiana s'approcha de Maya et l'embrassa sur la joue. Maya posa ces deux mains sur le visage de Tiana et en traça les contours, Tiana ferma les yeux et apprécia le moment. Maya avait toujours été douce mais encore plus depuis qu'elle était maman. Ces mains se posèrent sur son front puis doucement descendent vers ces oreilles, sur son menton. Elle les passe sur l'arête du nez puis sur les lèvres avant de les poser sur les joue de la jeune femme.

\- Tu as maigri ?

\- Un peu, mais j'ai surtout perdu mes joues de bébé.

\- Tu es belle comme un cœur.

\- Merci.

\- Et moi maman ? Je suis belle ?

\- Bien sur ma puce.

Tiana rit légèrement à cette scène. Julie avait neuf ans et adorait que sa mère lui touche le visage, dès qu'elle pouvait elle faisait en sorte d'avoir sa mère près d'elle elle l'avait. Tiana embrassa cette petite fille sur le bout du nez avant de se tourner vers Monty qui tenait son petit Mathis, quatre ans dans ces bras. Mathis jouait avec les mèches de sn père calmement. Tiana l'embrassa sur ces joues de bébé avant d'embrasser Julia, la femme de Monty. Tiana se tourna vers sa mère, elle sembla se détendre tout en parlant avec Julia. Tiana partie s'assoir dans le canapé à côté de sa cousine de treize ans.

\- Comment vas-tu petite lune ?

\- Bien et toi Nana ?

\- Bien. Je suis tellement contente d'être ici.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente que tu sois la ! Maman dit que tu vas bientôt repartir ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore.

\- Je l'ai entendu parlé d'un Nicholas avec papa, c'est ton mec ?

\- A treize ans tu n'es pas censé dire amoureux encore ?

\- Nope, je suis une grand maintenant.

\- Alors oui c'est mon copain. N'en parle pas à mon père, ni à Clarke.

\- Promis, mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est à moi de le dire que je suis prête à vivre avec lui et surtout qu'il fait partie de ma vie.

\- D'accord, tonton ne va pas être content que tu es attendu longtemps pour lui dire.

\- Il s'y fera va. J'ai 25 ans après tout.

\- Tu vas me manquer si tu vas vivre en Californie.

\- Tu viendras ma voir.

Des coups sur la porte se firent entendre à nouveau. Et Tana se leva pour aller accueillir les nouveaux. Quand elle ouvrit la porte elle reçut de plein fouet le câlin de Sarah et Jules. Les deux inséparables la serraient fort dans leur bras. Elle les avait vu grandir et avait toujours fait partit de leur vie, elle les considérait comme des petits cousins. A 14 ans et 13 ans ils étaient encore des enfants avec elle, il lui faisait des bisous et des câlins. Un fois la série câline finit ils partirent rejoindre Luna pour former le trio infernal des repas de « famille ». Tiana embrassa Raven, Wick et Noah le petit frère de Sarah. Noah avait dix ans et il était le fruit de longue bataille pour que Raven accepte d'avoir un deuxième enfant.

Puis John, Emory et Maria 7 ans étaient venu l'embrassé. Maria embrassa à peine Tiana et courut derrière son frère, qu'elle idolâtrait. Elle ferma la porte et se retourna. Elle tomba nez à nez avec John et sursauta.

\- Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Désolée, je t'attendais juste, tu as passé une minute à fixer les voitures passer dans la rue.

\- J'ai hâte que papa et Clarke arrivent.

\- Il te manque beaucoup non ?

\- Oui, c'est affreux.

\- En tout cas tu es la aujourd'hui et c'est top. Avec ton diplôme en poche en plus !

\- Oui ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! J'ai hâte de travailler vraiment.

\- Tu m'étonne, tu sais où tu vas aller ?

\- L'hôpital de Californie me propose une place à partir d'octobre. Je vais surement rester ici Aout septembre et repartir.

\- Oh, c'est bien ça ! Tu en as parlé avec ton père.

\- Non… J'ai un peu peur, le fait que je parte si loin. Je n'arrive pas à faire un choix. J'ai jusqu'à Mardi pour donner ma réponse. Alors il faut que j'en discute avec papa et Clarke.

\- L'avis de Clarke compte autant que celui de ton père ?

\- Par rapport à ça, il compte plus, elle a vécu ça, tout comme toi. Je veux dire c'est un métier qu'on fait par passion chirurgiens alors pour une place dans cet hôpital elle sera plus objective que papa. Même si je sais qu'elle va vouloir que je ne reparte pas non plus.

\- Oui c'est vrai. Et tu ne veux pas essayer de trouver plus par ici ? Pas forcément New York mais un hôpital dans le coin ?

\- Je ne sais pas, après tout c'est une super opportunité. J'aimerais vraiment rester avec ma famille et ne pas avoir à prendre l'avion pour les voir mais c'est une super place.

\- Je comprends. Ta mère en pense quoi ?

\- Pas grand-chose comme d'hab, elle a pas d'attache donc elle viendra me voir souvent c que Clarke et papa ne peuvent pas faire.

\- Oui. C'est une décision compliquée. Mais j'ai confiance en toi pour trouver la bonne option.

\- J'espère.

John était un peu un sage aux yeux de Tiana, tous ces amis qui avait rencontré John avait dit que c'était un vieux ronchon qui n'était jamais content, mais il est là le grand cœur Murphy, Tiana avait appris à le découvrir et il avait toujours les mots, les gestes qui faisait du bien à la jeune fille. Elle ne lui ferait jamais un câlin mais elle l'adorait. Avant qu'elle ne puisse rejoindre les autres dans le salon on frappa à nouveau la porte. C'est Nathan qui l'enlaça le premier, son parrain était comme un grand frère pour elle, elle l'aimait tellement. Elle savait que pour n'importe quoi elle pouvait l'appeler ou Wells. Elle considérait Wells comme son oncle parce que à chaque fois qu'elle voyait sa deuxième maman avec lui elle se rendait compte que même s'ils ne sont pas réellement frère et sœur génétiquement, spirituellement ils l'étaient. D'une manière différente encore de la relation Clarke/John. Mais Wells était belle et bien son oncle et donc Mike et Leo était ces cousins. Ils avaient 10 et 8 ans. Wells et Nathan avait longtemps réfléchis à leur situation mais il avait fini pas sauter le pas et prendre une mère porteuse. Alors génétiquement Mike était biologiquement le fils de Nathan et Léo celui de Wells mais dans le fond ils avaient eu leur enfant ensemble. Son père était le parrain de Mike et Clarke la marraine de Léo. Tiana adorait ces deux petits garçons.

* * *

Maintenant que tout le monde était arrivé Tiana devait monter à l'étage, elle le savait. Elle embrasse Wells et ces deux garçons sur les joues avant de s'enfuir. Elle connaissait cette maison comme sa poche et elle savait que si elle se mettait dans chambre de Luna elle pourrait voir ce qu'il se passe dans le salon sans qu'on ne la voie. Elle s'assit en tailleur dans son coin et observa sa famille tout en souriant. Il était tous beau pour fêter les 10 ans de mariage de ces parents. Le jour ou Clarke est devenu Mme Blake. Le jour ou Bellamy à pleurer devant tous leurs amis. Le jour où Tiana a enfin pu avoir une belle robe. Le jour ou Tiana s'est senti entouré d'une vraie famille. Clarke était devenu sa deuxième maman. Malgré le mal que cela pouvait faire a Echo Tiana n'avait jamais renoncé à l'appeler comme ça. Après tout elle avait fait beaucoup plus qu'Echo. Tiana savait qu'Echo était jalouse de ce lien qui liait Clarke à Bellamy et a elle-même. Mais Echo savait que c'était de sa faute et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rattraper ces erreurs. Malgré tout Tiana l'aimait. Tiana jeta un coup d'œil a son téléphone.

De: Nicho

Salut bébé, tu me manque déjà, la Californie est bien trop loin de toi. Passe un bon moment avec ton père et ta famille. Je t'aime.

A: Nicho

Je t'aime aussi.

Elle ferma son téléphone et vit qu'il était midi. Son père n'allait pas tarder. Elle sentit ces tripes se tordre et des nœuds se faire dans la gorge. Un an, c'est tellement long, sans son odeur, sans celle de Clarke, sans celle de sa maison. Elle ferma les yeux quand elle entendit Octavia ouvrir la porte.

\- Vous êtes tous là ? Nous qui pension arrivée en avance. Dit la blonde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Griffin, on est des gens respectables.

Tiana ouvrit les yeux et les larmes montèrent instantanément. Elle ne voyait pas le visage de Clarke mais elle voyait ces cheveux blonds coiffés rapidement comme elle le fait toujours. Elle voyait cette robe bleue que son père avait acheter à Clarke après la naissance d'Aidan. Elle entendit le rire de la blonde pendant qu'elle saluait tout le monde et là, elle vit Clarke, son visage rassurant et aimant. Elle vit sa mère, sa vraie mère dans son cœur. Elle avait envie de dévaler les escaliers et se jeter dans ces bras. Mais elle l'en fit rien. Puis elle entendit la voix grave de son père.

\- Aidan si tu tache ton pantalon blanc je te jure que ça va mal se passer.

\- Oui oui papa. T'inquiète.

\- Je t'avais dit que le blanc était une mauvaise idée. Rie la blonde.

\- Alors pourquoi tu lui acheter des pantalons blancs s'il ne faut pas qu'il les porte.

\- Tait toi monsieur je sais tout.

Tiana se pencha un peu, son père portait un pantalon short blanc avec un chemise bleu ciel. Il attrapa Clarke par la taille et l'attira contre son torse pour lui voler un baiser. Tiana lâcha un petit rire quand elle entendit Clarke grogner et sa sœur dire.

\- Beuuuurk, papa arrête de faire des bisous a maman.

\- Tu verras tu ne diras plus beurk quand tu seras grande ma chérie. Dit Abby.

\- Maman ! Céliane a seulement huit ans, laisse-la grandir doucement.

\- Je sais ma chérie.

Tiana savait que tout le monde était la-elle voulais descendre et prendre Aidan et Céliane dans ces bras. Son frère et sa sœur. Céliane lui manquait tellement. Elle avait grandi en un ans, beaucoup trop. Si elle ne la reconnaissait pas ? Après tout huit ans c'est jeune.

Tiana se rappelais exactement du bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait vu Céliane pour la première fois. Autant dire que Aidan ressemblait clairement à Clarke avec ces yeux bleu et ces cheveux blond. Il avait seulement les boucles épaisse et fougueuses de son père. Mais Céliane était le vrai mélange de ces deux parents, elle avait les yeux bleus de sa mère et la peau olive de son père, les cheveux bruns de son père le sourire de sa mère. Un vrai petit ange qui avait comblé toute la famille de bonheur. Elle était pleine de douceur et d'énergie à la fois. Tiana n'était jamais aussi heureuse qu'avec son petit frère et sa petite sœur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment à quel moment elle devrait descendre pour leur sauter dans les bras. Elle voulait faire sa bien quitte à être cacher autant attendre le bon moment. Elle vit sa tante servir des coupes de champagne a tout le monde puis faire tinter son verre.

\- Salut tout le monde, bon tout le monde sait pourquoi on est ici, c'est évidemment pour fêter les dix ans de mariage de mon frère. Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir à chaque fois, vous êtes tellement beau ensemble. Merci Clarke de faire sourire et rire mon frère depuis plus de dix ans. Bref, je ne voulais pas faire un discours bête et gênant. J'ai un cadeau pour vous !

\- O… On avait dit pas de cadeau !

\- Oui tante O papa et maman ils ont pas besoin de cadeau. Dit Céliane.

\- C'est aussi un cadeau pour ton frère et toi ma puce.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Aidan

\- Oui, il faut que vous vous tourniez tous les trois, et le premier qui triche se retrouve avec mon pied dans le derrière.

Tiana le savait c'était à elle de descendre, elle inspira un grand coup lissa sa robe et descendit les escaliers doucement. Elle se retrouva devant sa tante qui lui embrassa le front. Elle s'avança et se mit fasse à sa famille qui lui tournait le dos. Elle savait que d'ici quelque seconde ils allaient la voir et elle avait hâte et stressait aussi.

\- Vous êtes près les Blake ?

\- Oui mon capitaine ! Répondirent les deux enfants.

\- Alors à trois vous vous retournez ! 1 … 2… 3…

Tiana n'eut pas le temps de croiser le regard de son père que les deux petits se mirent à hurler et se précipitèrent vers elle pour lui faire un câlin. Après avoir réceptionner Céliane dans ces bras et tenir Aidan tout contre, elle leva la tête vers son père. Elle vit ces yeux qui brillaient, ils étaient plein de larmes. Elle vit Clarke, une main devant le bouche les larmes aux yeux également. Tiana embrassa les petits sur les joues avant de poser sa sœur au sol. Elle regarda son père et se précipita dans ces bras. Un an, qu'elle n'avait pas senti cette odeur, un an que tout ce qu'elle pouvait avoir c'était la voix électronique de son père au téléphone ou par Skype. Un an qu'elle n'avait pas pu le serrer dans ces bras. Elle se sentait de nouveau chez elle dans les bras de son père. Elle avait que qu'importe sa future vie elle reviendrait toujours vers son père. Elle laissa couler une larme de bonheur et serra un plus sa prise. Elle savait que son père serait toujours là.

Elle se détacha légèrement de son père pour pouvoir tourner la tête vers la blonde à côté. Mais elle n'était plus là, elle la chercha des yeux et la découvrit avec son appareil photo devant les yeux. Tiana aimait ça, Clarke avec son appareil, c'était elle. Elle lâcha son père et partie enlacer Clarke. La blonde lâcha son appareil photo et la serra dans ces bras. Clarke laissa couler quelque larme tout en chuchotant des « Tu nous a manqué chérie ». Tiana se sentait bien dans les bras de sa belle-mère. Elle vit sa mère dans un coin qui regardait tristement la scène mais elle savait aussi qu'elle était la seule responsable de ça. Elle enfouit son nez dans le coup de la blonde et inspira à fond. Clarke n'avait jamais changé de parfum depuis leur enlèvement commun et depuis cet épisode de sa vie, se parfum était rassurant et tellement réconfortant. Tiana sentit Céliane pousser un peu pour s'ajouter au câlin, puis Aidan qui agrippa sa sœur puis Bellamy enveloppa le tout. Octavia explosa de rire entre les larmes et dit quelque chose comme « Ils font un beau tas d'amour ces cinq la ». Le moment câlin se termina quelque temps après et après une distribution de mouchoir, les conversations reprirent.

\- Merci petite sœur pour cette belle surprise !

\- Pas de quoi, mais en vérité c'est Abby et ta fille qui sont derrière tout ça.

\- Merci maman. Dit Clarke en l'enlaçant.

Tiana se retrouva bombarder de question.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas si bronzer que ça ? Demanda Aidan.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit à moi que tu rentrais ? Demanda Céliane.

\- Tu restes loooogntemps maintenant ?

\- Et comment tu vas faire pour aller à l'école ?

\- Tu vas vivre à la maison avec nous comme avant ?

\- Tu nous manque.

\- Céliane, Aidan ! Doucement.

Clarke avait parlé et les petit c'était calmer, tout le monde savait que Clarke donnait un amour inconditionnel à ces enfants mais que quand elle élevait la voix c'était pas bon. Le sourire qu'elle fit à ces enfants était tendre. Tiana admirait la force de Clarke, elle voulait tellement lui ressembler. Elle vit son père glisser un bras sur les hanche de la blonde. Clarke posa sa tête dur l'épaule de son mari et écouta les babillages de ces enfants. Tiana fit de son mieux pour répondre à l'interrogation de son frère et sa sœur tout en gardant un œil sur son père et Clarke.

* * *

Une fois les câlins et les questions les petits partirent jouer avec leur cousin et cousine. Discutait avec Raven dans un coin de la maison, apparemment elles faisaient des cachoteries. Tiana repéra son père assis dans la cuisine avec Nathan, apparemment la conversation était animée. Tiana décida d'aller vers son père, elle s'approcha et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père. Il parlait d'une enquête avec son ami. Tiana attendit et au bout d'un moment elle se retrouva seule avec son père.

\- JE suis tellement content que tu sois la ma puce.

\- Moi aussi papa, tu m'as tellement manqué, vous m'avez tellement manqué.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Comment ça va à la maison ?

\- Ça va, Aidan commence à vouloir jouer à l'adolescent, on galère un peu mais ça va.

\- Et toi papa ça va ?

\- Je suis fatigué, on est sur une enquête compliqué qui me touche alors je passe beaucoup de temps dessus et je rentre tard. J'ai l'impression de croisé Clarke, de pas prendre de temps pour elle, ni pour les petits.

\- Mais ça va avec Clarke ?

\- Oui, ça va, on va avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour nous d'ici quelque temps mais ça va. Etre ici aujourd'hui c'était important. Et toi ma chérie ? Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien, j'ai eu mon diplôme, plus d'étude, le monde du travail.

\- Je suis si fier de toi.

\- Merci papa.

\- Tu restes combien de temps.

\- Je ne sais pas encore, je veux dire on m'a proposé un poste vraiment bien là-bas. Mais… C'est là-bas, loin de vous.

\- C'est comme ça mon cœur.

\- Comme ça ?

\- La vie, tu ne vas pas toujours rester proche de moi, j'aimerais pouvoir t'avoir à mes côtés mais je suis réaliste et je sais que tu vas faire ta vie quelque part. Et comment vas Nicholas ?

\- Nic… Nicholas ? Tante O a craqué n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, j'ai un peu insisté aussi.

\- Je l'aime papa, vraiment. Ça ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai ressentis, je vis avec lui et sa se passe vraiment bien.

\- Ta tante n'exagérait pas alors …

\- Non, c'est le premier que j'ai vraiment envie de te présenter.

Bellamy n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Echo entra dans la pièce en appelant Tiana.

\- Je suis la maman.

\- Oh ! Clarke te cherchait Bellamy il me semble.

\- Hum oui, j'irais plus tard. Merci Echo d'avoir participé à la surprise.

\- Pas de problème, ça me fait plaisir.

\- Tu étais au courant pour Nicholas ?

\- Papa…

\- Oui, pas toi ?

\- Non j'ai obtenu des infos de ma sœur mais rien de notre fille.

\- La cachotière !

\- Comme tu dis, tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

\- Oui, une fois, un charmant jeune homme. Très mignon.

\- Maman…

Bellamy et Echo riait pendant que Tiana rougissait légèrement, Tiana se tourna pour bouder comme les enfants et vit Clarke qui regardait dans leur direction. Tiana savait que cette situation était compliquée é pour elle, voir son père et sa mère rigoler ensemble. Echo avait posé une main sur l'avant-bras de Bellamy. Mais Clarke avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à leur laisser des moments tous les trois sans intervenir malgré les actes d'Echo. Tiana se tourna vers ces parents et vit que Bellamy fixait Clarke. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se concentra à nouveau sur sa conversation avec Echo. Tiana s'assit sur le fauteuil les écoutant dire à quel point il était fier d'elle. Elle laissa ces penser divaguer jusqu'à ce que sa mère l'embrasse pour lui dire au revoir. Elle rentrait chez elle. Bellamy était déjà sorti de la cuisine et était allé poser un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Clarke avant de sortir retrouver Wells qui jouait au foot avec les garçons.

* * *

Tiana entendit la sonnette résonner et comme tout le monde faisait quelque chose elle alla ouvrir la porte. Mais elle la referma directement en découvrant Nicholas de l'autre côté. Puis réalisant qu'elle venait de claquer la porte au nez de son copain elle l'a rouvert directement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

\- JE vois que ça te fait plaisir de me voir.

\- Non non, enfin si ça le fait plaisir de te voir bébé mais, y a mon père.

\- Je ne mords pas encore Tiana tu sais.

Tiana rougis instantanément et se retourna, son père était là avec Clarke. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle fit passé son regard entre son père et son petit ami, elle était tellement gênée. Mais la gêne se transforma en étonnement quand elle vit Clarke s'approcher de Nicholas et lui faire la bise.

\- Bonjour Nicholas, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien et vous ?

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de me tutoyer voyons.

Tiana tourna la tête vers son père qui semblait aussi étonner qu'elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Clarke pouvait être au courant que Nicholas allait venir alors qu'elle était une surprise pour eux. Tiana était vraiment pommé et son père semblait l'être tout autant.

\- Hum… Chérie ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Oui ?

\- Comment tu connais Nicholas ? Demanda Tiana

\- Oh, il se trouve qu'on a déjà un peu discuter tous les deux et je lui aie demandé de venir avec toi quand tu rentrerais. Je ne savais évidemment pas pour la surprise.

\- Mais, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit toi ?

\- Je voulais te laisser retrouver ta famille tranquillement avant de venir.

\- A quel moment tu t'es mis à parler à ma belle-mère sans me le dire ?

\- On n'a pas tant parler que ça, on a juste organisé votre arriver rien de bien grave ma chérie. Allez venez les amoureux.

Tiana jeta un regard en coin a sa mère de cœur avant d'emmener son petit ami dans le salon. Elle savait que son père allait cuisiner Clarke et lui raconter plus tard.

\- Dis-moi, mon cœur, il faut qu'on parle ! Salle de bain tout de suite.

\- Oui patron.

\- J'aime quand tu me parle comme ça blondie.

\- Avance Blake. Et ne claque pas la porte comme ça, Brutus.

\- Allez crache le morceau Griffin !

\- Cracher quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu as contacté Nicholas ?

\- Ta fille l'aime, pourquoi ne pas l'inviter ?

\- Clarke… Je te connais, il y a quelque chose d'autre derrière tout ça.

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

Clarke avança vers son mari doucement, lui reculais jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve bloqué entre la machine à laver et sa femme. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et du bout de ces lèvres effleura celle du brun. Elle recommença deux fois, trois fois avant que Bellamy ne craque et l'embrasse vraiment. Elle émit un petit rire avant de se coller tout contre lui pour approfondir le baiser. Rapidement Bellamy la souleva et l'assis sur la machine à laver. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils faisaient que de se croiser et qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapport sexuel. Bellamy fit glisser ces mains dans le dos de sa femme avant de relever sa robe. Il avait envie d'elle, tellement. Clarke était sa femme depuis dix ans, il était avec elle depuis presque quatorze ans mais il avait toujours autant envie d'elle. Il voulait l'embrasser encore et encore. Il voulait passer un geek end à faire l'amour comme quand Tiana était petite et qu'elle passait le weekend chez sa mère. Clarke lui manquait il avait besoin de la retrouver. Elle posa doucement les mains sur son torse et le repoussa légèrement.

\- Mon amour, on va attendre un peu. Une fois dans notre chambre tu as carte blanche ce soir, mais pas chez ta sœur.

\- Hum… Vous êtes tellement dur avec moi Mme Blake.

\- On dirait que tu parles à une maitresse d'école.

\- Tu veux bien être ma maitresse ?

\- Bellamy … Dit-elle dans un éclat de rire. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi Clarke.

\- Allé allons retrouver les autres.

\- J'ai carte blanche ce soir ? C'est ça que tu disais ?

\- Tout à fait !

\- Finissons vite ici alors.

A peine furent-ils arrivés qu'Octavia les firent passer à table. Clarke se trouvait entre John et Bellamy et discutait vivement avec le premier. Il avait une grosse chirurgie Lundi. Ça allait durer des heures et ils se remplaceraient. Ça faisait des jours qu'ils en parlaient. Tiana et Nicholas se trouvait en face et Bellamy avait tendance à cuisiner Nicholas, ce qui gênait Tiana er faisait rire Wells et Nathan. Après le dessert Clarke se leva.

\- Bon j'ai de grande nouvelles pour vous !

\- Tu n'es pas encore enceinte ? Demanda Kyle inquiet. Aie dit-il après avoir reçu un coup sur la tête.

\- Non je ne suis pas enceinte, reprend des couleur Bellamy tout va bien.

\- Bon bah vas-y alors.

\- Je suis officiellement depuis 1 semaine la nouvelle chef de chirurgie de l'hôpital.

\- Waaaaaah ! Félicitation ! Dit Raven en tapant des mains.

\- Pourquoi je ne le savais pas ?

\- C'était une surprise mon chéri, puis on se croise à peine en ce moment. L'autre personne qu'il faut féliciter c'est John qui devient donc le chef de chirurgie traumatique.

\- Tu … Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Bien sûr, il n'y a pas mieux que toi pour me remplacer Johnny.

\- Oh putain Clarky ! Merci !

\- Dit pas merci, c'est une décision de groupe avec les autres chefs de chaque service.

\- Merci gamine.

\- Enfin bref, il se trouve qu'on a récemment perdu un chirurgien pédiatrique. Je cherche un médecin jeune, et il se trouve que toi Tiana tu es première de ta promotion alors cette place te revient de droit si tu la veux. Bien sûr tu seras sous les ordres de Wells mais il n'est pas trop mal comme patron. Et puis je ne suis pas trop méchante non plus, je crois.

\- Je… Tu veux que je travaille ici à l'hôpital avec vous ?

\- Oui, exactement. C'est toi que je veux. J'ai reçu pas mal de candidature mais aucune n'était aussi bien que la tienne. Alors je peux comprendre que travaillé avec ta famille peut te bloquer mais tu sais que tu as cette option.

\- Je … Wahou, Clarke c'est… Merci ! Mais j'ai une proposition aussi chez moi aussi et je ne sais pas. D'un côté il y a vous de l'autre il y a Nicholas.

\- A vrai dire, j'ai trouvé un travail ici à New York. C'est pour ça que je discutais avec ta belle-mère. Elle m'a mis en relation avec un cabinet d'avocat et ils peuvent me prendre, j'ai une semaine pour donner ma réponse.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Et ta famille à toi ?

\- Mes parents s'en remettrons et je n'ai pas de petit frère et sœur à voir grandir. J'ai envie d'être avec toi et pas que tu sois triste d'être loin d'eux.

\- Je… Tu en es sur mon cœur ?

\- Certain, en plus c'est vraiment une bonne place que j'ai trouvée. Le cabinet Collins est vraiment l'un des meilleurs.

\- Collins ? Vraiment ? Demanda Bellamy.

\- Chéri…

\- Oui je sais. C'est un ami.

\- Tu es vraiment sérieuse Clarke ?

\- Oui Tiana !

\- J'accepte Je veux rester près de vous ! Bien sûr il faut qu'on se trouve un appart et qu'on déménage et là je pourrais commencer mais oui, je veux travailler avec vous ! En plus le service de pédiatrie est super réputer ! Oh mon dieu !

* * *

Bellamy souleva sa petite dernière, il la calla contre lui et ferma la porte de la voiture, il jeta un coup d'œil à Clarke qui posait Aidan dans les bras de Nicholas. Tiana marchait avec Clarke tête contre tête. Le brun chercha la clé de la porte d'entrée sans succès et les fit tombé. Tiana les ramassa et ouvrit la porte et laissa passer son père et son petit ami et attrapa la main de Clarke qui attendais derrière. Bellamy allongea Céliane dans son lit de princesse, il la déshabilla et lui mit son pyjama. Cette petite avait un sommeil de plomb. Doucement il rabattit la couverture sur son petit ange brun. Il posa doucement ces lèvres sur le front de la petite et se dirigea vers la porte. A l'entrée Clarke, Tiana et Nicholas attendait. Bellamy récupe son petit garçon qui a douze ans se laissait porte par son papa encore. Il regarda Clarke embrasser leur fille, lui remettre ces cheveux en ordre. Il laissa Tiana embrasser sa petite sœur et partie avec sa femme dans la chambre de leur fils. Ils le posèrent sur le lit. Clarke lui retira son short désormais a moitie vert. Bellamy déboutonna la chemise et rabattit le drap. Il secoua ces cheveux et posa un rapide baiser sur son front.

\- Papa ?

\- Oui bonhomme, dors.

\- Tiana elle va rester ?

\- Oui !

\- On va être une famille avec Nicholas ?

\- Oui.

\- Cool.

\- Allé dors mon bébé !

\- Je suis plus un bébé maman.

\- Je t'aime mon ange. Fit la blonde en l'embrassant sur le front.

La blonde descendit les escaliers au côté de son mari. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé et Clarke posa sa tête contre l'épaule du brun tandis qu'il faisait glissé ces doigts le long de son bras. Tiana et Nicholas finirent par redescendre.

\- Bah alors les vieux sont fatigués ? Je vous ai connu plus en forme !

\- Tu te calme gamine ! répondit Bellamy

\- Attend, le nombre de fois où je vous ai trouvé presque nu sur ce canapé ? Mes pauvres yeux d'enfant

\- Le presque de ta phrase est important !

\- Oui père indigne.

\- Va te coucher gamine !

\- Bonne nuit papa, je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi mon ange.

\- Bonne nuit Clarke !

\- Bonne nuit à vous les amoureux.

\- Merci Mme Blake.

\- Oh mon dieu je vais mourir à ce Mme Blake. Déjà que le Mme Griffin a l'hôpital il fait mal mais là.

\- Dit que ton nom me déplait aussi.

\- Non mon cœur. Allons-nous coucher.

Clarke se calla dans les bras de son mari. Elle se sentait tellement bien à cet instant avec sa famille sous son toit. Tiana était de retour. C'est avec elle qu'elle avait commencé a créé sa famille. Elle l'aimait tout autant que Céliane ou Aidan. Le rêve de petite fille de Tiana c'est réaliser et elle va travailler dans l'hôpital qui lui a donner envie d'être chirurgienne.

\- Tu te rappel comme j'ai ris quand Tiana m'a annoncé à onze ans qu'elle voulait être chirurgienne ?

\- Hum… Comme quoi les rêve d'enfants se réalise.

\- Et grâce à toi je la garde près de moi.

\- Grâce à elle, elle mérite cette place.

\- Je sais que j'ai carte blanche ce soir mais je demande à la déplacer a demain soir, je suis sur les rotules aujourd'hui.

\- Oui mon papi.

\- Tu vas voir si je suis papi demain tu vas monter au rideau bébé. Clarke pouffa.

\- Bellamy?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci pour cette vie, cette famille et cet amour. Je t'aime tellement.

\- Merci à toi mon ange.

* * *

 _Nous voici a la fin de cette histoire... Un Happy Ending comme je les aimes ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal a mettre le point finale de cette fiction. J'ai aimé la lire et lire vos commentaire chaque semaine ! Merci a tout ceux qui en on poster un, juste un et un grand merci a ceux qui était la a chaque chapitre ou presque ! Vous étiez ma motivation ! Je n'ai pas de fiction prévu pour le moment mais je reviendrais surement écrire ! Mieux je l'espère. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé cette fiction !_

 _J'espère que vous aimé autant que moi cette petite famille que compose Bellamy, Clarke, Tiana, Aidan et Céliane !_

 _J'ai hâte de lire tout vos commentaires !_

 _A bientôt peut être ! :D_


End file.
